EN PEDAZOS
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: AU dark fic... Kenshin es Battousai, un temido asesino en tiempos modernos. Su blanco es Kaoru Kamiya, una joven con misteriosas habilidades. Es posible una relación entre cautiva y captor? TRADUCCIÓN... Un fic de Linay y cedido por Kyo. CAP. 24, FINAL!
1. El ámbar conoce el azul

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Kyo y revisado por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Conocen el asunto. A Watsuki probablemente no le gustará lo que voy a hacerles a sus personajes. Lo SIENTO! Pero espero que entretenga a algunos fans…

------

------

**Capítulo 1 – El ámbar conoce el azul.**

------

------

_Soy el único de mi especie. Vivo en mi soledad - con sólo los recuerdos de los muertos para atormentarme._

_La inocencia no es más que una farsa._

_El amor nada más que una ilusión._

_Estoy solo._

------

"Entiendes?"

"Sí, señor."

"Estará bien protegida."

"Como me informó su pequeño sobre negro."

"No subestimes a sus guardias. Este es un trabajo muy importante."

"No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señor." Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Battousai," advirtió la profunda voz, "Si arruinas esto-"

"Como dije no tiene de qué preocuparse. Por qué toda la información extra, señor? Usualmente solo deja el sobre y me deja encargarme de todo."

"Es un trabajo muy importante."

"Eso es lo que normalmente hago."

Una pausa cautelosa, como si la otra voz estuviera preguntándose si el peso de sus palabras había sido o no entendido por completo. Kenshin, vestido sólo en un par de cómodos pantalones negros, movió su peso y esperó.

"Muy bien," continuó la profunda voz, "Ella estará en el Ala Este del Centro Médico Takani. Mátala rápido. No lo arruines."

Kenshin escuchó el clic definitivo, indicando que la línea ahora estaba muerta. Gentilmente, colocó su teléfono en su soporte. Suspiró.

Otro día. Otro dólar. Otra persona que dejaría de respirar esta noche.

Rotando su cabeza perezosamente, Kenshin caminó por su apartamento de una habitación hacia la chimenea. En el manto, un antiguo juego de espadas japonesas descansaban en su estante decorativo. Kenshin alcanzó la más larga de las dos espadas japonesas y la retiró del estante reverentemente.

Si Kenshin Himura hubiera recibido visitas probablemente hubieran preguntado por qué demonios esas viejas espadas en exhibición. La larga espada que Kenshin sostenía en sus manos ciertamente se veía como si perteneciera a un museo - pero no porque fuera intrincadamente hermosa. La funda de la espada era de madera y estaba desportillada. La tela tejida en el mango de la espada estaba rasgada y manchada de sudor.

De hecho, la espada se veía como si hubiera sido usada para matar a alguien la noche anterior.

De hecho, había sido utilizada para matar a alguien la noche anterior.

Kenshin, conocido en las calles de Kyoto como Battousai, ciñó un duro cinturón café alrededor de su delgada cintura y deslizó la más larga de las dos espadas por él. Miró la más corta y pensó en llevarla también. Moviendo su cabeza y cepillando hacia atrás sus mechones rojo sangre, decidió lo contrario. El Centro Médico Takani estaba en la parte más limpia y rica de la ciudad. La gente limpia y rica usualmente era la más fácil de matar. No necesitaría la espada extra esta noche.

Él recogió una camisa negra de manga larga que estaba sobre el espaldar de una silla y se la puso sobre su delgado pecho. El mango de la espada sobresalía por el material. Con inesperada gracia, se colocó un abrigo negro de antiguo estilo japonés.

Un hombre como él sólo debía usar negro.

Sacudiendo los nudos de su cuello, el Battousai cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta. Apagó la luz y emergió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta.

El asesino más temido de todo el bajo mundo de Japón comenzó su viaje hacia el Centro Médico Takani.

------

"Bien, este es el último examen de la noche," anunció Megumi Takani mientras se levantaba para irse.

"Gracias, Megumi-san," vino la suave respuesta.

Megumi suspiró y reunió sus papeles y notas. "Descansa bien esta noche y continuaremos mañana."

"Sí, lo haré."

"Le informaré a los otros guardias que terminamos por esta noche," anunció Megumi.

"Gracias."

Megumi suspiró por la joven sentada en la mesa metálica con sus delicadas manos cruzadas frente a ella, quieta como una piedra. La joven de diecisiete años respiraba profundamente, aparentemente exhausta por los exámenes y las entrevistas que habían completado. Megumi le dio una compasiva mirada a la cabeza gacha de la joven y dejó la sala con elegancia.

"Estás pálida."

La joven mujer de cabello negro miró a su constante compañero, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Estoy bien, Aoshi-san."

Aoshi se levantó de su lugar en el rincón de la amplia habitación blanca y se acercó a la joven. "Estás cansada."

"Sí," respondió la joven tranquilamente, alisando sus mechones hacia atrás. Pasó sus dedos por su larga cola de caballo negra.

"Nos vamos entonces?"

"Ah," la joven sonrió, "En un momento. Podemos tomar el té primero?"

"Por supuesto," respondió el guardaespaldas de cabello oscuro con una leve reverencia.

En ese momento, la puerta de la amplia sala se abrió. La cabeza de la joven se levantó sorprendida. Aoshi se detuvo, la tetera eléctrica en su mano.

Cinco o seis guardias armados entraron en la sala uno tras otro, cada uno usando chalecos antibalas y cargando unas armas semi-automáticas muy grandes. Sin una palabra, tomaron sus lugares alrededor de la habitación. Levantándose de su silla, la joven sacudió la sensación de temor de su mente y avanzó hacia la pared de ventanas con vista a la ciudad de Kyoto. Aoshi suspiró y continuó con su tarea de preparar té.

"Cuánto tiempo será necesario esto, Aoshi-san?"

"Hasta que a tu guardián legal le parezca para discontinuar sus servicios," respondió Aoshi calmadamente.

"Es sólo que parece tan…" su voz se desvaneció. Ella recostó su frente en el vidrio de las ventanas, "Sólo quiero vivir una vida normal."

"El destino parece dictar otro camino para ti," dijo misteriosamente su guardaespaldas mientras llenaba dos tazas de té verde y las colocaba en la estéril mesa metálica.

Ella sonrió tristemente y regresó a sentarse en la mesa. Tomando la taza de té con ambas manos, la llevó a su nariz.

"Huele relajante."

Aoshi sonrió.

Y entonces escucharon los gritos del pasillo de afuera.

Aoshi se levantó de un salto. Los guardias corrieron, blandiendo sus armas. La joven bajó con calma su té y cerró sus ojos.

Los gritos murieron tan abruptamente como habían comenzado. Un extraño silencio se apoderó en la sala. Toda la atención estaba centrada en las puertas dobles de la habitación. Aoshi se tensó, su mente rápidamente identificaba cada una de las armas a su disposición.

Entonces, las puertas dobles se abrieron a la fuerza. Una sola figura, sorprendentemente corta de estatura, entró marchando en la sala. Las puertas se cerraron violentas tras él, sellando la finalidad del destino de aquellos en la habitación. La figura permaneció al final de la gran sala, ojos ámbar miraban a cada individuo – descansando finalmente en la figura femenina sentada en el lejano extremo de la mesa. Con el blanco ubicado y las defensas analizadas, el asesino giró y asumió una posición no vista con frecuencia – la posición de un espadachín entrenado.

Los guardias quedaron mudos ante la falta de armas modernas del hombre. En vez de eso, vieron cómo su mano descubría la antigua espada que había estado escondida bajo su abrigo. Que intentara pasar sus armas semi-automáticas con una reliquia de tiempos ancestrales era casi absurdo.

Excepto que hubo esos escalofriantes gritos desde el corredor.

Aoshi estudió al hombre al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba vestido sencillo - sólo en pantalones negros y una camiseta negra bajo un abrigo negro hasta la rodilla. El abrigo intrigó a Aoshi - le recordaba a las camisas usadas por los samurai de las eras de guerra, mangas anchas y cuello doblado. El ninja notó los negros protectores de manos usados por el extraño atacante y supo que la espada no era un juego. Aoshi, con ojos calculadores, observó los duros contrastes aparentes en el hombre. Brillante cabello rojo recogido en una alta cola de caballo (otra vez, como los samurai lo habían tenido) y mechones cayendo desordenados sobre los ojos ámbar. Aunque el hombre llevaba sólo una espada, la experiencia le dijo a Aoshi no subestimar al pequeño asesino. Además, él mismo usaba las artes ninja para proteger su cargo. Mentalmente, recorrió sus armas escondidas otra vez.

"Si quieren vivir," susurró el desconocido asesino, "Váyanse."

Un guardia se atrevió a reír. Los ojos ámbar se desviaron hacia el atrevido. Apuntando su ametralladora hacia el asesino prácticamente desarmado, el guardia abrió fuego con casi un divertido brillo en sus incrédulos ojos.

El hombre murió con la misma expresión estampada en su rostro.

Incluso mientras las balas llovían por el aire vacío, el Battousai pasaba sobre el hombre, su espada desenvainada y letal. Con un silencioso tajo, la cabeza del guardia cruzó el piso, dejando un ensangrentado rastro tras ella. Demasiado tarde, los otros comenzaron a disparar sus armas. Con la velocidad de la luz, Battousai estaba lanzándose de hombre en hombre. Antes de que uno pudiera apuntar, Battousai estaba detrás. Su espada destajó al hombre en dos, desde el cuello a la cadera. Balas golpearon el cadáver cuando Battousai se alejó y desgarraba el cuello de otro. Los hombres cayeron muertos en un creciente charco de sangre, ojos mirando a la nada.

El último hombre movió su arma con pánico y apuntó, esparciendo balas en todas direcciones. Demasiado tarde, él escuchó el movimiento sobre su cabeza. Levantando la vista con horror, vio al monstruo de cabeza roja cargando hacia él, espada levantada. El grito del hombre murió en un borboteo cuando la espada de Battousai lo cortó, salpicando sangre en su rostro y en su ropa negra.

Sin molestarse en limpiar la espesa sangre que goteaba de su cabello carmesí hacia sus mejillas, el asesino de ojos ámbar se levantó de su posición y sacudió la sangre de la espada. Ahora todo lo que existía entre él y su blanco era el hombre alto de cabello oscuro.

"Vete o muere," ofreció otra vez el Battousai en un susurro mortal.

Ojos azul hielo se fruncieron hacia el asesino. En respuesta, Aoshi corrió, retrajo un largo brazo y luego lo lanzó hacia adelante. Todo lo que Battousai vio fueron varios puntos de luz acercándose rápidamente. Saltó en el aire y varias dagas se clavaron en la pared tras él. Las dagas no encontraron carne pero era toda la distracción que necesitó Aoshi. En un destello, sus dos cortas espadas estuvieron fuera en un agarre de revés. Battousai retrocedió cuando una de las cortas espadas de Aoshi casi corta su estómago. Battousai contrarrestó cada una de las elegantes cuchilladas de Aoshi con su espada. Aoshi intentaba desesperadamente atrapar la espada del asesino entre las dos suyas. Battousai sonrió.

"Eres bueno," comentó él entre movimientos, "pero no lo bueno suficiente para protegerla."

Justo cuando Aoshi se precipitó intentando cortar el brazo con la espada del asesino, Battousai se lanzó sobre él, se agachó y blandió su espada en un rápido arco plateado. Aoshi sintió el movimiento muy tarde para salir ileso. Sus ojos se abrieron ante el dolor cuando el acero de Battousai desgarró los músculos de su muslo derecho. Sólo con un salto de último minuto Aoshi fue capaz de evitar que su pierna fuera rasgada de su cuerpo. En vez de eso, colapsó con un terrible ruido en el piso, sus espadas gemelas resonaron en el suelo. Battousai se levantó, le dirigió una fría mirada y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde la joven aún estaba sentada, con los ojos cerrados.

"No," gimió Aoshi en voz alta, sus manos intentando alcanzar la espada que yacía a sólo unas pulgadas. Un espasmo de dolor desde su pierna herida lo hizo maldecir y en vez, alcanzó por su pierna. "No te dejaré."

Battousai miró sobre su hombro al hombre boca abajo, una ceja arqueada escépticamente. Tenía que encontrarse con un guardaespaldas como este. Escogiendo terminar con el trabajo más que rematar al hombre, Battousai se dirigió de nuevo hacia la joven, su espada levantada diagonalmente a su cuerpo.

Ella lo escuchó acercarse, pero aún se rehusó a levantar la vista. Cómo sería su asesino? Había escuchado los resultados de su trabajo sólo momentos antes cuando cada uno de los hombres caía. Se había sentido casi aliviada cuando las maldiciones de Aoshi llegaron a sus oídos. Significaba que, al menos, aún estaba vivo.

Presionó sus labios en una amarga sonrisa. Al fin terminaría. Alguien finalmente había podido romper las defensas a su alrededor. Terminaría. Cerró sus ojos incluso más fuerte mientras los pasos se detenían en frente de ella. El metálico hedor de sangre asaltó su sentido del olfato y podía sentir las ondas del aura asesina que emitía este hombre. Otra vez se preguntó brevemente cómo sería este demonio. Se sentía acobardada pero dispuso a su cuerpo en una quietud de piedra. Moriría con dignidad.

Battousai levantó su espada y se preparó para atacar.

Aoshi forcejeó, maldiciendo ferozmente pero incapaz de levantarse.

"Kaoru Kamiya!" anunció Battousai fríamente. "Prepárate para encontrar tu muerte!"

Dejando que su cabello negro cayera tras ella, la joven mujer levantó su cabeza levemente y abrió sus ojos para mirar la muerte a la cara.

En ese instante, el furioso ámbar encontró el pacífico azul.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

------

Fin del capítulo 1, continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos los lectores fans de Kenshin, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Kyo por haberme cedido la traducción de esta historia la cual, por motivos personales, no había podido continuar quedándose en el capítulo 4… Esto con el fin de atender la inquietud de un lector que llamó mi atención y, por supuesto, para llevarles a todos ustedes este excelente fic cuya autoría se la debemos a Linay. Por eso he aquí y de nuevo el primer capítulo que espero sea de su agrado… je je…

Se me cuidan mucho y hasta una próxima entrega…


	2. La persecución

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Kyo y revisado por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Conocen el asunto: No son míos para venderlos! A Watsuki probablemente no le gustará lo que voy a hacerles a sus personajes. Lo SIENTO! Pero espero que entretenga a algunos fans…

------

------

**Capítulo 2 - La persecución**

------

------

_Yo no debo ser quien sobreviva esto._

_Mi vida es una excusa fugaz._

_Una tendencia pasajera._

_Una desaparecida abominación._

Kaoru miró la muerte a la cara. Los ojos ámbar de Battousai se fijaron en los tristes azules de Kaoru y el tiempo se detuvo.

El tiempo se detuvo pero el movimiento no.

Con el grito de un demonio, Battousai bajó su espada en un fluido arco de acero. Los calmados ojos azules de Kaoru se cerraron otra vez.

Un angustiado grito de Aoshi irrumpió su comunión de la muerte. Battousai fue empujado rudamente pasando a Kaoru por un adolorido Aoshi – quien de alguna forma logró lanzarse. Aoshi colapsó una vez más en un ensangrentado montón en el piso al lado de Kaoru.

"Corre," dijo con dificultad y dolor, "Por favor corre, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru volteó sus abiertos ojos de su herido guardaespaldas quien yacía en el piso hacia el asesino pelirrojo quien estaba levantándose del piso rápidamente. El asesino giró su cabeza hacia ellos y Kaoru se sobresaltó ante la mirada de pura furia en los ojos ámbar que estaban ensombrecidos bajo mechones rojos. Su corazón se atascó en su garganta justo cuando decidió que de ninguna forma dejaría atrás a Aoshi.

Mientras Battousai se preparaba para una arremetida hacia Aoshi, Kaoru hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Se levantó, agarró bien su asiento y le lanzó su silla al asesino con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Battousai tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar, viéndose sorprendido por primera vez. Una SILLA se abalanzaba hacia él? Sin otras opciones a la vista, dejó que su espada cortara la silla en dos pedazos. Mientras las piezas de metal de la silla atravesaban las ventanas de vidrio tras él, vio a Kaoru arrastrar a un cojo guardaespaldas a través de las puertas dobles. Furia reemplazó la sorpresa cuando Battousai vio a su blanco dejar la habitación.

Kaoru actuó en un estado de pánico. Haciendo una mueca cuando escuchó romperse el vidrio de la ventana, cerró las puertas dobles de la sala. Agarrando el bolillo de un policía nocturno muerto cerca de la puerta, lo atravesó por los mangos de las puertas dobles, rezando que mantuviera adentro al demonio. Ella lo escuchó chocar contra las puertas y dio un salvaje grito de temor. Sus ojos volaron a Aoshi quien apenas estaba consciente después de lanzarse hacia el asesino.

_Tengo que esconderlo!_

Ella agarró uno de sus brazos y lo pasó sobre su hombro, arrastrando su ensangrentado cuerpo por el corredor tan rápido como pudo, sus ojos buscando desesperadamente por cualquier tipo de escondite. La puerta de un clóset captó su atención. Entre la confusión por su estado de adrenalina, podía escuchar las bisagras de las puertas dobles cediendo a los frenéticos golpes que estaba recibiendo. Casi tirando la puerta del armario de limpieza, ella metió el pesado cuerpo de Aoshi – no muy gentilmente. Mentalmente se disculpó por su rudo manejo, aunque razonó que él lo apreciaría a largo plazo. Kaoru sacó lo primero que remotamente se le pareció a un arma del armario y luego, metiendo las piernas de Aoshi, cerró la puerta apresuradamente. Luego, sin mirar atrás, se echó a correr por los largos corredores blancos.

Battousai miró las ofendidas puertas, su furia creciendo a cada segundo. Una simple chica había logrado encerrarlo en una habitación. Levantando su espada alto sobre su cabeza, él la bajó furiosamente. La espada pasó entre el espacio de las dos puertas, cortando rápidamente el bolillo. La había movido con tal fuerza que la punta de su espada se clavó en el linóleo piso. Battousai pateó las puertas fuertemente y salió pronto al corredor para ver a su presa desaparecer por la esquina.

Él avanzó y entonces notó el delgado rastro de sangre que se detenía justo ante la puerta cerrada de un armario de limpieza. La miró, seguro de que un guardaespaldas de cabello oscuro yacía inconsciente detrás de la puerta. Él debatió consigo mismo.

_Mátala rápidamente_. Las palabras de su anterior conversación telefónica hicieron eco en su mente. Apresurándose por el corredor, Battousai decidió permitirle a la jovencita esa pequeña victoria sobre él. Después de todo, se había tomado tiempo precioso para esconder al guardaespaldas de él, aunque desordenadamente.

Battousai volteó la esquina y todavía no veía a la joven. Un pequeño destello de sorpresa registró cuando notó cuánta distancia había sido capaz de poner entre ellos durante el momento que pasó decidiendo. Él aceleró, su espada desenvainada y lista. El corredor terminó otra vez, la única opción era voltear a la derecha. Battousai rió interiormente; no había manera de que pudiera esconderse en este edificio. Él volteó la esquina sin detenerse.

Y entonces fue detenido abruptamente cuando algo húmedo y desagradable fue empujado en su cara de una vez. Battousai escupió cuando la rancia y fibrosa masa fue empujada más en su rostro. Luego, de repente la cosa fue retirada de su cara. Su agarre se apretó en su espada mientras retiraba la re-humedecida sangre seca y el oloroso líquido de su rostro. A través de la olorosa niebla vio a la joven girar algo en sus manos y la disgustante masa golpeó fuertemente el costado de su cabeza otra vez. Battousai fue forzado en la pared y escuchó la cosa caer al piso mientras la joven corría otra vez. Sacudiendo el agua sucia de su cabello, se preparó para correr de nuevo, bajando la mirada momentáneamente.

Casi se tropieza.

Tirado a sus pies estaba un trapeador mojador. UN TRAPEADOR! La rabia otra vez superó su sorpresa mientras corría tras la insufrible joven quien, sólo minutos antes, había parecido como una mártir lista para aceptar la muerte en sus manos. Él gruñó irritado mientras gradualmente comenzaba a seguirla.

Kaoru jadeó con pánico cuando escuchó los pasos ligeros del asesino tornarse más fuertes tras ella. Apresuradamente, ella volteó otra esquina y vagamente sintió irritación hacia quien sea que haya diseñado el centro médico. Una nueva puerta se presentó en el campo visual de Kaoru.

Una escalera!

Sin pensar, Kaoru empujó las puertas y se lanzó a bajar corriendo las escaleras. Distantemente, escuchó la penetrante alarma de incendio encenderse como resultado de abrir las puertas de la salida de emergencia. Sin preocuparse realmente, se concentró en su vuelo por las escaleras. Sólo otro nuevo piso de escaleras y estaría en la salida del edificio. Mentalmente contó los vuelos mientras bajaba. Cuatro más. Tres más. Dos más.

Luego de escuchar un golpe tras ella, Kaoru sabía que su tiempo se había acabado. Apenas giró su cabeza y supo que el asesino sólo estaba a unos pasos tras ella. El fuerte brillo de su hoja captó su ojo y el pánico de nuevo dominó su cuerpo.

Battousai bajó las escaleras fácilmente, maldiciendo mentalmente la alarma de incendio. Sabía que su tiempo pronto se acabaría. Sólo unos pasos más. Él levantó horizontalmente su espada, preparándose para acuchillarla cuando estuviera al alcance finalmente.

Kaoru vio el descanso de las escaleras y la salida. Sólo unos escalones. Determinación llenó sus músculos cuando saltó del escalón en un intento desesperado por distanciarse del terrible brillo de la espada del asesino. Por un simple momento, sintió el aire pasar por su cabello mientras bajaba.

Battousai se giró en el aire mientras la chica esquivaba su espada – la hoja atrapó sólo unos rastros de su cabello. Él observó, todavía bajando los escalones, mientras ella intentaba saltar casi un vuelo completo de escalones.

Escasamente fue una sorpresa para él, cuando vio su pie crujir contra el piso de cemento, su rodilla cedió bajo el esfuerzo y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante. Apenas se sorprendió cuando escuchó su grito de dolor y cuando la vio desparramada de costado en el frío y duro piso. Mientras intentaba sentarse y acercar su pierna lastimada a su cuerpo, él disminuyó su descenso, el agarre en su espada se apretó con anticipación.

Cuando él alcanzó el piso, la joven bajó su cabeza y retrocedió levemente, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas en riachuelos. El asesino arrastró la punta de su espada por el cemento mientras se acercaba, el sonido ocasionó que un suave gimoteo escapara de la joven. Satisfecho de que finalmente ella estuviera teniendo las deseadas reacciones de una víctima, levantó su espada y se preparó para entregar una reversa cuchillada que le quitaría su hermosa cabeza.

Entonces la joven levantó su cabeza y sus ojos azules penetraron los suyos, lágrimas aún salían de ellos. La simple expresión en sus ojos fue suficiente para producir una pausa en el movimiento de Battousai.

No era temor lo que vio reflejado en los vidriosos ojos azules.

No era desesperación.

No era súplica.

Battousai hizo la lista de aceptables emociones mientras su brazo se tensaba para un golpe. Entonces lo reconoció.

Los ojos azules estaban enojados. Ella estaba mirando a su asesino y sus ojos azules estaban crispados con mucha rabia.

Battousai estaba pasmado.

Entonces las sirenas de carros de bomberos y seguridad acercándose lo alertaron de la escasez de tiempo. Él volteó hacia Kaoru Kamiya, su brazo aún levantado sobre ella. La mirada de absoluta rabia en sus ojos fue suficiente para llevarlo al límite.

Sin vacilar Battousai bajó su brazo en un vicioso golpe.

Kaoru cayó al piso de cemento, sin vida como una muñeca. Un delgado rastro de sangre bajaba por su cuello. Battousai exhaló fuertemente mientras limpiaba el exceso de sangre de su brillante hoja con su capa. Entonces volteó la espada y limpió la empuñadura, removiendo la sangre de Kaoru desde donde la empuñadura de su espada se había conectado con su cabeza. Él enfundó su espada rápidamente y movió el abrigo sobre ella, ocultando efectivamente la larga arma tradicional.

Agachándose, él inspeccionó la herida en la base del cráneo de su víctima. El escuchar su baja respiración lo convenció de que ella estaría viva lo suficiente para ser interesante, y la levantó del suelo.

Mencionándose vagamente que completaría su asesinato cuando hubiese satisfecho su curiosidad, él lanzó su inconsciente cuerpo sobre su hombro y la sacó por la salida que esperaba alcanzar ella unos momentos atrás.

En silencio, Battousai desapareció en los muchos callejones oscuros de Kyoto - llevando con él, por primera vez, una carga viva.

Las unidades de seguridad que llegaron a la escena del crimen sólo encontraron masas de hombres muertos y un inconsciente guardaespaldas. Misteriosamente, sólo las balas de los guardias habían sido encontradas. Sólo la sangre de los guardias sería identificada. Desconcertados, los oficiales especulaban que una larga espada japonesa tradicional había sido el arma usada para infringir todas las heridas. Confundidos, los detectives rieron y cuestionaron la cordura de los oficiales ya que NADIE usaba más espadas en asesinatos. Y aún si lo intentaran, un espadachín nunca podría superar a media docena de guardias armados.

------

Días después en un hospital, un guardaespaldas despertaba ante rostros preocupados sólo para buscar por su desaparecido encargo. Él maldijo silenciosamente y juró encontrarla y a su atacante.

------

La mañana siguiente, Kaoru Kamiya despertó ante un par de brillantes ojos ámbar.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!... Antes q nada muchísimas gracias por esos mensajitos y también pido mil disculpas si me llego a demorar un poquito, eso no significa q en algún momento la vaya a abandonar, eh?… je je… sólo espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia y que de verdad disfruten de esta historia…

Besitos para todos y se me cuidan mucho…

Hasta la próxima entrega…


	3. De jaula a jaula

**EN PEDAZOS**

(Broken Pieces)

Por Linay

Traducido por Kyo y revisado por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: - suspiro – No, no soy el genio detrás de los personajes.

------

------

**Capítulo 3 - De jaula a jaula**

------

------

_Vuelo de un lugar a otro_

_Sin significado, sin ancla que me estabilice_

_Si el significado está perdido,_

_Somos como pájaros sin rumbo_

_Moviéndonos de jaula en jaula_

_Nunca seré libre._

------

"Quién eres tú?"

Era una simple pregunta. Una pregunta esperada. Y aún, Kenshin Himura fue sorprendido por su naturaleza directa. Él se retiró de la joven, habiéndola depositado en la silla de cuero momentos antes. Sus ojos azules lo siguieron mientras retrocedía y se enderezaba.

"Quién eres tú?" repitió la joven, su voz sonaba clara.

Kenshin la miró. No debería parecer una pregunta anormal. De hecho, la mayoría de las personas la preguntaban de personas a quienes no reconocían. Ella, obviamente, no lo conocía de verdad. Así que era una pregunta perfectamente justificable.

Sin embargo, Kenshin encontró completamente absurdo que estuviera preguntándole quién era.

Después de todo, la había secuestrado. Y había sido su atacante. Y la había traído a este departamento desconocido para ella. Así que era absurdo que ella le hiciera esa pregunta tan directamente. Aún observándola en silencio, él deslizó el abrigo manchado de sangre de sus hombros y lo tiró en la mesa de vidrio y metal que descansaba frente a ella.

Kaoru arrugó su nariz ante la vista del abrigo. Luego levantó ojos desafiantes al asesino. Ahí estaba otra vez – esa misma desafianza.

"Quién eres tú?" repitió ella con casi un aire de impaciencia, "No debería ser una pregunta confusa."

Las cejas de Kenshin se levantaron, desconcertado por su aparente falta de miedo. Él vociferó sus pensamientos casi sin pensar: "Por qué no tienes miedo?"

Kaoru ladeó levemente su cabeza. "Debería?" preguntó ella calmada.

En respuesta, Kenshin agarró el mango de su espada y rápidamente desató el cinturón que la sostenía en su cintura. La áspera prenda cayó al piso. Lentamente, Kenshin deslizó la hoja de la funda y luego lanzó la madera a un lado. Con deliberada lentitud, dio unos pasos más cerca de la joven y se inclinó sobre ella, una rodilla descansaba ligeramente al lado de la suya en el cojín de cuero. Con una caricia de pluma, Kenshin pasó el borde de la hoja por la delgada piel de su delicada garganta.

La respiración de Kaoru no se aceleró. Su pecho no se levantó ni cayó con gran fuerza. En vez de eso, encontró sus ojos y habló – su voz serena y continua.

"Hueles disgustante," comentó ella impasiva, el olor de la sangre endurecida a su ropa asaltó sus fosas nasales.

Kenshin no hizo movimiento en desacuerdo o acuerdo con su declaración nada común. En vez, presionó el filo en su yugular. Ella sintió la presión pero el filo no rompió su piel.

"Disfrutas tu ocupación?" preguntó ella, su voz demandante.

Kenshin le frunció sus ojos. De repente se separó. Enfundando su espada rápidamente, se alejó de ella hacia la chimenea. Cuidadosamente levantó la espada sobre el manto con ambas manos y la colocó en el perchero debajo de la espada corta.

"Sí?" persistió Kaoru.

Kenshin le disparó a la mujer una oscura mirada. Kaoru examinó sus ojos, medio escondidos detrás de salvajes mechones rojos. Para ella, sus brillantes ojos dorados destellaron con rabia. Pero debajo detectó una emoción que corrió más profunda. Ella captó la extraña tensión en su furiosa mirada y la reconoció en su mente. Era arrepentimiento? Era tristeza? Dolor? La más cercana emoción que pudo ajustar a la expresión en sus ojos era de dolor.

Dolor?

En los ojos de un asesino?

Kaoru levantó su cabeza y observó al hombre de alta cola de caballo de cerca. "Y bien?"

"Crees que sí?" le respondió el hombre mientras avanzaba furiosamente hacia un bar al otro extremo de la larga suite. Pasó detrás del bar y abrió la nevera de licores, sacando una gran y congelada botella de vodka.

"Haces tu trabajo casi todas las noches, no es así?"

Kenshin bajó la botella de un golpe sobre el mesón después de haberse servido una bebida. Él inhaló profundamente.

"Si es así, de cierta forma," comenzó Kenshin con mal humor, "prueba que disfruto mi ocupación?"

De un solo golpe, Kenshin bebió el vaso medio lleno de puro vodka. Deslizó el vaso vacío por el mesón con practicada precisión. El vaso cayó sobre el borde del fregadero violentamente y chocó contra la tina de metal, casi rompiéndose. Kenshin golpeó con fuerza la barra con la palma de su mano.

_Disgustante_, pensó él, _el sabor es disgustante_.

Kaoru miraba, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y alarma. Su repentino arranque de rabia había sido mucho más aterrador que sus calculadas muestras de poder anteriores. Su pura e indómita furia era terrible – y espantosa.

Kenshin inhaló y exhaló profundamente, el sonido de su respiración insoportablemente sonoro en el repentino silencio del apartamento.

"El sabor," vino la gentil voz desde el otro lado de la habitación, "El sabor y el olor deben atormentarte."

A través de ojos medio enloquecidos, Kenshin miró el origen de esa voz. Sus ojos se fruncieron glaseados, con ira irracional cuando encontraron su compasiva mirada.

"No deberías," gruñó él, "No deberías atreverte a-"

El punzante sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió – sorprendiendo a Kaoru y a Kenshin. Ambos miraron el teléfono como si fuera un objeto extraño. Entonces sonó de nuevo, su agudeza lastimaba sus oídos. Kenshin se movió a donde el teléfono colgaba en la pared.

"Qué?" gruñó él en la bocina, halándolo violentamente de su puesto.

Kaoru miraba el rostro de Kenshin mientras conversaba con quien sea que fuera. Las emociones estaban escritas claras como el día en su rostro - primero enojo, después sorpresa. Intrigada, no pudo evitar escuchar sus murmuradas respuestas.

"Cómo lo supo?" Kenshin demandó.

Una mirada de casi tímida pena cruzó sus rasgos por un momento. Pero sólo un momento.

"Sé que lo dijo claro," dijo Kenshin en el teléfono.

Una pausa mientras Kenshin escuchaba.

"Está en mi casa ahora. Debo completar el trabajo?"

Kaoru saltó levemente en su asiento mientras adivinaba las implicaciones de ese enunciado.

"Para qué?" Preguntó él solemnemente.

Una ceja arqueada en incredulidad.

"No me importa," murmuró Kenshin, "Tú eres el jefe. Es sólo que es muy extraño."

Él resopló en el teléfono ante cualquier comentario hecho.

"Eso es absurdo," gruñó él, "Yo nunca-"

El asesino fue aparentemente interrumpido. Esta vez, la pausa fue más larga.

"Si no la quería muerta, por qué dio la orden en primer lugar?"

Una ligera expresión de fastidio pasó por su rostro.

"Sé que no es mi trabajo saber eso. Sólo pienso que fue una noche desperdiciada. Está bien, señor, haré lo que diga."

Kenshin apretó sus dientes. No era un estúpido niñero para algún púber adolescente.

"Lo tengo bajo control, señor," refunfuñó él cerrando sus ojos.

Kaoru miró expectante mientras Kenshin volvía a poner el teléfono en su puesto lentamente. Él se giró lentamente para enfrentar a la joven en espera. Kaoru lo observó con cautela. Su atacante era un verdadero enigma. Era mayor – no había duda de eso. Pero aunque su edad se mostraba a través de su andar y de su comportamiento, sus agudas y definidos rasgos faciales tenían cierta apariencia femenina. Por supuesto, su muy largo y muy rojo cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo se añadía a su extraño atractivo.

"Te quedarás aquí," anunció el hombre tranquilamente, caminando hacia la puerta con propósito.

Kaoru apretó sus labios. "Perdón?"

Kenshin no se molestó en responderle. En vez, deslizó una delgada cadena de su cuello.

Dejando que la cadena colgara, empujó una larga llave en el pesado cerrojo y giró la llave, cerrando la puerta.

Kaoru se asomó sobre los ordenados muebles. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Mi jefe ha decidido que te quedarás aquí por un tiempo," respondió Kenshin calmadamente mientras cerraba otro cerrojo, "Y necesitas estas llaves para abrir la puerta. Y estas llaves-" él levantó la cadena y la dejó caer alrededor de su cuello, "-me pertenecen y permanecen alrededor de mi cuello. Así que no podrás irte."

Él giró para darle a Kaoru una peligrosa mirada. "Y estamos en el decimoquinto piso y no hay repisa – así que no mires afuera a menos que planees saltar."

Kaoru lo miró. "Y qué si-"

"No te molestes en gritar y chillar," respondió él cortadamente a su sobreentendida pregunta,

"Toda esta cuadra le pertenece a mi jefe y está habitada por miembros elegidos." Él pausó y después añadió, "Y los teléfonos están intervenidos, para tu información."

Kaoru hizo una mueca. "Estás seguro de que deberías decirme esto?" preguntó ella en tono de burla.

La mirada que Kenshin le dio la heló. "Realmente importa ahora?" Preguntó él fríamente.

Kaoru no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Kenshin, por otra parte, se quitó la camisa y la tiró sobre el brazo de un sofá de cuero negro mientras se retiraba. Él desapareció en el corto pasillo y Kaoru escucho el clic del cerrojo de la puerta del baño. Unos segundos después, escuchó el agua correr.

Qué anfitrión, pensó ella secamente para sí.

Recordándose que ella no era una visita, se inclinó hacia adelante y masajeó su adolorido tobillo. Por experiencia, sabía que no sería capaz de correr o caminar sin cojear por un día o dos. Pero no estaba seriamente lastimado.

Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre el sillón de cuero. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente por sus alrededores. Después de todo, qué más podía hacer? El Battousai no parecía el tipo de hombre que guardara un juego extra de las llaves de casa en un cajón por ahí. Y obviamente, tratar de dominarlo con un cuchillo de cocina estaba fuera de pregunta.

El apartamento era simple, aunque bastante espacioso. Ella estaba sentada en el rincón de una muy abierta y cuadrada sala. A su alrededor, algunos sillones de cuero negro y sofás rodeaban una mesa de café de metal y vidrio. El negro parecía ser uno de sus colores favoritos, notó ella, recordando su vestimenta. Al otro lado de ella estaba una cocineta de acero y una barra, completos con banquillos. Un pequeño comedor estaba cerca. A su derecha lejana, estaba la impenetrable puerta. Ella suspiró interiormente. Después escudriñó una puerta cerrada y el oscuro pasillo. Supuso que la puerta cerrada daba a una habitación y el pasillo a algún tipo de baño.

Como si hubiera sido halada, sus ojos se dirigieron a la chimenea y al manto a su izquierda. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las espadas japonesas que estaban en sus estantes decorativos que eran más hermosos que las espadas mismas. Pero el primer visitante real de Kenshin Himura sabía para qué eran usadas las espadas en realidad. Pero aun así, como cualquier extraño haría, su especie de invitada se preguntó por qué demonios había decidido mantenerlas en exhibición en un lugar tan prominente.

Como inspiración?

Como un recordatorio?

Los pensamientos de Kaoru fueron desviados de los arreglos de Kenshin y regresaron a su propio predicamento.

Así que, meditó ella, habían decidido no terminar con su vida – sean quienes fueran ellos. Eso significada, desde luego, que alguien la había considerado lo suficientemente valiosa como para conservarla.

Alguien sabía algo acerca de ella.

La pregunta era - cuánto?

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaba cansada. Cansada de esta persecución interminable. Battousai hubiera hecho mejor en matarla.

De una jaula a otra, pensó ella amargamente.

Pero no, Kaoru se reprendió. Estaba siendo injusta para con Megumi-san y Aoshi-san. La doctora, Megumi Takani, había sido suficiente bondadosa. Y aunque los exámenes y las entrevistas habían sido tan intensos como siempre, Megumi-san la había tratado bien. Y como un ser humano.

Y Aoshi – bueno – Aoshi había estado con Kaoru desde que ella era una niña. Constantemente tras ella, su sombra convirtiéndose en una confortante presencia. Ella esperaba, con todo su corazón, que estuviera bien.

El agua dejó de correr.

Kaoru se tensó y esperó por la aparición de Battousai.

------

Con ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, Kenshin dejó que el agua caliente corriera por sus mechones y sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Agua rosa se arremolinó hasta el drenaje. Kenshin no se molestó en ver. Ya lo había visto antes.

Con sus palmas planas contra los azulejos de la regadera, Kenshin se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que el agua lavara la sangre. La cabeza de la regadera estaba en lo más fuerte; el chorro de agua caliente era casi doloroso contra su piel. Tensó y destensó los músculos de sus brazos, reflexionando en los eventos de la previa noche.

Si tan sólo la hubiera matado en el momento como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho no estaría ahora en este predicamento.

Si tan sólo la hubiera matado.

Kenshin pasó sus dedos a través de los mechones de húmedo cabello, hebras pegándose a su musculosa espalda.

Ella sería un problema. Podía verlo desde ahora.

Kenshin cerró la regadera y el agua salía del chorro de fondo. Giró las llaves y el flujo del agua cesó. Sacudiendo las gotas de agua de su mojado rojo cabello, Kenshin haló las escarchadas puertas de plástico de la regadera. Secó su largo cabello con la toalla hasta que todo el exceso de agua fue absorbido y entonces secó el resto de su cuerpo rápidamente. Él salió de la ducha y se puso un tradicional bata de dormir japonesa alrededor de su cuerpo.

Y así fue como emergió de baño: vestido sólo en una yukata de dormir azul, con su húmedo y espeso cabello rojo por su espalda. Él entró al área de estar a tiempo para ver a Kaoru tensarse ante su aparición.

"Levántate, por favor." Le ordenó él a la sorprendida joven.

"Por qué?"

"Yo lo digo," razonó Kenshin fríamente, su paciencia delgada como el hielo.

"Necesito ropa," informó Kaoru a su captor.

"Estas usando ropa," le informó Kenshin en respuesta.

"Al contrario de algunas personas," olfateó Kaoru, "No soporto el olor de la sangre. Necesito ropa nueva; la mía está empapada con sangre."

Kenshin frunció sus ojos ámbar. "Alégrate de que no es _tu_ sangre, niña," replicó él en un tono muy bajo y peligroso, "Ahora, levántate, por favor."

Kaoru fijó sus ojos con los del hombre, rehusándose a ceder – pero sólo porque era testaruda. Ella también estaba, muy en el fondo, asustada de estar cerca al hombre. El aura que emitía era terrorífica.

Kenshin se acercó con pasos lentos a donde estaba sentada y la levantó por el brazo. Él la arrastró por el salón y abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe. Entonces, la empujó dentro del cuarto.

Kaoru consideró la habitación con las cejas levantadas. Una cama de cuatro postes? Un enorme edredón blanco? Grandes y acolchonadas almohadas? Ella se giró hacia el asesino.

"Este es tu cuarto?"

Kenshin la empujó completamente en el cuarto. "Mi jefe amuebló el apartamento," dijo él malhumorado, cerrando la puerta en su cara.

"Ropa?" llamó Kaoru a través de la puerta cerrada.

No hubo respuesta. Kaoru escuchó el sonido de las llaves y un cerrojo previamente no visto se cerró.

"Qué hago si tengo que ir al baño?" preguntó ella.

"Aguántate," vino la tosca respuesta, amortiguada por la puerta, "Esto no es un hotel."

Kaoru se apartó de la puerta y casi gira los ojos.

"Podría haberme engañado", murmuró ella para sí, mirando sus acolchados alrededores una vez más.

Kaoru inhaló. El olor de la sangre en su ropa la estaba irritando en verdad. Cruzando ligeramente el cuarto, ella abrió las puertas de un guardarropa. Varias camisetas estaban apiladas en las repisas.

Camisetas negras? Era un fetiche? Ella suspiró.

Ella pausó por un momento, preguntándose si estaría bien usar una. Entonces resopló. El hombre había matado media docena de hombres, había herido a Aoshi, la secuestró – desgarraría toda su ropa si tan sólo tuviera la energía. Pero decidiéndose por una camiseta limpia, Kaoru se quitó la falda plisada del uniforme de la escuela, blusa y saco y se deslizó dentro la negra camiseta de algodón.

Por un momento, Kaoru se preguntó si debería rebajarse a dormir en la cama de un asesino. Pero su fatiga ganó sobre sus principios por primera vez. Kaoru se trepó en la cama y se acomodó bajo las sábanas.

Para un asesino, duerme cómodamente.

Ese fue su último pensamiento mientras se sumía en un incómodo sueño – alimentado sólo por su extrema fatiga.

Afuera de la habitación, Kenshin se recostó con su espalda hacia la puerta, masajeando sus sienes. Él escuchó el sonido de su guardarropa y el crujido de su colchón.

Era sólo una niña. No podía tener más de dieciséis, dieciocho a lo máximo.

Kenshin se preguntó brevemente por sus extraños cambios de humor.

Ella no entendía la severidad de su situación? No entendía que era su cautiva y no su sobrina de visita?

Era ingenua?

Ultra valiente?

O tal vez sólo era estúpida.

Kenshin suspiró mientras se retiraba de la puerta y se dirigía al sillón. Maldito su jefe por forzarlo a tener a una mera chiquilla con él. Maldito. Con un cansado suspiro, Kenshin se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Descansando sus brazos sobre los brazos del sillón, dejó que su barbilla cayera hacia adelante.

El sueño llegó. Las pesadillas también.

------

Muy dentro en la noche, Kaoru Kamiya se revolcaba bajo la pesadas sábanas. Su cabello negro rodeaba su pálido rostro en un halo bajo la fría luz de la Luna. Sus delgadas y delicadas muñecas se movían agitadamente arriba de su cabeza. Bajo sus párpados translúcidos, sus ojos se agitaban frenéticamente.

Las carreras. El correr. El horrible ir y venir. Los cientos de oscuros y espesos cuerpos presionándose hacia ella, apretándola, arrinconándola. Lo sintió otra vez. Ella luchó por respirar, su aliento errático y laborioso.

La cabeza de Kaoru se movía salvajemente contra la almohada de Battousai.

Entonces, de repente, sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, una mirada de puro terror en sus profundidades.

Un grito agudo y escalofriante hizo eco en el apartamento, quebrantando la quietud de la noche.

------

Continuará…

------


	4. Imágenes de locura

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Kyo y revisado por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Sólo soy una persona pobre con una activa imaginación. Para empezar los personajes no son míos – sólo los pedí prestados.

------

------

**Capítulo 4 - Imágenes de locura**

------

------

_Dolor, confusión y tristeza_

_Las siento todas_

_Las pesadillas me atormentan_

_La sangre me abriga y me cubre la mente con su mancha._

------

Kenshin saltó de su asiento ante el sonido de un grito escalofriante, su mente acelerada y su mano alcanzando por su cadera, donde su espada usualmente colgaba. No encontrando ninguna empuñadura que agarrar y descubriéndose vestido solamente con una bata de dormir, Kenshin se relajó de su posición de pelea.

El apartamento aún estaba completamente oscuro y Kenshin dedujo que debían ser las tres o cuatro de la mañana. Vio a su alrededor, preguntándose si el grito había sido parte de su sueño.

Pero entonces otro grito eructó, quebrantando el silencio.

Esta vez, era claro quien estaba gritado. Kenshin caminó hasta la puerta cerrada de su habitación y presionó su oído contra el marco. Escuchando con atención, escuchó una respiración errática.

Se había lastimado ella misma?

O ella estaba, como él, plagada de pesadillas?

Kenshin escuchó un repentino crujido en el colchón, señalando que probablemente la joven se había levantado rápidamente de la cama. Concluyó que la joven había gritado en su sueño.

Otro fuerte crujido. Había dejado la cama. Kenshin se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo.

Entonces lo escuchó. Los suaves sollozos y el aliento ahogado. La joven estaba llorando.

Llanto significaba que estaba respirando.

Respiración significaba que estaba viva.

Viva significaba que no tenía que abrir la puerta para investigar.

Justo cuando se retiró de la puerta, un chillido ahogado alcanzó sus sensibles oídos. Kenshin suspiró, sus hombros cayeron con resignación. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y se sentó de piernas cruzadas con su espalda en la puerta. Dejando caer su cabello escarlata sobre sus hombros, agachó la cabeza levemente y cerró sus ojos. Racionalizando que su posición cerca a la puerta le permitiría asegurarse de que la joven no se hiciera daño, se preparó para quedarse. De cualquier manera, no podría dormir, con todos sus sollozos.

Kenshin resopló para sí. Sólo unas cuantas horas antes había estado tratando de matarla por órdenes de su jefe. Ahora estaba sentado afuera de su cuarto en orden de asegurarse de que no se suicidara. Su vida era una olla de irónicas desgracias.

Sabía que ella sería un problema.

Kaoru estaba acurrucada en el piso en una esquina de la habitación, sus rodillas bajo su barbilla y sus brazos rodeándola. Luchó por controlar su respiración y las lágrimas que corrían sin control.

Kaoru se apretó en sí misma, luchando por evitar la inundación de recuerdos.

Las hordas de cuerpos. El sentimiento de estar apretada y perdida en la masa de cuerpos acelerados. Los terroríficos sonidos que hacían las horribles criaturas.

El experimento con las ratas había sido sólo unos días atrás y las imágenes todavía plagaban los sueños de Kaoru. Después de que todas las observaciones habían sido grabadas, Kaoru había pasado horas acurrucada en un rincón de su cuarto con las manos sobre sus oídos y los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Aoshi había pasado una hora buscándola en el complejo. Cuando finalmente la había encontrado, todavía estaba arrinconada. Le había tomado otra hora sacarla de su escondite. E incluso cuando Aoshi había ayudado a Kaoru a levantarse, sus ojos se movían nerviosamente y ella se retorcía con ansiedad. Finalmente, Megumi le había inyectado sedantes – lo suficiente para mantenerla en coma por un día.

Al día siguiente, Kaoru había llegado para las entrevistas póstumas al experimento con su usual actitud entusiasta y alegre. Pero Megumi había notado el nerviosismo en sus acciones. La observación fue notada y los supervisores de Megumi estuvieron muy interesados con ese hecho. La reacción inicial de Kaoru al experimento simplemente no desapareció. De hecho, se mantuvo nerviosa por un rato antes de regresar a la normalidad.

Pero Megumi se había rehusado rotundamente a repetir el experimento. Había discutido feroz y largamente con su supervisor, diciendo que Kaoru necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Después de una larga y amarga discusión, el supervisor finalmente cedió y le permitió a Kaoru un día de escuela y después entrevistas simples y exámenes en vez de la repetición del experimento con las ratas.

Aoshi y Megumi se habían sentido aliviados. Kaoru había actuado alegremente despistada.

Pero su ansiedad se había mostrado.

Ahora, envuelta en sus propios brazos en la oscuridad de un cuarto extraño, Kaoru estaba teniendo problemas para no hiperventilar. El miedo que había dejado su pesadilla había abrumado sus sentidos. Luchó consigo misma, intentando reprimir la cascada de imágenes y recuerdos.

En su estado de alta sensibilidad, escuchó el ligero roce de tela contra la puerta de madera de la habitación. Su cabeza se levantó y miró la puerta con temor. Algo estaba afuera de la puerta.

Kaoru luchó por racionalidad.

Entonces recordó. Afuera de la puerta estaba el otro único ocupante del apartamento. Era su atacante pelirrojo. Su corazón saltó de miedo.

Pero era un ser humano.

Humano.

Kaoru se limpió sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano y se levantó inestablemente. Concentrándose en el ligero brillo de luz que venía de la ranura bajo la puerta, avanzó.

Al menos era un ser humano; racionalizó, tratando de no recordar los ojos de la gente que había matado.

Con gran dificultad, Kaoru llegó hasta la puerta y extendió una mano temblorosa para tocar la superficie de madera con la punta de sus dedos. Respirando superficialmente, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la puerta, dejando que sus dedos trazaran la madera. Presionó su frente contra la puerta y escuchó.

Respiración. Lenta y uniforme respiración.

Kaoru inhaló lentamente y después exhaló, tratando de igualar su respiración con el sonido de la suya. Gradualmente, su pecho dejó de subir y bajar incontrolablemente y fue capaz de respirar a un paso normal. Kaoru le dio la espalda a la puerta y se sentó, incómoda, recostándose en la dura madera. Se concentró en inhalar y exhalar. Lentamente, su mente se calmó e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se sumió en un ligero sueño.

Desde afuera, Kenshin se preguntó que podría estar haciendo la joven. La escuchó dar pasos inestables hasta la puerta. Su ritmo errático de respiración lo había agitado y se había sentido casi aliviado cuando la escuchó recargarse contra la puerta entre ellos y dormir.

Así, a las cuatro cincuenta y tres de la mañana, Kenshin y Kaoru dormían espalda con espalda, separados sólo por la madera de una puerta de habitación.

------

Megumi estaba en el umbral del cuarto de hospital, observando silenciosamente a su paciente. Suspiró, pasando su largo cabello negro sobre un hombro.

Aoshi había sido llevado al cuarto, sangrando profusamente con un tajo en su pierna. La cortada era profunda y el arma apenas había fallado varios tendones. Aun así, pasaría un tiempo antes de que Aoshi recuperara su habilidad para caminar. Megumi, como los jueces, había estado muy confundida por las heridas. Balas no podrían haber hecho esa herida. Por como se veía, una navaja larga y filosa había sido el arma utilizada. La única arma que concordaba con las heridas de Aoshi era una espada.

Megumi frunció el ceño ante la simple idea.

No dudaba que una espada hubiera hecho las heridas. Pero sólo sabía de un hombre que hubiera usado una espada contra Aoshi de aquella manera. Sólo había un hombre.

_Battousai._

El sobrenombre causó que un sentimiento de temor se apoderara de ella. Battousai era un hombre peligroso, conocido sólo por los rumores que corrían por el bajo mundo de Kyoto. Megumi, a pesar de su impecable hoja de servicios, conocía muy bien los tratos sucios de los criminales de Kyoto.

Su presente jefe la había reclutado justo antes de que fuera sentenciada en la corte. Le había ofrecido un trato: trabajar en un proyecto secreto y ser exonerada. Como la prisión no le apetecía a Megumi, aceptó.

Pero ahora, si Battousai estaba involucrado, significaba que alguien muy poderoso estaba tras Kaoru-chan. Y la idea asustaba a Megumi.

Caminó hasta la cama donde Aoshi aún estaba inconsciente y puso su mano en su frente caliente. Respirando profundo, Megumi deseó que despertara pronto y trajera a su Kaoru de vuelta.

------

Cuando los rayos de sol empezaron a calentar la habitación, Kaoru despertó de un sueño muy incómodo debido a la posición. Se desenrolló de su lugar al lado de la puerta y trató de limpiar sus secas lágrimas.

"Estás despierta?"

Kaoru se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz vibrando a través de la puerta. Después recordó rápidamente porque había estado acurrucada al lado de la puerta. Tembló involuntariamente.

"Sí," respondió ella débilmente.

Kenshin estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, recostado contra la puerta. Él se levantó lentamente y comenzó a sacar la llave para abrir la puerta.

Kaoru escuchó que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y se apuró a ponerse de pie – a tiempo para darse cuenta de que sólo estaba usando una camiseta. Mientras Kenshin estaba dando vuelta a la perilla, Kaoru de repente la haló con toda su fuerza.

"No!"

Kenshin se congeló. "Qué?"

"Yo," Kaoru empezó a tartamudear, un sonrojo apareciendo, "Yo no estoy… todavía no estoy-"

Ella escuchó un fuerte suspiro venir de la otra habitación. "Ya has usado mi guardarropa, no?"

Kaoru asintió. Después recordó que usualmente nadie puede escuchar sus asentimientos. "Uh," dijo, algo apenada, "Sí?"

"Entonces," vino la respuesta, "Consigue un par de pantalones o algo."

"Tuyos?" exclamó ella incrédula.

"No tienes que si prefieres usar tu uniforme."

Kenshin dejó la puerta sin llave y caminó hacia la cocineta. En realidad había estado despierto desde el primer rayo de sol y ya había preparado un pequeño desayuno. Sin necesidad de decirlo, el asesino se sentía muy extraño – con proveer de comida a su antiguo blanco y todo. Lo confundía sin fin. Se sentía como un niñero y un guardia de prisión al mismo tiempo.

Él descolgó el teléfono y marcó. "Takasugi-san?" empezó, "Es Himura. El trabajo necesita ropa y yo no tengo nada para ella."

Una enojada respuesta llegó hasta su oído.

"No, no creo que sea demasiado temprano para llamar, señor," replicó Himura educadamente y luego pausó, escuchando. "Sí, señor. Esta noche."

Él colocó el teléfono de nuevo y volteó hacia la estufa. Recogiendo un cucharón, empezó a servir sopa miso en dos pequeños tazones.

Unos momentos después, Kaoru emergió silenciosamente de la habitación usando la camiseta negra que había tomado prestada la noche anterior y un par de pantalones de cordones – lo único que pudo encontrar que le quedara. Con una pequeña sonrisa, reconoció que su asaltante encontraría el desastre que había dejado buscando en su guardarropa.

Kenshin la miró mientras entraba a la sala de estar. "Buenos días," la saludó cívicamente, aunque sin una sonrisa.

Kaoru le levantó una ceja a él y al cucharón. Se preguntó cómo podía transformarse de mayor asesino a ama de casa en un parpadeo. "Buenos días," respondió ella tentativamente.

"El desayuno está casi listo," dijo Kenshin educadamente, aunque en una voz fría e inexpresiva.

Kaoru asintió y encontró algo que mirar. Ella, como él, se sentía fuera de lugar. Usando la ropa de un asesino y el desayuno siendo servido por un asesino era algo que nunca había anticipado. Caminando hasta el manto de la chimenea, ella observó las espadas.

En una palabra, eran antiguas.

Pero había algo hermoso acerca de las letales armas, notó ella. Alzó un dedo dudoso y lo trazó a lo largo de la vaina de la espada más corta. Repentinamente, tuvo la urgencia de agarrarla y sostenerla en sus manos.

Kenshin se volteó para preguntarle si le gustaría un huevo, el cucharón todavía en su mano, justo cuando ella extendía las manos para agarrar la espada.

"No lo hagas!" su voz retumbó fuertemente por la habitación.

Kaoru, sorprendida, se volteó a verlo, su mano congelada en el mismo lugar. Kenshin la miraba con feroz intensidad.

"No la toques," ordenó él furioso.

Kaoru retiró su mano de repente, mirándolo. La pasión en sus ojos dorados la abrumaba. Qué lo hacía tan protector de sus repugnantes espadas? En el momento, no deseaba saberlo.

Kenshin la miró lentamente retirar su mano de tocar la espada. Suspiró internamente, aliviado. Regresó a la olla de sopa, olvidándose por completo del huevo. Agitó la olla un par de veces con el cucharón, esperando que sus hirvientes emociones se enfriaran. Nadie tenía permitido tocar sus espadas. Nadie. Ni nunca.

Esas espadas eran su carga.

Cuando Kenshin giró de nuevo con dos tazones en mano, su cara una vez más inexpresiva, encontró a Kaoru todavía congelada en su lugar. Rodeó la barra y depositó los tazones al lado de la otra comida en la pequeña mesa.

Luego se levantó y esperó.

Y Kaoru permaneció congelada y lo miró.

Kenshin contó hasta diez en su mente, preguntándose como haría para que la joven comiera. Finalmente encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó y empezó a comer. Ella podía comer después de que él se marchara para lo que le importaba, en tanto como comiera. Kenshin comió lentamente y con dignidad, masticando cada bocado completamente antes de tragar.

Kaoru observaba comer a su atacante, relajándose lentamente de su congelada posición. Sabía instintivamente que el otro plato de comida era para ella, pero se rehusaba a unírsele en la comida. Así que, sin ningún otro curso de acción a la vista, lo miró comer lentamente su desayuno. Kaoru estaba asombrada ante los refinados y meticulosos modales en los que comía el asesino. También estaba asombrada con el hecho de que el hombre comía sin ninguna clase de emoción, placer o disgusto evidentes en sus facciones. El simplemente comía – como si fuera un mal necesario de la vida.

Cuando el último pedazo de alimento había sido comido, Kenshin se levantó y llevó los platos al fregadero. Caminó alrededor del cuarto, deteniéndose para mirar a Kaoru quien aun estaba parada ante la chimenea.

"Come," dijo él simplemente.

Luego Kenshin caminó por el pasillo hasta el baño. Kaoru, por segunda vez, escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño.

Inhalando profundamente, Kaoru caminó hacia la mesa y miró la comida. Un plato de sopa miso, un pequeño tazón de arroz y un plato de omelette estaban pulcramente arreglados en la mesa. Kaoru pensó en rechazar con desdén la comida ofrecida por ese inmisericordioso asesino, pero su estómago gruñó fuertemente en protesta. Suspirando, Kaoru haló la simple silla de madera y se sentó, recogiendo los palillos con cautela. Ella comenzó a comer, masticando la comida lentamente. Sorprendida por lo bien que sabía, su rostro se iluminó levemente – no habiendo comido desde la tarde anterior.

------

Kenshin dejó que el agua caliente corriera sobre él mientras estiraba los nudos en sus tensos músculos. Terminó una ducha rápida y dejó el baño, aún envuelto en su bata de dormir con su cabello empapado una vez más. Él salió a la sala de estar y le lanzó una mirada a la joven. Su espalda estaba hacia él, pero la vio tensarse y su mano se congeló a media mordida cuando sintió su presencia. Ignorando esto, él entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Kenshin lanzó su bata a la cama y se giró para buscar ropa en su guardarropa.

Él levantó una ceja al ver el desastre de ropas regadas en el piso y desordenadas en el guardarropa. Ignorando el desorden, sacó un suéter negro y unos jeans. Sin voltear hacia el espejo, pasó sus dedos por su cabello y se hizo una alta cola de caballo. Hábilmente aseguró su largo cabello rojo con una liga y luego sacudió los nudos de su largo cabello.

------

Kaoru terminó su comida y se puso en pie, levantando sus platos. Caminó dudosamente alrededor de la barra y hacia la cocina. Depositó sus platos en el fregadero y empezó a remojarlos. Agarrando una esponja enjabonada que estaba al lado del fregadero, casualmente comenzó a tallar sus platos, corriendo agua tibia sobre ellos y depositándolos en el escurreplatos para dejarlos secar. Sin pensarlo mucho, levantó los suyos también y los lavó. Enjugando sus manos y secándolas, se volteó con un suave suspiro.

Ella se volteó y se encontró con la intensa mirada de su captor. Igualó su mirada, descartando la breve urgencia de explicarse hacia él. El hombre la miró.

Luego él se volteó abruptamente y se sentó en la silla de cuero que miraba a la chimenea. Colocó sus brazos en los descansabrazos y miró por un segundo las espadas. Dejando caer su cabeza un poco y cerrando sus ojos, se sentó en silencio. Kaoru se mantuvo en su lugar detrás de la barra. Después de todo, la situación era bastante confusa. Cómo alguien debería actuar alrededor de un hombre que había tratado de matarla, pero ahora no estaba tratando de matarla pero no la dejaba ir?

"No tienes que quedarte ahí todo el día," dijo el pelirrojo suavemente bajo la sombra de las espadas.

Inciertamente, Kaoru salió detrás de la barra y se aproximó al sillón que quedaba viendo al suyo. Se sentó en el asiento de cuero, haciendo un gesto de disgusto por los sonidos que hacía el material. Miró al hombre quien se sentaba frente a ella.

Era un misterio para ella. Era un asesino frío, violento y letal un minuto, ferozmente apasionado al siguiente y finalmente calmado, controlado y serio. Pero siempre, pensó ella, una sensación de fría distancia lo rodeaba.

Kaoru estudió al asesino frente a ella con curiosidad. Su rojo cabello de nuevo estaba amarrado fuertemente pero sus rojos mechones aún caían sobre su rostro. Sus labios estaban apretados en una línea dura y sus facciones estaban rígidas. Por lo apretado de su mandíbula y la quietud de sus párpados, Kaoru sabía que no estaba durmiendo. Aunque su negro suéter tejido era suelto, Kaoru podía sentir los duros y delgados músculos que estaban debajo. Por la rígida posición de sus callosos dedos, podía ver la extrema tensión que apretaba su cuerpo.

Kaoru suspiró, segura de un largo día pasado en incómodo silencio. Se recostó en su asiento escogido bajo las espadas y miró hacia el techo.

------

"Takani-san," una voz profunda retumbó desde el umbral de la puerta.

Megumi miró rápidamente desde su asiento al lado de la cama de Aoshi. Su jefe estaba en el umbral. Se puso en pie.

"Aún está dormido?" preguntó el hombre alto y oscuro, "Cuándo esperas que despierte?"

Megumi sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "No por otro día o dos," respondió ella en voz baja, "E incluso después, no será capaz de pelear."

El hombre grande suspiró. "Un chico sin valor," se quejó él, "Dejando que le pateen el trasero tan pronto."

Megumi frunció el ceño hacía su jefe. "Era Battousai," defendió ella.

"Bueno, eso es obvio," la pesada figura a su lado respondió, "Y qué?"

Megumi lo miró.

"Qué?" Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida. "No tienes fe en nuestro ninja?"

"Battousai es un demonio! Es un milagro que Aoshi esté en una pieza. Si Kaoru no lo hubiera escondido-"

Ella fue interrumpida por una risa profunda. "Ah", retumbó él, "Nuestro mapache hizo algo interesante, o no?"

Megumi suspiró. Obviamente, la conversación no iba a ningún lado.

"En cualquier caso," reportó ella, "Aoshi estará fuera de acción por lo menos por una semana."

Su jefe pasó sus dedos por su pelo largo hasta la barbilla. "Estúpido mocoso," comentó él secamente.

------

"Takasugi Shinsaku," anunció la secretaria en el teléfono, "está en la línea uno para usted, señor."

"Shinsaku?"

"Señor, Battousai tiene el proyecto en su apartamento."

"Y?"

"Quiere ropa para ella."

"Entonces dale ropa."

"Señor?"

"Sí, Shinsaku?"

"Está seguro de que este es el mejor arreglo? Podríamos mantenerla en una de nuestras casas de seguridad."

"Hay razones para este arreglo, Shinsaku."

"Si, señor."

"Repórtame las condiciones del proyecto esta noche. Y entrega las órdenes a Himura cuando lo visites."

"Entendido."

"Entonces, la probaremos un poco esta noche?"

"Sí, Katsura-san."

------

Se estaban acercando las nueve de la noche cuando un fuerte golpeteo interrumpió el silencio del apartamento de Kenshin.

Lentamente, Kenshin se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la entrada. Kaoru se quitó el sueño de los ojos y los talló con el reverso de su mano. Kenshin abrió la puerta y un hombre alto y flaco entró sin prisa. El hombre tenía cabello corto y una generosa porción de barba en su mentón. Obviamente, un hombre que permanecía levantado hasta tarde.

"Así que," dijo Takasugi plácidamente, mirando a Kaoru. "Esta es la chica que trajiste a casa anoche?"

Kaoru se puso roja al tiempo que Kenshin comenzaba a protestar.

Takasugi rió fuertemente y avanzó hacia Kaoru, extendiéndole una bolsa de plástico rosa. Estaba sobre su forma sentada y la tocó en la cabeza ligeramente con el fondo de la bolsa rosa. Kaoru se alejó de él, sus ojos cautelosos y hostiles. Takasugi simplemente rió.

"No seas tan fría, señorita," rió él ahogadamente, "Soy el sujeto que salvo tu lindo trasero. Síp, me debes la vida."

Kaoru lo miró enojadamente. "No me hables tan familiarmente," siseó ella.

El hombre dejó caer la bolsa rosa plástica en su regazo con una carcajada. Después se sentó pesadamente sobre el gran sofá de cuero.

"Una bastante agresiva, no?" dijo él con una sonrisa, "Te estás divirtiendo, Himura-kun?"

Kenshin levantó una ceja impasivo.

Kaoru, mientras tanto, empezó a sacar algunas prendas. Un pequeño top rosa, una minifalda de jean, un top negro entubado. Ella miró dentro de la bolsa, incrédula.

"No puedo usar esto!"

Takasugi rió. "Bueno, ese es el punto. Esa es la única ropa que vas a tener, querida. Úsalas bien – a menos que quieras ir por ahí en tu uniforme. Claro," dijo Takasugi, su dedo rascando su barba pensativamente, "Eso tampoco estaría tan mal." Él rió fuertemente y después dijo, "Vamos, esa es la ropa de mi hermanita menor!"

Kaoru levantó la mirada al hombre después de buscar por la ropa y lo miró. "Tu hermana es una ramera?"

Takasugi puso un dedo en su barbilla y la miró con una sonrisa. "De hecho, sí. Lo es."

Kaoru agarró la bolsa y se puso de pie, dándole a Takasugi una sucia mirada. Se marchó al baño y dio un portazo tras ella.

"Como dije," comentó Takasugi, un tono serio entrando a su voz, "Bastante agresiva." Él se dirigió a Kenshin quien se estaba sentando de nuevo en el sillón. "Cómo te está yendo con ella en tu apartamento?"

"Llévatela a una casa segura," vino la fría respuesta de Kenshin.

"Katsura-san la quiere aquí."

Kenshin suspiró. "Como desee."

"De cualquier manera," continuó Takasugi, sacando un pequeño sobre negro del bolsillo de atrás y lanzándoselo a Kenshin, "Esto es para ti. Encárgate de eso esta noche."

Kenshin atrapó el sobre hábilmente y lo metió en su bolsillo. "Otro trabajo tan pronto?"

Takasugi se encogió de hombros.

"Pero qué haré con ella?"

"Sólo enciérrala aquí. Los encargados del edificio se asegurarán de que no se vaya."

"Bien."

"Oh," dijo Takasugi casualmente, "Invité algunos de nuestros colegas para unos tragos.

Estarán en tu puerta en cualquier momento."

"Bien."

------

Kaoru giró las manijas del grifo, cortando el flujo del agua que llenaba la amplia tina. Después de encerrarse furibunda en el baño, Kaoru se había preguntado por el tamaño del baño. Era casi tan grande como la cocina. Había una ducha separada _y_ una tina enorme _y_ un lavabo _y_ un cuarto separado con el inodoro. Muchas toallas gruesas colgaban de muchos percheros alrededor del espacioso y enchapado baño de azulejos. Kaoru se encogió de hombros; mejor para su baño.

Ella se desvistió lentamente, dejando que las ropas del asesino cayeran al piso de azulejos. Sacó una bata rosa pálido de seda de la bolsa de plástico y la colgó de la clavija cercana a la tina. Gentilmente, empezó a meterse dentro de la maravillosa agua caliente. Sumergiéndose hasta la barbilla, dejó que sus músculos y su respiración se relajaran. Lánguidamente, Kaoru levanto cada extremidad, una a la vez, apreciando la sensación del sedante líquido corriendo por su piel desnuda.

------

Justo como Takasugi había predicho, hombres comenzaron a llegar al apartamento de Kenshin. Cada vez que un nuevo y rauco hombre llegaba, Kenshin abría la puerta educadamente, lo dejaba entrar y volvía a cerrar la puerta. Justo cuando Kaoru estaba empezando a quedarse dormida en el baño, cerca de diez hombres llenaban el apartamento.

Algunos de ellos era grandes y fornidos; otros eran delgados y parecidos a serpientes; y otros eran altos y medio musculosos. Algunos de los hombres reposaban en la barra, tomando o atragantándose del licor de Kenshin. Los otros estaban regados en varias posiciones en los sofás de cuero, riendo y bromeando fuertemente. Kenshin estaba sentado en silencio escuchando en su silla, su cara no mostraba emoción.

Kaoru, por otra parte, había sido sacada de su ligero sueño por los ruidosos hombres. Irritada, se sentó en la tina, dentro del agua que se enfriaba gradualmente. Mechones de su negro cabello se aferraban a su espalda y a sus senos. Salpicó agua sobre su cara y decidió que su corta tregua de la realidad había terminado. El agua giró alrededor de sus piernas desnudas mientras se paraba y salía delicadamente de la tina.

Olvidando destapar la tina, se envolvió en la sedosa bata rosa y la aseguró firmemente a su cintura. Avanzó hasta los espejos que llegaban hasta el suelo en una pared y se miró. Se quitó el listón en su largo cabello y lo dejó caer suelto. Su cabello caía hasta su espalda, negro y grueso. Se peinó el fleco, arreglándolos, y deseó un cepillo.

Recogió la rosada bolsa plástica que contenía las indecentes prendas y abrió el seguro de la puerta. Empujó la puerta para que se abriera un poco y el sonido de los rudos hombres la saludó. Dándose ánimos, salió y avanzó por el pasillo.

Piropos y chiflidos eructaron repentinamente de los hombres. Takasugi y Kenshin se voltearon para ver a la joven emerger del oscuro pasillo, su negro cabello caía por su espalda y su cuerpo apenas se cubría con la delgada bata rosa. Ella se paró, pies separados y la barbilla en alto, y miró a cada uno de los hombres con aire desafiante. Kenshin reprimió un suspiró. Ese mismo aire desafiante rápidamente ganó otra ronda de fuertes chiflidos y gritos lascivos. La joven se dirigió a la habitación y tiró la puerta tras ella.

"Himura! Qué pasa con la pollita?"

"Finalmente te estás consintiendo algunos placeres varoniles?"

"Y una estudiante de secundaria encima de todo!"

Kenshin les disparó oscuras miradas a los hombres e instintivamente retrocedieron levemente.

"Particularmente no es sabio provocar a Battousai con algo tan sensible," rió Takasugi.

"Sí," comentó un musculoso hombre con negro cabello atado mucho al estilo del de Kenshin comentó, "Pero es todo un placer, no?"

Kenshin resistió la urgencia de girar sus ojos y en vez de eso entornó miró al hombre. "No es mi ramera."

"¿De quién es, entonces?"

"Genji-san," dijo Kenshin fríamente, "No puedes ser serio?"

El hombre llamado Genji rió, frotando sus musculosos brazos y remangándose las mangas de su apretada camiseta blanca un poco más. "No puedes apreciar una hermosa mujer, Himura-kun?"

Kenshin arqueó una oscura ceja. "Quieres decir adolescente?"

"Mejor aún," dijo Genji, un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, "Es mucho más divertido cuando son jóvenes y tiernas."

Kenshin se volteó, dejando que un poco de la repugnancia que sentía se mostrara a través de sus cinceladas facciones. Genji sólo rió, dando palmadas a sus piernas envueltas en jean. Takasugi observó la interacción con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos hacían el mismo empleo para su jefe y aún eran totalmente diferentes. Genji era desenfrenado, usando frecuentemente su fuerza para conseguir lo que quisiera. Kenshin era frío y siempre distante. La interacción entre ellos había sido tan fácil de predecir.

"Bueno," Genji rió mientras se levantaba, "Necesito un trago."

Kenshin ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. En vez, se dirigió a Takasugi. "¿Por qué lo invitaste?"

Takasugi se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

------

Kaoru había encontrado un cepillo. Se sentó en la cama y lentamente comenzó a cepillar su cabello, intentando ignorar el ruido de afuera. Dejando el cepillo a un lado, giró su cabeza y encogió los hombros unas veces, tratando de deshacerse de la tensión que se había formado tan rápidamente en sus músculos.

De repente, se sobresaltó y alzó la vista.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y una alta figura entró en la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él. Kaoru se puso en guardia, muy nerviosa de repente.

"Hola," la saludó el extraño gentilmente, "Cómo estás?"

Kaoru miró duro al hombre, midiéndolo rápidamente.

"Soy Genji," dijo el hombre dulcemente, dando un paso adelante, "Y tú eres?"

Kaoru permaneció callada, buscando mentalmente en el cuarto un arma. Genji era un hombre alto y muscular que usaba una playera blanca y unos jeans azules. Su largo cabello negro estaba en una alta cola de caballo. Ella continuó mirando al hombre, retrocediendo levemente cuando él dio otro paso hacia ella.

"Así que," gruñó Genji, el dulce tono cayó de su profunda voz, "No vas a ser fácil, verdad?" Entonces sonrió, mandando un escalofrío por la columna de Kaoru. "Más diversión para mí, entonces."

No muy pronto, Kaoru se quitó del camino cuando Genji cargó hacia ella. Corrió, poniendo la cama entre ellos.

"Mi dulzura," Genji halagó con falsa dulzura, "No te hagas la difícil."

Sin darle una oportunidad para reaccionar, él se abalanzó por la cama y la sujetó. Kaoru evadió sus brazos pero atrapó el borde de su bata. Ella apretó sus dientes y pateó su cabeza ferozmente, todo el tiempo intentando mantener cerrada su bata. Genji se quitó pero perdió su agarre en su ropa.

"Pequeña perra," gruñó él enojado, "No te lo haré fácil ahora."

Con su cara retorcida en una malévola mueca, saltó hacia ella repentinamente y la empujó contra la pared, sus grandes manos en sus hombros. Kaoru golpeó fuertemente la pared con su espalda y su cabeza pegó contra ella dolorosamente. Ella trató de darle un rodillazo en la ingle pero él anticipó su movimiento y empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo con tosquedad, evitando que ella hiciera nada más que darle pisotones – lo cual, desde luego, hizo con venganza.

Genji maldijo y plantó una de sus manos en su garganta. Empujó su cuello con brusquedad y ella luchó furiosamente mientras él bajaba su rostro hacia el suyo.

"Ahora," murmuró él cruelmente, su aliento caliente en su cara, "No seas impaciente. Lo tendrás – no te preocupes."

Kaoru sintió la bilis subir a su garganta incluso mientras intentaba respirar. Su agarre en su garganta se apretó dolorosamente y puntos empezaron a bailar frente a sus ojos. Aún así, ella era dolorosamente conciente de que su otra mano había dejado su hombro y empezaba a deslizarse entre los pliegues de su bata.

Su mente gritaba, pero su cuerpo no podía vencerlo. Ella sintió la desesperación tomar el control.

Tenía que hacerse.

No había opción.

Kaoru luchó por levantar su brazo. Desde que Genji sabía que no podía poner fuerza alguna en cualquier tipo de ataque, la ignoró mientras alcanzaba su cara con sus delgados dedos.

Kaoru inhaló profundamente, preparándose.

No tenía otra opción.

Él iba a . . .

Dándose ánimos, cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

------

Repentinos, penetrantes y salvajes gritos interrumpieron toda la bebida, las risas, las ideas. Todos los ojos estaban en la puerta de la habitación. Algunos rieron a sabiendas, viendo que Genji había 'desaparecido'. Los gritos continuaron - aumentando en intensidad y volumen.

Kenshin saltó a sus pies y caminó rápidamente hasta la habitación. Abrió de golpe la puerta y Takasugi se asomó sobre su hombro en la semi-oscuridad del cuarto.

Lo que vieron los sorprendió.

Kaoru estaba agachada en el suelo en medio de la habitación, aullando fuertemente y tirando de su largo cabello. Una salvaje y loca mirada estaba velando sus ojos.

Genji estaba estampado en la pared; estaba ligeramente pálido y tenía una mano en su cabeza, como si le doliera. Él miró a Kenshin y a Takasugi.

"Qué carajos?"

Kenshin lo miró fríamente. Takasugi levantó sus cejas. Los tres voltearon hacia Kaoru.

"Qué demonios sucede con esa joven?" preguntó Genji, molesta confusión en su voz,

"Haz que se calle, carajo! Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza."

Genji fue ignorado. Kenshin dio un paso hacia Kaoru quien no había parado de gritar como loca.

Kaoru se puso en pie pero se mantuvo inclinada, sus ojos salvajes. Estaba tirando de su cabello con locura y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

La sangre. Sentía la sangre llenándola, empapándola, ahogándola. Escuchó los gritos, las súplicas, el dolor. Ella llevó sus manos a su garganta y agarró su pecho, como si algo estuviera devorándola. Sentía el demonio dentro de ella. Arañaba su interior, provocándola con imágenes de hombres agonizantes, de niñas llorando. Tembló ante las sensaciones que se arrastraban bajo su piel – dolor causado por sus propias manos, miedo ante su presencia y la sangre. Oh el hedor de la sangre la estaba volviendo loca!

Kenshin avanzó lentamente, como uno se acercaría a un animal acorralado.

Kaoru lo miró a través de salvajes y aturrullados ojos.

"Battousai," gruñó ella amenazadoramente, "Aléjate, Battousai."

Kenshin se detuvo abruptamente, la sorpresa escrita en su cara. Cómo lo supo? Para su conocimiento, ella nunca había conocido su sobrenombre.

Kaoru lo miró ferozmente, sus ojos velándose y volteándose para atrás. Empezó a gritar de nuevo y a jalarse el cabello violentamente. Kenshin hizo lo único que pudo pensar. Marchó hasta ella tan rápido como pudo, alzó su mano y la abofeteó.

La mano de Kaoru fue hasta su ardiente mejilla automáticamente y se encogió contra la pared, lejos de él. El agudo ardor de su callosa mano contra su cara la conmocionó en un temeroso silencio.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante," comentó Takasugi, rascando su barbilla con sus dedos.

"No creo que haya terminado todavía," replicó Kenshin, observando como Kaoru gimoteaba, lágrimas aún bajaban por su rostro y sus ojos velados e inadvertidos.

"Quién carajos es esa joven, maldición?" demandó Genji enojado.

Kenshin y Takasugi se voltearon a ver a Genji. Kenshin frunció el ceño, confundido.

"Qué demonios?"

------

Continuará…

------


	5. Compasión

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Sólo soy una persona pobre con una activa imaginación. Para empezar los personajes no son míos – sólo los pedí prestados.

**Nota de Inu**: Mil gracias por todo el apoyo brindado para este excelente trabajo de Linay y a Kyo por haberme cedido amablemente los capítulos que ya tenía publicados… a partir de este capítulo será responsabilidad mía el hacerles llegar esta historia, espero que sigan muy pendientes y no se preocupen que esta traducción será publicada en su totalidad… estoy trabajando fuertemente en eso y de antemano me disculpo si me llego a demorar un poquito… existen razones de tipo laboral así como otras historias que también requieren un poquito de mi atención… Bueno, sin más por el momento, los dejo con la tan esperada continuación de esta historia… Disfrútenla!

------

------

**Capítulo 5 - Compasión**

------

------

_Soy consumido por la noche._

_Consumido por su odio_

_Consumido por su lujuria de sangre._

------

Kenshin y Takasugi miraron, enmudecidos, a Genji. El asesino de cabello oscuro miraba, agarrando su cabeza con dolor. Genji se veía confundido, perdido y muy, muy enojado.

"Qué quieres decir, idiota?" Le gruñó Kenshin al mareado hombre.

"Qué carajo crees que quiero decir, Battousai?" Gruñó Genji furioso, "Quiero saber quién demonios es esa chica, por qué está gritando y qué demonios estoy haciendo en esta habitación de mierda!"

"Quieres decir," Takasugi interrumpió tranquilo la mortal mirada del asesino, "Que no recuerdas?"

"Recordar qué, monstruo peludo?" Espetó Genji, "Maldición!"

Un profundo gruñido emanó del pecho de Kenshin mientras comenzaba a avanzar furiosamente hacia Genji. Fue detenido por una firme mano en su hombro.

"No," ordenó Takasugi tranquilamente.

Kenshin volteó. "Le crees?" Cuestionó él incrédulo.

Takasugi se encogió en respuesta. Luego señaló a Kaoru que estaba temblando en el rincón, sacudiendo su cabeza locamente y luciendo como si fuera a estallar en otro asalto de gritos en cualquier momento.

"Haz algo con la chica primero."

Kenshin le disparó una última mirada mortal a Genji y volteó hacia Kaoru. Estaba tomando profundos respiros y agarrando su pecho. Ella continuó sacudiendo su cabeza, como si hubiera algo que quisiera _sacar_ de ella. Mientras Kenshin se acercaba lentamente más a ella, volteó para mirarlo con sus ojos velados. Su rostro se retorcía entre un furioso gruñido y una súplica por ayuda.

En un rápido movimiento, Kenshin la levantó y la cargó fuera de la habitación. Ignorando sus impulsivos intentos por escapar de su agarre en ella, la cargó por el corredor hacia el baño. Tras él, emergió Takasugi, empujando a Genji. Levantando una mano, silenció a los hombres que estaban lanzándole vulgares bromas a la espalda en retirada de Kenshin. Con una sonrisa forzada, él ondeó su mano hacia la puerta. Los hombres, entendiendo claramente el significado del gesto, se serenaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Takasugi, segundo al mando de huidiza organización, sacó un juego de llaves de alrededor de su cuello y abrió la puerta para ellos. Cuando el último de los camorristas visitantes se fue, Takasugi empujó fuera a Genji descortésmente y cerró la puerta. Luego, presionando sus labios en una sonrisa cínica, se dirigió al baño.

------

Kenshin abrió la puerta del baño e inspeccionó la bañera llena de agua tibia que Kaoru se había negado a vaciar. Aún agarrando a una Kaoru pateando en sus brazos, él caminó rápidamente hacia la bañera. Sin una palabra dejó caer bruscamente a Kaoru en la tina, el agua fría salpicó ruidosamente. De una vez, Kaoru inhaló fuertemente y comenzó a levantarse otra vez. Apretando sus labios, Kenshin la agarró por los hombros y la empujó completamente bajo el agua, soltándola tan pronto cuando su cabeza llegó debajo. Él recogió las empapadas mangas de su suéter negro y observó cuando Kaoru salió a la superficie, tosiendo y barbullando, del agua, echando hacia atrás goteantes mechones de cabello de su rostro.

Kenshin permaneció atrás con sus manos en sus caderas, esperando ver sus ojos. Kaoru parpadeó rápidamente, aún quitando la goteante agua de su frente. Kenshin observó sus ojos intensamente y notó con satisfacción que no estaban más extrañamente velados. Takasugi escogió ese momento para entrar en el baño, un palillo sobresalía de la comisura de su boca. Él sonrió ampliamente, notando también el cambio de comportamiento de Kaoru.

"Buen trabajo, Himura-kun," dijo Takasugi, golpeando a Kenshin en la espalda.

Kenshin permaneció impasivo, aún mirando a la temblorosa adolescente. Kaoru, mirando para notar sus alrededores y la situación, cruzó rápidamente sus brazos sobre su pecho. La delgada bata estaba mojada y el débil material se aferró a su piel, mostrando cada detalle de su cuerpo.

"Qué le hiciste a Genji?" demandó Kenshin en voz baja, "Y cómo supiste el nombre de Battousai?"

Kaoru lo miró, sus ojos destellaron furiosos. "Por qué no me dejas en paz?"

Los ojos de Kenshin se fruncieron. "Demando saber."

Takasugi simplemente se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, observando su interacción con interés. La amplia sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro.

"Sólo déjame en paz!" Gritó Kaoru, lanzándole agua furiosamente. Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos, jorobándose sobre el agua.

"Sal del agua," ordenó Kenshin.

Kaoru levantó la vista de sus manos. "Estás loco?" Discutió ella furiosa, "Con dos viejos pervertidos aquí?"

Kenshin le gruñó a la difícil joven. "Sal!" repitió él, rabia rezumada en su voz.

"Oblígame," le siseó Kaoru.

Kenshin avanzó furiosamente hacia la tina, sus ojos fruncidos con furia. Alcanzando, él la subió por su brazo. Kaoru protestó con enojo e intentó dislocarse de su agarre de hierro. Un pié se deslizó en la resbaladiza cerámica de la bañera y su peso fue transferido al otro pie de una vez. Kaoru gritó de repente con dolor, alcanzando su lastimado tobillo y cayendo hacia delante.

Kenshin atrapó a la joven en el doblez de su brazo mientras caía. Él la arrastró de la tina y, con su brazo libre, haló una toalla del colgadero y la envolvió en sus hombros. Kaoru inhaló bruscamente y se soltó de él, apretando los extremos de la toalla a su alrededor. Ella vaciló, el dolor se disparó en su tobillo e hizo una mueca de dolor. Kenshin la agarró por los hombros y la mantuvo en su lugar. Kaoru miró su rostro, registrando sorpresa en sus rasgos. Kenshin retrocedió, retirando el agua de su suéter. Él abrió un armario de espejo y sacó una larga y afelpada bata de un cobertizo. Le extendió la bata con un brazo. Ella lo miró vaciamente. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho tan fuertemente como pudo y se abrazó bajo la larga toalla.

Takasugi rió fuertemente, rompiendo la tensión. "Ah," rió él, "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto a una chica modesta. Estaré esperando por los dos en la sala." Él ondeó su mano sobre su hombro y salió del baño.

Kaoru retiró la bata de los dedos de Kenshin. "Bien," dijo ella, mirándolo, "No vas a irte?"

"No."

"Y esperas que me cambie?" demandó ella, su voz elevándose una muesca.

"Sí," respondió él con una mirada severa, "Y apúrate."

Kaoru prácticamente sintió su cabello erizarse de rabia. "Tú," tartamudeó ella incoherente, "Insufrible, desconsiderado-" ella casi estampa su pie. "Por qué no me dejas cambiar en paz?"

"Porque," dijo Kenshin, mirándola, sus ojos fruncidos, "Cerrarás la puerta y no saldrás hasta que me vaya. Entonces no tendré respuestas."

Ella abrió y cerró su boca, muda. Eso era, de hecho, exactamente lo que había estado planeando. Kenshin le frunció amenazante y le dio la espalda rápidamente.

"Cámbiate," ordenó él, "Ahora."

"No voltees," le advirtió ella, dejando caer la toalla en el piso.

"Por quién me tomas?" resopló Kenshin, "No soy ese tonto de Genji."

Kaoru se deslizó de la bata rosada tan rápido como pudo. Mirando furtivamente al hombre frente a ella, se colocó la afelpada prenda fuertemente. Kenshin volteó tan pronto como había terminado de atar el nudo. Otro enfrentamiento de miradas siguió.

"Tórtolos," vociferó Takasugi desde la sala, "No hay tiempo para un rapidito. Salgan aquí!"

Kaoru se puso roja hasta la raíz de su cabello. Kenshin arqueó una ceja y volteó hacia la puerta.

Él marchó hacia el área social principal. Kaoru lo siguió a un paso más lento, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor protectoramente. Kenshin se sentó, recostándose en su silla, y Takasugi estaba estirado en el sofá. Los dos hombres observaban a la chica mientras se sentaba vacilante, recogiendo sus rodillas bajo ella, en la silla más cercana a la chimenea.

Kenshin abrió su boca para demandar información pero Takasugi le ganó.

"Entonces," pronunció Takasugi lentamente, "Quieres decirnos qué pasó?"

Kaoru miró al hombre, con creciente rabia.

"Lo sabías," siseó ella, "Tú preparaste todo."

Takasugi se recostó con una sonrisa. "Tal vez sí; tal vez no. Pero ahora quiero saber lo que hiciste y cómo lo hiciste."

"Por qué debería decirte?"

"Eres nuestra posesión, ya vimos lo que pasó ahí y realmente no tienes nada que perder," él contó las razones con sus largos dedos, "Así que por qué no lo haces más fácil para ti?"

Kenshin miró de Takasugi a Kaoru y viceversa, apretando sus puños. Algo estaba pasando entre los dos que no pudo captar.

Sintiendo el aura de batalla comenzando a bramar alrededor del asesino, Takasugi giró su cabeza para mirar a Kenshin. "Himura, no te gustaría saber lo que pasó?"

"Sí," dijo Kenshin peligrosamente, "Qué hiciste y cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Los ojos de kaoru no dejaron el rostro de Takasugi. "Por qué no _le _dices, Takasugi-san," dijo Kaoru cortamente, "Desde que ya sabes lo que está pasando?"

Takasugi sonrió ampliamente. "Ah, pero sería mucho más ilustrativo si lo hicieras," ronroneó él.

"Pero tú sabes todo lo que pasó esta noche, no es así?" pronunció Kaoru sarcásticamente, "Así que debes hacer los honores."

Takasugi pausó un momento y cambió de estrategias. Podía sentir la paciencia de Kenshin acabándose rápidamente.

"Querida mía," dijo él con falso frunce. "No sabía que usaras tu habilidad tan impertinentemente."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron mientras la miraba enojada. "Te atreves," dijo ella entre dientes, "El hombre iba a… a VIOLARME. Y tú te atreves-"

"Él era uno de los nuestros," interrumpió Takasugi bruscamente. "Por sentado," añadió él pensativamente, "Un miembro estúpido – pero sin embargo, uno de nosotros. Y tú," dijo él señalando, "Le hiciste algo – que fue exactamente?"

Kaoru le frunció sus ojos sospechosamente. "Quién te dijo? Cómo supiste de mi?"

Takasugi chasqueó su lengua y la regañó, "Soy quien hace las preguntas aquí, dulzura."

Kaoru apretó sus dientes. "No te diré _nada,_" declaró ella.

"Te sugiero que te expliques," la fría voz de Kenshin llegó del otro lado de la sala.

"Pregúntale a tu jefe si quieres una explicación!" Kaoru le disparó una furiosa mirada y espetó, "No te debo nada."

Kenshin se levantó de su silla lentamente. "Explícamelo ahora. Explícame qué le hiciste a Genji. Explica lo que te pasó. Explica cómo sabes mi nombre. Ahora!"

Kaoru resopló y desvió la mirada. Kenshin rodeó lentamente la mesita y avanzó hacia su silla, su fría rabia crecía con cada paso.

"Te aconsejo que hables," advirtió él en un mortal susurro.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y mantuvo su cabeza volteada. Kenshin la alcanzó y agarró una manotada de cabello de Kaoru, levantándola dolorosamente.

"Dímelo ahora, monstruo," siseó él, sacudiendo su cabeza por su cabello, "Dímelo ahora o cortaré tu garganta."

"Entonces mátame!" gritó ella de repente, rehusándose a abrir sus ojos, enfurecidas lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas, "Mátame ya y termina con esto! No me importa lo que quieras saber. No me importa cómo intentes usarme. No te ayudaré! No seré tu instrumento!"

Kenshin la lanzó rudamente contra la silla. Él avanzó hacia el manto y sacó la espada corta de su percha. Furiosamente hizo a un lado la funda y regresó para amenazar a Kaoru. La alcanzó otra vez y agarró una manotada de su cabello, echando atrás su cabeza.

"Habla," ordenó él fríamente, nivelando la punta de la espada en la unión entre su mentón y cuello.

Kaoru movió su cabeza silenciosa en su brutal agarre, forzándose a detener un gemido de dolor.

"Habla!" Gritó Kenshin, moviendo la punta de la hoja desde su oído hacia su cuello.

"Por qué te importa? Por qué necesitas saber?" Explotó ella furiosa, intentando desesperadamente arrancar su cabeza de su agarre, "De cualquier forma, sólo eres un instrumento. Un instrumento ciego, patético y no pensante!"

Kenshin apretó más fuerte su cabello, mientras sus ojos se abrían y sus dientes se apretaban con rabia.

"Sí," Kaoru rió amargamente, "Vi lo que haces, vi lo que eres a través de los ojos de ese pervertido. Asesinas y violas y lo disfrutas! Anhelas sangre. Eres una máquina vacía sin emociones que no puede pensar por sí mismo y-"

Su barrera de palabras fue detenida de repente cuando Kenshin la arrojó forzadamente hacia el piso por su cabello.

"Cállate," siseó él.

"Por qué?" se bufó Kaoru, intentando ignorar el dolor, "Porque no puedes enfrentar lo que eres? Porque eres un asesino superficial y cruel como ese pervertido?"

"No soy como ese idiota!" Explotó Kenshin, lanzando la espada furiosamente. La corta espada voló de su mano y se clavó en la pared.

Silenció cubrió la sala, excepto por la fuerte respiración de Kenshin. "No soy como ese idiota," repitió él en un bajo siseo, "No sabes nada sobre mi, perra."

"Y tú," susurró Kaoru, apretando sus puños en la gruesa tela de la alfombra y dejando caer sus lágrimas de su agachado rostro, "No sabes nada sobre mi."

"Sé que tú-" Comenzó Kenshin furiosamente.

"Que soy un monstruo? Sabes que soy un monstruo? Es eso?" Gritó Kaoru de repente, levantando la mirada con ojos brillantes de furiosas lágrimas. "Crees que quise los recuerdos de ese estúpido, violento y disgustante? Pero era la única forma de detenerlo. Crees que quería ver cómo mata personas, cómo saborea su dolor?"

Ella cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza salvajemente, lágrimas volaban de sus ojos. "Sabes lo que una rata ve? Bueno yo sí. Ellos me hicieron tener la memoria de una rata – todo por uno de sus estúpidos experimentos. Crees que pedí los recuerdos de una rata y un asesino? Crees que los quiero?" Ella mordió su labio, intentando controlar el temblor en su voz, "Así que NO, no te ayudaré. No seré tu proyecto o tu _instrumento._"

Kaoru cerró sus ojos fuertemente, intentando contener desesperada sus lágrimas y sus ahogados sollozos. Kenshin la miró, sus ojos abiertos y furiosos.

"Bueno," anunció Takasugi, levantándose, "Eso fue interesante." Él volteó hacia la puerta. "Ahora me iré. Debes alistarte para tu asignación," le añadió él a Kenshin.

Kenshin asintió y Takasugi se permitió salir del apartamento, cerrando la puerta desde afuera.

"Pensé que sólo tú tenías llaves," dijo Kaoru sarcástica, levantándose de rodillas.

Kenshin la ignoró completamente y avanzó hacia donde su espada corta estaba empotrada en la pared. Él sacó la espada de la pared y la guardó en su funda con un fuerte clic. Silenciosamente, él encendió un fósforo, lo lanzó en la chimenea y esperó porque las llamas se encendieran.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru se había recogido y recostado contra el sofá, secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas y normalizando su respiración. Ella volteó para mirar a Kenshin.

Él sacó el sobre negro de su bolsillo y sacó la hoja de papel de él. Leyó las palabras y las memorizó.

_10 p.m. Edificio Shobi, Sanjo Sur. Kanryu Takeda._

Kenshin lanzó el sobre y su contenido al fuego, observándolo arder por un momento antes de agarrar su cinturón. Él lo envolvió alrededor de su cintura y pasó ambas espadas por él – primero la corta y luego la larga. Pasando a Kaoru, él recogió su largo abrigo negro que aún estaba en la mesa desde la noche anterior y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, acomodando cuidadosamente grueso material negro sobre las espadas. Luego se colocó sus protectores de muñecas negros, ajustando las cubiertas sobre sus manos con cuidado. Kenshin atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta. Él salió sin mirar atrás.

Kaoru escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta y dejó caer su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Sola, otra vez.

------

"Katsura-san?"

"Sí?"

"Soy yo. Takasugi Shinsaku."

"Cómo estuvo, Shinsaku?"

"Como se esperaba, señor. Ella tomó todo de él – toda la información, todas las sensaciones."

"Interesante. Así que su habilidad es mucho más grande de lo que pensamos originalmente."

"Sí. Pero no es capaz de manejarla."

"Ya veo. Y qué hay de su interacción?"

"Interesante por decir lo menos, Katsura-san."

"Qué quieres decir con eso, Shinsaku?"

"Él estaba profundamente afectado. Nunca lo he visto perderlo así."

"Furia?"

"Sí."

"Interesante."

"Debemos mudarla a una casa segura, Katsura-san?"

"No. Déjenla ahí."

"No podrá usarla si está muerta, señor."

"Él no la matará."

"Cómo puede estar tan seguro?"

"No es capaz."

Una pausa.

"Como lo desee, señor."

"Entonces arregla la reunión."

"Sí."

Katsura Kogoro colocó el teléfono en su base y se recostó en su silla. Él suspiró profundamente. Era muy malo que los fines de sus planes requirieran tan difíciles medios. Pero, tenía que hacerse.

------

9:45 p.m.

Battousai se deslizaba por la noche, atrayendo atención de los clubes y bebedores por su impactante cabello rojo pero por nada más. Él los ignoró todos, directo hacia el Edificio Shobi.

De repente una mujer escasamente vestida se amarró a su brazo, halando su abrigo.

"Vamos, muchachote," canturreó ella seductoramente, "Te daré una noche para recordar."

La prostituta comenzó a deslizar sus manos en el abrigo de Battousai. Mirando de reojo a la mujer maquillada fuertemente, la retiró forzadamente. Ella cayó de espalda en una pila de canastas de madera. Sin mirar atrás, de repente él se alejó en la oscuridad.

Battousai se dirigió hacia los callejones más silenciosos, contando los minutos.

------

Kaoru se levantó lentamente y buscó un interruptor de luz. Ella apagó todas las luces, dejando a la oscuridad llenar el apartamento. Ella volteó lentamente y encaró las brillantes llamas rojas de la chimenea.

------

9:59 p.m.

Battousai disminuyó a una caminata y rodeó la esquina final. El edificio Shobi estaba justo frente a él. Sus ojos ámbar se fruncieron mientras alcanzaba las vacías calles. Él vio las puertas de un andrajoso club nocturno abrirse y un hombre alto salió, flanqueado por dos gruesos guardaespaldas.

------

Kaoru rodeó el mobiliario con cuidado y se arrodilló ante el fuego, mirando las hipnóticas chispas y llamas. Ella dejó vagar su mente, los recuerdos de muchos caían sobre ella.

------

10:01 p.m.

Battousai salió a la luz de una solitaria lámpara de la calle, directamente en el paso de los tres hombres que habían salido del club nocturno.

"Debes ser el traficante de drogas, Kanryu Takeda."

Takeda consideró al hombre vestido de negro con interés. Él rió suavemente. "Estabas esperando por mi?"

"Nada personal," dijo Battousai, "Pero me temo que tendré que tomar sus vidas."

"Tú?" Takeda sonrió, "Y quién eres?"

"Battousai Himura de Choshu," respondió Kenshin fríamente, sacando su espada con su pulgar.

"Qué arrogante dar tu nombre a-"

El hombre fue interrumpido de repente cuando Battousai corrió, su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

------

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y dejó caer lentas lágrimas de sus mejillas. Ella lloraba por la muerte, sintiendo empatía con sus agonizantes dolores mientras el calor del fuego ante ella quemaba sus mejillas. Ella dejó que todos los recuerdos ajenos rozaran levemente contra su mente. Una sensación particular se aferró a su consciente – locura. Locura y sangre. Ella se recogió ante la sensación, curiosa como su naturaleza y propósito. De repente, su mente devanó de la sensación de miedo. La locura de la lujuria de sangre estaba intentando consumirla, aún si la repelía.

------

El primer guardaespaldas no tuvo tiempo para sacar el arma de su chaqueta. La larga espada de Battousai destelló de la funda y, mientras pasaba al guardaespaldas, la espada atrapó al hombre por el costado, destajando su estómago e intestinos. El hombre vomitó sangre y cayó hacia delante, muerto.

El segundo guardaespaldas comenzó a disparar casi de inmediato. Battousai se precipitó hacia el hombre, esquivando por debajo las balas. Antes del hombre saberlo, Battousai estaba bajo su brazo levantado. Él se agachó y giró en una pierna, su espada blandida hacia arriba. Él giró el mango a medio movimiento y el filo se deslizó por la columna del guardaespaldas y cortó su mentón. El hombre sin cabeza cayó al suelo en un montón. Su sangre brotó de su cuello y roció el abrigo de Battousai.

Battousai se levantó y miró sobre su hombro a donde estaba Kanryu Takeda, cubierto de temor. Sangre goteaba de su espada, Battousai giró y lo encaró, sus ojos inexpresivos.

"No," rogó Takeda histéricamente, "Puedes tener lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa. Nómbralo – Lo conseguiré para ti!"

Battousai no respondió. En ves de eso, levantó su espada y la colocó en posición de estocada, sangre goteaba de la hoja y bajaba hacia sus manos. Silenciosamente avanzó, sus ojos fríos en Takeda. Takeda gritó frenético con susto y se giró para correr. Battousai saltó en el aire, transfiriendo su espada para apuntar hacia abajo. Empujándola por la empuñadura, Battousai enterró la espada en la cabeza de Takeda mientras corría. El cuerpo de Takeda cayó inmediatamente, más sangre se esparcía hacia arriba golpeando a Battousai en el rostro. Él se alejó del cuerpo, su espada rasgando la parte trasera de la cabeza de su víctima. Battousai aterrizó a unos pies.

Con ojos ensombrecidos, Battousai se levantó y, después de retirar la sangre de su espada, la enfundó y colocó la empuñadura bajo su abrigo. Sin mirar atrás, desapareció en la noche, dejando atrás una calle manchada con ríos de sangre y sucia con tres cuerpos brutalmente asesinados.

------

Cuando Kenshin quitó el cerrojo de la puerta de su apartamento y la abrió, lo encontró en un estado de semi-oscuridad. Ajustando fácilmente sus ojos a la opaca luz, vio la oscura figura de un cuerpo arrodillado silueteado por el rojo brillo de un fuego extinguiéndose. Cerró la puerta tras él y la aseguró fuertemente.

Kaoru lo escuchó entrar pero no se movió y mantuvo sus ojos calmadamente fijos sobre el fuego. Kenshin cruzó el salón y retiró su ensangrentado abrigo de sus hombros, tirándolo sobre la mesa como siempre. Retiró sus protectores de muñeca, observando con disgusto cuando algo de la seca sangre se descascaró en el proceso. Retirando sus espadas de su cinturón, se detuvo en la chimenea y permaneció al lado de la silenciosa figura de Kaoru. Él levantó sus espadas y las colocó delicadamente en sus respectivos percheros.

"Cuántos murieron por tu mano esta noche?" vino una suave y calmada pregunta bajo él.

Kenshin bajó la mirada a su agachada cabeza. "Eso no es tu asunto."

Levantando sus ojos azules para encarar los suyos, Kaoru se levantó del piso. Kenshin encontró su mirada y sus ojos siguieron los suyos mientras ella se levantaba lentamente frente a él.

"Nunca sientes nada? Remordimiento? Pena? Culpa?"

Kenshin se forzó a mirara en sus ojos levemente. "No entenderías."

"Por supuesto que no," Kaoru sonrió tristemente, y volteó, "Nunca podría sentir placer como tú en el dolor de otros."

"No entiendes," dijo Kenshin, su voz apretada de repente.

"No?" Preguntó Kaoru, mirando atrás con una pequeña sonrisa, "Pero recuerda, _Battousai_, sé lo que haces. Todos ustedes son iguales. Eres un instrumento como ese pervertido Genji. Un asesino sin sentimientos o conciencia – matando por placer o por negocio."

De repente, la mano de Kenshin estuvo en su garganta y él la empujó contra la pared. Kaoru alcanzó y agarró su ensangrentada muñeca con ambas manos.

"No entiendes," gruñó él furiosamente. "Yo no mato por placer. Mato para que esa gente ingenua y egoísta como tú nunca tenga que ver la violencia en sus remilgados vecindarios."

"No te creo," dijo Kaoru, mirando desafiante sus ardientes ojos, "Tú sólo eres una máquina asesina sin mente, un sanguinario pervertido – como el resto de ellos."

"Eso es lo que piensas?" hirvió Kenshin, la anaranjada luz del fuego, creaban algunas formas en su rostro, "Entonces debo completar tus expectaciones sólo porque las tienes?"

Malvadamente, Kenshin la giró, empujándola contra la pared. Él plantó una mano en su espalda y la clavó en la pared bruscamente. Empujando dolorosamente su cuerpo contra ella, su otra mano abrió su bata y levantó su muslo.

De repente, él se paralizó.

Kaoru estaba mortalmente callada, todo su cuerpo rígido. Kenshin también estaba paralizado, su mano aún en su muslo y su cuerpo presionado al suyo. Él no podía ver sus ojos pero podía sentir su entrecortada respiración a través de su espalda y el salvaje latir de su corazón.

Y aún, ella estaba rígida como piedra. Kenshin observó, arrebatado, cuando una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su suave mejilla. Y luego otra se deslizó por su mejilla, juntándose con la primera lágrima en la base de su mentón. Luego, el peso de ambas lágrimas arrastró la pequeña burbuja de agua hasta que goteó de su rostro en una esfera perfecta.

Kenshin se despegó de la chica, retrocediendo con sus manos levantadas frente a él. Mirando sus callosas y ensangrentadas manos. Sintiendo su respiración comenzar a acelerarse, él giró de repente y se apresuró hacia el baño. Tiró la puerta tras él e inmediatamente comenzó a correr el agua caliente. Él se desvistió de su ensangrentada ropa tan rápido como pudo. Halando el tapón, entró en el agua caliente. El agua escaldó su piel pero lo soportó, halando la banda de su cabello salvajemente y abrió sus brazos hacia el agua hirviendo.

Después de que la sangre había bajado por el drenaje, Kenshin cerró el agua. Permaneció en la ducha con sus puños apretados fuertemente, dejando a la humeante agua gotear de su cuerpo. Él cerró sus ojos fuertemente – la pena aún no se lavaba.

Había asaltado a una simple adolescente – una joven probablemente diez años menor a él. Él golpeó una pared con su puño cerrado, ignorando el dolor que pasó por sus nudillos. Ella era una niña.

Sacudiendo el agua de su cabello suelto, él abrió la puerta de la ducha y salió. Poniéndose la bata azul, él abrió la puerta del baño y salió. Se paralizó en la entrada del salón principal.

Ella todavía estaba ahí, inmóvil como una estatua. Pero notó el salto en sus hombros mientras avanzaba. Kenshin se acercó a la sala lentamente.

"Ve a la cama," le ordenó él tranquilamente, acercándose y alcanzando una tentativa mano.

Ella hizo una mueca y retrocedió, girando para mirarlo temerosa. Kenshin retractó su mano rápidamente. Él retrocedió lentamente, alejándose de su tembloroso cuerpo. Se hundió en su silla y extendió sus brazos en los brazos de la silla.

"Duerme," repitió él su orden.

Kaoru simplemente se bajó en una enroscada esfera en el sofá. Kenshin suspiró inaudible y bajó su cabeza, ordenándole a su cuerpo descansar y a su mente dormir.

------

Kenshin soñó con sangre. Soñó empuñar su espada y matar a esos que les fue asignado. Revivió sus muertes, una por una. Pero en su pesadilla, los muertos no caían. Continuaban levantándose, sus cuerpos mutilados y ensangrentados. Los cuerpos se lanzaban a Kenshin y tenía que cortarlos para mantenerlos lejos. El olor de sangre era intoxicante, llenaba su sistema y nublaba su mente. Él gritó, cortando los cuerpos locamente.

Suaves pasos alertaron a Kenshin moverse en su departamento en la muerte de la noche. Su cuerpo automáticamente se tensó para saltar mientras esperaba, sus ojos cerrados.

Suaves respiros en su rostro.

Un ligero tirón en la cadena de su cuello.

Los ojos ámbar de Kenshin se abrieron de repente. Su mano se estiró a la velocidad de la luz y tomó la muñeca de su asaltante.

"Suéltame!"

La cabeza de Kenshin se levantó, sorprendida ante la femenina voz. _Por supuesto, _se reprendió él, _sólo era la chica. _Aún así, no soltó su muñeca y ella la haló en vano.

"Qué quieres?" demandó él tranquilamente.

"Déjame ir," rogó ella furiosa, "No quiero quedarme más aquí!"

"Lo siento," se disculpó Kenshin sin emoción, "No puedo hacer eso."

"Por qué?" gritó ella, "Porque te lo han ordenado?"

"Sólo cálmate y nada te pasará."

"Quieres decir hasta que te ordenen matarme otra vez," Kaoru rió amargamente mientras continuaba halando su capturada muñeca, "O hasta que pierdas tu calma y te azotes a mi. O tal vez me estrangularás como casi lo haces antes."

Él liberó su muñeca de repente y ella cayó al piso de espaldas. Retrocediendo contra el sofá, Kaoru miró en la oscuridad a Kenshin. El fuego no se había apagado completamente y kaoru aún podía distinguir el contorno de su rostro y el fiero rojo de su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros. Sus felinos ojos brillaban en el leve brillo del fuego.

Pero su expresión no era tan pedregosa como usualmente lo era. En vez, Kaoru notó con amplios ojos, sus ojos estaban a medio párpado con alguna emoción semejante a la culpa. Ella frotó su adolorida muñeca. Observó cuando el leve rastro de emoción pasó sobre sus severos rasgos.

Él estaba luchando consigo mismo? Cuando los recuerdos de Genji la habían invadido, Kaoru había experimentado el momento cuando su mente perdió el control y la decencia; cuando se había dejado caer en un placer y una emoción carnal. Su captor aún no había caído así de lejos?

Kenshin también la observó a través de sombras anaranjadas. Aún en la oscuridad, podía ver sus emociones tan planas como el día. La adolescente no era capaz de esconder sus emociones. Siempre estaban escritas claramente en su rostro – sin importar lo extrañas que parecieran. Y ahora, la confusión llenaba sus oscuros ojos.

Kaoru volteó rápidamente de su intensa mirada. No podía compararlo más con los recuerdos de Genji. De alguna forma, eran completamente diferentes aunque tenían la misma ocupación. El único recuerdo que kaoru podía clavar en ambos era una extraña obsesión con la sangre. Su curiosidad la dominó y se sintió forzada a descubrir la naturaleza de la personalidad del asesino.

"Antes," preguntó Kaoru tranquilamente, "Por qué dijiste eso?"

"Qué?"

"Sobre matar para que las personas en remilgados vecindarios nunca vieran la violencia?"

Kenshin resopló suavemente en la oscuridad, "No entenderías."

"Tú elegiste ser un asesino?"

"Sí."

"Por qué?"

"Porque soy lo hábil suficiente para cumplir lo que es necesario."

"Necesario para qué?"

"Controlar la sociedad," respondió Kenshin cuidadosamente.

Kaoru juntó sus cejas. "No estoy segura de entender."

"Te dije que no lo harías."

Una silenciosa pausa llenó el oscuro salón.

"Lo encuentras difícil?" preguntó Kaoru curiosa.

"Qué?"

"Tú sabes," comenzó ella, "controlar la locura."

"De qué estás hablando?"

"Bueno," respondió ella, hablando lentamente en la oscuridad. "Cuando recibí los recuerdos de Genji, me volví consciente de su locura. Siempre estaba vacilando al borde. Pero en algún punto, creo que enloqueció. O, se entregó a la lujuria de sangre. O algo así – su mente era tan aterradora."

"Sí."

"Sí qué?"

"Sí," dijo Kenshin, tomando un profundo respiro, "Encuentro difícil controlar la locura que viene con ser un asesino."

"Ya veo."

Por unos minutos, todo lo que podía escucharse era respiración. La realización comenzó a despertar en la adolescente. Usando la mente carnal de Genji como referencia, Kaoru comenzó a apreciar la lucha contra la locura por la sangre. Kaoru rompió el silencio otra vez.

"Disfrutas tu ocupación?"

"No me preguntaste eso ya?"

"Bueno, nunca respondiste realmente."

"Bueno entonces," murmuró Kenshin suavemente, "No, no lo disfruto. Ahora estás satisfecha?"

Kaoru ignoró su último comentario y lo consideró en la oscuridad. "Es más fácil ahora, no es así?"

"Qué?"

"En la oscuridad," explicó Kaoru, "Es más fácil para ti hablar en la oscuridad."

Kenshin se encogió, sabiendo que ella podría distinguir la silueta de su cuerpo.

"Por qué siempre eres tan frío?"

"Por qué quieres saber todo eso de repente?"

Kaoru se encogió. "Es para detener la lujuria por sangre? Alejar la locura?"

"Pensé que podrías etiquetarme como un monstruo insensible y dejarlo así."

"Nunca te entenderé," Kaoru suspiró, enroscando un mechón de su cabello.

"Como te lo he dicho repetidamente."

"Pero," continuó ella, levantando la mirada para encontrar sus dorados ojos en la semi-oscuridad, "Habiendo meditado en las emociones y recuerdos de Genji, puedo apreciar tu lucha."

Kenshin le arqueó una oscura ceja, kaoru gateó hacia la base de su silla, manteniendo sus ojos con los suyos. Él la miró, dejando que su impasiva máscara cayera de su rostro mientras se sentaba en el piso justo al lado de su pierna.

"Sólo por esta noche," le susurró Kaoru, "Sólo por esta noche, déjame simpatizar con tu lucha."

Ella alcanzó y volteó una de sus manos. Trazó las suaves puntas de sus dedos sobre su palma, presionando levemente en los callos causados por la espada.

"Mañana," murmuró ella, "Mañana podemos ser enemigos otra vez."

Los dedos de Kaoru dejaron gentilmente su mano y volteó para encarar la chimenea, aún reclinada en una cadera al lado de su pierna.

"Pero por ahora," ella suspiró, "Déjame ser una parte de tu lucha por la cordura."

Gentilmente, y muy cautelosa, Kaoru recostó el costado de su cabeza sobre la rodilla de Kenshin. Ella cerró sus ojos lentamente, dejando que su última vista de la noche fueran las brillantes llamas rojas.

Kenshin levantó su palma y la miró. Y luego miró la cabeza de la chica en su rodilla. Inhalando profundamente, él pasó sus dedos por sus mechones y descansó su frente en su palma, recostando su codo en el brazo de la silla. Luego él también dejó cerrar sus ojos, notando vagamente que por primera vez en largo tiempo, el hedor de la sangre no estaba asaltando su mente.

Justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran completamente, sintió pequeñas gotas de humedad justo donde los ojos de Kaoru estarían descansando en su rodilla. Su mente registró sus lágrimas distantemente. También registró un sentimiento desconocido.

Consuelo.

No importó, razonó para sí.

Después de todo, sería sólo por una noche.

------

Continuará…

------


	6. Entre asignaciones

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Sólo soy una persona pobre con una activa imaginación. Para empezar los personajes no son míos – sólo los pedí prestados.

------

------

**Capítulo 6 – Entre asignaciones**

------

------

_No merezco paz _

_Ni felicidad_

_Ni descanso_

_Y nunca los tendré_

------

Cuando Kaoru despertó, la luz del mediodía ya estaba entrando por las ventanas de la cocina. Ella entrecerró sus ojos vacilantes y se acurrucó más hondo bajo la suave colcha alrededor de sus hombros. Sus ojos se cerraron adormiladamente. Ella sintiócalor y seguridad bajo la cobija.

De repente Kaoru abrió sus ojos y se sentó.

La gruesa colcha blanca cayó de sus hombros y se descubrió acurrucada en la silla de cuero de Kenshin.

Ella podía haber jurado que se había dormido en el piso la noche anterior.

Frotando sus ojos, bajó sus piernas y dejó a sus descalzos pies tocar la espesa y peluda alfombra. Miró alrededor lentamente por alguna señal de su captor pelirrojo. No estaba por ningún lado. Escuchó por el sonido de agua corriendo. Nada.

Retirando la cobija de su regazo, ella se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación. Kaoru asomó su cabeza en la habitación y miró. Nadie. Ella se deslizó hasta la puerta del baño y colocó su oreja en la puerta. Cuando no escuchó nada, abrió la puerta con la punta de sus pies. El baño estaba frío y oscuro.

Kaoru frunció sus cejas pensativa y regresó a la sala. Recogió la colcha distraídamente y la dobló pulcramente, colocándola en el brazo del sofá. Bajando la mirada, notó que el ensangrentado abrigo negro de Kenshin aún estaba tirado en la mesa. Ella arrugó su nariz con disgusto.

Sintiendo un gruñido en su estómago, ella volteó hacia la cocineta y se preguntó qué podría robar. Sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa cuando posó sus ojos en el pequeño comedor. Una tazón de arroz y un pequeño plato de tofu frito estaban arreglados pulcramente en la mesa. Kaoru se sentó, miró alrededor una vez más y luego zambulló en el desayuno.

------

Kenshin entró en una cabina telefónica y metió algunas monedas en la abertura. Levantó la bocina y marcó rápidamente un número.

"Takasugi-san. Ahora estoy en la esquina de Shiji-dori y Hanamikoji-dori."

"Bien. Estamos en el primer piso de la Casa de Té Ichiriki. Pregunta por mi."

Battousai colgó y regresó a la calle. Él escaneó los edificios tradicionales rápidamente y luego trotó a propósito la calle hacia una exquisita estructura en madera.

------

Takasugi cerró su celular y lo colocó en la baja mesa frente a él. Miró a su compañero.

"Casi está aquí, Katsura-san."

"Bien."

"Intentas decirle todo?" preguntó Takasugi, bebiendo su taza de té pensativamente.

"No," respondió Katsura con un movimiento de su cabeza, "Arruinaría todo lo que hemos construido hasta ahora. Tenemos que dejarlo seguir adelante."

Takasugi bajó su taza suavemente, frotando su pulgar por el borde de la taza.

"Vale el riesgo?" preguntó él, su voz seria por primera vez.

"Eso creo," afirmó Katsura, levantando su taza, "Le debemos mucho." Sus ojos se levantaron por un momento. "Ah," anunció él tranquilamente, "Himura está aquí."

Sin duda, Kenshin había empujado la cortina de la entrada a un lado y estaba dirigiéndose a una camarera vestida tradicionalmente. La camarera se inclinó educadamente y extendió un brazo hacia su pequeña mesa en la parte trasera. Kenshin siguió el brazo de la mujer con sus ojos y ubicó a sus dos colegas. Kenshin cruzó el salón y se inclinó levemente cuando llegó a su mesa. Se arrodilló en silencio frente a la baja mesa.

"Ah. Tan a la moda como siempre," se burló Takasugi, señalando la no descriptiva ropa negra de Kenshin, "Negro como siempre."

"Cómo estás?" Le preguntó Katsura a Kenshin.

"Bien, supongo," respondió Kenshin tranquilamente.

Una camarera se arrodilló ante su mesa brevemente para depositar una humeante taza de té verde delante de Kenshin. Él cerró una mano alrededor y bajó la mirada. La camarera se fue prontamente.

"Y tu prolongada asignación?" Inquirió Katsura.

"Señor," requirió Kenshin amablemente, "Por favor consideraría mudarla a una casa segura?"

Katsura descansó sus codos en la mesa y juntó las puntas de sus dedos. "Por qué?" preguntó él, interesado.

Kenshin apretó sus labios y permaneció en silencio, mirando su taza. "Creo que debe irse."

Takasugi sonrió y relajó su posición, cruzando sus piernas y sosteniéndose con sus manos. Él le levantó una ceja a Katsura al otro lado de la mesa.

"Pasó algo para hacerte sentir de esa forma?" preguntó Katsura.

Kenshin levantó la mirada. "Soy su asesino," respondió él cortamente, "No su niñera."

Katsura levantó sus cejas. Había pasado un largo, largo tiempo desde que Kenshin había asumido un tono cortante con él. Cuando interactuaban, Kenshin siempre había sido sumiso y educado. Katsura notó con interés el vehemente brillo que apareció de repente en los ojos de Kenshin.

"Pareces muy agitado con el tema," notó Katsura, "Otra vez pasó algo que te hizo tan determinado para cambiar mis órdenes por ti?"

Kenshin desvió la mirada malhumorado.

"Ajá!" coreó Takasugi. "algo debió pasar. O debes haber hecho algo _interesante, _eh, Himura-kun?"

Kenshin le disparó una furiosa mirada.

"Lo siento Himura," dijo Katsura, colocando sus manos en la mesa, "Pero Kamiya-san debe quedarse contigo."

"Por qué?" Preguntó Kenshin bruscamente.

"La necesito contigo."

Kenshin miró a su jefe incrédulo.

"De hecho," anunció él, "Tengo una asignación para ti esta noche que la involucra."

"Cómo demonios sería útil?"

"Debe ser obvio," dijo Katsura, su tono bajo, "Imagina lo que podría hacerse si la memoria pudiera ser extraída y borrada."

"Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Kenshin sorprendido.

"Hemos estado siguiendo notas en Kamiya-san por un tiempo."

"Si querías usarla," cuestionó Kenshin, "Entonces por qué me ordenaste matarla?"

Katsura sonrió, bajando sus ojos, "Cambiamos de opinión. En el momento, es un valioso recurso para la organización Choshu."

Los ojos de Kenshin se fruncieron levemente, sus bien afinados sentidos notaron el leve rastro de duda que pasó sobre el rostro de Katsura.

"En cualquier caso," dijo Katsura, levantándose, "Estoy seguro que podrás manejarlo." Él se puso de pie y se giró. "Takasugi te explicará tu asignación. Buen día."

Kenshin observó la figura de Katsura dejar la casa de té. Katsura Kogoro era un líder de nacimiento – alto y apuesto, dignificado y bien hablado. Su baja voz irradiaba autoridad a pesar de su suavidad. Sus ojos eran severos y aún calmados.

Katsura Kogoro – un hombre poderoso en el gobierno y en el bajo mundo.

"Oye," Takasugi ondeó su mano en frente de los vagos ojos de Kenshin, "Oye Himura, deja de soñar! No tengo todo el día para decirte lo que quiero."

Kenshin parpadeó y volteó a mirar a Takasugi. Takasugi deslizó un sobre negro sobre la mesa. Rápidamente Kenshin colocó su mano sobre el sobre y lo levantó de la mesa, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

"Esta noche," dijo Takasugi, "Tienes una extraña asignación."

"Cómo puede ser más extraña?"

Takasugi se echó para atrás, picando sus dientes distraídamente con un palillo. "Créeme, Himura," pronunció él perezosamente, "Va a ser realmente extraño esta noche."

"He trabajado para ti por doce años. Qué podría ser tan especial sobre esta noche?"

"Primero, iré contigo," Takasugi resopló, "Y segundo – esa pollita también."

La taza de arcilla de Kenshin bajó a la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Él miró la floja cara de Takasugi con shock.

"Qué si ella huye? O resulta muerta?" exclamó él.

Takasugi rió ante la violenta reacción de Kenshin. "Qué te importa," dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kenshin se fruncieron. "No," espetó él, "Pero a Katsura-san sí."

"Eso es por qué voy," Takasugi sonrió.

"Entonces por qué ella va a ir?"

"Oh vamos, Himura," Takasugi rió disimuladamente, "Deberías poder saberlo. Sabes lo que le pasó a Genji después de ese pequeño episodio suyo?"

Kenshin movió su cabeza.

"Bueno," explicó Takasugi, "Ese pobre idiota no pudo recordar ir a tu apartamento. No pudo recordar el rostro de la ramera que fornicó en la mañana." Él mordisqueó su palillo por un momento. "No es que eso fuera algo fuera de lo ordinario."

"Y?" Preguntó Kenshin.

"Y tú eres un asesino de las sombras, recuerdas?" Le recordó Takasugi, sonriendo, "Y llevar a una pollita que puede borrar la memoria de cualquier testigo podría ser útil."

"Usualmente no matamos a cualquier testigo?"

"no esta vez," respondió Takasugi, "Este es un caso ligeramente especial. Katsura no quiere civiles muertos innecesariamente."

Kenshin suspiró. Sabía que no disfrutaría su asignación de la noche. Temor comenzó a anudarse en su estómago mientras se preparaba para hacer la próxima pregunta.

"No es un traficante de drogas o un traficante de armas o un miembro de una pandilla esta noche, verdad?" él suspiró, derrotado.

"No," llegó la simple respuesta de Takasugi.

Kenshin lo sabía mejor que preguntar por qué o quién o qué. Sabía que cualquier decisión había sido hecha – sin importar lo brutal – eventualmente conduciría a un mejor Kyoto. Sabía que lo sacrificios eran necesarios. También sabía que había elegido soportar la carga de derramar la sangre de los sacrificios.

Takasugi se levantó, gruñendo naturalmente mientras crujía sus coyunturas. "La información está en el sobre. Pasaré por tu casa. La hora está en el sobre."

Kenshin levantó la mirada cuando Takasugi dejaba caer un pequeño fajo de billetes en la mesa.

"Y Himura," añadió Takasugi, dándole una arrogante, "No olvides a la chica."

Sin otra palabra, Takasugi salió de la casa de té, dejando a Kenshin con su té y sus pensamientos. Kenshin bebió el té lentamente, esperando un cuarto de hora antes de levantarse.

Luego, también dejó la Casa de Té Ichiriki.

------

Aoshi estaba sentado silenciosamente en la cama de hospital, su boca en una dura línea. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su corto cabello negro caía sobre sus ojos. Su respiración era regular y controlada.

Pero su interior estaba agitado.

Su encargo había sido robado bajo su nariz. Peor, había sido encontrado en un clóset – Kaoru en ningún lado.

"Aoshi."

Aoshi no respondió, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos.

"Aoshi!" repitió Megumi, chasqueando sus dedos en frente de su gacho rostro.

"Megumi-san," dijo Aoshi tranquilamente, levantando su cabeza para mirar la pared, "Dónde está ella?"

Megumi suspiró y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, volteando para mirar a la pared más interesante.

"No la hemos localizado," respondió ella suavemente.

"Cuándo puedo irme?"

Megumi resopló pasando su cabello sobre sus hombros. "Has sufrido heridas considerables. No saldrás de esa cama por otra semana."

"Cuando la mente está dispuesta-"

"El cuerpo está débil," terminó Megumi por él, "No, no puedes forzarte. No serías útil de cualquier forma. Fue llevada por Battousai."

"Lo sé. Pero la traeré de vuelta."

"Espero que la estúpida mapache esté bien."

"Es posible que esté vivo," dijo Aoshi tranquilamente, "De lo contrario ya habríamos encontrado su cuerpo."

"Cómo puedes estar seguro?" se irritó Megumi.

"En tanto como sé, si su cuerpo no ha aparecido en este momento, deben haber descubierto un uso para ella."

"Entonces debe estar en el infierno."

El perpetuo frunce de Aoshi se profundizó. "Su habilidad es una que mucho explotarían sin notar los efectos en su cuerpo."

"Eso es obvio," aceptó Megumi, su voz teñida con rabia, "Todavía estás recuperándose del experimento de la rata."

La mirada de Aoshi se endureció mientras miraba la pared.

"Pero lo que no puedo entender," murmuró él, "Es por qué Battousai no me acabó cuando estoy seguro era obvio donde estaba escondido. Y más extrañamente, por qué no mató a Kaoru – cuando eso fue precisamente lo que intentó hacer en primer lugar."

"Tal vez la encontró muy linda?" Medio bromeó Megumi.

"Lo dudo," respondió Aoshi, "Sólo he escuchado rumores de Battousai pero de lo que he escuchado, no es nadie para ser vacilar."

"Tal vez Kaoru borró su memoria?"

"También altamente improbable," razonó Aoshi, "Si él había estado intentando matarla, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de levantar su mano."

Megumi dejó salir un largo suspiro. "El jefe no parece muy preocupado por alguna razón," comentó ella secamente, "Pero entonces, cuándo está preocupado?"

Aoshi volteó para mirarla de repente. "Eso es muy inesperado."

Megumi levantó su mirada sorprendida.

"Kaoru era su principal preocupación hasta su secuestro. Y era un recurso muy valioso en sus ojos, creo."

Megumi arrugó sus cejas. "A qué vas?"

"Nada en particular," dijo Aoshi, regresando a la pared, "Sólo que su reacción es muy inusual."

Megumi dirigió los comentarios de Aoshi, intentando envolver su mente en una posible explicación. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz baja.

"Cuáles son las órdenes para mi?"

"Ninguna – excepto," Megumi profundizó su voz imitándolo, " 'sacar tu estúpido trasero ninja al final de la semana' o algo así. Sin embargo," se infló Megumi, "Creo que es muy pronto. No saldrás de esta habitación por otros días. Y si piensas en ir tras Battousai antes de que diga que puedes," advirtió ella, meneándole un dedo, "Nunca podrás patear otra vez."

Aoshi la consideró con un corto asentimiento. Luego los dos quedaron en silencio otra vez, observando la blanca y monótona pared del hospital.

------

Se acercaban las ocho de la noche cuando Kenshin decidió levantarse de su silla otra vez. Kaoru estaba en el baño, colgando su húmedo uniforme escolar en los percheros de las toallas. Y probablemente también goteando agua sobre el piso. Kenshin suspiró cuando recordó los eventos de su tarde.

Cuando había entrado apartamento, Kaoru había estado esperando.

"Quiero lavar mi ropa," había demandado ella.

Aún cuando Kenshin la había honrado con su mirada mortal más fría, ella no había retractado. Por supuesto sabía, por sus delicadas manos, que probablemente nunca había hecho la lavandería a mano en su vida. Su sospecha había sido confirmada cuando la escuchó chapoteando su ropa inútilmente en una tina llena de agua caliente.

Decidiendo que era una batalla de mejor no pelear, simplemente se había retirado a su amada silla para mirar sus espadas y escuchar sus alargados intentos para lavar su ropa de la sangre.

Él podría haberla ayudado, supuso, pero probablemente habría rehusado su ayuda de cualquier forma. Y realmente no se sentía para darle a la adolescente una lección en los quehaceres del hogar.

Kenshin realmente se sentía extraño.

Sin embargo, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al baño.

"Oye," llamó él, abriendo la puerta con una mano, "Vístete."

Kaoru volteó del toallero donde había terminado de colgar su falda. "Qué?"

"Vístete," repitió Kenshin.

"Pero no puedo!" Exclamó ella, "Mi ropa todavía está húmeda!"

"Entonces usa otra ropa," dijo Kenshin sin rodeos, volteando para alejarse.

"Oye!" Gritó kaoru tras él, "Oye tú! No tengo ninguna otra ropa."

Después de lanzar un fósforo en la chimenea, Kenshin le dio una mirada condescendiente. "Seguro que sí," dijo él, "Takasugi-san te dio la ropa de su hermana."

Kenshin estaba seguro que vio vapor comenzar a salir de la cabeza de Kaoru. Ella cuadró sus hombros y se retiró. Él suspiró y sacó el sobre negro.

_Llegar a las 8:30 p.m. Instrucciones entonces._

_Sohma Yuki. Todos menos la mujer civil._

Kenshin miró el papel por un momento antes de tirarlo en las llamas. Encima de todo, tenía que llevar a esa niña. Él contuvo un suspiro.

"Oye tú!" gritó Kaoru, moviéndose hacia él, "No puedo usar esto!" Ella sacó un top blanco. "Es indecente!"

Kenshin la miró con una ceja levantada despreocupadamente. "No me importa. Trata con eso."

El rostro de Kaoru se retorció con una irritada mueca. "Por qué tengo que vestirme?"

"Porque vienes conmigo."

"Por qué?" se infló Kaoru furiosa, "Para que más de tus camaradas puedan asaltarme?"

"No," respondió Kenshin, lanzándole dagas con la mirada a la joven, "Porque mi jefe quiere que vengas."

"Oh es verdad," dijo Kaoru, levantando sus manos en el aire y caminando hacia la habitación, "Sólo haces lo que tu jefe te diga. No deseas pensar por ti mismo?"

Kenshin practicó gran contención en ese momento. Rabia hirvió en su garganta y se sintió para abofetear a la joven por su insolencia. Pero reunió años de auto-disciplina en una esfera y se obligó a desviar la mirada de ella.

Takasugi llegaría a las 8:30 p.m.

Eso no le dejaba mucho tiempo.

------

Kaoru tiró la puerta tras ella y lanzó la bolsa de plástico rosado sobre la cama. Comenzó a sacar varios artículos de ropa, tirándolos sobre su hombro. Mentalmente, maldijo a Takasugi por ser la indecente polla que era.

De repente se detuvo, sosteniendo una pequeña pieza de chifón. Era… era…

"Un liguero?" Exclamó Kaoru indignada, tirándolo al otro lado de la habitación furiosa.

Si era una broma, Kaoru definitivamente no lo encontraba divertido.

Resoplando furiosa, Kaoru finalmente escogió la ropa más decente que pudo encontrar. Y para ella, aún no era decente. Murmurando furiosa para sí, Kaoru se colocó una pequeña falda de jean y el ajustado top blanco. Ella escarbó por el desastre de ropa en el piso y sacó sus mocasines escolares negros, los cuales había descartado en su primera noche ahí.

Kaoru alisó las arrugas en la ropa y miró brevemente el espejo. El top blanco abrazaba su pecho ceñidamente y la corta falda de jean se ajustaba alrededor de sus caderas y muslos. Ella se estremeció levemente, preguntándose si tendría frío con tan poco material cubriéndola. Frunciendo sus labios pasó sus dedos por su cabello y lo ató en una alta cola de caballo. Endureciéndose, salió de la habitación.

Cuando Kaoru salió de la habitación, Kenshin ya estaba vestido para la acción. Ambas espadas colgaban de su cintura y su abrigo negro estaba sobre su delgado cuerpo. Cuando salió, él volteó para mirarla, su brillante cabello rojo balanceándose de su alta cola de caballo y sus brillantes ojos ámbar fríos. El aire de kaoru se le atascó en su garganta ante la vista del peligroso hombre. Ella se congeló, mirando.

Kenshin, por otro lado, volteó ante el sonido de movimiento para ver a una chica "nada adolescente" emerger de su habitación. El apretado y revelador top y falda que estaba usando acentuaba sus curvas y su cuerpo tonificado. Kenshin se preguntó brevemente si ella estaba involucrada con deportes. Su cabello estaba recogido y las negras ondas caían sobre sus hombros desnudos. Había demasiada cremosa piel blanca a la vista. Kenshin contuvo la urgencia de tragar. En vez de eso, la miró aturdido.

Maldito ese Takasugi.

Agradecidamente un fuerte y brusco golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus miradas.

Kenshin se dirigió hacia la puerta un momento después pero no antes de que Takasugi se dejara entrar, abriendo la puerta estrambóticamente.

"Interrumpí algo?" preguntó él, provocando. Luego miró a Kaoru de arriba abajo. "Oh dios," canturreó él juguetón, "La señorita se ve muy sexy esta noche."

Kaoru se sonrojó furiosamente, su rostro retorciéndose furiosamente.

"Oye, oye!" dijo Takasugi, levantando sus manos, "Es un cumplido, pollita. Un cumplido."

"Tú…" tartamudeó Kaoru, buscando desesperadamente algún insulto devastador para lanzarle.

"Buena respuesta," rió Takasugi secamente, quitándole su oportunidad. Él se paseó por el salón, "Listo para ir Himura?"

"Sí," respondió Kenshin fríamente.

"Bien," dijo Takasugi, desapareciendo en la habitación, "Sólo déjame traer algo."

Las manos de Kaoru volaron de repente a su boca. Kenshin observó calmado.

"Whoa!" Gritó de repente Takasugi desde adentro de la habitación, "Han estado ocupados o qué?"

Kenshin se apresuró a la habitación curioso mientras Kaoru permanecía paralizada en su lugar, sus manos aún cubrían su boca.

"Perro," rió Takasugi, sosteniendo el liguero que kaoru había tirado al piso, "Nunca supe que lo tenías en ti."

Kaoru se sonrojó más furiosamente que antes.

Kenshin miró silenciosamente a Takasugi.

Takasugi rugió con risa, girando el pequeño liguero rosado alrededor de su dedo meñique.

------

Fin del capítulo 6, continuará!

------


	7. Joven sacrificio

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin y Kaoru! O Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los ARRUINÉ para el propósito de mi historia.

------

------

**Capítulo 7 - Joven sacrificio**

------

------

_Soy abatido por la tristeza_

_Sangre, como lluvia, inunda mi mente._

------

"Cállate insoportable," murmuró Kaoru bajo su respiración, marchando por el angosto corredor del edificio de apartamentos.

Takasugi la ignoró, su estrepitosa risa retumbaba por las paredes. Kenshin permaneció fríamente distante, caminando rápidamente al lado del hombre. Kaoru siguió malhumorada tras ellos, sus brazos cruzados sobre su estómago. Cuando el trío alcanzó el elevador, Kenshin sacó las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo y oprimió el botón. Los brillantes ojos de Takasugi captaron la sorprendida mirada de Kaoru.

"Qué?" rió a carcajadas, "Crees que lo dejamos caminar todo Kyoto?"

Kaoru se infló con irritación. La puerta metálica se abrió mecánicamente y los dos hombres entraron en la caja de metal. Kenshin colocó su brazo sobre la puerta para detenerla de cerrarse antes de que Kaoru pudiera entrar.

"Oh," exclamó Takasugi bromeando, "Así que ahora que está toda empingorotada eres el caballero perfecto."

Kenshin no se molestó en mirar a Takasugi. En vez, miró expectante a Kaoru, sus ojos enviaron un claro y frío mensaje. Kaoru entró al elevador, echó su cabeza hacia atrás arrogantemente mientras lo pasaba. Kenshin dejó cerrar la puerta y comenzaron su descenso al sótano.

------

"Sí," dijo Katsura en el teléfono a una persona desconocida, "Lo intentarán esta noche. Takasugi sabe qué hacer."

"Sí, sé que es riesgoso," respondió Katsura una aparente objeción, "Pero este era nuestro plan en primer lugar."

Katsura suspiró. "Sé que esta es una de nuestras peores asignaciones para él. Pero debe hacerse. No podemos tener éxito sin eso."

"Bueno, veremos, verdad?" dijo él, golpeando sus dedos en su escritorio.

------

Cuando se aproximaron a un lustroso auto negro en el oscuro sótano, Kenshin levantó sus llaves y presionó un botón en la cadena. La alarma sonó dos veces y los seguros se abrieron. Haló la puerta trasera del auto y le extendió un brazo a Kaoru, haciéndola entrar en el asiento trasero.

"Qué, el maletero no?" se burló Kaoru, agachándose levemente para entrar en el auto.

"Eso puede arreglarse para ti, si quieres," respondió Kenshin calmado, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Kaoru resistió la urgencia de sacarle la lengua detrás de la tinturada ventana del asiento trasero. Takasugi se apoyó perezosamente sobre el capote del auto, rió mientras Kenshin entraba en el asiento del conductor y cerraba la puerta. Luego entró también.

Con una hábil opresión de un botón, los seguros de todas las puertas se bajaron.

"Por qué fue eso?" resopló Kaoru en voz alta desde el asiento trasero.

Kenshin le disparó una mirada de advertencia a través del espejo retrovisor mientras encendía el motor. Takasugi, por otro lado, se movió en la silla de cuero delantera para mirarla.

"Seguros para niños, querida," dijo él nasalmente. Sus ojos bajaron a sus piernas. "Oh dios," dijo él, bajando su voz a un profundo estruendo. "Tu madre nunca te enseñó cómo sentarte apropiadamente?" Rió él, girándose.

Kaoru se sonrojó furiosamente y se sentó derecha en su asiento, juntando sus muslos fuertemente. Intentó halar más su falda por sus piernas. Maldito Takasugi. Maldito.

"Maldito pervertido," murmuró ella entre dientes, lo fuerte suficiente para que él escuchara.

Kenshin cambió de velocidades hábilmente y miró sobre su hombro mientras reversaba el auto rápidamente. Mientras las llantas rechinaban, él dejó sus rasgados ojos ámbar deslizarse para encontrar los de Kaoru. Kaoru mordió su labio instintivamente. La mirada en sus peligrosos ojos habían sido muy obvia: callarse y sentarse. El deportivo negro subió la rampa del parqueadero, Kenshin manipulaba hábilmente el volante, su otra mano descansaba ligeramente en la barra de cambios.

Para sorpresa de Kaoru, su conducción por las calles de Kyoto no asemejó una persecución de T.V. Aunque Kenshin conducía muy rápido, no pisaba el acelerador inesperadamente, o giraba esquinas en dos llantas. Ella observó pasar los edificios con amplios ojos.

"Gira a la izquierda," Takasugi le estaba indicando a Kenshin, "Ahora ve detrás de ;a Estación Omiya."

Kenshin maniobró el auto fácilmente, guiando el auto por una verdadera masa de angostas y sucias calles. Desaceleró el auto hasta un alto en un sucio callejón. Sacando las llaves de la ignición, él salió del auto. Después de cerrar la puerta del frente, se detuvo frente a la puerta de Kaoru con su mano en la manilla, esperando por que Takasugi lo rodeara. Takasugi rodeó el auto en su paso perezoso. Kenshin abrió la puerta.

"Me siento tan importante," murmuró Kaoru, saliendo y rehusando amablemente la ofrecida mano de Takasugi.

Cerrando la puerta, Kenshin ajustó su abrigo y comenzó a salir del sucio callejón. "No voy a cuidar por ti ahora, Takasugi-san."

"Entendido," respondió Takasugi, inclinándose sobre Kaoru, "Eso es por qué estoy aquí."

De repente, la gran mano de Takasugi estaba alrededor del brazo de Kaoru. Ella protestó al intentar soltarse.

"Escucha muñeca," bromeó Takasugi, aunque su agarre era como hierro alrededor de su brazo, "Tenemos que hacer un trabajo esta noche. Así que sin tonterías. Entiendes?"

Kaoru frunció sus ojos y lo miró fríamente. Takasugi sonrió y apretó su agarre. Sin otra palabra, él comenzó a seguir a Kenshin en la oscuridad, llevándola rudamente por el brazo.

"No tienes que ser tan rudo," se quejó Kaoru mientras era arrastrada por el agarre de Takasugi.

Desde la abertura del callejón, Battousai giró de repente, su abrigo se movió alrededor de sus rodillas. La luz de los postes silueteaban su delgado cuerpo y su rostro estaba sumergido en sombra, sus ojos ámbar brillaban misteriosamente en la media luz.

"No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos infantiles," su voz resonó entre la oscuridad, "Callados y hagan lo que se les diga."

El aliento de Kaoru se atascó en su garganta y de repente se sintió muy, muy fría. Ella se estremeció involuntariamente. Takasugi comenzó a avanzar otra vez, alcanzando a Battousai. El asesino permanecía en la entrada del callejón, esperando hasta que Takasugi y Kaoru estuvieran ante él. Aunque Battousai era considerablemente más bajo que Takasugi, era un poco más alto que Kaoru y a pesar de su altura, la estremecedora aura que daba era intimidante.

Battousai dio un paso hacia Kaoru para que estuviera a un simple pelo de ella. Sin bajar su mentón, sus dorados ojos la miraron. Retrocediendo ligeramente, Kaoru intentó mantener contacto visual sin pestañar. Battousai la miró fríamente, advirtiéndole con su brillante mirada no interferir o interponerse otra vez.

Luego giró de repente, los bordes de su abrigo negro golpeó las piernas desnudas de Kaoru, y Battousai dejó el callejón. Sin tiempo pata exhalar, Kaoru fue arrastrada por Takasugi en la calle poco iluminada. Y casi se choca en la espalda de Battousai. Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron.

"Que oportuno," ella escuchó a Takasugi respirar suavemente.

En el otro lado de la calle desierta, una madre y su hijo extrañamente pálido estaban caminando rápidamente entre cuatro hombres grandes.

"A dónde nos llevan?" Kaoru escuchó preguntar a la mujer temerosa a uno de los bien armados hombres.

"No necesitas saber," vino la corta respuesta.

La madre, una mujer sencilla con cabello recogido en moño, agarró los hombros de su hijo fuertemente en respuesta, su ansiedad claramente visible.

Su hijo era una historia completamente diferente.

El chico estaba tal vez entre los diez y doce años. Pero para su edad, él irradiaba una calma que no existía en las personas mayores cercanas a la muerte. El chico estaba pálido y su cabello era más liso que el de cualquier niño japonés que hubiera visto. El chico se mantenía erguido, pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos de tristeza.

Como una zambullida en agua fría, la suave pero penetrante voz de Battousai interrumpió las observaciones de Kaoru.

"Sohma, Yuki?" la voz de Battousai era tan fría como la muerte.

El chico se detuvo de repente. Su cabeza volteó para mirar al extraño trío. Él tenía ojos violetas.

Kaoru inhaló bruscamente.

"No," ella respiró suavemente y volteó hacia Takasugi suplicante, "No puedes hacer esto. Es sólo un niño!"

El mentón de Takasugi estaba apretado pero no reconoció la súplica de Kaoru. En vez, él miró hacia adelante.

"Por el amor de dios," se ahogó Kaoru.

Las sorpresivas y furiosas preguntas que resultaban de los guardias, también como los lloriqueos de la madre, pasaron desapercibidas para Battousai y el niño. Fríos ojos ámbar y amplios ojos violeta estaban fijos. El chico observó silenciosamente, ni una pizca de emoción destelló en sus grandes ojos púrpura. Y si Battousai estuvo sorprendido ante la identidad de su blanco, no lo mostró. Tampoco mostró arrepentimiento, tristeza o culpa.

"Esta noche," anunció Battousai, agachándose a una posición de ataque con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, "Tendré que tomar tu vida."

Él podría haber jurado que un indicio de una divertida sonrisa pasó sobre los pálidos rasgos del chico.

"Él es nuestro!" gritó uno de los fornidos guardias, rompiendo la comunicación entre Battousai y Sohma Yuki.

El chico, Yuki, pasó a un fondo por el momento y Battousai evaluó a sus oponentes. Antes de que el primer guardia parpadeara, estaba en una creciente piscina de su propia sangre, su cuerpo convulsionaba mientras su sangre brotaba del corte abierto en su mutilado cuello.

Battousai se volvió no más que una mancha negra y roja mientras volaba en el aire hacia el siguiente criminal. El hombre disparó vanamente ronda tras ronda de balas ante el asesino aproximándose rápidamente. Battousai esquivó las balas sin esfuerzo, su velocidad se incrementaba. En un fluido movimiento de su acero, el pecho del gamberro se abrió y su cuerpo superior comenzó a separarse del resto. Incluso antes de que las piezas golpearan el suelo con un enfermante splash, Battousai estaba dirigiéndose hacia el tercer hombre.

El tercer hombre estaba sudando profundamente e intentó desesperadamente levantar la enorme arma automática que sostenía. Battousai preparó su ensangrentada espada mientras corría, alistándola para un golpe. El hombre finalmente logró ajustar el arma con sus rechonchos dedos y disparó, enviando una ronda de balas al asesino. Sin perder el tiempo, Battousai saltó en el aire sobre la lluvia de balas. Bajando, de repente blandió su espada y entonces sangre, no balas, llovió sobre el negro asfalto.

Kaoru fue incapaz de retirar sus ojos de la grotesca escena. Ella de repente se soltó del agarre de Takasugi y volteó hacia el callejón. Ella se agachó en un sombrío rincón y vomitó su disgusto, lágrimas bajaban por su horrorizado rostro.

Takasugi esperó hasta que terminó antes de levantarla y arrastrarla de regreso. Kaoru forcejeó inútilmente en sus brazos.

"Por favor," rogó ella, su auto-respeto perdido en la cara de la sangre, "No quiero ver más."

Takasugi, su rostro inflexible, se rehusó a responder. En vez, él la sostuvo en frente suyo por sus brazos. Kaoru desvió su rostro y se aflojó en su agarre, deseando desesperadamente no escuchar más dolor.

Battousai estaba en medio de la carnicería, encarando al último guardia y la temblorosa mujer y niño tras él. Sus ojos estaban muertos y sin emoción.

"Ah," el cuarto y último hombre comentó, "Debes ser el legendario Battousai."

"Si sabes quien soy," respondió Battousai suavemente, "Entonces sabrás rendirte ahora y hacerlo más fácil para ti."

Una triste risa eructó del hombre del otro lado de la ensangrentada calle. "Por el contrario," dijo el hombre, echando atrás el material de su abrigo para revelar la empuñadura de una espada japonesa, "He estado preparándome para un día como este. Debes ser quien se rinda, Battousai."

Battousai avanzó lentamente, sus brazos balanceándose lentamente a sus lados y su hoja de acero destellando en la luz de los postes de luz. "Estás desperdiciando tus esfuerzos," declaró él fríamente.

En respuesta, el último hombre sonrió y sacó su larga espada de acero de su funda. "He estudiado las artes ancestrales de la espada para este momento," dijo él, sonriendo malvadamente, "Seré un digno oponente."

Los ojos de Battousai brillaron en la media luz. Sin un sonido, él corrió con su espada en una posición de estocada.

"Tonto!" gritó el otro hombre con una sonrisa, "La fuerza de mi técnica se defiende contra esos tontos ataques de frente."

La hoja de Battousai se conectó con la de su oponente con un fuerte golpe metálico. Ambos empujaron sus espadas, lanzando al otro un paso atrás. El otro hombre bajó su espada en un vicioso movimiento sobre la cabeza. Battousai bloqueó la espada fácilmente, sosteniendo su propia espada horizontalmente con sus manos. Él blandió su espada por la espada del otro hombre, el metal rechinó bruscamente, y se abalanzó mientras el hombre tambaleaba hacia adelante del impulso. Girando, Battousai apuntó para cortar al hombre en dos. El hombre logró evadirlo en último minuto, pero sólo apenas. Los dos espadachines se circundaron mutuamente corriendo, sus hojas brillaban como plata.

Kaoru observó con ojos abiertos, fascinada e incapaz de desviar la mirada. Battousai se movía con extraordinaria gracia, moviendo su espada en fluidos y suaves arcos de acero. A diferencia del otro hombre, los movimientos de Battousai eran precisos y exactos, su cuerpo actuaba y reaccionaba sin falla visible. Él voló en la noche, su espada danzando en su agarre. Kaoru quedó boquiabierta en silencio. Los ojos dorados de Battousai eran distantes y vacíos, como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

Era hermoso y aterrorizante.

Las espadas chocaron otra vez. Pero esta vez, Battousai tenía al hombre contra la pared. Su competidor estaba intentando desesperadamente de empujar la espada de Battousai con la suya.

"No!" chilló el hombre, desenredándose desesperadamente de la espada de Battousai.

Girando de repente con su espada lista para un golpe, Battousai se abalanzó hacia el hombre. Él movió su espada hacia arriba y el hombre levantó su espada horizontalmente en defensa con un violento grito.

Su grito murió en un borboteo de sangre cuando la hoja de Battousai cortó su cuello y rostro. La espada del hombre cayó al suelo en dos piezas, cortada por la mitad. El hombre cayó en el creciente charco de sangre mientras Battousai se enderezaba, sacudiendo la sangre de su espada con un rápido y controlado movimiento. Sus atemorizantes ojos fríos voltearon hacia la madre e hijo.

"No!" Rugió Kaoru con furiosas lágrimas, "No!" Ella intentó soltarse del agarre de Takasugi violentamente pero él era más fuerte. Con un gruñido, él se movió y sujetó sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Retorciéndose y pateando dolorosamente, ella continuó gritándole a Battousai. Pero sus gritos fueron desatendidos.

El rostro de la madre estaba contorneado de temor y empujó al niño de rodillas, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo en un intento por esconder el cuerpo de su hijo con el suyo. Los redondos ojos violetas de Yuki aún brillaban a través de la jaula de sus brazos.

"Deja al chico!"

Las lágrimas de la mujer brotaban libremente y se rehusó a moverse, cerrando sus propios brazos más fuertemente alrededor de su hijo. De pie sobre el lastimoso par, Battousai recordó sus órdenes.

_Todos menos a la mujer._

Su espada aún colgaba de una mano, él levantó a la mujer por la parte trasera de su camisa. La madre chilló y forcejeó mientras Battousai la alejaba arrastrándola de niño. Él la depositó al otro lado de la calle. Cuando se levantó e intentó regresar corriendo a su hijo, Battousai golpeó la empuñadura de su espada en su espalda. Ella colapsó en el asfalto sollozando, incapaz de levantarse por el dolor en su espalda. Al próximo segundo, Battousai estaba otra vez sobre el niño arrodillado.

Una vez más, grandes ojos violetas encontraron fruncidos ojos ámbar. El chico miró al hombre por un momento antes de bajar su cabeza ante él.

"Rápido, por favor," vino la calmada y aguda voz de Yuki.

Battousai apuntó la punta de su espada en la base del cráneo del niño.

La madre del niño abalanzó su cuerpo en un desesperado pero vano pánico.

Kaoru cayó de rodillas, sus manos sobre su boca y un grito murió en su garganta.

------

Sus ojos encapirotados, Battousai enterró la hoja en el cuello de Yuki, dañando la espina dorsal y cortando la yugular en un rápido movimiento. La cabeza del chico se retorció hacia un lado clavada al suelo por la espada ensangrentada de Battousai. Él sacó la espada rápidamente y la cabeza del niño se levantó levemente con el movimiento y colapsó sin vida. Sohma Yuki yacía sobre su estómago, sus extremidades extendidas y su rostro hacia un lado. Sus amplios ojos violetas estaban mirando vaciamente en la oscuridad. Pálido cabello estaba pegado a su rostro, humedecido con algo de su sangre. La sangre comenzó a empozarse alrededor de su cabeza como un halo rojo, manchando su cabello y piel. La sangre del joven lentamente se expandía, creando un oscuro círculo líquido alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

Battousai sacudió la sangre de su espada y la enfundó rápidamente, mirando sin emoción el joven sacrificio.

La madre se tambaleó hacia adelante inútilmente y luego colapsó de rodillas, sollozando patéticamente.

Battousai giró y volteó a mirar a Takasugi. Mirando el tieso cuerpo de Kaoru, Takasugi vociferó sus órdenes.

"Levántate," ordenó él, sus labios una dura línea, "Y borra la memoria de esa mujer."

En shock, Kaoru permaneció paralizada con sus manos sobre su boca. Luego bajó sus manos y parpadeó lentamente, deteniendo el flujo de lágrimas. Kaoru se levantó lentamente.

Inesperadamente, ella hizo como si obedeciera y comenzó a cruzar la calle hacia la sollozante mujer. Battousai y Takasugi observaron, en trance, mientras Kaoru cruzaba la calle como un fantasma. Cuando estuvo a un pie en frente de la gimiente mujer, ella cayó de rodillas, ignorando la sangre.

La mujer la miró a través de ojos llorosos.

"Por qué los dejaste matar a mi hijo?" gimió ella compasivamente.

Kaoru bajó su cabeza levemente, sus ojos gachos y afligidos. Sin una palabra, ella alcanzó su brazo con sus dedos índice y medio extendidos. La mujer retrocedió temerosa, su rostro sucio de lágrimas y sangre.

Battousai, de pie tras la madre, observó cuando Kaoru extendió su brazo y tocó la frente de la mujer con la punta de sus dedos. Luego, sin razón aparente, el cuerpo de la mujer se aflojó abruptamente y cayó hacia adelante. Kaoru atrapó a la mujer en sus brazos cuando cayó. De repente, Kaoru apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo desplomado de la mujer y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente pero las lágrimas aún brotaban, goteando el hombro de la inconsciente mujer.

En su visión periférica, Battousai vio a Takasugi asentirle. Él corrió hacia las dos mujeres.

"Vamos," declaró él.

Lo lagrimosos ojos de Kaoru se abrieron y levantó lentamente sus ojos azules para encontrar los suyos. Lágrimas continuaban brotando de sus vidriosos ojos.

"Por qué," le sollozó ella tranquilamente al asesino, "Por qué lo mataste?"

Battousai retrocedió un paso. Ver la expresión de la madre reflejada tan exacta en los ojos de otro lo atrapó fuera de guardia.

"Por qué?" continuó Kaoru mientras lloraba, "Por qué hiciste tal cosa?"

De repente, Kaoru comenzó a temblar violentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez y su piel se le puso de gallina. Ella apretó más la inconsciente mujer y continuó sollozando silenciosamente.

"Era tan joven," murmuró Kaoru a través de sus lágrimas, "Nunca mereció nada de esto. No fue su culpa."

Battousai avanzó otra vez y trató de retirar el flácido cuerpo de la mujer lejos de Kaoru. La adolescente, de repente flácida con dolor, le permitió a Battousai alejar a la madre y acostar su cuerpo sobre el concreto. Kaoru envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, ignorando las manchas de sangre en su piel y en su camiseta blanca. Ella continuó temblando, la fría noche envolvió sus fríos brazos a su alrededor. Su pecho estaba destruido con ahogados sollozos y apenas notó cuando Battousai comenzó a levantarla por sus axilas.

Battousai miró a la sollozante adolescente quien estaba temblando de las lágrimas y el frío. A pesar del vacío de sus ojos, verdaderamente estaba confundido por el instantáneo cambio de personalidad de la chica.

"Es porque tomó la memoria de la mujer."

Battousai miró a Takasugi, sus ojos no revelaron nada.

"Qué debo hacer con ella?"

"Llévala a tu casa."

"Por qué?"

"No ha terminado todavía, Battousai." Takasugi se encogió con una sonrisa seca. "Me voy. Reporta mañana."

Sin otra palabra, Takasugi se alejó, manos en sus bolsillos. Battousai miró otra vez a la temblorosa joven que sostenía frente a él. Sabía que él y Takasugi necesitaban limpiar el área rápidamente. Con la decisión tomada, se preparó para levantar a la chica y llevarla al auto.

Y entonces ella levantó su mirada.

Los ojos de Battousai se abrieron de repente. En toda su vida nunca había visto semejante dolor. Los ojos de Kaoru eran profundas piscinas azules de insondable tristeza. Era extraño cuánto profundo dolor podía ser reflejado en tan jóvenes ojos. Su labio temblaba y más lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban por sus pómulos. Ella gimoteó silenciosamente y trató de abrazarse más fuertemente, estremeciéndose violentamente.

Battousai notó entonces que ella no sólo estaba llena con el dolor de otro; también estaba sufriendo del fuerte aire frío. Él la soltó y ella cayó sin huesos en el asfalto, temblando y sonándose. Rápidamente, retiró su ensangrentado abrigo negro de su espalda y lo colocó alrededor de los temblorosos hombros de la joven. Luego alzó su ligero cuerpo en sus delgados brazos y la cargó lejos del sangriento callejón.

Kenshin empujó su abultada carga en el asiento trasero de su auto, agradeciendo secretamente a quienquiera que hubiera inventado las ventanas oscuras. Sin molestarse en atarla con el cinturón, él cerró la puerta y entró en la silla del conductor. Rechinando las llantas, él salió de las calles laterales a la principal. Corrió hacia su apartamento con controlada velocidad.

"Él era como yo!" un repentino grito vino del asiento trasero.

Kenshin miró al asiento trasero por su espejo retrovisor. Kaoru estaba sentada, aún temblando y aferrando su abrigo negro a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y asustados.

"Él era como yo!" gritó ella otra vez.

Kenshin maldijo bajo su respiración. Lo último que necesitaba mientras conducía por las calles de Kyoto era una adolescente lunática en el asiento trasero de su auto. Kaoru escondió su rostro en sus manos, aún incapaz de detener el flujo de lágrimas. Su voz subsidió en inteligibles gimoteos mientras colapsaba en sollozos.

Casi estaba aliviado de que parecía que todavía estuviera sufriendo de cualquier loco episodio mental que estaba teniendo. La última vez no había podido dejar de gritar. Esta vez no podía dejar de llorar.

Realmente no sabía cuál era peor.

Para cuando Kenshin parqueó el lustroso auto negro en su usual lugar en el sótano, los sollozos de la chica se habían vuelto leves sonadas y gimoteos. Y sus oídos habían comenzado a pedir silencio.

Él la sacó del auto fácilmente, su cuerpo aún débil con pena. Contento de que no estuviera gritando como la última vez, Kenshin la cargó fácilmente hacia el elevador y pulsó el botón con un dedo libre. Escaneó el corredor con una mirada furtiva, esperando que ninguno de sus vecinos atestiguara la vista cargando una chica escasamente vestida envuelta en su abrigo.

Finalmente el asesino fue bienvenido en el oscuro santuario de su apartamento. Descortésmente, dejó caer a la chica en el sofá de cuero. Kenshin desató las espadas de su cintura y las colocó reverentemente en sus percheros.

"Te sientes triste?"

Kenshin volteó y miró a Kaoru. Ella se había sentado, su abrigo negro reuniéndose alrededor de sus hombros desnudos. Sus ojos estaban apagados, observándolo calmadamente. Lágrimas estaban secándose en sus mejillas.

"Por qué debería?" preguntó él, volteando para mirar sus espadas.

"Porque tomaste la vida de un niño inocente."

"Nadie es inocente."

"Lo era," dijo Kaoru, sus ojos aún hundidos en la espalda del asesino, "Era sólo un niño."

"Y qué sabrías de eso?" demandó Kenshin, girando su cabeza para mirarla con ojos fruncidos.

Kaoru sonrió desanimadamente. "Sé por qué fuiste ordenado matarlo."

Kenshin arqueó una ceja incrédulo. "Qué demonios hiciste?"

Los ojos de Kaoru se desviaron en una vidriosa y lejana mirada. "Era como yo, ese chico. Podía ver en los recuerdos de otras personas. Podía borrarlos."

Kenshin resopló.

Los ojos de Kaoru se intensificaron de repente. "Era como yo," gritó ella de repente, "Y lo mataste."

"Tenía que hacerlo," gruñó Kenshin furioso.

"Lo sé," Kaoru esbozó esa extraña sonrisa, "Porque te dijeron." Ella pausó. "Sabes por qué estás haciendo esas cosas?"

"Por un Kyoto más seguro," recitó Kenshin, girando hacia un fuego en extinción, "Los sacrificios deben hacerse."

"Aún si el sacrificio es un niño?"

"Sí," declaró Kenshin tranquilamente, las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos ámbar.

"Quiero hablar con tu jefe," dijo Kaoru de repente.

"Eso no lo decides tú."

"Yo cumplí algo para él," insistió Kaoru tranquilamente, "Deseo hablar con él."

"Por qué me molestaría en ayudarte?"

"Porque te diré lo que soy si lo haces."

Kenshin volteó para encarar a la chica. Sus ojos se levantaron serenamente mientras se sentaba, su abrigo aún descansaba en su regazo. Kenshin avanzó hacia el sofá opuesto al de ella y se sentó encarándola, cruzando casualmente una pierna. Él pasó un brazo por el espaldar del sofá y ladeó su cabeza, su roja cola de caballo caía sobre un hombro. Él asintió.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos por un momento, inhalando gentilmente. Cuando levantó sus ojos otra vez, eran distantes - la tristeza aún permanecía en sus profundidades.

"Puedo tomar los recuerdos de las personas. Cuando lo hago, siento sus emociones de ese momento y puedo ver en sus recuerdos," comenzó a explicar Kaoru, su voz baja y calmada, "Sus emociones y sus recuerdos son como un choque de electricidad. Puede ser," aquí ella sonrió tristemente, "Muy doloroso."

Kenshin la observó intensamente, escondiendo con cuidado cualquier sorpresa en sus ojos ámbar. Kaoru continuó, su tranquila voz rompió el silencio del apartamento.

"Cuando tomo la memoria de alguien, siento lo que ellos sienten y veo lo que han visto. Sus recuerdos permanecen conmigo, aunque no necesariamente tengo que hurgar en todas sus vidas. Lo que me afecta más son las emociones que están sintiendo al momento que entro en sus mentes," Kaoru pausó por un momento, sus párpados cayeron levemente, "También puedo retirar la memoria; borrarla. Igual como borré las partes de la memoria de Genji para hacerlo olvidar lo que quería hacerme."

Kaoru hizo una mueca, recordando la noche. Kenshin observó mientras la chica cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, su rostro apretándose. Ella inhaló profundamente unas veces y luego los abrió otra vez.

"Algunas veces," explicó ella suavemente, sus ojos azules tristes, "Es difícil mantener lejos los recuerdos de otras personas de mi consciente - especialmente los violentos y tristes."

"Entonces," interrumpió Kenshin, "Esta noche borraste el recuerdo de la mujer del asesinato? Y de mi?"

"Tomé más que eso," respondió Kaoru, volteando sus ojos cuando frescas lágrimas amenazaban caer de sus ojos, "Tomé el recuerdo de ella teniendo un hijo llamado Sohma Yuki. Ella despertará y no sabrá quién es el niño a su lado. No tendrá recuerdo de tener un hijo."

"Cómo puedes hacerlo?" preguntó Kenshin, "Tomar los recuerdos de alguien sin su permiso?"

Kaoru encontró los ojos de Kenshin. "Tú pides permiso cuando asesinas a alguien?"

"Eso es diferente," dijo Kenshin, su tono enojado, "Hago eso por una razón. Pero no es justo para ti tomar los recuerdos de las personas - tal vez quieran conservar esos recuerdos. Tal vez esos recuerdo podrían darles alegría algún día."

Una incrédula sonrisa destelló en los rasgos de Kaoru brevemente.

"Sabías que Sohma Yuki le dio un ramillete de margaritas a una niña que era abusada por su padre?" preguntó Kaoru, su tono divertido.

Kenshin movió su cabeza levemente en respuesta.

"Sabías que sacó puras A en sexto grado?"

De nuevo un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

"Nunca piensas en las vidas que tomas?" preguntó Kaoru, su tranquilo tono se volvió molesto, "Y en las personas para quienes son especiales?"

"No," respondió Kenshin simplemente, "Son sacrificios por un mejor Kyoto. Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, no mato por diversión. Nunca he matado porque sienta que me guste."

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules otra vez se llenaron de lágrimas. "Entonces piensas que hubiera sido mejor dejarla conservar los recuerdos de su condenado hijo? Con sólo el consuelo de que su pérdida era por un mejor Kyoto?"

"Pero nadie lo recordará," protestó Kenshin calmadamente.

"Yo lo recuerdo," anunció Kaoru, rehusándose a desviar la mirada del asesino mientras lagrimas bajaban otra vez por sus mejillas, "Recuerdo el día que nació. Recuerdo la primera vez que usó su habilidad - para tomar la memoria de una chica que estaba llorando pero no le dijo por qué. Recuerdo el primer dibujo que le dio a su madre. Recuerdo la forma en que le sonrió con ojos inocentes a su madre y le dijo que la amaba."

Kaoru sonrió levemente a través de sus frescas lágrimas, bajando su cabeza y mirando su regazo. "Yo no iba a ayudarte. No iba a hacer lo que querías - aún si me matabas. Pero cuando vi el rostro de esa mujer - supe que no podía dejarla vivir con la pena. Así que la tomé - todo de ella."

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron cuando notó la extensión de su habilidad - y de sus acciones. "Por qué te harías eso?" preguntó él, genuina curiosidad entró en su frío tono.

Kaoru levantó la mirada de sus ensangrentadas manos. Sus húmedos ojos azules encontraron los duros ámbar suyos. "Reparación," respondió ella con una triste sonrisa, "Como reparación por no ser capaz de detenerte de tomar lo más importante para ella, soportaré su pena por el resto de mi vida."

El silencio que siguió su calmada declaración colgaba como una gruesa sábana sobre ambos. Ninguno se molestó en moverse. En vez, Kaoru miró a Kenshin y él la miró - ella, sentada derecha con sus piernas debajo y con su ensangrentado abrigo a su alrededor, y él, estirado pero tenso como un alambre al otro lado de ella.

"Y tú," Kaoru se aventuró a preguntar suavemente, "Cuál es tu reparación?"

Kenshin encontró su calmada mirada azul con la propia dura mirada dorada. Su respuesta fue vociferada sin vacilar - en una tensa y apretada voz.

"Continuaré viviendo."

------

Fin del capítulo 7, continuará!

------

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos! Antes que nada siento mucho la tardanza pero finalmente he aquí una actualización... No se preocupen que estoy trabajando duro para continuar con esta traducción... Mil gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia por su interés y por los ánimos que me dan para continuar... Y gracias a Linay por escribir historias tan buenas como esta...

Por el momento, cuídense mucho y un millón de besitos a todos!... Hasta la próxima entrega...


	8. En un nombre

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

**Capítulo 8 - En un nombre**

------

------

_La soledad de nuestros sufrimientos_

_Es el único amigo que conoceremos._

------

Kaoru estaba sentada en el sofá y observaba morir las llamas, el abrigo negro de Kenshin aún la cubría. Ella podía escuchar el duro sonido del agua del baño. Kenshin se había estado bañando por los últimos cuarenta minutos. Casi podía sentir el húmedo vapor emanando de las rajas de la puerta del baño.

Ella miró la ensangrentada corteza en la punta de sus dedos. La seca corteza marrón ardía en su piel. Podía sentirlo por todos lados – olerlo en su mejilla, endurecido en sus rodillas, incrustado en sus uñas. Le picaba para rascarlo y quitarlo.

La sensación le disgustaba y sentía que la enloquecía.

Kaoru aún estaba sentada derecha, sus piernas dobladas bajo ella y sus manos dobladas pulcramente en su regazo cuando Kenshin emergió del baño, vestido en su, ahora familiar, bata azul marino. Él la miró mientras se dirigía a su silla de cuero, exprimiendo el exceso de agua de sus largos mechones rojos.

Él se sentó lentamente en su silla, considerando su semblante de piedra con fuertes ojos dorados. El silencio colgaba pesadamente sobre ellos como la cálida humedad que se esparcía del humeante baño.

"Me siento tan sucia," susurró Kaoru, mirando sus manos.

"Entonces ve a lavarte," indicó Kenshin, su voz baja.

"Eso quitará el sucio?"

"El agua ayudará," respondió Kenshin.

"No me siento para moverme," musitó Kaoru en voz alta, "Mi cuerpo me disgusta."

"El baño está allá," indicó Kenshin, sin molestarse en apuntar desde que ella no estaba mirando.

"Huelo disgustante," comentó Kaoru otra vez, como si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar.

"Entonces toma una ducha," habló Kenshin como si fuera una errante niña, "Te hará sentir mejor."

Kaoru lo miró lentamente. "Eso es por qué te bañas cada vez?"

"Por supuesto," respondió Kenshin, su dorada mirada resuelta, "Así que ve a tomar una rápidamente."

"Por qué no lavas tu abrigo y las empuñaduras de las espadas?" Cuestionó Kaoru.

Kenshin la miró. "No hay necesidad de lavarlas."

"Pero lavas tu cuerpo para limpiarlo," señaló ella, "Y esas cosas también humean. Entonces por qué no las lavas?"

"Realmente no necesitas saberlo," remarcó él fríamente, "Todo lo que necesitas hacer ahora es limpiarte."

"No puedes darme una respuesta directa?" espetó ella, frunciendo sus ojos. "No puede lastimarte decírmelo ahora, verdad?"

Kenshin presionó sus labios, conteniendo la primitiva urgencia de espetar. En vez endureció sus cuerdas vocales y respondió.

"Limpio mi cuerpo porque puede limpiarse," dijo él, su voz apretada con control, "Pero mi abrigo y mis espadas son instrumentos de muerte – sin importar lo que haga, siempre estarán sucias."

Él miró a Kaoru a través de doradas aberturas. Ella lo miró, pensando sus palabras. A diferencia de las herramientas de su oficio, él todavía sentía que podía limpiarse. Su nocturna ducha caliente, entonces, realmente era un ritual de limpieza – para deshacerse de la mancha de sangre.

Tal vez él no era sólo una herramienta sin mente.

Inesperadamente, Kenshin vio una extraña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

"Ya veo," dijo Kaoru tranquilamente, levantándose de su asiento y dejando que su abrigo cayera de sus hombros desnudos.

"Ves qué?" replicó Kenshin, desviando sus ojos de su elástico cuerpo.

"Tu humanidad," respondió ella suavemente, la ligera sonrisa aún permaneció en su pálido rostro.

Agradecidamente para Kenshin, ella había girado y dirigido hacia el baño antes de que pudiera haber visto la amplitud de sus ojos. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia su cuerpo en retirada, sus ojos ámbar observándola a través de espesos mechones húmedos.

Extraña chica. Muy, muy extraña chica.

------

"La siguiente fase en el plan, Shinsaku," anunció Katsura tranquilamente en su celular, mientras conducía por las calles de Kyoto.

"Tan pronto?" preguntó Takasugi en su teléfono inalámbrico mientras se paseaba en su apartamento.

"Debe ser mañana," respondió Katsura, "Hazlos venir a la Casa de Té Sakura."

"En el distrito Pontoncho?" cuestionó Takasugi incrédulo, "Pero es nuestro andrajoso lugar de encuentro."

"Lo sé, Shinsaku."

"Es una maldita casa de prostitutas," continuó Takasugi, "Ella es una joven de diecisiete años. Los hombres enloquecerán."

"No te preocupes."

"No me preocupe?" exclamó Takasugi, "Estás tomando medidas extrañas, Kogoro. Parece que estás arreglándolo para que ella enloquezca o sea violada. Pensé que era un recurso, por gritar tan fuerte!"

"Ella _es_ un valioso recurso," clarificó Katsura calmadamente, "Y esas son las medidas que deben tomarse para que sea de uso. Confía en mi."

"Confía en mi," murmuró Takasugi, "Confía en mi, dice el hombre. Kogoro, tienes alguna idea de lo que podría pasarle si se muestra en la Casa de Té Sakura?"

"Me equivoqué antes?"

"No," admitió Takasugi, "Pero Battousai es _un _hombre. Habrán _docenas _de hombres en el Sakura."

"Como dije," repitió Katsura paciente en su celular, "Confía en mi Shinsaku."

"Bien," Takasugi se dio por vencido de mala gana, "Pero por qué debemos reunirnos?"

"Necesito hablar con ella."

"No sé si querrá hablar contigo," comentó Takasugi secamente.

"Creo que sí."

"Esto, por casualidad, tiene algo que ver con la maldita asignación que le diste a Himura esta noche?"

"Sin duda," afirmó Katsura.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

"Esa fue una maldita asignación, Kogoro."

"Era necesario," respondió Katsura con un suspiro.

"Bueno, quiero saber por qué."

"Mañana."

"Y sé de un empleado pelirrojo que también va a querer saber por qué. Apuesto que todavía está bañándose por tus locas instrucciones."

Otro tranquilo suspiro. "Mañana. Mañana hablaremos. Asegúrate que una habitación tatami esté lista para nuestra reunión. Una habitación tranquila, Shinsaku," especificó Katsura.

"Una habitación tranquila en el Sakura?"

"Sólo arréglalo."

------

El apartamento de Kenshin estaba húmedo con vapor. Kaoru había tomado dos veces una larga ducha como Kenshin y fue un milagro que la pintura no se hubiese pelado por las nubes de humedad que estaban flotando del baño. Kaoru emergió a la sala, envuelta en la bata de felpa que Kenshin le había dado dos días atrás. Ella sacudió su largo y mojado cabello.

"Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Kenshin, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su cabeza gacha.

Kaoru le arqueó una ceja al asesino. Estaba sentado en la silla de cuero, brazos extendidos, su espeso cabello rojo caía sobre sus delgados hombros. Sus labios, como siempre, estaban apretados y sus ojos levemente cerrados.

"Sí," respondió Kaoru con cuidado, "Gracias."

Ella observó mientras su expresión permanecía exactamente igual. Ladeando su cabeza pensativa, se preguntó cómo lograba controlar sus rasgos faciales tan rígidamente.

Tal vez, era el sentido de relajación que usualmente acompañaba una ducha caliente. O tal vez era la humedad en el aire. Podría haber sido fatiga por la hora tan tarde. Pero ahora en el momento, Kaoru decidió dar un paso.

"Ya que estamos hablando así," ella pausó pensativa, "Tan civilizadamente – puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Sus ojos azules escanearon sus endurecidos rasgos. Ni un músculo se contrajo. Ella tomó esto como un consentimiento.

"Bueno," continuó ella conversadora, enroscando distraída un mechón de cabello oscuro alrededor de un dedo, "Por qué no duermes en la cama?"

La cabeza de Kenshin se levantó de repente, la sorpresa lo sacó de su estado sin emoción. Sus ojos ámbar la consideraban incrédulo. Ella estaba implicando…? Imbécil. Qué demonios estaba implicando la pequeña niña?

Kaoru, quien estaba mirando mientras jugueteaba con los mechones de su cabello, no notó su incrédula mirada.

"Quiero decir," continuó ella levemente, "He dormido en tu cama por media semana. Pero no la extrañas?"

Él continuó boquiabierto ante la adolescente. Ella lo miró, esperando ver insensible rigidez. Sus ojos azules registraron sorpresa cuando captó su expresión.

"Bueno, verás," balbuceó ella de repente, un sonrojo levantándose en sus mejillas cuando adivinó la implicación que sus palabras podrían haber cargado, "Sólo pensaba por qué siempre duermes aquí afuera. No quieres usar tu cama otra vez? Digo," tartamudeó ella. "Sólo pensaba que te gustaría usar tu cama de nuevo. Es cómoda y bueno… No te gustaría dormir otra vez en una cama?" Ella pausó en su cháchara y luego añadió, "Solo por supuesto." Luego rió – o pretendió.

Kenshin cerró su boca mientras cogía el significado de su pregunta. "Oh es eso?" preguntó él, carámbanos se formaban alrededor de sus palabras.

"Bueno, sí."

"Sólo vete a la cama," dijo él fríamente, bajando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos otra vez.

"Sólo una pregunta," dijo Kaoru. Entonces continuó antes de que pudiera protestar, "Por qué no duermes en tu cama?"

Pero el rostro de Kenshin ya era vacío, sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera. Kaoru suspiró. Sabía que estaba despierto. También sabía que ahora era inútil intentar obtener una respuesta de él.

"Bien," cedió ella mientras giraba hacia la habitación. "Buenas noches, Sr. Secuestrador."

Kenshin abrió un ojo levemente para verla entrar en la oscura habitación. Observó la puerta cerrarse con un fuerte golpe.

Kenshin Himura suspiró. Finalmente lo había dejado solo. La caprichosa adolescente con la extraña habilidad no lo dejaría tranquilo. Constantemente estaba entrometiéndose en su momento tranquilo. Constantemente estaba sorprendiéndolo.

Era una chica extraña.

Era irritante. Era molesta. Era exasperante. Era enloquecedora.

También era intrigante.

------

Cinco dagas golpearon cinco diferentes dianas en un destello de acero.

Aoshi estaba al otro lado del corredor de entrenamiento, su brazo paralizado en la posición de tiro. Se enderezó lentamente, apreciando cada marca de daga.

"Señor," dijo él tranquilamente, ojos inmóviles, "Qué tiene que decirme?"

Desde las sombras de la puerta, un armatoste de hombre emergió con una risa profunda.

"Agudo como tu puntería, no es así," rió él, "Estúpido ninja."

"Estoy listo para ir tras Kaoru Kamiya," dijo Aoshi tranquilamente mientras recogía sus dagas una por una.

"No en el plan."

Aoshi volteó para mirar a su jefe, sus helados ojos se hicieron rajas. "Qué quiere decir?"

"Quiero decir, niño idiota," resopló su jefe, "Que no irás tras ella ahora."

"Por qué no?"

El ancho hombre arqueó una ceja. "No es de ti hacer preguntas como esa."

Aoshi volteó, guardando sus dagas en sus escondidos lugares. "Es extraño," comentó él, "Tomó mucho trabajo adquirir a esa chica. Sin mencionar vidas."

"Y?"

"Murió gente para que pudiera ser traída a ti," respondió Aoshi tranquilamente entre dientes, "Sin mencionar que Megumi y yo pasamos un mes trabajando encubierto para esa escoria, Kanryu."

"Y qué buen trabajo fue ese," rió fuertemente el hombre, "Los compañeros de Kanryu querían despedazarlo por la falsa cocaína que Megumi preparó. Y tú, Sr. Guardaespaldas, hiciste muy fácil arrebatarle a la jovencita."

"Entonces," continuó Aoshi, "Por qué no puedo ir a traerla?"

"Suenas como si te preocuparas por el pequeño mapache."

Aoshi se encogió. "Ni Megumi ni yo esperábamos que estuviera como estaba."

"Y eso significa…"

"Kanryu fue un bastardo brutal para ella. También la lastimó, aún involuntariamente – y se supone que somos los chicos buenos." Aoshi cerró sus ojos. "Sólo es una adolescente. Quién sabe lo que le están haciendo ahora?"

"Otra vez," repitió su jefe, "Por qué suena como si te preocupas por la mapache?"

Aoshi retrocedió rápidamente hacia el otro lado del salón. En una fracción de segundo, una daga se clavó en el centro de un blanco.

"Debería estar aquí," declaró Aoshi, preparándose calmadamente para lanzar otra daga hacia el blanco.

------

Kaoru rodó bajo las gruesas cobijas. Vio un reloj digital a través de ojos borrosos.

7:15 AM

Perfecto. Ella sonrió para sí en su estado medio-despierta. Kaoru salió de la cama y se estiró, crujiendo sus coyunturas.

Era temprano en el día. Los pájaros estaban cantando. El apartamento estaba en silencio y había una cocina esperando por ella! No podía esperar para escarbar en las alacenas y el refrigerador. Hoy sería el desayuno hecho por Kaoru!

Tarareando suavemente, abrió la puerta de la habitación tranquilamente y salió. Miró hacia la sala.

Ningún cabello rojo.

Ella sonrió. Para ella, significaba que tenía todo el lugar para ella. El secuestrador ya se había ido para alguna reunión misteriosa de algún tipo.

Ella se paseó hacia la barra y saltó sobre ella, pasando sus piernas sobre el mesón.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Kaoru se paralizó. Esa voz. Ella levantó la mirada levemente, sus piernas colgaban en la cocina desde el mesón. El asesino de cabello rojo ya estaba vestido en una ceñida camiseta negra y oscuros jeans azul con su impactante cabello rojo en una alta cola de caballo. Y estaba mirándola – sosteniendo un cucharón de sopa.

"Um," comenzó Kaoru tontamente mientras se deslizaba del mesón y aterrizaba de pie, "Sólo intentaba cocinar el desayuno."

"Bueno estás muy tarde para eso," respondió Kenshin fríamente, regresando a revolver la sopa miso con el cucharón.

"Entonces," dijo Kaoru animadamente, "Supongo que puedo ayudar a poner la mesa."

Kenshin apretó sus dientes mientras escuchaba a la joven rodear la cocina, abriendo cajones y alacenas fuertemente.

"No te importa, verdad?" preguntó ella amigablemente mientras rodeaba el mesón con un juego de platos.

Ella colocó los platos en la mesa del pequeño comedor pulcramente y regresó a la cocina para encontrar vasos. Abrió una alacena en la parte de arriba y se asomó en sus repisas, levantándose en la punta de sus dedos.

"Dónde están tus vasos?" llamó ella.

Ella cerró de golpe una puerta de la alacena, girando levemente hacia la estufa. El rostro de Kenshin la amenazó donde la alacena había estado. Kaoru saltó asustada. Retrocedió, una mano sobre su corazón.

"No HAGAS eso!" gritó ella, recuperando el aire, "Podrías asustar a alguien!"

Kenshin, de pie a unos pies de ella, frunció sus ojos ámbar. "Por qué estás siendo tan amable?"

Kaoru se encogió y volteó hacia otra alacena, reanudando su búsqueda. "Por qué no debería?"

Kenshin frunció sus labios ante la espalda de la chica. "Porque es extraño."

"Tal vez para ti," dijo Kaoru, moviendo platos en una repisa alta, "Pero es casi normal para mi ser secuestrada y aprisionada y golpeada y qué no. Y francamente," dijo ella sin rodeos, "Estos arreglos para vivir no son tan malos como algunos de los lugares en los que he estado antes. Excepto que ahora estoy viviendo con un frío y sanguinario asesino en ves de un pequeño y temperamental monstruo traficante de drogas."

"Y eres amable porque?"

"Porque es mucho esfuerzo ser una perra todo el tiempo," Kaoru completó la oración por él mientras abría otra alacena.

"Qué lógico tren de ideas," resopló Kenshin, yendo a un gabinete al otro lado de la cocineta.

Él abrió la puerta tranquilamente y sacó dos vasos altos. Pasó a la chica en puntas y colocó los vasos en la mesa. Kaoru volteó a mirar y medio sonrió, golpeando la alacena con un floreo.

"Ves," gozó ella, "Eso fue MUCHO más fácil."

"Escucha niña, no estés tan feliz por eso."

"Escucha Battousai-"

"No me llames así," dijo Kenshin bruscamente.

"Bueno entonces no me llames 'niña'!"

"Cómo demonios quieres que te llame entonces!"

"Mi nombre estaría bien!"

"Bien," consintió Kenshin, "Kamiya – no me llames así."

"Y," preguntó Kaoru, su tono de repente amistoso otra vez, "Cómo debo llamarte?"

"No me importa," murmuró Kenshin, exasperado.

"Pero no sé tu nombre."

"Himura."

"Está bien," Kaoru sonrió. "Himura-san."

"No te molestes con el '-san'."

Después de un más largo que necesario momento lleno de cuidadosas esquivadas y evitaciones, la mesa finalmente estuvo puesta. Tampoco habían sentido la necesidad de hablar. Kaoru había tarareado tranquilamente para sí y Kenshin simplemente había retenido su rígido silencio. Parecía ser una interacción normal de todos los días – aunque ambos sentían la extrañeza de la normalidad.

Mirándose mutuamente casi con cautela, ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos tomaron sus palitos al mismo tiempo.

"Está buena!" exclamó Kaoru de repente, con una amplia sonrisa.

Kenshin la miró sobre el borde de su tazón de sopa.

"Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?" preguntó ella, curiosa.

Él la ignoró.

"Ah," ella sonrió genuinamente, "Supongo que es ultra secreto!"

"Deja tus juegos," ordenó él fríamente, levantando sus palitos hacia su boca.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se desvaneció lentamente. "Por qué no puedes ser normal por más de dos minutos?" preguntó ella, dolor y rabia mezclados en su voz.

"Estás olvidando dónde estás?" le dijo Kenshin en una suave y fría voz, "No eres mi invitada o mi amiga. Sólo eres un proyecto que mi jefe tiene en mente."

Las puntas de los labios de Kaoru temblaron y bajó la mirada. "Sí," aceptó ella, avergonzada, "Tienes razón. Sólo soy un proyecto. Un experimento."

Sin otra palabra, Kaoru comenzó a comer en silencio. Kenshin no levantó la mirada otra vez pero podía escucharla intentando masticar tan silenciosamente como fuera posible.

Pero el silencio no duró.

"No quieres ser normal?" preguntó Kaoru esperanzadamente.

"No," vino la corta respuesta.

"Por qué no?"

Silencio.

"Oh sí," Kaoru recitó amargamente, "Porque sacrificios deben hacerse por un mejor Kyoto – o eso dices."

Furioso silencio.

"Debe ser duro," comenzó Kaoru a musitar en voz alta.

"De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Kenshin, rabia aumentando continuamente en su voz.

"Bueno," explicó Kaoru naturalmente, "Tiene esta meta – esta idea de un mejor Kyoto – pero tienes todo el trabajo sucio."

El rostro de Kenshin se apretó y su brazo se paralizó justo cuando estaba llevándolo para dar un mordisco. Sus nudillos se blanquearon, los palitos vacilaron en su mortal agarre.

Kaoru se levantó y tomó el vaso de Kenshin. Comenzó a servirle jugo lentamente.

"Quiero decir," dijo ella pensativa, observando con fascinación mientras el líquido naranja chapoteaba en el vaso, "Debes haber tenido un momento duro creciendo. Imagino que debe haber roto tu corazón al principio – matar todas esas personas. Pero entonces tuviste que endurecerte. Eso supongo." Ella bajó el jarro y extendió el vaso de Kenshin, aún invadida de ideas. "Deseo que no hubieras tenido que vivir por eso. Siento pena por ti – la vida debe haber sido cruel."

"No te atrevas," repitió Kenshin, su voz de repente ascendiendo a un grito, "No te atrevas a compadecerme!"

Él bajó su puño en la mesa con increíble fuerza, los palitos volaron de su mano y los platos saltaron del impacto.

Asustada y atemorizada, Kaoru soltó el vaso de jugo de naranja. El vaso cayó al piso y se rompió con un fuerte golpe. El jugo voló en todas direcciones, esparciéndose sobre el piso.

Los enfurecidos ojos ámbar de Kenshin todavía le destellaban intensamente. Kaoru se esforzó por un momento, intentando calmar su entrecortada respiración. Temblando levemente, movió su mano.

Él parpadeó rápidamente, susto salía de su rabia. Kaoru había, con su temblorosa mano, levantado su propio vaso de jugo de naranja colocándolo frente a él.

Luego, sin una palabra, rodeó el bar, recogió un paño limpio y regresó al sorprendido asesino. Sus ojos suaves, ella se inclinó con la limpia prenda en mano. Gentilmente, Kaoru le dio unos golpecitos a la mejilla de Kenshin donde gotas de carnoso jugo de naranja habían aterrizado. Cuidadosamente ella limpió su mejilla y luego, suspirando suavemente, bajó al piso. Ella comenzó a recoger los trozos de vidrio, colectándolos en la toalla.

"Por qué harías tal cosa?" susurró Kenshin, su mano fue a su mejilla.

Kaoru continuó reuniendo los pedazos del vaso, depositándolos en el centro de la toalla. Levantó la vista de repente cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella.

Kenshin estaba sobre ella, una mano todavía tocaba cautelosa la mejilla que ella había limpiado. Sus ojos dorados estaban descaradamente abiertos con confusión. Él cayó de rodillas.

"Por qué?" la voz de Kenshin era ahogada, "Por qué harías tal cosa?"

"Himura," Kaoru dijo su nombre tiernamente, bajando otra vez la mirada, "Sólo eres humano."

Los casi viciosos y callosos dedos de Kenshin atraparon de repente la muñeca mientras alcanzaba un trozo de vidrio.

"No tienes miedo?" siseó él.

Kaoru dejó cerrar sus ojos por un momento. "Estoy más allá de ese tipo de temor."

El agarre de Kenshin en su muñeca se apretó, casi al punto de lastimar.

"No debo ser compadecido," susurró Kenshin roncamente, su rostro escondido por una espesa cortina de mechones rojos, "Nunca debo ser compadecido por mi carga. Nunca."

"Por qué no debo compadecerte por la dura vida que has enfrentado?" preguntó Kaoru seriamente, mirando su gacha cabeza.

"Porque elegí ser lo que soy. Escogí este camino."

Lentamente, Kaoru levantó su mano libre y gentilmente retiró sus rojos mechones, revelando sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y cejas fruncidas.

"De todas formas, puedo verlo en tu rostro," respiró Kaoru suavemente, "Puedo ver que hay más para ti que sólo una espada asesina, Himura."

"Entonces no me conoces," gruñó Kenshin, abriendo sus ojos ámbar para mirar a la chica con toda la amenaza que pudo lograr.

"Himura," sonrió Kaoru, devolviéndole sus palabras, "Deja tus juegos."

Por un momento, él la miró. Ella lo miró con sus claros ojos azules – firme. Kenshin resopló suavemente y soltó su muñeca. Él alcanzó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar el jugo derramado.

"Tampoco me llames Himura," dijo él significativamente, sin mirar, "Es sólo Kenshin. Así es como quiero ser llamado."

Kaoru sonrió. "De acuerdo, Kenshin," respondió ella, también inclinándose para alcanzar más fragmentos, "Puedes llamarme Kaoru."

Ellos terminaron de limpiar el desastre en silencio y luego se levantaron lentamente, estirando sus rodillas. Kaoru volteó hacia la cocina.

"Nunca he dormido en ella."

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Kaoru, volteando sorprendida.

"Para responder a tu pregunta de anoche, Kaoru," dijo él, sus labios formando su nombre apreciablemente, "Nunca antes he dormido en esa cama. Un asesino no puede descansar."

La sonrisa de Kaoru era triste cuando lo miró. "Quieres decir, un asesino humano no puede descansar."

Ella continuó en la cocina. Kenshin comenzó a levantar los platos.

"Actúas así con todos tus captores?" llamó él, su tono bajo pero no frío.

"No todos," Kaoru sonrió suavemente, sabiendo que Kenshin Himura estaba recordándole su estatus, pero al mismo tiempo, disculpándose.

------

"Oye, Himura!" gritó Takasugi mientras se dejaba entrar en el apartamento, "Tenemos una reunión."

Kenshin apareció de la cocina, escurriendo la espuma de sus manos. Apenas había terminado de lavar los platos de la cena.

"Qué?"

"Tenemos una reunión con Katsura en una hora," anunció Takasugi, tirándose en el sofá, "Así que movámonos!"

"Debo estar preparado?" preguntó Kenshin, entrando en el área social.

"Nah," lo despidió Takasugi, "No necesitarás tus armas. Sólo es una reunión."

Kenshin asintió.

"Takasugi-san," comenzó Kenshin educadamente, "Sobre mi prolongada asignación – tiene una petición."

"Puede esperar. De cualquier forma, qué te importa sus peticiones – ustedes dos progresaron o algo?"

Los ojos de Kenshin destellaron furiosos. "Es una simple petición-"

"Ahora no, Himura. Déjame decirte lo que pasa primero," interrumpió Takasugi, levantando una mano, "A Katsura le gustaría conocer a la pollita. Todos nos reuniremos esta noche."

Kenshin levantó una ceja y asintió. "Muy bien."

"Y ahora," pronunció lento el hombre, "Qué es esto de la petición?"

"No importa."

Takasugi se encogió y levantó, estirando su largo cuerpo hacia arriba. "Y dónde está la pollita?"

"Estoy justo aquí, sucio anciano!" gritó Kaoru desde el pasillo.

Takasugi volteó. Y el palillo cayó de su boca abierta.

Kaoru lo miró, sus manos en sus caderas. "Qué DEMONIOS estás mirando?"

"ESO es sexy. Amo ver pollitas en uniformes escolares," sonrió Takasugi, "Pero creo que mejor te cambias."

"En qué?" demandó Kaoru furiosa, "La ropa de ramera que me diste?"

"Créeme, estudiante de secundaria," advirtió Takasugi con una carcajada, "A donde vamos – un uniforme te dará mucha más atención que la ropa que te di. No sabes cuántas fantasías están deseando ser satisfechas."

"Como sea," kaoru volteó sus ojos, "Pervertido."

Kenshin permaneció en silencio, observando fríamente. En realidad no sabía dónde sería su reunión. Sin embargo, probablemente era verdad que la pequeña y plisada falda negra y la ajustada blusa blanca que kaoru estaba usando serían vistas muy interesantes. También sabía, por otro lado, que ella no se molestaría en escucharlos a ninguno de ellos. Así que, permaneció fríamente en silencio.

"Bien," dijo Takasugi, avanzando hacia la puerta, "No me escuches."

"Gracias," kaoru se sonó, "No lo haré."

------

Kenshin parqueó el pulido deportivo negro en una andrajosa y pequeña calle. Salió del auto y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Kaoru, quien salió levemente.

"No veo a donde van," le resopló Kaoru a Takasugi.

Takasugi sonrió y señaló un edificio. Kaoru entrecerró sus ojos y leyó la señal en la puerta mientras se acercaba el trío: Casa de Té Sakura.

"Y?" gruñó ella, "Sólo es una casa de té."

Takasugi rió mientras abría la puerta y hacía a un lado la cortina de la entrada. "Oh, es mucho más que una casa de té."

Tan pronto como Kaoru puso los pies en el edificio de madera, una ola de humo de cigarrillo y estrepitosos ruidos golpearon su cabeza. Ella se detuvo en seco pero una firme mano en su pequeña espalda la empujó. Kaoru sacudió su cabeza, tosiendo levemente ante la humeante y densa atmósfera.

"Bienvenida a la Casa de Té Sakura," le anunció Takasugi en carcajadas, "La casa de té más honorable en la ciudad."

"Idiota," murmuró Kaoru, aún siendo empujada por Kenshin.

Tan pronto como sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse a la oscura y brumosa iluminación, comenzó a distinguir figuras. El concurrido club estaba poblado con toscos hombres de todo tipo. Rodeando esos hombres, y algunas veces sobre ellos, había delgadas mujeres escasamente vestidas. La nariz de Kaoru se arrugó con disgusto.

Ella caminó rápidamente, siguiendo los talones de Takasugi y caminando a sólo un paso en frente de Kenshin, cuya mano estaba suspendida en su espalda.

"Oye Shinsaku!" llamó ebria una fuerte voz, "Nos trajiste una nueva mascota?"

Kaoru se tensó de repente, notando al instante sobre qué habían sido las burlonas advertencias de Takasugi.

"Oh mira eso!" gritó otra voz, "Carne fresca! Y también tierna!"

La sangre de Kaoru se heló aunque sus manos comenzaron a sudar nerviosamente. De repente, una maciza figura estaba obstruyendo su paso. Ella retrocedió de repente.

"Bueno, qué tenemos aquí," canturreó amenazante una familiar voz, "Si no es mi pequeña colegiala – viene a satisfacer mis fantasías."

Kaoru se congeló, sus ojos abiertos de temor.

------

Continuará…

------


	9. Intoxicación

**BROKEN PIECES**

(_En Pedazos_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

**Capítulo 9 - Intoxicación**

------

_Viviendo como un extraño entre otros,_

_Mi mente me atrapa en una danza de angustia._

------

Kaoru prácticamente chocó contra Kenshin, sus aterrorizados ojos azules bien abiertos. El macizo hombre se acercó más a ella, alcanzando una gran mano para agarrar su brazo.

"Suéltame!" gritó Kaoru, haciendo una mueca ante el doloroso agarre que su asaltante tenía en su brazo.

"Vamos nena," canturreó el hombre de cabello oscuro, "Sólo tú y yo. Podemos jugar a la escuela."

Kenshin sintió temblar a Kaoru cuando retrocedió hacia él. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, leves temblores dominaron su pequeño cuerpo.

"Kaoru," respiró él en su oído, lo bajo suficiente para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar.

El hombre avanzó, su mano aún alrededor de su brazo. La respiración de Kaoru se tornó violenta y errática. Kenshin frunció, reconociendo fácilmente lo que la hacía sufrir, mientras miraba la lujuriosa cara del otro hombre.

"Kaoru," repitió él en su oído, su voz urgente.

Ella no pareció escucharlo. En vez, inhaló bruscamente - una señal que, para Kenshin, indicaba el comienzo de un muy fuerte e histérico grito. Sabía que algo tenía que hacerse. Si la adolescente gritaba, todo el club se reuniría a su alrededor. Particularmente a Kenshin no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y tenía el sentido común de saber que Katsura no estaría complacido si su pequeño experimento se volvía tema para chismes. Y ya, podía sentir los ojos de más de unos hombres sobre su pequeña escena.

"Pareces un poco tensa, señorita," el gran hombre de cabello oscuro sonrió, "Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso?"

Él se presionó más cerca a Kaoru hasta que prácticamente estuvo en sándwich entre él y Kenshin. El asesino de cabello rojo enfocó sus ojos ámbar en el rostro del otro hombre.

"Genji," ordenó Kenshin tranquilamente, "No la toques."

Instintivamente Genji retrocedió un paso, levantando sus cejas sorprendido. "Por qué no? Es tuya, Battousai?"

Kenshin simplemente frunció sus ojos, retando al otro asesino a que continuara.

Genji retrocedió otro paso, soltando a Kaoru de su agarre y levantó sus sudorosas palmas en un gesto aplacador. Cuando estuvo a la extensión de un brazo se detuvo y dejó caer sus brazos. Una mujer cercana casi desnuda inmediatamente se colgó de su brazo.

"Oye Battousai," rió él ahogado, planamente ebrio, "Por qué no la compartimos por un rato? Sería más excitante."

"Fuera del camino, Genji," gruñó Kenshin, sus ojos oscurecidos furiosamente.

El ebrio mujeriego se hizo a un lado para aplacar al homicida. Kenshin plantó su mano firme en la baja espalda de Kaoru y la empujó.

"Muévete, Kaoru," dijo él suavemente, inclinándose.

Kaoru comenzó a moverse, intentando desesperadamente ordenarle a sus extremidades a través de una oscura neblina de violentas imágenes. Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras daba temblorosos pasos, aclarando lentamente su mente de los horribles recuerdos de Genji mientras se alejaban gradualmente entre la multitud.

"Battousai!" llamó Genji, sus palabras mal articuladas, "Diviértete con ella, hombre! Un poco de placer no te matará!"

Kenshin volteó ligeramente para dispararle una oscura mirada a su compañero asesino.

"Pero _te _matará, idiota!" se carcajeó Takasugi en frente de todos, "Así que cállate!"

Genji sólo rió ebrio en respuesta, la mujer a su lado enrolló sus brazos a su alrededor. Kenshin, su paso más rápido que el de Kaoru, la guió firmemente. El rostro de la chica estaba pálido y sus ojos miraban vacíos al suelo bajo ella.

"La pollita está bien?" preguntó Takasugi casualmente cuando ellos lo alcanzaron.

Kenshin simplemente asintió, caminando en silencio al lado del hombre. A su alrededor, la multitud se disolvió, permitiéndoles pasar fácil. Aunque él era más delgado y bajo que la mayoría de los hombres presentes, la presencia de Kenshin despertaba cierto nivel de respeto e incluso temor de todos los que posaban sus ojos en él. Era conocido sólo como Battousai - su marca de cabello rojo volteaban cabezas cada vez. Aunque con frecuencia estaba presente en los lugares de reunión de su organización, nunca era escandaloso o ruidoso. Pero era su duro silencio lo que más atemorizaba a sus 'colegas'.

Él era el homicida silencioso. El ejecutor sin sonrisa e insensible. Un hombre para ser temido y venerado.

Takasugi miró al cabeza roja mientras caminaban hacia una tranquila habitación trasera. "A propósito," dijo él, "Desde cuándo los dos amorcitos están en la base del primer nombre?"

Las doradas pupilas de Kenshin se movieron a un lado para considerar a Takasugi fríamente. Las cejas de Takasugi se levantaron y prácticamente pudo sentir erizarse los vellos en sus brazos. El hombre a su lado estaba rabiando con una atemorizante aura de batalla.

"Uh," enmendó él, mirando adelante, "No importa."

Los ojos de Kenshin se giraron hacia su meta. Sabiendo instintivamente que la aislada habitación ante él estaba dispuesta para su reunión con Katsura, retiró sus zapatos y pisó la plataforma de madera. Él levantó a Kaoru mientras deslizaba el shoji.

"Buenas noches, Himura."

Kenshin bajó su cabeza educadamente, esperando a que Takasugi entrara antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego guió firmemente a una semi aturdida Kaoru hacia una mesa baja en medio de la habitación. Con la más reveladora de las presiones en su espalda, pudo hacerla arrodillarse en la mesa. Con gracia, él tomó su asiento adyacente a ella.

"Qué caballeroso de ti," remarcó Katsura naturalmente.

Kenshin no dijo nada y sólo esperó, sus dorados ojos miraban fijamente el rostro de su jefe. Takasugi, en vez de sentarse en la mesa, se recostó contra la pared y se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Él chasqueó sus labios pensativo. Katsura observó a Kaoru calmadamente mientras estaba sentada mirando la mesa de madera.

"Soy Katsura Kogoro," se presentó él, "Líder de la organización Choshu."

Él esperó por una señal de reconocimiento de la estatua de una chica. Nada llegó.

"Dirijo la banda de hombres de afuera," continuó él, "También como a Takasugi Shinsaku y a Kenshin Himura. Dirijo sus movimientos y coordino sus vidas. Ellos sólo siguen mis órdenes."

Otra vez, Katsura estudió a la inmóvil adolescente por alguna reacción. Arrodillada cómodamente, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en los pliegues de su negra falda escolar y su cabeza gacha, largo cabello negro caía de su alta cola de caballo. Parecía un poco pálida.

"Algo te pasó allá afuera?" preguntó él, "Estás bien?"

Los ojos azules de Kaoru se levantaron de repente, su precaución evidente. Ella miró abiertamente el cincelado y apuesto rostro de Katsura. Una chispa de reconocimiento iluminó sus ojos.

"Tú," declaró ella, "Te he visto en la televisión pública. Y lideras una banda de asesinos."

Takasugi chasqueó sus labios fuertemente. Kenshin se tensó. Katsura le ofreció una graciosa sonrisa.

"Sin duda," dijo él complacido, "Entonces me has reconocido. Además de ser el líder del evasivo e ilegal círculo Choshu, también soy un oficial del gobierno. Sirvo a la gente de Kyoto en más formas que una."

Kaoru ladeó su cabeza pensativa, arqueando una delicada ceja. "Cómo?"

"En el gobierno, puedo construir campos de juegos, pasar leyes, organizar la vida pública," explicó Katsura, abriendo sus brazos, "Pero las calles de Kyoto son peligrosas y corruptas. Cuando las políticas fallan, los hombres del grupo Choshu me ayudan a limpiar las calles."

"Por medio del asesinato."

"Y varios otros métodos."

"Entonces también roban y acosan?"

"Algunas veces," Katsura sonrió cortésmente, "No hay otra forma. Para luchar con el mal del bajo mundo, debemos emplear sus métodos contra ellos - por el bien de los civiles de Kyoto."

"Y por los niños?" preguntó Kaoru, su voz brusca.

"Los sacrificios nunca son fáciles de hacer."

"Cómo le haces tal cosa a un niño?" demandó Kaoru, sus ojos llameando.

"El niño era un instrumento, como tú. Estaba siendo usado por los restos de un anillo de drogas para reunir información y borrar evidencias," dijo Katsura arrepentidamente, "No hay otra forma para acabar esa organización."

"Aunque creo que matar está mal," replicó Kaoru enojada, "No hubiera sido moralmente mejor matar al líder del anillo de drogas?"

"Ya lo matamos - Himura lo hizo. Kanryu ha estado muerto por casi una semana pero sus seguidores todavía están intentando desesperadamente revivir el grupo," Katsura pausó cuando vio los labios de Kaoru apretarse en reconocimiento del hombre.

"Kanryu," respiró ella involuntariamente, un leve temblor corrió por su cuerpo.

"Así que lo recuerdas," observó Katsura, "Tomo que tu amistad con él no fue placentera?"

"Qué sabes de él?" preguntó Kaoru entre dientes.

Kenshin, desde ojos cubiertos, notó cómo Kaoru retorció dolorosamente sus dedos en la almidonada tela de su falda mientras hablaba. Un recuento de su conversación en el desayuno destelló en su mente.

_Es casi normal para mí ser secuestrada, aprisionada y golpeada._

La imagen de los golpeados ojos azules de Kaoru regresó a Kenshin cuando vio a Kaoru agarrar los pliegues de su falda sin piedad. Kanryu debe haber sido cruel.

"Era un traficante de drogas, un proxeneta y un asesino. Estoy seguro que lo sabes." Dijo Katsura planamente, "Y no podemos ponerle un fin a su legado en otra forma."

"Entonces," siseó Kaoru, frunciéndole sus ojos a Katsura, "Mataste a un pequeño niño."

"Fue un sacrificio, sí," reconoció Katsura, sus ojos arrepentidos, "Infortunado pero necesario."

El rostro de Kaoru se torció lentamente de rabia a tristeza, sus ojos azules vidriosos con lágrimas contenidas. "Por qué," preguntó ella, su voz afligida, "Por qué lo mataste."

Kenshin vio su repentino cambio de humor. Miró rápidamente y vio sus ojos por un momento. Sus tristes profundidades estaban como lo habían estado la noche anterior - cuando había tomado la memoria de la madre. Clasificando el poco de información en su mente, Kenshin desvió sus ojos para mirar a Takasugi - sólo para encontrar que Takasugi ya estaba observándolo con pensativos y divertidos ojos marrones. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Takasugi le dio una leve sonrisa. Kenshin de nuevo dejó caer su cabeza.

"Por qué," ahora vino la plana voz de Kaoru, "Por qué hiciste tal cosa?"

"Lo que habíamos logrado en meses, los poderes de Sohma Yuki lo deshizo en unos días. Los rivales no recordaban más sus rencores, los testigos no podían recordar la evidencia, y el grupo de Kanryu ya ha eliminado a nuestros espías y frustrado nuestros planes," explicó Katsura, "No podíamos permitirlo."

"Era tan joven," se lamentó Kaoru, "Nunca mereció nada de esto. No fue su culpa!"

Katsura observó el rostro de Kaoru intensamente, como si buscara algo, "Qué quieres decir?"

Kaoru cubrió su rostro con sus manos. "Él no iba a ayudarlos pero los hombres estaban amenazándolo. Iban a matar a quien más amaba si no hacía lo que decían. Así que tuvo que hacerlo. No quería pero tuvo," susurró ella entre sus dedos.

"Cómo?" urgió él.

"Iban a matarme si él no los ayudaba!" gritó Kaoru, levantando la vista de repente.

Tres pares de cejas se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tú?" preguntó Katsura, "Iban a matarte?"

Kaoru se dio cuenta rápidamente, recuperando el control de su voz. "Quiero decir," clarificó ella, "su madre. Iban a matar a su madre."

"Y puedes recordar esto de sus recuerdos?"

Kaoru juntó sus cejas, cuando una idea cayó sobre ella. "Fue una prueba," siseó ella furiosa.

"Perdón?"

"Estabas probando mis habilidades. Usaste al chico y a su madre para ver lo que podía hacer."

Katsura bajó su cabeza levemente y luego levantó la mirada otra vez, remordimiento nublando sus nobles rasgos. "No, Kamiya-san," dijo él suavemente, "El chico tenía que sacarse del cuadro en cualquier caso. Pero explorar tus capacidades fue un bono."

"Si eso fuese verdad - no me mataste porque soy como Yuki?"

Katsura sonrió suavemente. "Lo intentamos."

"Y ahora?" demandó Kaoru.

"Sentimos que serías de más uso para nosotros viva que muerta."

Kaoru rió amargamente. "Las personas son sólo herramientas para ti, no es así Katsura-san. Solía admirar el trabajo que hacías por las personas. Pero ahora," dijo ella con mofa, "Veo lo que realmente eres. Usas a otras personas para hacer tu trabajo sucio. Personas como yo. Como tu precioso Battousai."

La cabeza de Kenshin se levantó para mirar el determinado perfil de Kaoru. "Asumes demasiado," dijo él mordaz, "Tu ingenuidad es-"

Katsura levantó una mano para detener cualquier furioso comentario que Kenshin estuviese por hacer. "Está bien, Himura," dijo él educadamente, "Está parcialmente en lo correcto. No es así?"

Kenshin hizo como si fuera a protestar pero Katsura le gesturizó guardar silencio. "Aún estabas en entrenamiento de artes marciales cuando Takasugi te notó," recordó Katsura, "Y te pregunté su serías capaz de matar con tu técnica. Apenas tenías 15 años, creo."

"Pero creí en ti," dijo Kenshin fuertemente, "Y elegí ser tu asesino de las sombras."

"A pesar de eso," insistió Katsura calmadamente, "Eres mi instrumento. Eres el hombre – no, el asesino – que no puedo ser por mi perfil público. Necesito que cumplas las tareas que no puedo hacer."

"En efecto," dijo Takasugi de repente, "Nosotros arruinamos tu vida para que Katsura pudiera ser el hombre de la gente - el chico bueno."

"Es por un mejor Kyoto. Los sacrificios son un mejor Kyoto," respondió Kenshin.

"Lo son sin duda," afirmó Katsura tristemente, "Y tu paz mental, Himura, es uno de esos sacrificios."

"Eso es estúpido," intervino Kaoru de repente, "Nadie tiene que ser un sacrificio. Nadie tiene que morir. Nadie tiene que ser infeliz."

"Tu idealismo es refrescante," respondió Katsura, "Pero está fuera de lugar. La realidad no siempre es lo que queremos que sea."

"Pero las personas - incluso personas como Battousai - tienen derecho a la felicidad y a la seguridad."

"Realmente crees eso?" preguntó Katsura, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Por supuesto!" Insistió Kaoru resuelta.

Katsura mantuvo sus firmes ojos azules con su inquisitiva mirada por un momento. Entonces le inclinó su cabeza a Takasugi.

"Shinsaku," requirió él, "Por favor llévalos al club por un rato y luego regresa. Debo hacer algunas llamadas. Cuando termine," le dijo a Kenshin, "Enviaré a Shinsaku para llamarte."

Kenshin bajó su cabeza brevemente y se levantó, guiando a Kaoru por el codo. Takasugi también se levantó y el trío salió de la habitación y entró a la humeante oscuridad del club.

Katsura esperó hasta que el shoji se cerrara y luego sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Lo abrió y marcó rápidamente.

"Funcionará," dijo él cuando alguien respondió del otro lado.

"Estás seguro?"

"Seijuro," le aseguró Katsura, "Lo veo en sus ojos."

"Eso está bien?" resopló el otro hombre, "como si alguien pudiera ser emparejado con ese idiota. Qué te hace pensar que ella ayudará?"

"Lo hará," respondió Katsura suavemente, "No podrá rehusarse, estoy seguro de eso."

"La chica es una idealista, verdad," declaró él más que cuestionar.

"Sin duda."

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Takasugi reapareció, tomando su asiento de nuevo en la pared. Katsura lo reconoció con un asentimiento.

"Seijuro," dijo él, "Tengo que irme. Actualízame con noticias de tu lado cuando hablemos de nuevo."

El celular fue cerrado y regresado al bolsillo de Katsura.

"Y," él se dirigió a Takasugi, cruzando sus manos, "Qué están haciendo?"

"Están en el club," respondió Takasugi, jugueteando con el palillo en su boca, "Sentados en el sofá y luciendo como un par de estatuas."

"Háblame de tus hombres."

"Los hombres Choshu?" pensó Takasugi en voz alta, girando su cabeza, "Haciendo su trabajo. Himura es excepcionalmente eficiente como siempre. Genji está ebrio o con una ramera pero hace el trabajo. Nuestros queridos hackers están en los computadores veinticuatro horas, siete días. Nuestros comerciantes de armas están conectados con nosotros. Los criminales están… bueno, son criminales. Así que básicamente," dijo él con una amarga sonrisa, "Tu armada de basuras y sucios está bien y andando."

"Asumiré que eso significa que las cosas van como se planearon."

"Y," preguntó Takasugi distraídamente, "Qué es esta basura sobre la chica Kamiya? Qué estás planeando, Kogoro?"

"El instrumento será usado en más formas que uno. Estoy seguro que puedes ver los beneficios de tener a alguien como ella en nuestra organización."

"Seguro que sí," respondió Takasugi, "Pero por qué está con Himura? Probablemente estaría más segura en otro lugar. Me temo que explotará y se comerá a la pollita."

"Lo dudo," respondió Katsura reflexivamente, "Ella es nuestra reparación por arruinar la vida de Kenshin Himura."

Takasugi rió. "Creo que ella está arruinando su vida por nosotros."

"No es muy bonito ahora, estoy seguro," dijo Katsura suavemente, "Pero ella será la llave."

------

Kaoru se sentó en la silla giratoria opuesta a Kenshin, cada músculo tenso con ansiedad. Rodeándola estaban los más bajos y nauseabundos especimenes de la civilización. Tenía miedo de levantar la mirada por temor de ser saludada por un lujurioso y ebrio o por algún indecente momento íntimo de alguna pareja. Así que estaba sentada, espalda recta y manos apretadas en su regazo, mirando las cenizas de cigarrillo regadas por la pequeña mesa frente a ella.

Kenshin, por otro lado, estaba sentado con un brazo colgado por el espaldar del sofá borgoña y la otra mano sosteniendo una botella de cerveza en la mesa. Sus brillantes ojos dorados observaban con leve diversión mientras Kaoru mordía su labio avergonzada cuando una pareja chocó con su silla. Sin embargo, la diversión dejó sus ojos, cuando sus sensibles oídos captaron la conversación de unos ebrios cercanos.

"Es nueva aquí? No he visto antes una chica así de joven aquí."

"Qué sexy pollita!"

"Bonito uniforme, huh?"

"Oh, te gusta así, no?"

Un frunce se formó en los labios de Kenshin cuando vio a otros hombres acercarse gradualmente a la mesa. Los estúpidos ebrios - eran como buitres atraídos a la carroña. Pronto, supo que estarían sobre ellos. Kaoru, todavía fuertemente apretada, inhaló cuando sintió la cálida presencia de cuerpos tras ella.

"Hola dulzura," dijo lujurioso un hombre macizo.

Kaoru se congeló.

"Quieres jugar conmigo?" continuó él, enroscando un mechón de su cabello con su dedo.

"O con los dos al mismo tiempo?" rió otro hombre, halando el cuello de su blusa blanca, "Yo podría ser el director y él el profesor."

"Y yo seré el hombre de clase alta!" gritó un hombre compacto, golpeando su palma sobre la mesa.

Kaoru saltó levemente en su silla y trató de ignorar el indecente e indeseado estímulo que estaba recibiendo.

"Y tú, mi pequeña rosa," el primer hombre se agachó para susurrar en su oído, halando un mechón de su cabello, "Eres la lujuriosa colegiala. Te enseñaremos una lección. Qué tal?"

El aliento del alcohólico en su rostro fue nocivo para Kaoru - se sintió humillada, enojada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas dolorosamente. Quería saltar y gritar pero su temor la paralizó en su asiento.

"Qué tal nena?" sonrió el pequeño hombre, inclinándose sobre ella.

Una sudorosa palma subió por su muslo.

Kaoru hizo una mueca, inhalando un angustiado respiro.

Un par de ojos destellaron dorados en la oscuridad.

"Quita tus manos de ella," vino una voz tan dura y fría como el acero.

Sacados de su lujuria, el grupo de hombres levantó la vista de repente para ver a Battousai sentado ante ellos. Su rostro estaba en las sombras pero sus ojos fruncidos brillaban misteriosamente.

El temor instantáneamente apagó su lujuria. Los hombres retrocedieron al unísono, murmurando disculpas inteligibles o levantando sus manos rendidos. Cuando el aire y el área se habían limpiado de su hedor, Kenshin dejó caer sus ojos sobrenaturales en Kaoru.

"Ven," ordenó él, inclinando su cabeza hacia el asiento a su lado.

Asombrada y atemorizada por el total poder de su intensa mirada, Kaoru se levantó sin pensar y se sentó al lado de Kenshin en el sofá. Kenshin dejó caer casualmente su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros. Luego tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza.

"Qué estás haciendo?" le siseó Kaoru, recuperando su sentido de propiedad e intentando retirar su brazo.

Kenshin la miró mientras vaciaba su botella y la bajaba fuertemente. En vez de soltarla, presionó sus dedos dolorosamente en su hombro. Luego la acercó más a su lado.

"No te quejes," dijo él calmadamente, llamando al mesero con su mano libre, "Es mejor de esta forma. Ahora no regresarán."

El mesero estuvo sobre ellos en un destello. "Baily's con leche para ella y otra cerveza para mi," ordenó Kenshin.

El hombre se escabulló rápidamente.

"Mira," dijo Kaoru acalorada, "No necesito tu ayuda-"

"Sólo cállate," interrumpió Kenshin bruscamente, "No estoy haciendo esto por ti. Esos hombres me molestan."

El mesero, que estaba trabajando a full velocidad, depositó un vaso de lechoso líquido blanco con hielo en frente de Kaoru y una botella abierta de cerveza en frente de Kenshin. Kenshin empujó el vaso hacia Kaoru y luego levantó su cerveza con su mano libre.

"Bebe eso," ordenó él, llevando su propia bebida a sus labios.

Kaoru llevó el vaso a su nariz y lo olió delicadamente. "De ninguna manera," dijo ella levantando su nariz, "No voy a beber eso."

"Bébelo," repitió Kenshin, colocando su botella en la mesa, "Te relajará un poco."

"Quién dice que quiero relajarme?" Discutió Kaoru tercamente.

"Yo," respondió Kenshin, un borde molesto entraba en su tono.

Kaoru le hizo una mueca y levantó el vaso hacia sus labios. Ella sorbió delicadamente y movió el espeso líquido lechoso en su boca antes de pasar. Sabía casi a chocolate y se deslizó por su garganta suavemente. Gentilmente levanto otra vez el vaso y tomó más de la interesante bebida.

Ella estuvo por bajar su vaso cuando Kenshin empujó el fondo del vaso, forzándola a pasar más. Ella comenzó a balbucear en protesta y algo del licor bajó por su mentón. En un segundo, notó que Kenshin no cedió e intentó resoplar tanto del líquido como pudo antes de que se derramara un poco más.

Kenshin observó mientras se tomaba la bebida, levantando más y más su vaso hasta que la última gota hubiese sido bebida. Luego retiró el vaso y lo colocó en la mesa con ostentación. Kaoru secó el goteante líquido con el revés de su manga, el alcohol quemaba incómodamente su garganta.

"Bien," comentó Kenshin, regresando a su cerveza.

"Bien?" chilló Kaoru, "Por qué fue eso?"

"Estabas muy tensa," respondió él, recostándose, "Esto aflojará tus músculos. De lo contrario, eres casi dolorosa para sentarse al lado."

"Eres increíble," dijo Kaoru, su voz no salió exactamente como esperaba, "Eres… Eres-"

Ella dejó desvanecer sus palabras cuando una extraña y cálida sensación dominó su estómago. Ella tomó unos profundos respiros y recostó una pesada cabeza contra el brazo de Kenshin.

"No eres una buena tomadora, supongo?" comentó Kenshin, diversión coloreando inusualmente su tono.

"De qué estás hablando?" dijo Kaoru levemente, girando su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

Una rara sonrisa se asomó en los duros rasgos de Kenshin. "De qué crees que estoy hablando?"

Kaoru lo miró con amplios y enmudecidos ojos. "Por qué yo…" ella titubeó, "Creo…" ella se desvaneció otra vez, mirándolo con su boca levemente abierta.

Los extremos de la boca de Kenshin subieron más mientras observaba su inducida confusión. Su cuerpo estaba derritiéndose en el sofá, los tensos músculos aflojándose. De repente, ella se inclinó, su hombro sobreponiéndose en su pecho y su nariz a pulgadas de la suya.

"Tus ojos," dijo ella, sus maravillados e inocentes ojos alcanzando los suyos, "Tus ojos son hermosos."

Kenshin fue sorprendido y realmente lo mostró al parpadear rápidamente varias veces.

Kaoru sonrió perezosamente y dejó su cabeza hundirse entre su hombro y su cuello. Ella clavó su frente en su cuello y suspiró.

"Pero son aterrorizantes," dijo ella, su voz amortiguada por su camisa.

Kenshin miró la complexión de la chica, dejando a sus ojos trazar sus rasgos ahora tranquilos. Estaba respirando continuamente, probablemente en algún lugar entre dormida y despierta.

Kenshin captó un repentino movimiento en su visión periférica. Levantó la vista y vio a Takasugi ondearle entre la multitud. Sabía que era hora de regresar con Katsura.

De todos los momentos para ella estar ebria.

Con un suspiro, él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la alzó con él mientras se levantaba. Su cabeza cayó a un lado, descansando en su pecho. Kenshin curvó su brazo bajo sus axilas y la acercó más, arrastrando su cojeante cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera del club.

"Qué estás planeando?" Rió Takasugi mientras Kenshin caminaba lentamente.

Kenshin miró al hombre, deseando que pudiera golpearlo para callarlo. En vez de eso, estaba cargado con una adolescente no - tan - leve intoxicada - quien ahora estaba rodeando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Está apetitosa!" exclamó de repente un hombre mientras la carga de Kenshin era halada repentinamente del lado.

Kenshin volteó para ver a Genji halando el brazo de Kaoru, su rostro contorneado con deseo. "Puedo tenerla por un rato, Battousai?"

Un profundo gruñido retumbó en la garganta de Battousai mientras regresaba forzadamente a la chica hacia él.

"Tan posesivo," lo reprimió Genji ebrio, "Compártela, maldición."

La multitud se alejó del par instintivamente. Incluso Takasugi retrocedió, observando con interés.

Genji avanzó desafiante, el alcohol había echado a perder su sentido del juicio. "Déjame quitarla de tus manos por un rato," dijo él, agarrando un puñado del largo cabello de Kaoru.

Él haló.

Kaoru gritó.

En un borroso destello, Genji estuvo tirado en el piso con unos largos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos. Kenshin miraba hacia otro lado, Kaoru halada tras uno de sus brazos.

"Tú," la mortal y fría voz de Battousai sonó en el silencio que siguió, "Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

La cabeza de Kenshin giró lentamente, para que sólo fuera su fiero perfil pudiera verse. Miró a la chica a su lado y retiro sus brazos gentilmente, volteando para encarar a Genji. Kaoru cayó de rodillas sin su apoyo, sus nebulosos ojos abiertos con temor.

Battousai, sus ojos fríos y sus labios dispuestos en una dura línea, dio pasos agonizantemente lentos hacia Genji, quien estaba luchando por levantarse. Justo cuando se levantó del piso, Battousai lo abofeteó. Genji de pie, levantó una mano para tocar su golpeada mejilla. Incoherente rabia estaba escrita sobre todo su rostro.

"Qué de-"

Antes de que Genji pudiera maldecir, estaba de nuevo en el piso.

"Enfádate," siseó Battousai, avanzando, "Enloquece de rabia. Será como cazar un cerdo salvaje para mi."

Justo como lo haría un animal, Genji se abalanzó y movió salvajemente hacia la cabeza de Kenshin. Pero Battousai lo había esquivado casi prematuramente, y estuvo detrás del hombre en un instante. Su antebrazo hizo contacto con la nuca de Genji y Genji cayó al piso.

"Levántate," ordenó Battousai, su voz vacía de emoción pero sus dorados ojos brillaban con rabia.

Él le dio una rápida patada al costado de Genji, este último no pudo rodar a tiempo.

"Levántate!" gritó él, agarrando el cabello del otro hombre y lo levantó.

"Himura!" bramó Katsura desde la parte de atrás del club. Estaba afuera de la habitación, silueteado por la luz.

Kenshin soltó la cabeza de Genji instantáneamente. Ignorando por completo los gruñidos de dolor del otro hombre, Kenshin pasó sobre él hacia Kaoru.

Katsura observó entretenido. Tan ilógico como pudiera parecer, su sombra asesina nunca antes había estado involucrada en una pelea con sus compañeros hombres.

Kaoru, levemente intoxicada, levantó sus brazos hacia Kenshin como lo haría una niña. Kenshin se agachó y la levantó envolviendo posesivamente un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él volteó para encarar a Katsura y esperó instrucciones.

Katsura contempló la escena con gran sorpresa. La pelea había sido por la chica? Él dejó sus ojos moverse rápidamente para encontrar la mirada de Takasugi. Un rápido movimiento de la cabeza confirmó sus sospechas. Él miró a Kenshin.

"Sólo llévala a casa, Himura," indicó él, su voz desconcertada, "Llamaré para hablar con ella mañana."

Kenshin asintió, moviendo silenciosamente a Kaoru en sus brazos. Él volteó y dejó la casa de té Sakura, la multitud apartándose ante él.

Katsura lo miró, completamente sorprendido. Ante la pérdida de palabras, volteó y entró a la aislada habitación, invitando a Takasugi.

------

En otro momento, Kenshin se encontraba pateando la puerta de su apartamento con esta chica descansando fláccidamente en sus brazos. La llevó hacia la habitación con la total intención de soltarla en la cama y luego tener una buena noche de sueño para él.

Pero Kaoru decidió despertar. Comenzó a retorcerse violentamente en sus brazos. Para evitar ser golpeado, él la soltó. Pero en vez de soltarse, Kaoru se deslizó hacia el piso con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas. El asesino se movió, tremendamente incómodo de repente.

"Dónde estamos?" preguntó Kaoru, levantando su mirada con brillantes e inocentes ojos azules.

"En mi casa," respondió Kenshin, mirándola.

"Por qué?"

"Por qué qué?"

Su delicado entrecejo se arrugó, otra vez confundida. Ella ladeó su cabeza y lo consideró alegremente. Kenshin la miró. Su mirada era casi infantil pero incitaba tantas sensaciones inactivas en su cuerpo. Sus ojos. Eran hermosos.

"Me ayudas a levantar?"

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Kenshin alcanzó y la levantó del piso. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Estoy cansada," se quejó ella, aún sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que sí," murmuró él, intentando alejarla de su cuerpo por la cintura.

"Estás cansado?" preguntó ella separándose de él pero dejando sus muñecas cerradas alrededor de su cuello.

"Sí, lo estoy," dijo él distraídamente, halando sus brazos de sus hombros por sus muñecas.

"Entonces," Kaoru sonrió traviesa con un brillo en sus ojos azules, "Vamos a la cama!"

De repente ella agarró las muñecas de Kenshin y lo haló torpemente a la habitación.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

------

Fin del capítulo 9, continuará!

------


	10. La Esencia de lo Inalcanzable

**BROKEN PIECES**

(_En Pedazos_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

**Capítulo 10 - La esencia de lo inalcanzable**

------

_Bailo la música de la miseria_

_La miseria escribirá mis recuerdos._

------

Kaoru despertó con un aturdido dolor de cabeza, retorciéndose incómoda entre las sábanas. Luchó por abrir sus ojos, preguntándose cuándo había sido dolorosa la luz del sol. Ella rodó sobre su costado, su cabeza punzaba incesante. Distantemente recordó cosas de la noche anterior.

La casa de té que se había vuelto distantemente indecente.

Genji resurgiendo.

Katsura explicando su filosofía del asesinato.

Bebiendo esa dulce bebida lechosa.

Kaoru juntó sus cejas pensativa, sus ojos entrecerrados ante la dolorosa y brillante luz entrando por la ventana. El resto de sus recuerdos eran más bien borrosos e inciertos – una situación desconcertante para alguien quien ha vivido y revivido vívidos recuerdos, y no sólo los suyos. Vagamente recordó otras escenas en pedazos.

El olor del cuello de Kenshin.

El furioso brillo en sus ojos amarillos.

El gemido de dolor de Genji.

La sensación de ser presionada completamente contra…

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron involuntariamente cuando recordó el último recuerdo y se levantó – sólo para caer dolorosamente contra su almohada, su cabeza pesaba una tonelada.

"Despierta al fin?" una voz familiar llenó sus oídos.

Kaoru se llevó al borde de la cama y se asomó con borrosos ojos azules. Sentado con su espalda en la pared y con su cabeza roja agachada estaba Kenshin. Él levantó su mirada, ojos pequeños con fatiga.

"Qué…?" La voz de Kaoru era molesta.

Kenshin levantó una ceja. "No recuerdas?"

Kaoru se entornó y frunció sus cejas, forzando a su cabeza para recordar. Su semblante mostraba obvia preocupación – que había estado haciendo la noche anterior? Y por qué Kenshin había dormido con ella en la habitación?

"Yo…?" preguntó Kaoru, su voz vacilante y aprehensiva, "Nosotros…?"

Kenshin estudió su retorcido rostro mientras luchaba por recordar sus acciones. Midiendo de su confundida apariencia, dedujo que no podía recordar algo vergonzoso.

"No," dijo él simplemente, levantándose lentamente y desviando la mirada.

Kaoru miró su delgada figura, aún vestida en la ropa de anoche. Su mueca de confusión aumentaba mientras un recuerdo se rehusaba a salir a la superficie. Kenshin la miró con escondida molestia.

"Cómo te sientes?" preguntó él.

Una serie de incomprensibles murmuraciones siguió.

"Eso pensé," dijo él, "Espera aquí."

Kenshin salió de la habitación y Kaoru rodó otra vez de espalda, irritada. Él pensaba que iba a ir a algún lado con este maldito dolor de cabeza? Y el hombre hizo tanto ruido cuando abrió la puerta! Estaba haciéndolo a propósito? Cada sonido – desde el balanceo de la puerta hasta el irritante gorjeo de los pájaros – molestaba los crudos nervios de Kaoru y sonaba insoportablemente fuerte en sus tímpanos. Ella contrarrestó una ola de nauseas, su estómago hacía volteretas. La presión detrás de sus ojos era casi insoportable.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin estaba en la cocina, sacando el vaso más grande que pudo encontrar. Lo llenó con agua fría y luego escarbó en un cajón por algún Tylenol extra-fuerte. Se maldijo en silencio por no darse cuenta que una joven de diecisiete años como su prisionera no podría aguantar esa pequeña cantidad de alcohol.

Luego, Kenshin se maldijo por preocuparse.

Él sacó las dos pastillas de Tylenol y lanzó la botella de nuevo en el cajón, cerrándolo furioso. Pausó. Y dejó cerrar sus párpados. Y entonces se permitió recordar lo que ella no podía.

_Los ojos de Kaoru eran hermosos. E inocentemente invitadores._

_Él la dejó llevarlo a su habitación, sus ojos capturados por su cálida mirada azul. Ella rió, logrando cerrar la puerta en su estupor al entrar._

"_Ven!" lo invitó dulcemente, halándolo por las muñecas._

_La intoxicada adolescente se tropezó y cayó de espaldas en la cama, llevando a Kenshin con ella. El asesino se encontró suspendido sobre su postrado cuerpo, sus manos plantadas a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella rió otra vez, su risa era como un repique musical. Él se tensó, no sintiéndose particularmente en control mientras estaba extendido sobre la elástica joven._

"_Kaoru," respiró él suavemente, intentando enderezarse._

_Pero la joven envolvió sus brazos alrededor y cerró sus manos en su espalda, previniéndolo de levantarse sin lastimarla. Kenshin frunció. Kaoru le sonrió._

"_Déjame ir, Kaoru."_

"_Por qué?" Ella era infantil, como siempre._

"_Porque quiero dejarte dormir. Necesitas descansar."_

"_Por qué?" Una alegre y achispada burla._

"_Estás ebria y no sabes lo que estás haciendo."_

"_Por qué?" Obviamente era un juego para ella._

"_O lo que estás haciéndome," añadió él bajo su respiración, negándole alivio a su cuerpo al mantener concientemente sus caderas lejos de las de ella._

"_Qué estoy haciéndote?" preguntó ella, su tierno rostro se arrugó preocupado._

_Maldición, la chica tenía buen oído. Kenshin no respondió. En vez, alcanzó atrás y trató de soltar sus dedos de su parte trasera. La situación estaba volviéndose tremendamente molesta e incómoda para el asesino. Kaoru ladeó su cabeza, observando con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Qué estás haciendo?"_

"_Intentando quitar tus manos de mi," respondió Kenshin, deliberadamente brusco._

"_Por qué?"_

_Kenshin pausó para bajar la mirada y le frunció. Suficiente de bromear, quiso transmitir. Pero por un pequeño segundo, fue incapaz de ponerlo en su fría y cruel apariencia._

_Su expresión de marfil era angelical, cabello de medianoche esparcido alrededor de su cabeza y sobre sus hombros. Pero lo que lo golpeó por un momento era la sinceridad pura que reflejaban sus cristalinos ojos azules. Sinceridad y completa vulnerabilidad._

_Él fue atrapado fuera de guardia sólo por un segundo. Al siguiente, estaba mirándola con furiosos y fruncidos ojos ámbar. Concentró su energía en crear un atemorizante frunce que hubiese aterrorizado a un endurecido gamberro._

_Pero Kaoru – Kaoru simplemente le sonrió con tristeza._

"_No," susurró ella tiernamente, "No tienes que ser así todo el tiempo."_

_Los ojos de Kenshin se expandieron de repente. En su corto momento de confusión, Kaoru envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo haló con toda su fuerza. El estupefacto asesino aterrizó sobre ella, su rostro anidado en su cabello y su cuerpo fuertemente presionado contra el suyo. Sus suaves curvas ahora eran dolorosamente obvias para él._

"_kaoru," advirtió él peligrosamente, sintiendo el calor elevarse en su cuerpo._

"_Hueles…" Interrumpió Kaoru, su voz pensativa._

_Kenshin hizo una mueca al lado de su cabeza, pensando en cómo ella siempre comentaba de su repugnante olor. Cómo estaba cubierto en el hedor de la sangre. Cómo había sido ensuciado y usado como una herramienta asesina._

_Kaoru presionó su nariz en su cuello, inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Su frío aliento cosquilleó en el cuello de Kenshin y despertó todas formas de respuestas corporales del hombre. Él les agradeció a los dioses que la joven estuviera bastante ebria para notar el indecente bulto presionando contra su calor._

"_Hueles," continuó ella, su voz adormecida, "Como el bosque. Como los pinos."_

_Todo el cuerpo de Kenshin se calmó dentro del improvisado abrazo de la adolescente. Sus músculos eternamente tensos respondieron al calor de su cuerpo y comenzó a escuchar sus latidos. Sintió los brazos de Kaoru soltarse titubeantes a su alrededor. Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda lentamente, consoladoramente – aunque despertaban sensaciones primitivas en el hombre sobre ella. Kaoru ladeó su cabeza para que sus mejillas estuvieran sobrepuestas. Kenshin forzó sus ojos para darle una mirada a su expresión._

_Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Pero su rostro estaba libre de temor._

"_Cómo huelo?" susurró ella suavemente, su voz pesada con sueño._

_Kenshin se permitió presionar su rostro en su cuello. Inhaló profundamente._

"_Hueles," susurró él, "Hueles dulce."_

_Consintió Kenshin, sabiendo que probablemente nunca tendría otra oportunidad. Moldeó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, saboreando la sensación de su cuerpo bajo el suyo._

_Gradualmente, las caricias de Kaoru disminuyeron. Su respiración se normalizó y, finalmente, sus brazos se deslizaron de la espalda de Kenshin. Casi vacilante, Kenshin se levantó sobre sus codos. Se inclinó sobre ella y estudió su rostro durmiente. Tentado, dejó bajar su rostro lentamente hacia ella, inhalando más de su dulce aroma. Gentilmente, tocó su mejilla con la suya, explorando la sensación de su suave y tersa piel contra la suya._

_Él inhaló profundamente._

_Y luego suspiró._

_Reluctante, se separó de ella, sabiendo que era imposible para él sentirla o incluso olerla de nuevo tan de cerca. Él deslizó sus brazos bajo ella y haló todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, colocándola gentilmente en medio de la cama y las sábanas sobre ella. Se sentó en el borde de la cama por un momento, estudiándola._

_Retirando un suelto mechón de cabello de su mejilla, se levantó. Presionó sus labios. En ese momento, Kenshin sinceramente esperaba que nunca tuviera que derramar su sangre. Era todo lo que podía prometer._

_Él cayó sentado al lado de la cama, su mente hormigueando. El sueño no lo clamó sino hasta muchas horas después._

Era tonto, todo. Un asesino no tenía espacio para tales sensaciones suaves.

Kenshin sacudió su cabeza, levantando el vaso de agua y las pastillas de Tylenol. No había tiempo para tal sentimentalismo. Anoche había sido un error. Uno que no repetiría.

Él se precipitó a propósito en la habitación, haciendo a Kaoru rodar su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Tienes que ser tan ruidoso?" se quejó ella gruñona.

Kenshin se rehusó responder. En vez, extendió el vaso de agua.

"Bébela," dijo él, sacando las pastillas, "Y tómate estas."

Más que discutir, Kaoru luchó por levantarse para sentarse pero sus extremidades se sentían tan tiesas y pesadas como plomo. Ella debatió patéticamente por unos minutos. Kenshin observó distante, rehusándose a ayudarla en cualquier forma. Finalmente, Kaoru pudo levantarse recostándose contra la cabecera. Kenshin dejó caer las pastillas en su palma abierta y le alcanzó el agua. Luego, sin otra palabra, salió de la habitación.

Kaoru ignoró su brusca actitud, su dolor de cabeza literalmente era lo único en su mente.

------

"Megumi?"

"Sí, señor?" preguntó Megumi Takani, levantando la mirada de los papeles apilados en su escritorio.

"Necesito los resultados de las pruebas de Kaoru Kamiya y los papeles médicos."

"Señor?"

"Me gustaría mirarlos esta semana. Tráelos, sí?"

"Pero señor," protestó Megumi, "Sus archivos llenan tres gabinetes!"

"Oh eso es estúpido," dijo su jefe, "Entonces sólo tráeme los papeles médicos que escribiste durante su tiempo en posesión de Kanryu-"

"Posesión?! Señor, objeto-"

"Eso es lo que fue, Señorita," interrumpió él abruptamente, "Así que tráeme esos y también los resultados de sus exámenes más recientes."

"Para cuándo?"

"Ahora, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," repitió Megumi, retirándose de su escritorio.

"Oh y," su jefe dijo sobre su hombro mientras giraba para dejarla excavar la información, "Tráeme tus notas de su presente condición física y mental."

------

Takasugi avanzó perezosamente hacia la puerta del apartamento de Kenshin. Aunque tenía la llave del apartamento, eligió golpear.

"Oye!" llamó él a través de la pesada puerta, "Abre, Himura!"

La puerta se abrió tranquilamente un segundo después. Kenshin la mantuvo abierta para su inesperado visitante, anunciándole silenciosamente entrar. Takasugi se adentró lentamente, mirando alrededor curioso.

Kenshin cerró la puerta y regresó a su silla, acomodándose en el asiento de cuero lentamente. Takasugi se desparramó en el sofá y pasó una mano por su corto y enmarañado cabello.

"Y," comenzó él casualmente, sus oscuros ojos muy observadores, "Dónde está la jovencita?"

"En la habitación," respondió Kenshin impasivo.

"Cuándo despertó?"

"Hace horas."

"Resaca?"

"Casi ida."

"Alguna otra razón por la que deba estar cansada?"

Kenshin le disparó a su superior una dura mirada. "En lo absoluto," respondió él significativamente, enfatizando cada palabra.

"Ah bueno," Takasugi suspiró, recostándose con una sonrisa, "Eres un santo."

Kenshin lo consideró fríamente, preguntándose si el hombre estaba perdiendo su memoria o su juicio.

"De cualquier forma," dijo él, lanzándole un sobre negro a Kenshin, "Ocúpate de esto."

Kenshin atrapó fácilmente el pequeño paquete y asintió.

"Oh y a propósito," remarcó Takasugi, "Katsura va a llamar."

Otra vez, un silencioso movimiento de cabeza del asesino. En ese momento, el teléfono sonó fuertemente.

"Hablando del diablo," respiró Takasugi mientras Kenshin se levantaba rápidamente para responderlo.

"Sí, señor," dijo Kenshin respetuosamente en el teléfono, "Ella está aquí. Un momento por favor señor."

Kenshin fue rápidamente a la habitación y abrió la puerta, sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico. Takasugi giró su cabeza levemente para ver el oscurecido interior de la sala, kenshin colocó el teléfono en la cama, sin mirar o hablarle a la joven quien yacía en su cama leyendo un libro.

"Qué compañerismo," comentó él mientras Kenshin regresaba a sentarse molesto en su silla.

"Cállate," resopló Kenshin.

Desde el interior de la habitación, pudieron escuchar la suave y femenina voz de Kaoru. Takasugi observó el rostro de Kenshin. Aunque estaba nulo de emoción como siempre, Takasugi sabía que estaba esforzándose para escuchar la conversación por la concentrada mirada que tenía.

Luego vino el conocido pito de apagado del teléfono. La joven emergió de la habitación vacilante, usando la bata azul. Sus ojos se desviaron de Kenshin y se apresuró en silencio a regresar el teléfono a su base. Lanzando sólo una mirada sobre su hombro a los hombres, regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Takasugi volteó hacia Kenshin, quien estaba mirando inútilmente a la chimenea. "No se hablan?" preguntó él, provocando, "Qué pasó durante su estado ebrio?"

"Nada," Kenshin respondió apretadamente, "No pasó nada." Y seguiría de esa manera, se juró.

"Interferirá con tu trabajo?"

"Por supuesto que no," respondió el asesino fríamente.

Takasugi levantó una ceja. Kenshin se levantó para alistarse para su asignación.

------

Estaba oscuro, pero Kaoru no encendió la luz. Estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Katsura Kogoro, debatiendo consigo misma. Trozos de su conversación entraban y salían de su mente.

"_Sé que no puedes ser forzada a ayudar a la organización Choshu pero espero que veas que es lo correcto – aún si piensas que estás siendo usada como una herramienta," comenzó Katsura._

Al mismo momento, Battousai estaba detrás de la esquina de un edificio y esperaba por que las voces acercándose se aproximaran más. Su largo abrigo negro cubría su suéter negro, espada y oscuros jeans. Su llameante cabello rojo estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo.

"_La gente muere en las calles todos los días. Así es como es. Pero algunas de esas personas no tendrían que morir si nos ayudas."_

De repente, él se giró y quedó en frente del pequeño grupo de políticos. Buscando en el grupo con agudos ojos ámbar, ubicó a su blanco: el ministro Takamatsu. Sin una palabra, Kenshin voló sobre el pavimento, su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. En un fluido destello de acero, la garganta del político se abrió y sangre se rociaba violentamente. La cabeza gris del hombre, atada sólo por unas pulgadas de piel y tejido, se echó hacia atrás mientras el cadáver caía en el pavimento. Kenshin volteó para mirar a la gente gritando a su alrededor.

"_Battousai mata personas porque le digo que debe hacerlo. Pero algunos mueren por su mano porque no puede haber testigos de su existencia. Nadie puede verlo en acción y vivir para contarlo."_

Con sus ojos vacíos y duros, Battousai se lanzó, atacando metódicamente a cada uno de los sorprendidos y horrorizados hombres. Aunque el los hombres moribundos gritaban de dolor o terror, el único sonido que escuchaba era el rápido sonido del acero atravesando carne y hueso. Sangre brotaba y llovía a su alrededor, bañando la calle. Un hombre, que se había deslizado y había sido cortado por los pulmones y no el corazón, estaba intentando huir gateando, gimiendo mientras escupía espesa sangre. Con sus labios en una siniestra línea y sus ojos encapotados, battousai clavó su espada en la espalda del hombre, terminando su vida en una enfermante explosión de sangre.

"_Sin embargo, tienes el poder para salvar sus vidas."_

Dándose la vuelta, Battousai movió su espada bruscamente, la sangre de sus víctimas voló de la hoja en gotas carmesí.

"_Si pudieras ir con él y borrar la memoria de aquello que sólo son testigos de los asesinatos, salvarías sus vidas. Esto es lo que quiero."_

Rato después, Kenshin estaba subiendo en el elevador de regreso a su piso. Los mechones de su cabello rojo estaban bañados en sangre,

"_Hay algo más que quiero pedirte."_

Él salió del elevador. Sus pasos eran fuertes y rápidos y usaba una expresión de helada eficiencia.

"_Kenshin es un hombre duro y ha vivido una vida dura – y esto es mi culpa. Ayudé a hacerlo el asesino que es."_

Kaoru reflexionó las palabras cuidadosamente mientras se sentaba en la oscuridad de su habitación. Miraba en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, moviendo sus dedos fuertemente juntos. Él era un misterio para ella. Era un asesino y un criminal. Pero de hecho había recordado unas escenas de la noche anterior. La forma en que había presionado su rostro en su cuello y no escapó de ella. Entonces tal vez…

"_Pero tal vez puedes ayudarlo."_

Ella fue sacada de repente de su ensueño cuando la puerta del apartamento fue desbloqueada, abierta y cerrada otra vez. Los pasos que escuchó eran ligeros pero disciplinados. Sabía que era él. Kenshin había regresado.

"_No importa que no lo entiendas ahora. Sólo quédate con él. Y sé tú misma."_

Kaoru decidió. Ella se deslizó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió lentamente, mirando en el salón principal. Kenshin estaba alcanzando para reubicar sus espadas.

"Bienvenido a casa," susurró ella suavemente.

Con su rostro frío y vacío, Kenshin giró para mirarla mientras dejaba caer lentamente su brazo a su lado. La miró bajo sudorosos mechones rojos.

"Vete a la cama," dijo él tranquilo pero autoritario.

"Estás bien?" preguntó ella genuina.

"No hagas preguntas estúpidas," respondió Kenshin, girándose dolido.

Kaoru agachó su cabeza levemente. "Entonces, buenas noches," dijo ella débilmente.

Sin presionar el asunto, ella desapareció en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente tras ella. Kenshin dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Algunas veces ella era impredecible, y terriblemente confusa. Él cerró sus ojos y tomó varios respiros profundos, intentando endurecer su resolución para evitar a la joven a toda costa.

Un suave y gentil golpe sonó en su puerta. Girando sorprendido, Kenshin se dirigió cansado hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Una alta y hermosa mujer vestida en un escaso y ajustado vestido negro estaba en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo sensualmente.

"Himura-san?" ronroneó ella.

"Sí?"

La mujer lo pasó entrando al apartamento, balanceando sus caderas. Kenshin cerró la puerta, volteando para ver a la mujer instalándose en su sofá.

"Qué quieres?" preguntó él sin rodeos, aún de pie en la puerta.

La mujer se inclinó, exponiendo su escote, y sonrió. "Amo esa cruda y peligrosa cualidad en un hombre," dijo ella, lamiendo sus labios. Ella lo llamó con un dedo.

Kenshin avanzó y se detuvo en el sofá. Sin solicitarlo, la mujer envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a restregarse contra ella. Sus acciones despertaron favorables sensaciones en el cuerpo de Kenshin pero él permaneció impasivo.

"Oh cielos," canturreó ella, "Supongo que tendré que usar todas mis habilidades para trabajar esta noche."

Aún frotando su pecho contra sus testículos, la mujer levantó la mirada seductoramente y lentamente comenzó a bajar las tiras de su pequeño vestido negro.

"Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Kenshin, intentando ignorar el efecto que sus suministros estaban teniendo en su cuerpo.

"Fui enviada por un amigo," ronroneó ella, arrodillándose en el sofá y subiendo sus manos bajo su camisa.

"Cuál amigo?" preguntó Kenshin, conteniendo un gruñido.

"Qué," respondió la mujer, hocicando su cuello y empujando sus senos contra su pecho, "Ninguno otro que Takasugi Shinsaku."

"Takasugi," murmuró Kenshin, cerrando sus ojos. Ese maldito idiota retrasado de mierda. Internamente, Kenshin parloteó tantas maldiciones como pudo.

Externamente, la mujer estaba comenzando a plantar abiertos besos en su cuello. Kenshin apretó sus puños y trató de concentrarse en encontrar una forma para deshacerse de ella. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, estaba recordando y saboreando algo, o más bien alguien, más.

Otro cuerpo. Más pequeño, más musculoso pero aún curváceo. Moldeado contra el suyo. Manos gentilmente acariciando su espalda. Una dulce esencia penetrando en sus fosas nasales.

_Si sólo…_

La mente de Kenshin estaba vagando e imaginando situaciones alternas.

_Si sólo…_

Sus sentidos no sintieron el crujido de la puerta de la habitación.

_Si sólo pudiera ser ella._

Pero escuchó el asustado grito que vino del otro lado del salón. Su cabeza se levantó de repente, su shock hizo que la mujer se detuviera por un momento y volteara. Kaoru estaba mirando al par, sus ojos amplios como si le doliera y su mano sobre su boca.

Las tres figuras permanecieron tan calladas y silenciosas como piedras hasta que una profunda y gutural voz interrumpió.

"Quién es ella?" preguntó la mujer, mirando a Kenshin.

Honestamente, él luchó por una respuesta. Podría decir que era su prisionera o su asignación y sería la verdad. Pero eso probablemente lastimaría a Kaoru. Pero entonces, no sería mejor romper su corazón y terminar con esto? Y por qué de repente tuvo la distintiva sensación de que Kaoru estaba dolida por esta otra mujer? Por qué demonios le importaba?

El asesino estaba con la lengua atada.

Kaoru no esperó por su respuesta. En vez, se precipitó a la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

"Y?" preguntó la sofocante mujer, masajeando el pecho de Kenshin, "Quién era esa niñita?"

Kenshin bajó la mirada, rabia comenzaba a girar en sus ojos ámbar.

La mujer no se molestó en levantar la mirada. En vez, comenzó a aplastarse contra él. "De cualquier forma, ahora que los niños se han ido a la cama," dijo ella desdeñosa, "Vamos a divertirnos."

Kenshin, repentinamente repulsivo y enfurecido, agarró a la mujer por sus hombros y la tiró rudamente en el sofá. La mujer levantó la mirada sorprendida y en anticipación.

"Oh? Así que te gusta rudo?" ella sonrió sexy, "Échate sobre mi, entonces."

Kenshin señaló la puerta. "Fuera," gruñó él.

"Perdón?" preguntó la mujer, incrédula.

"No voy a repetirlo," gruñó Kenshin, su mirada terrible.

La mujer resopló y se levantó, acomodándose. "Y yo pensé que se supone serías un hombre," murmuró ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Kenshin se adelantó y la abrió. Ella pausó antes de salir y levantó la mirada para hacer un crudo comentario. Este murió en sus labios, sin embargo, cuando encontró su atemorizante mirada amarilla. Kenshin no esperó a que se recuperara. Descortésmente la empujó y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Kaoru!" gritó él, girando para mirar la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta. Ni un sollozo. Kenshin frunció sus ojos impaciente, su razón y control estaban nublados por extrañas emociones.

"Maldición," rugió él, "Sal, Kaoru! No me hagas entrar a obligarte."

"Déjame en paz!" vino una amortiguada respuesta desde la habitación.

Con su rostro retorcido de rabia, Kenshin se precipitó hacia la habitación y golpeó la puerta. "Derribaré la puerta," advirtió él, su voz baja.

"Bien," espetó Kaoru, "De cualquier forma es tu estúpida puerta."

Maldita adolescente. Kenshin comenzó a golpear más fuerte la puerta, sin importarle si era razonable o normal o prudente. Su instinto simplemente le decía una cosa, y estaba determinado a seguir a sus agallas más que a su cabeza en el momento. Justo cuando estuvo por bajar su puño en la superficie de madera, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Una muy enojada Kaoru estaba en el marco, ojos azules brillaban con rabia.

"Basta!" gritó ella, "Tú… bárbaro!"

Kenshin le movió un dedo, una desconocida mezcla de emociones volátiles dominaban su auto controlada imagen.

"Ahora escucha," él le siseó, "No entiendes lo que fue-"

"Y no quiero," interrumpió Kaoru, haciendo como si fuera a tirar la puerta en su cara.

Kenshin colocó su pie en frente de la puerta para que no pudiera cerrarla. Kaoru empujó contra la puerta furiosa, pateando inútilmente su ofendido pie.

"No he terminado," hirvió Kenshin, "Qué derecho tienes para ir altiva y poderosa y pretender ser moral y-"

"Porque _soy _moral comparada a ti," gritó ella resentida, "Asesino mujeriego!"

"Yo no iba a fornicarla, maldición," espetó Kenshin, "Pero aún si lo fuera – no es tu maldito asunto! Soy un hombre, maldita sea."

"Entonces ve a fornicarla," espetó Kaoru, su rostro retorcido entre un sollozo y un gruñido, "Y déjame en paz!"

"Mierda!" gritó Kenshin de repente, golpeando la puerta con suficiente fuerza para dejar una abolladura.

Kaoru se congeló, detenida por la intensidad de su mueca. Kenshin dejó su puño donde aterrizó, respirando irregularmente.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir," dijo Kenshin entre respiros, mirando a Kaoru.

Ella levantó su mentón, estudiándolo con fruncidos ojos azules. "Qué es ella para ti?"

"Te importa?"

"No."

"Entonces por qué preguntas?"

"Quiero saber."

"Una prostituta que alguien contrató para mi," dijo Kenshin, moliendo furioso su puño en la puerta.

"No sabía que eras ese tipo de persona," dijo Kaoru con desdén.

"No lo soy," dijo Kenshin tranquilamente, "Al menos no más."

"Entonces por qué-"

"No la quería," interrumpió él, "Quiero que lo sepas."

"Te importa?" preguntó ella, imitándolo.

"No."

"Entonces por qué preguntas?" Un toque de mofa hubo en su voz.

"Recuerdas algo de anoche?" preguntó Kenshin tranquilamente.

"Por qué?" preguntó Kaoru a cambio, reluctante a decir que recordaba estar presionada a él.

Kenshin la miró y lentamente retiró su puño de la puerta. Kaoru inhaló bruscamente. Sus nudillos estaban hinchados y hendidos del impacto. Ella lo rodeó hacia la cocina y rápidamente sacó unos cubos de hielo, envolviéndolos en un paño. Regresó a Kenshin y agarró su muñeca. Sorprendentemente, la dejó. Con precaución, ella presionó levemente la compresa de hielo sobre sus nudillos.

Kenshin la observó pasivamente, sus ojos encapirotados.

"No recuerdas nada?" preguntó él otra vez, suavemente.

Kaoru no lo miró y no respondió. En vez, pretendió estar absorbida observando el hielo y sus nudillos. Kenshin levantó una ceja mientras ella lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

"Por qué no estás asustada?"

"Debería estarlo?" preguntó ella, su voz calmada.

"Podría matarte."

"Y?"

Lentamente, Kaoru levantó sus ojos para encontrar la mirada del asesino, sus manos aún atendiendo su puño lastimado. Se observaron mutuamente por unos momentos, intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

"_Tienes _miedo de mi?" preguntó Kenshin seriamente.

"Algunas veces," Kaoru se encogió, "Tienes miedo de mi?"

Kenshin resopló, aún manteniendo contacto visual. "Por qué debería temerte?"

Una forzada sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kaoru. Ella extendió una mano y la dejó suspendida en frente de su pecho. "Bueno," dijo ella lentamente, "Siempre te poner tan agitado cuando estás a mi alrededor."

"Eso es porque eres molesta y te desprecio."

"Así es?" preguntó Kaoru, presionando su mano en su corazón. Ella dio un paso adelante, todo el tiempo manteniendo el hielo en sus nudillos. "Ahora soy molesta?"

Kenshin no respondió. En vez, se concentró en mantener su respiración bajo control. Maldita niña.

"Si no me tienes miedo," persistió Kaoru, acercándose a él, "Entonces por qué siempre me alejas?"

"Yo-"

"Me odias?" preguntó Kaoru, dando otro paso, "Me desprecias? Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de mi?"

Ella ahora estaba a una simple pulgada de él, una mano firmemente presionada en su pecho y la otra extendida tras ella para mantener el hielo en su mano. Kenshin la miró llanamente intentando ignorar el calor proveniente de su cuerpo, sus labios era una siniestra línea.

"Entonces aléjame ahora," susurró Kaoru, su rostro a sólo pulgadas del suyo, "Aléjame si realmente me odias."

Las manos de Kenshin se cerraron alrededor de los brazos de Kaoru en un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, el hielo cayó de su mano.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para respirar, Kaoru se encontró contra la pared, sus brazos sujetados en la blanca superficie por los férreos puños de Kenshin. Todo el cuerpo de Kenshin estaba presionado contra el suyo, su rostro enterrado en su cuello. Estaba jadeando caliente en su delicada piel y sintió el vello en la base de su cuello erizarse con la sensación. Sus antebrazos estaban levantados con sorpresa y su pecho levantándose con ahogados respiros. Pero el subir de sus senos fue detenido por el duro pecho de Kenshin contra el suyo.

El hielo yacía derritiéndose en el piso, abandonado.

Los callosos dedos de Kenshin dejaron sus brazos y metió sus brazos tras ella. Dobló un delgado brazo alrededor de su espalda y uno alrededor de su cintura, halándola ceñidamente hacia él al mismo tiempo que él se empujaba sobre ella.

"Tú…" dijo él en su cuello, frustrado, "Perra."

Kaoru parpadeó sus ojos azules en shock y confusión. Kenshin continuó aplastándola contra él, sus labios moviéndose incomprensibles sobre la tersa piel bajo su mentón. Ella se estremeció ante la sensación, su cuerpo despertándose a él. Kenshin empujó su nariz en su cuello, y luego en su cabello, inhalando profundamente su dulce aroma.

"Cómo me haces esto…" susurró él incomprensiblemente en su sedoso cabello.

Estremeciéndose con pasión apenas controlada, las rudas manos de Kenshin bajaron de la espalda de Kaoru a sus firmes muslos. Podía sentir el corazón de la joven correr mientras presionaba su peso contra ella, prohibiéndole moverse. Una callosa mano pasó por sus mechones de espeso cabello negro y sujetó la parte de atrás de su cuero cabelludo. Retiró su rostro de su cuello y haló hacia atrás su cabeza, mirando su rostro mientras su otra mano agarraba su cadera. Sus calculadores ojos ámbar examinaron sus sonrojadas mejillas, sorprendidos ojos azules y gruesos labios. Él acercó su rostro al suyo, oliendo delicadamente y dejando que sus rojos mechones rozaran sus mejillas.

Sin miedo. Sin pánico. Sin repulsión ante su toque. Sólo sorpresa.

"No podemos hacer esto," dijo Kenshin en una fría y clara voz de acero.

Él la agarró por los hombros, lanzándola lejos mientras retrocedía. Kaoru, herida, lo miró aturdida. Por unos momentos, él la miró con una mirada hambrienta y primitiva. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió hacia el baño, dejando a Kaoru recogerse del piso.

------

Fin del capítulo 10, continuará!

------


	11. Preparándose para continuar

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

_Para resumir los últimos 10 capítulos en pocas oraciones__: En el presente, Battousai es enviado para asesinar a Kaoru Kamiya. En vez, termina llevándola a su apartamento. Aoshi, el guardaespaldas de Kaoru, y Megumi, la doctora, están impacientes por recuperarla. El jefe de Battousai, Katsura Kogoro, que es político y líder de la organización ilegal Choshu, anuncia que Kaoru es un recurso valioso ya que puede tomar los recuerdos de otras personas. Kaoru acompaña a Kenshin (y a su supervisor, Takasugi) cuando mata a Sohma Yuki. Ella toma los recuerdos de la madre del niño. Incluso mientras la tensión aumenta entre Kaoru y Kenshin, Katsura ha convencido a Kaoru de ayudar a la organización en orden de salvar las vidas de testigos potenciales. Junto a las complicaciones y angustias, la interacción entre Kenshin y Kaoru se estira tan tensa como alambre…_

------

**Capítulo 11 – Preparándose para continuar**

------

_Incluso cuando estoy de pie_

_Me siento caer_

------

"Oh?" Takasugi sonrió, levantando su mirada de su café, "Estás atípicamente retrasado, Himura. La niñita se demoró mucho en la ducha?"

Kenshin, entrando silenciosamente al apartamento de Takasugi, se detuvo sobre el hombre sentado y lo miró. Levantando una ceja, Takasugi se puso de pie, levantando todos sus seis pies de altura antes de voltear hacia la cocina.

"Puedo ofrecerte una taza de café?" preguntó Takasugi casualmente, "O ya tomaste uno de la señorita? O tal vez de la madame que te envié anoche?"

"No lo hagas otra vez," la voz de Kenshin llegó desde atrás, goteando con fría malicia.

"Hacer qué?" Takasugi volteó, sus ojos maliciosos.

El rostro de Kenshin estaba duro como piedra pero sus ojos positivamente oscurecidos con rabia apenas contenida. "Soy tu empleado. Mato por ti," gruñó él entre dientes, "Pero no presumas saber lo que quiero."

Takasugi se sentó de nuevo elegantemente, colocando una fresca taza de café negro ante una silla vacía. "Quién dijo algo sobre saber lo que quieres?"

El cuerpo de Kenshin se tensó de la rabia que contenía por dentro. "La maldita prostituta, Takasugi-san," hirvió él.

"Yo envié eso?"

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron aterradoras. Takasugi levantó una mano, aplacante.

"Bien," enmendó él, "Pero antes te gustaba ese tipo de cosas."

"Ahora no."

"Por qué no?"

Con su boca en una fría línea, Kenshin dio una muda amenaza. "Qué te importa? Hago mi trabajo."

Takasugi aplastó su alborotado cabello negro con sus dedos y se recostó en su silla. "Así lo haces, Himura," sonrió él, "Así lo haces."

Un crujiente y limpio golpe sonó en la puerta. Takasugi se levantó rápidamente y pasó al rígido asesino. Kenshin giró su cabeza para ver la puerta abrirse.

"Buenos días," saludó Katsura Kogoro a los hombres en su calmada pronunciación desde el marco.

Su líder entró en el salón, compuesto y limpio. Se sentó elegantemente en el asiento previamente puesto para Kenshin, ajustando diestramente su saco.

"Esto no tomará mucho," les informó Katsura, retirando la taza de café, "Hay algo que necesita ser atendido. Infortunadamente, requerirá alguna preparación y me temo que estamos escasos de tiempo mientras hablamos."

El refinado político ladeó su cincelado perfil para encontrar los ojos de Kenshin. "El resultado final, por supuesto, te involucra, Himura."

Kenshin le dio un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible, reconociendo su parte en el acto.

Katsura volteó para mirar a Takasugi, quien estaba fingiendo una relajada actitud como siempre. "Esto involucra al hombre de negocios americano, Allan Morton. En realidad es un traficante de armas, alimenta los restos del anillo de crimen de Kanryu con inmensa potencia."

"Todavía es una espina en nuestro costado, incluso desde la tumba," remarcó Takasugi secamente.

"Debemos ocuparnos de él esta noche," dijo Katsura, un leve tono de urgencia entró en su voz normalmente compuesta, "Antes de que tenga una oportunidad para arreglar la transacción de armas."

"No es problema," Takasugi giró su cabeza para mirar al asesino, "Verdad Himura?"

Todavía dirigiéndose a Takasugi, Katsura continuó, "Pero este Allan Morton es notorio por sus despilfarradoras salidas en Japón. Él, todo el tiempo, estará rodeado por rameras y guardaespaldas. Esta noche tendrá una fiesta privada en una suite en el Hotel Moriya. Sólo las rameras y sus guardias estarán presentes. De eso es lo que debes ocuparte, Takasugi."

"Sí, sí," despidió Takasugi, "Prepararé a nuestras alcahuetas para asegurarnos que todas las prostitutas en la ciudad sepan partir justo antes del turno de Himura. Tomará algo de tiempo llevar la información así que iré a hacerlo."

Él comenzó a levantarse pero Katsura levantó una mano para detenerlo. "Eso es lo que quería. Pero hay algo más," él levantó la vista y encontró la mirada ámbar de Kenshin, "Kamiya-san es requerida."

Kenshin miró el determinado rostro de su jefe. "Para qué?"

"Allan Morton está obsesionado con rodearse de sexo," explicó Katsura en perfecta calma, "Y todas sus 10 guardaespaldas son mujeres – vestidas como prostitutas."

"Y?"

"Y no deseo matarlas con la espada."

"Qué quieres, entonces?"

"Kaoru Kamiya borrará sus recuerdos y traerá reportes de los otros negocios de Morton."

"Dudo que esperarán pacientemente en fila para hacer explorar sus mentes por una adolescente."

Katsura suspiró. "Eso precisamente."

"Una solución, alguien?" Interrumpió Takasugi.

Un momento de silenció colgó en el aire sobre los tres hombres. Katsura conocía su plan, y aún sabía que no sería bien recibido. Finalmente, levantó sus ojos y habló.

"Takasugi llevará a Kamiya-san a conocer a todas las prostitutas involucradas para que así las reconozca en la fiesta de Morton esta noche. Durante la fiesta, ella borrará los recuerdos de todos menos la guardaespaldas jefe porque siempre está muy cerca de Morton. Precisamente a las 2 A.M., nuestras rameras se irán repentinamente y dejarán entrar a Himura. Himura inmovilizará a la jefe para que Kamiya-san pueda limpiar su mente. Entonces, Himura, matarás a Allan Morton."

Dos pares de incrédulos ojos se abrieron ante el rostro perfectamente serio de Katsura.

"Eso," anunció Takasugi, inclinándose, "es imposible."

Los rasgos de Kenshin se endurecieron, sus ojos se perforaron en los de Katsura y buscó alguna indicación de que pudiera ser persuadido para cambiar sus órdenes.

Takasugi, mientras tanto, continuó delirando. "Primero que todo, la chica Kamiya es lo suficientemente competente para manejar no UNA, sino DIEZ guardaespaldas? Puede defenderse? Oh y a propósito, es una maldita fiesta de PROSTITUTAS," él golpeó una mano en su frente, "Ella NO usará la ropa que necesitará en orden de mezclarse. O falta de ropa, digo."

Katsura, sus ojos fijos en los de Kenshin, respondió calmadamente, "Creo que Kamiya-san es muy capaz de manejar lo que he planeado. Y tendrá que cumplir con el vestuario. También tengo fuentes que dicen que es muy capaz manejando una espada. No lo crees, Himura?"

Kenshin consideró la seriedad en los ojos de Katsura con escepticismo. "No lo sabría," respondió tranquilamente.

"Bueno," respondió Katsura tranquilamente, aunque su voz resonó con autoridad, "Tengo que averiguarlo. Quiero que te asegures que tenga un arma y pueda usarla."

"Nadie toca mis espadas sino yo."

"Entonces que Takasugi encuentre un arma acorde para ella, y asegúrate que pueda usarla." La voz de Katsura no tenía espacio para discusión.

La única respuesta que recibió del asesino fue una dura y desaprobadora mirada.

"Shinsaku," dijo Katsura volteando hacia Takasugi, "Ve a fijar las reuniones con las alcahuetas, encuentra ropa para Kamiya-san, tráele algunas armas y luego regresa al apartamento de Himura. Luego llévala a conocer a nuestras mujeres y dale instrucciones."

Takasugi asintió y se levantó, su salida se registró oscuramente como un ruido de fondo.

"Himura," ordenó Katsura, "Vas a entrenar a la joven en alguna forma de autodefensa-"

"Señor-"

"Eso es lo que harás," digo Katsura, su firme autoridad desenmascarada, "y luego exactamente a las 2 A.M. estarás esperando afuera del penthouse del hotel Moriya."

Sin esperar una respuesta, Katsura se levantó y acomodó su saco. Se giró para irse, deteniéndose sólo por un momento.

"Esto debe hacerse," dijo él suavemente, "Por la seguridad de Kyoto."

Y luego Kenshin fue dejado solo en el apartamento de Takasugi.

------

Megumi marchó en la oficina de su jefe y tiró una gruesa carpeta en su escritorio. "Los reportes médicos de la chica mapache, presumo," comentó el hombre con una seca sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, señor," respondió Megumi, "Y puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad para recordarle que Kaoru ha estado perdida por una semana y no ha hecho absolutamente nada sobre eso?"

"Querida, no es tu trabajo pensar en eso."

"Ella es mi paciente."

"No en el momento, no lo es."

Con un fuerte resoplo, Megumi pasó su cabello sobre un hombro y salió de la habitación.

Su jefe sacó un sobre de manila debajo de una pila de desordenados papeles y guardó las carpetas. Con unos lamidos, los reportes médicos fueron sellados en el sobre. Levantando una pluma, el hombre escribió un nombre en el centro del sobre: para Katsura Kogoro.

Mientras escribía ociosamente sus propias iniciales, "H.S.", en la esquina del sobre, levantó el teléfono y gritó, "Envíen un mensajero a mi oficina. Tengo un paquete que necesita ser entregado inmediatamente."

------

"No voy a tocar eso!"

"Sólo tómalo ya!"

"De ninguna manera."

"Escucha, niña. Es por tu propio bien."

Kaoru le volteó sus ojos a Takasugi. "Si verdad. Pero aún no voy a tocar esa cosa."

"Maldición! Estás retrasándome el horario, señorita."

"Como si me importara."

Kenshin observó la discusión mientras se recostaba contra la lejana pared del apartamento. Takasugi estaba sacudiendo un arma ante Kaoru mientras ella permanecía de pie con sus brazos cruzados, sacudiendo su cabeza resueltamente.

"No tomaré el arma, la vara o el maldito rociador de pimienta.

"Apuesto que no tomarías un palillo si te lo ofreciera!"

"Dije que no voy a tocar ninguna de tus armas y es en serio."

"De acuerdo," demandó Takasugi, su tolerante comportamiento estaba perdido con frustración, "Qué llevarás contigo?"

"Un bokken."

"Un _bokken_?" dijo Takasugi incrédulo, "Quieres una espada de madera? Cómo demonios funciona eso? Y cómo demonios esconderás una espada de madera bajo tu disfraz?" Takasugi levantó un dedo. "Escucha, tu-"

"No importa el arma," llegó una voz mortalmente fría desde el otro lado del salón.

Kaoru y Takasugi voltearon de su debate para ver a Kenshin enderezarse. Su interrupción hizo a Takasugi levantar una ceja y el corazón de Kaoru dio un brinco. Aún agitada de la noche anterior pero rehusándose a dejarlo continuar, Kaoru lo miró e intentó enmascarar el manojo de confundidos nervios pulsando en su pecho.

La noche anterior, Kenshin la había dejado en el piso e ido a la ducha. Lentamente había ido a su habitación, asustada, excitada y confundida. Sin embargo, en las horas que pasaron, el calor que había poseído a su captor había descendido en una helada pared de hielo. La ignoró, la evitó y se rehusó a mirarla. Kaoru se sintió invisible.

"Sólo continúen," dijo Kenshin, su calmada voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, "No importa el arma."

"Katsura dijo-"

"Le enseñaré algunas habilidades de combate mano a mano."

Kaoru abrió su boca para protestar violentamente pero su voz murió en su garganta cuando vio la oscura mirada que Kenshin estaba disparándole.

"Bueno, bueno," dijo Takasugi, "No me importa." Él alcanzó por una conocida bolsa rosa. "Vamos a la parte más interesante de esta misión, sí?" dijo él con una desviada sonrisa, sacando el disfraz de Kaoru.

------

"Señor," anunció la recepcionista de Katsura, "Este paquete llegó para usted por correo expreso."

Katsura levantó la mirada de sus papeles. "Sólo déjelo en mi escritorio."

La recepcionista se deslizó por la oficina y dejó un grueso sobre de manila en el poblado escritorio caoba de Katsura. Katsura lo miró cuando las pesadas puertas se cerraron. Su ojo captó las iniciales "H.S.", hizo a un lado su trabajo y levantó el sobre. Con un rápido desliz de su abrecartas, el sobre de manila se abrió y sacó un grueso documento.

"Kaoru Kamiya," leyó él pensativo.

------

"Oigan niños!" Llamó Takasugi mientras salía, "Regresaré en dos horas. No hagan nada retorcido mientras me voy! Esperen hasta que regrese."

La puerta se cerró y un molesto y tenso silencio los cubrió. Kaoru se giró rápidamente, mirando cautelosa a Kenshin. Kenshin la miró, sus ojos enmascarados por ámbar. Entonces, lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a la chica. Kaoru frunció.

"Qué?" demandó ella, sus tripas apretándose involuntariamente ante su aproximación.

Kenshin no respondió, pero continuó su lento y amenazante viaje por el salón.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Kaoru defensiva, su estómago saltó a su garganta.

Deteniéndose a unas yardas de ella, Kenshin preguntó, "Es cierto que tienes entrenamiento en espadas?"

Kaoru movió su cabeza desafiante, "Sí, es correcto."

"Cuál es el estilo?"

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," respondió Kaoru, levantando su mentón.

"Nunca escuché de él."

"No esperaría que alguien como tú lo hubiera escuchado."

"Por qué?" Su voz era fría y temerosamente calmada.

"Porque el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu enseña que la espada protege la vida. La espada no es para matar sino para proteger a los que amas."

Kenshin rió seca y casi amargamente, "Eso es imposible."

Kaoru se volteó, mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo.

"Esta noche tienes un papel importante que jugar en nuestra misión," dijo Kenshin suavemente.

"Y?"

Antes de su siguiente toma de aire, Kaoru sintió una ráfaga de viento en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Luego estaba sobre su espalda, mirando al techo.

"Eres muy lenta," llegó una inexpresiva voz desde arriba.

Kaoru se arrojó y se levantó, sus mejillas ardían con rabia. "Porqué fue eso?"

"Necesitas poder defenderte."

"Puedo cuidar de mí misma, muchas gracias."

_Negocios, _se repitió Kenshin mientras golpeaba los pies de la jovencita bajo ella con un rápido barrido de su pierna, _sólo son negocios._

"Obviamente no puedes," comentó Kenshin burlonamente.

Kaoru presionó sus labios en una apretada línea, poniéndose de cuclillas en anticipación. Sin una palabra, Kenshin se abalanzó y agarró su brazo, retorciéndolo detrás de su espalda. Con un grito, Kaoru pinchó su estómago con su codo libre y pisó su pie. Kenshin saltó en silencio, soltándola. Ella giró para encararlo, jadeando suavemente.

"Básico y crudo," remarcó él, su rostro una máscara de hierro, "Pero suficiente."

Sin una advertencia, se lanzó hacia ella de nuevo, esta vez con un agarre de ahogo en su garganta. En silenciosa aprobación de su próximo movimiento, Kenshin dejó a Kaoru patearlo en las espinillas y se alejó. Sin titubear, dirigió un puño a su rostro de porcelana. Kaoru azotó con su antebrazo, desviando su golpe. Los dedos de hierro de Kenshin, sin embargo, bajaron hacia su antebrazo. Su otro puño voló a su estómago. Kaoru cerró sus ojos y se preparó para el impacto.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó. Bajando la mirada, vio que su puño se había detenido a milímetros de su estómago.

"Nunca cierres tus ojos," indicó Kenshin, mirándola a través de sus rojos mechones.

Kaoru asintió y se separó, su psique se deslizó en las rutinarias clases de artes marciales. Instantáneamente, Kenshin lanzó un puño hacia su rostro, repitiendo la secuencia.

Así continuaron los dos danzando en un combate mano a mano; Kenshin lanzando asaltos y Kaoru intentando defenderse. Cuando Kaoru tenía éxito en bajarle su guardia, él retrocedía en silencio, y comenzaba una nueva secuencia de ataques. Cuando Kaoru fallaba, él repetía el ataque hasta que lo lograba. Y durante todos los ataques, la examinaba como si lo hiciera a través de un distante vidrio.

Kaoru, por otro lado, lanzó su mente y cuerpo en la danza, olvidando quién era el hombre ante ella. En su mente, estaban en un salón de entrenamiento de pulida madera, el sonido de sus colisiones hacían eco en las paredes. Ella enfocó su energía en la defensa, su frustración la incitaba a continuar.

Kenshin la observó a través de sus ataques. Mientras era verdad que la atacaba con sólo la mitad de su fuerza, tampoco suavizó sus golpes. Kenshin obligó a su sangre enfriarse y a sus ojos ignorar la vitalidad ante él. Cerró sus oídos a sus gruñidos y gritos, cegó sus ojos a sus separados labios rosa y tensos músculos jóvenes y mató el calor que amenazaba extenderse por su cuerpo. Era como una máquina inanimada de helado metal comparado con su exuberante esfuerzo.

_Sólo son negocios, _su voz se envolvió como una cadena de hierro a través de su sangre, _Negocios. Nada más que negocios._

------

"Maldición," murmuró Takasugi bajo su respiración mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento de Kenshin, "Las cinco en punto."

Takasugi golpeó en la puerta ruidosamente, moviendo su pie impaciente. Le había tomado media hora llegar al centro por el tráfico, tres horas contactar a todos los alcahuetes y arreglar que específicas prostitutas se reunieran en la Casa de Té Sakura para una sesión informativa y casi cuarenta y cinco minutos regresar a su edificio. Por supuesto, Takasugi pensó secamente, probablemente le tomaría el doble de ese tiempo obligar a la polla Kamiya a meterse en su escaso disfraz.

Escuchó un susurro en el cerrojo y asumió su anterior personalidad tan pronto como la puerta se abrió. Kenshin estaba ante él, su suéter negro arremangado hacia los codos y rastros de su flameado cabello rojo saliendo de su cola de caballo. Takasugi se asomó en la semi-oscuridad del salón y ubicó a Kaoru, estirada en el sofá con su cabello oblicuo y su pecho pesado.

"Ocupados o qué?" Takasugi logró una seca sonrisa, "Les dije esperar por mi."

Kenshin le disparó una oscura mirada e hizo que él entrara. Llevándose en el salón, balanceando la bolsa rosada, Takasugi apareció ante Kaoru con una malvada sonrisa. Kaoru se levantó sobre sus codos.

"De ninguna manera."

"Sí, querida," Takasugi sonrió, dejando caer los contenidos de su bolsa sobre su regazo.

Descortésmente quitó la semi ropa interior fuera de su regazo y al piso. "Te lo dije antes y te lo digo otra vez," dijo ella vehemente, "NO hay MANERA de que me vaya a poner eso."

Takasugi se agachó en frente de ella y levantó el vestuario. "Esas son las órdenes, querida," dijo él, sonriendo perversamente, "Y además, esta ropa le costó una fortuna a mi hermana." Él levantó un pequeño top negro y una falda de jean que era tan grande como el otro.

Kaoru pasó saliva. "No había una camiseta de tiras ahí? Podría usar eso."

Con sus dos dedos meñiques, Takasugi balanceó un brillante liguero rojo. "Oh no, querida," río él, "Eso esto. También debes usar esto – sólo en caso."

"En caso de qué?" chilló Kaoru, un furioso rubor acaloraba sus mejillas.

"Sólo en caso," Takasugi sonrió levemente con burla.

"Pero-" comenzó muy sonrojada Kaoru.

"Escucha," dijo Takasugi, dejando caer su tono e inclinándose, "Si no quieres que diez mujeres mueran esta noche por la espada de Himura, será mejor que te pongas esto."

Kaoru se infló y reunió la ropa en una mano. Se precipitó al baño, murmurando todo el tiempo.

Takasugi se levantó y estiró. "Y," le preguntó a Kenshin, "Terminaron algo?"

Kenshin avanzó hacia la chimenea. "Probablemente estará bien en tanto como no arme peleas."

"Entonces," pronunció Takasugi, "No hiciste nada."

Kenshin pasó sus espadas por su cinturón. "No puede pelear con todas las diez. Pero puede con una o dos, tal vez."

"Bueno," dijo Takasugi con un movimiento de hombro, "Si eso es lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Oye!" preguntó él cuando Kenshin se colocó su abrigo, "A dónde demonios vas?"

"Afuera."

"Pero aún es de día."

"Y?"

"Bueno," dijo Takasugi, "No quieres verla en su nuevo traje."

"No," dijo Kenshin cortamente, girando sobre sus talones.

"Oh dios," Takasugi silbó, "No estamos quisquillosos."

"Déjame en paz," dijo Kenshin oscuramente, guardando las empuñaduras de sus espadas bajo su abrigo y alcanzando la perilla.

"No olvides aparecer a las 2 A.M."

"No lo haré," afirmó Kenshin, saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

"No olvides no dejarla matar."

La respuesta de Kenshin fue el duro azote de la puerta.

Takasugi sonrió suavemente y volteó hacia la puerta del baño, donde escuchó a Kaoru chapucear con el cerrojo. La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y un pie descalzo emergió tímidamente.

"Vamos, sal dulzura!" gritó Takasugi.

"Cállate!" vino la instantánea respuesta de Kaoru. Salió del baño, una larga toalla envuelta alrededor de sus hombros.

Takasugi se levantó. "Y cómo demonios alguien va a creer que eres una prostituta si actúas tan tímida?"

"No soy una prostituta," espetó Kaoru.

"Esta noche lo serás."

"Estaré _pretendiendo _ser una prostituta. No _seré _una prostituta."

"Estás caminando en una delgada línea," Takasugi rió, avanzando hacia ella rápidamente.

"Dónde está Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru, mirando alrededor.

"Salió," respondió Takasugi, retirando de repente la toalla de sus hombros.

"Oye!" Gritó Kaoru en protesta, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor.

Ella lo miró con todo su poder, intentando abrir un hueco por su pecho. Takasugi sólo miraba su pequeño cuerpo, evaluándola. El top negro apenas cubría sus senos y revelaba escandalosamente su suave vientre. La falda de jean de corte bajo abrazaba sus caderas cómodamente pero se detenía a pocas pulgadas bajo sus nalgas.

Takasugi sonrió apreciativamente. Kaoru se estremeció.

"No está mal," comentó él astutamente, "Sólo tendremos que conseguirte unas sandalias altas y te mezclarás bien. Aunque, muy mal que tus tetas no sean más grandes."

Las fosas nasales de Kaoru se abrieron furiosamente. Takasugi rugió con carcajadas. Ignorando su rabia, la sacó del apartamento por su antebrazo.

------

Kenshin permaneció en el río que separaba los distritos en Kyoto, mirando en sus oscuras profundidades. A pesar del hecho de que sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus dedos doblados en nudos, su semblante era de piedra como siempre. Sus ojos ámbar estaban clavados en las imágenes que revoloteaban por el agua. Observó silenciosamente mientras las ramas de árboles cercanos ondeaban en perversas formas sobre el agua, mientras nubes oscuras escondían el sol, mientras personas ondeaban y desaparecían sobre la superficie del agua.

Pero su inexpresiva mirada flotaba con más frecuencia en una imagen en particular. Una forma oscura, ondulaba en las desordenadas ondas. Y una cumbre que se elevaba de negro traslúcido, una rojiza mancha ondeaba con las olas mientras el viento movía su cabello. Sus ojos observaban la pálida máscara bajo él, viendo el rostro distorsionado y retorcido para igualar el espejo del agua. Los ojos de Kenshin se hundieron pasando su reflejo, para penetrar las oscuras profundidades debajo.

Y se despreció a sí mismo.

------

Kaoru apretó sus puños, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas. Takasugi andaba con paso largo a su lado mientras se dirigían a su cita con las prostitutas, bajando la mirada con frecuencia para leer las expresiones en su rostro. En el momento, era obvio que estaba luchando por ordenarle a sus tobillos no tambalear y a sus pies no tropezar. Caminar en tacones altos probaba ser una novedad para la joven mujer pero lo soportó bien, bajando la mirada para revisar por agujeros en el cemento que pudieran ocasionar su caída. Caminar en ropa tan ajustada y reveladora también era un reto y ella alternó entre revisar el pavimento y bajar o subir su falda y top.

Alcanzaron la famosa Casa de Té Sakura. Kaoru pausó momentáneamente en la entrada, visiones de previas pesadillas pasaron por su mente. Pero presionando sus labios y endureciéndose para los silbidos y pitos que llegarían, hizo a un lado la cortina y entró para encarar su promesa a Katsura.

------

Fin del capítulo 11, continuará!

------


	12. Espacios de pecado

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

Capítulo 12 – Espacios de pecado

------

------

_Caigo sin cesar_

_En los espacios del pecado_

------

Aún a la luz del día una neblina de humo llenaba el aire de la Casa de Te Sakura. Siendo sólo media tarde, unos pocos ebrios estaban sentados perezosamente en las desparramadas mesas. Kaoru tosió por el salón principal de la casa de té, siguiendo a Takasugi hacia la parte trasera.

Adelante a unos pasos, Takasugi retiró una segunda cortina y llamó, "Siento llegar tarde mis queridas!"

Kaoru se estrelló tras él, sus ojos entrecerrados ante las repentinas luces brillantes en el salón trasero.

"Maldición," escuchó maldecir a una voz femenina, "Podría haber hecho unos buenos cien en el tiempo que esperamos por tu patético trasero."

Takasugi rió. "No te preocupes dulzura, te pagaremos un buen dinero por esta noche."

Kaoru parpadeó insegura, aclarando sus ojos y miró alrededor. Frotó sus ojos y quedó levemente boquiabierta ante la inesperada vista.

El salón trasero pasaba a ser más grande que el salón principal. Aunque el techo era bajo, era amplio, brillantemente abierto con pulidos pisos de madera y sólidas paredes de madera. Mesas y sillas plegables estaba amontonadas altas en un extremo del salón.

Sin embargo, más conmocionante que el aire limpio, era la vista de más de treinta mujeres desparramadas en el espacio - escasamente vestidas. Unos pocos hombres grasientos también ocupaban la habitación, vagando alrededor de las mujeres como abejas.

La mirada de Kaoru se disparó hacia Takasugi, quien estaba mirando divertido a una pequeña mujer fuertemente maquillada usando nada sino un brassier y una falda.

"Mejor nos pagas bien," estaba diciendo ella en una ronca voz de cigarrillo, empujando un dedo en su pecho, "Porque estamos aquí perdiendo tiempo. Y tú sabes muy bien que para nosotras, el tiempo es dinero."

Takasugi sonrió e invitó a Kaoru. La mujer captó su gesto y volteó sus ojos azules hacia Kaoru.

"Es ella?" preguntó, su voz infestada con desprecio. "Esta es la perra en cubierto por la que nos hiciste esperar? Maldición," dijo ella, recostándose y sacando una cadera. "Probablemente podría sacarle los ojos a esa niña en tres segundos. Por qué demonios es tan especial que estamos desperdiciando tiempo aquí?"

Takasugi palmeó el erizado cabello negro de la mujer como si fuera un lindo perro. "Tendrás tu dinero," dijo él, "Sólo cállate."

Kaoru miró ampliamente a la mujer, olvidando por el momento su propia ropa indecente. La mujer miró a la chica con una burlona sonrisa.

"La perra no tiene un decente par de tetas," medio resopló ella.

Un furioso sonrojo acaloró las mejillas de Kaoru y se obligó a mantener su nivel visual.

"Oh vamos," rió Takasugi, llegando al lado de Kaoru y tomando su codo entre dos de dos, "Sólo porque tus tetas están comenzando a caer, no significa que tengas que criticar a este joven y fresco capullo."

Kaoru le volteó sus ojos a Takasugi, abriendo su boca para soltar furiosas protestas. Takasugi bajó la mirada y comenzó a guiarla por el codo.

"Ahora no, querida," arrulló él falsamente, "Vamos a terminar con esto, sí?" Él señaló a la amargada prostituta ante ellos. "Como ya eres conocida con esta, vamos a comenzar aquí. Esta es la mujer conocida como Mimi. Es una prostituta," explicó él en una voz paternal, "No le hagas nada."

"Como si pudiera," se infló la mujer.

Takasugi ignoró el comentario y haló a Kaoru, quien había recordado su aversión por los tacones, dentro del grupo de mujeres escasamente vestidas.

"Esta es Annie, Jessica y Mary," dijo él, apuntando a tres chicas a la vez, "Como puedes suponer, ellas atienden a los hombres de negocios americanos, de ahí sus nombres."

Annie, una mujer alta y delgada en un vestido entubado, rió roncamente, "A los viejos les gusta poder pronunciar los nombres mientras gimen durante una fornicada."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de nuevo y su sonrosado sonrojo comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas otra vez. La prostituta llamada Jessica, una sensual mujer, sonrió con pucheros y se acercó a ella.

"Oh cielos," canturreó Jessica, "Eres la belleza inocente." Ella trazó una manicurada uña por su mejilla. Mirando a Takasugi, remarcó sugestivamente, "Esta traerá un mercado. Tal vez después de que esto termine podrías dejarla trabajar con nosotras por un tiempo?"

Kaoru se echó hacia atrás de repente, miedo protestaba en sus ojos azules. Takasugi rió de buena gana.

"Infortunadamente tenemos otros planes para ella," sonrió él.

Jessica se encogió y retrocedió un paso. Kaoru se estremeció.

"Querida," Takasugi le dijo a Kaoru, "Dale una buena mirada a todos los rostros aquí. Son las mujeres que dejas solas."

Intentando enfocarse, Kaoru escrutó cada rostro. "Pero," comenzó titubeante, "Qué si… tú sabes… su maquillaje?"

"No te preocupes cariño," Dijo Jessica en su empalagoso tono, "Todas nos vemos iguales, mantendremos el mismo maquillaje, así es."

Kaoru asintió, aún mirando. Takasugi la llevó, nombrando cada chica y dejando que Kaoru memorizara cada rostro. En un estado entre la curiosidad y el shock, Kaoru intentó enfocarse en sus rasgos físicos en vez de imaginar sus emociones. Silenció sus crudos comentarios y se rehusó a encontrar sus evidentes ojos directamente.

"Oye," la voz de Takasugi y un ligero codo en su costado la despertaron de su soledad, "Escuchaste?"

Ellos estaban caminando por el salón hacia el último pequeño grupo de mujeres. Todas las otras habían partido a atender sus asuntos después de haber sido presentadas y de haber recibido instrucciones.

"Por qué?"

"Necesitas saber esto."

"Por qué necesitaría saber sus nombres," siseó ella, "Sólo necesito conocer sus rostros."

Takasugi respondió suavemente, "Nunca sabes cuando podrías necesitar la ayuda de alguien."

"Su ayuda?" susurró incrédula.

"Nunca sabes," dijo Takasugi críptico, girando para destellarles una sonrisa a las damas a las que estaban acercándose.

"Kaoru," dijo él, "Esta es Amanda y Linda."

Kaoru estudió la piel de porcelana de Amanda, alta nariz y corto cabello marrón. Ya cansada y levemente molesta por las intensas miradas que había estado recibiendo de todos, Kaoru notó despectivamente que los ojos de Amanda eran de un pálido y traslúcido marrón.

Takasugi aún estaba hablando inútilmente y Amanda respondía con risitas infantiles, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. Kaoru se giró hacia la siguiente chica y comenzó desde los pies, esperando más de lo mismo.

Lo primero que Kaoru notó de esta chica, Linda, era que el brillante rojo de esmalte en los dedos de sus pies estaba astillado en varios lugares. Kaoru se atrapó en una idea despreciativa sobre la higiene personal de las prostitutas. Le siguió delgados, casi flacos, tobillos y muslos. Una pequeña y barata falda colgaba de caderas pubescentes y Kaoru se encontró jugando a la cínica y preguntándose por qué la mujer no podía costearse mejores ropas ya que estaba durmiendo con cada hombre rico por dinero. Sus ojos subieron lentamente, Kaoru notó con disgusto la protuberancia de un vientre levemente redondeado.

Al menos podría intentar lucir atractiva, pensó Kaoru vengativa.

Largos mechones de cabello negro caían desde atrás de la delgada espalda y hombros de la chica, apenas cubierta por un top blanco. El blanco y suave cuello mostraba los desvanecidos puntos de tono azul, como si dedos se hubieran estrellado en su tráquea no hace mucho.

Se lo merece, pensó Kaoru.

Y entonces Kaoru se detuvo. Qué había estado pensando? Se regañó a sí misma por condenar a la mujer frente a ella. La joven era una extraña. Una desconocida. La mente de Kaoru se inundó con una sensación de pena por pensar mal de la chica sin intentar entender sus circunstancias.

Es muy fácil echar la culpa.

Después de todo, Kaoru se admitió, ella estaba intentando ayudar a una organización y a un asesino. En una forma retorcida, eran iguales. Linda estaba vendiendo su cuerpo y Kaoru sintió como si estuviera vendiendo su alma. Tal vez la mujer era mejor que ella.

Levantó la mirada para considerar el rostro de Linda y supo instantáneamente que había estado equivocada.

Primero, en vez de ojos mirando despectivos, Kaoru se encontró con unos párpados gachos. El hecho sólo la asustó. Luego el resto del rostro de Linda comenzó a materializarse en el rango de visión de Kaoru.

Uno podría haber dicho que Linda era bonita. Poseía un rostro ovalado enmarcado por largos y espesos mechones de cabello negro que caía en rizos sobre sus descubiertos hombros y casi desnudo pecho. Sus delgadas cejas se arqueaban sobre sus delicadamente gachos ojos y sus llenos labios rojos se pronunciaban debajo de una pequeña nariz.

Podría haberla considerado bonita de alguna forma si no hubiese sido por el hinchado golpe morazul sobre un ojo, el mellado corte en su labio inferior y la línea roja de una horrible costra que iba desde su sien hacia su mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera ayudarse, Kaoru inhaló fuertemente.

"Horrible vista, no es así?" Irrumpió la ruda voz de Amanda.

Los ojos de Linda se levantaron rápidamente para mirar a Amanda. Igual de rápido, la bajó otra vez. En ese singular momento, Kaoru supo que los ojos de Linda era de un azul-gris nada común.

"Es cierto perra," resopló Amanda, sin risa.

Kaoru volteó para mirar a Amanda, un brusco reproche formándose en sus labios. "Por qué estás hablándole así?" demandó ella, tomado instantáneamente el lado de Linda.

Amanda sonrió, y dijo en una voz devota de emoción, "Por qué? Qué demonios te importa, Srta. Remilgada?"

"A ti no, eso es por qué."

Amanda rió. Fue un seco y áspero sonido que hablaba de años de infelicidad. "De dónde sacaste a esta niña?" le preguntó a Takasugi, quien extrañamente había quedado en silencio. "Métete en tus malditos asuntos," le dijo a Kaoru.

La rabia de Kaoru explotó. "Es mi asunto si estás maltratándola."

"Maltratando?" Amanda rió tristemente, "Todas hemos sido maltratadas todas nuestras malditas vidas. Muy mal que no hayas estado por ahí para salvarnos entonces."

Amanda agarró el brazo de Linda con sus delgados dedos y Kaoru pudo ver a Linda hacer una mueca incómoda. La mirada de Takasugi cayó al piso y sólo los fieros ojos marrones de Amanda y los azules de Kaoru permanecieron a nivel.

"Por qué no le dices," Amanda sacudió a Linda, quien aún se rehusaba a levantar la mirada, "Dile por qué estás tan golpeada. Ella piensa que no lo merecías."

Linda soltó su brazo desesperadamente, desviando su rostro. Su mano vacilante fue instantáneamente a su redondeado vientre. Amanda sonrió cruelmente.

"Incluso ahora," siseó Amanda, levantando una mano para abofetear a la chica.

El golpe resonó por el corredor con agonizante claridad. Linda dejó que su rostro permaneciera lejos, una leve mano roja brillaba en su mejilla. Amanda estaba mirándola furiosamente, como si fuera un enfurecido y abusivo padre.

"Por qué no lo escupes," hirvió Amanda, "Sólo di su nombre y te dejarán en paz."

Linda bajó su cabeza otra vez, su mano aún cubriendo su estómago.

"Takasugi-san," el suave susurro de Linda era una súplica y un reproche, recordándoles a todos ellos de su presente situación.

"Sí bueno," respondió Takasugi, levantando su cabeza y su sonrisa brillante, "Debemos irnos. Gracias señoras."

Girando en sus talones y tomando a Kaoru por el codo, comenzó a marchar. Kaoru miró sobre su hombro mientras era sacada forzadamente del salón trasero, logrando captar una visión de Linda antes de que la cortina se cerrara.

Ella estaba de pie como una mujer mayor, su mano sobre su vientre y sus melancólicos ojos azul grisáceo levantados para verlos salir.

"Bien ahora," estaba diciendo Takasugi, "Voy a mostrarte un mapa del penthouse donde será la fiesta para que puedas imaginar dónde esconder a las guardaespaldas inconscientes."

Distraída y jugando con un mechón de su cola de caballo, Kaoru preguntó, "Quién era ella?"

"Quién era quién?"

"Linda."

"Una prostituta."

"Bueno, obviamente," Kaoru suspiró, exasperada, "Pero por qué estaba golpeada?"

"Por qué quieres saber?" preguntó Takasugi, levemente burlón.

"Sólo por diversión."

El tono burlón de Takasugi cayó a algo más serio, más ilegible. "Ella es una prostituta que trabaja para un proxeneta que se hace llamar Dante. Tenía un novio y se embarazó. Una prostituta embarazada no se vende tan bien así que han estado intentando sacarle el nombre de su novio."

"Oh," dijo Kaoru, "Entonces por qué ella no habla para que dejen de golpearla?"

"Tal vez lo ama."

"Y?"

"Y si ellos averiguan quién es el novio, lo extorsionarán por dinero para pagar por el tiempo que no hará dinero para ellos. O lo matarán si no puede pagar. O lo expondrán a los medios sólo para desquitarse."

"Me parece que si el novio la ama, debe salir."

Takasugi se encogió. "Tal vez no puede. Es difícil echar la culpa."

Kaoru bajó la mirada y abrazó su pecho. "Siento pena por ellos," dijo ella suavemente.

Takasugi miró la cima de su cabeza y rascó su oído.

"De cualquier forma," dijo él, reasumiendo su tono obstinado, "Toda esta unión está haciéndome daño. Vamos a largarnos, mi despierta amiga tetona."

Kaoru se coloreó y apretó sus dientes. "Anciano pervertido!"

"Bien estamos de nuevo en el camino."

------

Las débiles luces y la fuerte música estaban dándole a Kaoru un dolor de cabeza. Vagó sin entusiasmo por el llamativo penthouse, intentando escanear discretamente los rostros de las mujeres danzantes. Girando, había carne desnuda por doquier. Sentado en el centro de la habitación en un sofá de cuero blanco estaba el único hombre en la suite. Allan Morton tenía una mujer en su regazo, varias mujeres aplastándose a sus costados y más de unos pocos grupos intentando llamar su atención desde la espalda.

Kaoru no sintió nada sino repulsión por el hombre. Cuando Katsura había mencionado que Allan Morton estaría rodeado por mujeres todo el tiempo, ingenuamente había asumido que por lo tanto era un negociante del tipo joven y vistoso. Por el contrario, Allan Morton había pasado a ser un hombre de cabello gris, con nariz de cerdo y gordos cayendo protuberantes de cada parte visible de él.

Kaoru resistió la urgencia de frotar sus sienes e intentó recordar lo que Takasugi le había dicho sobre trabajar en cubierto como una prostituta.

"Nunca luzcas perturbada o molesta," le había indicado, "Siempre pretende ser estúpida y ligera. Contonea tus caderas cuando camines."

Aquí él había intentado agarrar sus caderas para mostrarle y ella lo había rechazado. "Nunca empujes a un hombre," rió Takasugi, "Una prostituta pagada nunca haría eso. Siempre haz feliz al cliente. Si alguien te da problemas, sólo sonríeles seductora. Déjalos sentirte animada o algo."

Ante la mortificada mirada de Kaoru, Takasugi sonrió y continuó. "Eres una prostituta, no es así? Escucha, estarás en una habitación llena de mujeres. El único hombre será Allan y de lo que escucho, aléjate de él. Si no puedes, sólo síguele la corriente y no dejes que nadie sospeche de que no eres lo que estás pretendiendo ser. De lo contrario estarás muerta y no podremos ayudarte hasta las 2 AM."

Él pausó para un efecto dramático.

"Si no puedes pensar en nada, sólo sonríe."

La sonrisa había sido una instantánea expresión facial cuando Kaoru había entrado a la suite. Mientras las mujerzuelas hacían fila para entrar, una mujer alta sentía las ropas de cada mujer y hendiduras, buscando por armas. Obviamente, esa mujer había sido la primera guardaespaldas identificada. Y Kaoru apenas había podido disimular un rechinamiento de incomodidad. Sin embargo, había logrado producir de alguna manera una sonrisa y escabullirse.

Sin embargo, entrar había sido el primer obstáculo y ahora diez obstáculos más yacían por delante. Gradualmente, mientras Kaoru fingía bailar, catalogó cada rostro que reconoció. Girando lentamente en la pulida pista de baile, escaneó el rostro de cada mujer.

Al extremo del salón, de pie a cada lado de la puerta, había dos mujeres desconocidas. Ambas eran mujeres altas y delgadas vestidas en apretados shorts negros y tops. La mirada de Kaoru se desvió de ellas para no ser atrapada mirando. Mientras le sonreía a nadie en particular, Kaoru se reprimió por no darse cuenta antes que algunas guardaespaldas obviamente estarían cuidado las salidas.

Seguro, mientras Kaoru se asomaba entre cuerpos para mirar hacia las tres ventanas, ubicó a una desconocida mujer posicionada en cada una.

Eso hacía cinco. Cinco más por localizar.

Una idea surgió en Kaoru. Ella miró a una de las ventanas. La guardaespaldas ahí, una bomba rubia, estaba usando apretados shorts azules y un top. Los ojos de Kaoru de dispararon a la otra ventana. Esa guardaespaldas, una pequeña morena, también estaba usando una versión de lo mismo. La tercera ventana lucía una musculosa mujer en shorts y un top.

Las guardaespaldas de Allan Morton tenían un uniforme.

Kaoru apagó un salto de alegría. Intentando contener su hábito de empujar entre las multitudes, Kaoru intentó balancear sus caderas hacia una localización más central en la pista de baile, ganándose unas conocidas miradas de prostitutas que reconoció de la Casa de Te Sakura. Como sus tacones eran tan altos, no tuvo necesidad de levantarse de puntas para ver sobre la mayoría de las cabezas de las mujeres. Desde su nuevo mirador, fácilmente ubicó otras cuatro mujeres en shorts y tops. Esas también eran mujeres que definitivamente no había visto en el Sakura horas antes. Sacudiendo su cabeza en realización, Kaoru notó que las cuatro guardaespaldas, aunque dispersas entre la multitud, formaban un círculo alrededor de la actual posición de Allan Morton.

Por supuesto! Las primeras cinco guardias formaban un perímetro externo y las cuatro guardias que apenas había identificado formaban un perímetro interno. Ahora la única que quedaba por encontrar era la guardaespaldas jefe. Kaoru arriesgó una suposición de que ella estaría justo donde estaba Morton.

Kaoru secó el sudor de su frente y volteó para mirar a Morton. Su rostro cayó inmediatamente.

De pie directamente tras el disgustante hombre estaba una alta y esbelta mujer vestida en un brillante par de shorts rojo y un top rojo. Alrededor de las caderas de la mujer, una ajustada funda contenía un arma y un largo cuchillo de cacería. La guardaespaldas jefe de Morton era una mujer exquisita con ondulado cabello y agudos ojos verdes que recorrían la habitación incesantemente.

Kaoru revisó su frunce y se giró, recordando que no necesitaba preocuparse por la guardaespaldas jefe por el momento. Kaoru regresó sus ojos azules hacia una de las ventanas, estudiando a la rubia guardaespaldas. Mirando rápidamente su reloj, Kaoru supo que sólo tenía un poco más de una hora para completar su labor. Inhaló profundamente y enumeró para sí los diversos lugares escondidos que Takasugi había identificado como lugares para posiblemente pelear y esconder a la inconscientes guardaespaldas. Tan pronto como Kaoru comenzó a moverse entre los cuerpos danzantes, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a hacer eco por su cuerpo y la fuerte música y los retorcidos cuerpos parecieron desvanecerse.

El reloj había comenzado y ella tenía muy poco tiempo.

------

Battousai, vestido de negro, se precipitaba intencionalmente por las calles iluminadas de neón - aunque en realidad no había tenido propósito en lo absoluto. De hecho, había estado vagando por la ciudad con paso determinado desde el anochecer, esperando impacientemente porque llegara la hora del encuentro. Sus medidos pasos ayudaron a aliviar la tensión que juntaba sus músculos. Pero su mente estaba vagando inaceptablemente.

Sus órdenes eran estar en la puerta del penthouse de Morton exactamente a las 2 AM. Su cerebro le decía esperar. Su cuerpo decía lo contrario. Por primera vez desde el comienzo, Battousai sintió la urgencia de correr hacia a escena del crimen.

Infortunadamente, tenía la inteligencia para reconocer las razones para sus sentimientos de urgencia.

_La maldita niña._

Su incompetencia gritaba por él. Battousai corrió por las arenosas calles, ignorando todo a su alrededor. La maldita niña estaba confinada a meterse en problemas. Ella arriesgaría la misión, lo sabía.

_Pero eso sólo era por la misión?_

Kenshin se detuvo en seco, haciendo que un joven se estrellara en su espalda.

"Oye," el medio ebrio hombre mal pronunció furioso, "Qué de-"

La repentina mirada amarilla que Battousai le envió sobre un hombro vestido de negro hizo al hombre tambalearse hacia atrás. Kenshin, aún de pie en una de las calles más ocupadas en Kyoto, se regañó. Sólo fue esta mañana que había decidido evitarla a toda costa y sacarla de sus pensamientos. Como un asesino no había lugar en su mente, mucho menos su corazón, para emociones frívolas. Sus ojos se fruncieron concentrados y mirando ciegamente al pavimento, Battousai pesó sus opciones. Si corría hacia el Hotel Moriya antes de la hora, ella podría pensar que estaba haciéndolo por ella. Pero entonces podría detenerla de arruinar la bien planeada asignación. Incluso con su pequeña lección de autodefensa, seriamente dudaba que pudiera dominar a tantas guardaespaldas entrenadas. Por otro lado, si NO iba directo al Hotel Moriya, arriesgaba a dejarla destruir sus oportunidades de llegar a Morton. Si ella llegase a ser descubierta, las guardaespaldas de Morton lo alejarían. Battousai frunció.

_Por supuesto que su preocupación sólo era por la misión._

Con un determinado movimiento de su cabeza, Battousai entró en un suave y controlado trote hacia el Hotel Moriya, Allan Morton y…

_Kaoru Kamiya._

------

Conscientemente, Kaoru estaba andando entre las danzantes prostitutas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Había un feo golpe hinchándose en su muslo y unos pocos rasguños sobre su desnuda piel. Su pecho estaba agitado de la última pelea. Pero más que nada, su mente le dolía con todos los capturados recuerdos. Casi una hora había pasado y sólo había logrado deshacerse del perímetro externo de guardaespaldas.

La primera guardaespaldas realmente había sido la más difícil de engañar. Siguiendo el consejo de Takasugi, Kaoru había pasado intencionalmente a una guardaespaldas en la ventana y pretendido estar escondiendo algo en su camisa. Después de meterse en una alcoba escondida, había sido cuestión de poner el anzuelo y esperar. Cuando finalmente la guardaespaldas entró a la alcoba para investigar, Kaoru había borrado sus recuerdos con un toque en su frente. La primera guardaespaldas había caído y Kaoru había arrastrado su inconsciente cuerpo a un extremo de la habitación secreta.

Una por una, las otras guardias habían sido engañadas para descubrir a dónde habían desaparecido sus compatriotas - sólo para serles arrebatados sus recuerdos y la conciencia. Aunque la primera había sido fácil de derrotar, Kaoru se cansó grandemente. Para la quinta, su mente y músculos estaban exhaustos.

Aunque cada una tenía extraordinarias habilidades de lucha, todo lo que Kaoru necesitó hacer fue tocar sus frentes y concentrarse. Así, tuvo que dejar que cada una la atrapara en orden de acercarse. Luego, haciendo uso de las lecciones de Kenshin, Kaoru las había enfrentado y lanzado hacia su meta.

Parpadeando ardientes lágrimas de su más reciente adquisición, Kaoru había salido de la alcoba y escondido entre las bailarinas, intentando tener un vistazo de las próximas cuatro guardias que derrumbaría.

Puntos negros bailaron frente a sus ojos del peso de cinco nuevas mentes dentro de la suya. Sintiendo una ola de mareo sobre ella, Kaoru luchó por permanecer de pie.

Una fría mano en su brazo la sostuvo. Kaoru la miró, asustada.

Sensuales ojos la miraron debajo de espesas pestañas.

"Vamos," respiró Jessica, "No dejes que te gane."

Kaoru le parpadeó a la prostituta, sus ojos redondos. "Tú-"

"Creo que debes meterte algo de vida." Sin otra palabra, Jessica se deslizó detrás de la adolescente de largas piernas y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, balanceándose gentilmente con la música.

"Qué estás-"

"Shush," murmuró Jessica, subiendo sus dedos por el cuello de Kaoru, "Sólo traga."

De repente, los dedos de Jessica se metieron entre los labios de Kaoru. Kaoru sintió que una gredosa pastilla tocó su lengua. Mientras tosía en la palma de su mano, Jessica de retiró silenciosa y rápidamente. Mirando la pequeña tableta blanca, Kaoru leyó fuerte.

"Tylenol."

Ella miró sobre su hombro a Jessica. Pero la mujer se había mezclado en la multitud. Miró alrededor, confundida.

"Es una ayuda," alguien sopló en su oído.

Kaoru casi salta. Luego escaneó por alguien quien pudiera estarle hablando.

"De Takasugi," un tranquilo susurró desde su izquierda.

Kaoru se giró de golpe pero nadie estaba mirándola.

"Dijo que podrías tener dolor de cabeza," otro murmullo desde atrás.

Ella se giró para atrapar al hablante pero era muy invisible. Kaoru miró al Tylenol. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Finalmente, echó hacia atrás su cabeza e introdujo la pastilla, tragando con un gulp.

Sacudiendo los nudos de su cuello, Kaoru lentamente atravesó la multitud - hacia las guardaespaldas en el centro.

------

Battousai estaba subiendo las escaleras, su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. En pocos momentos, estaría afuera de la puerta del penthouse. Su rostro estaba puesto, sus ojos fríos y sus movimientos suaves. Sus pensamientos, por otro lado, eran una confusa valoración de contradicciones. Aún dudaba que debiera estar en el hotel.

Se detuvo instantáneamente en la cima de las escaleras, silenciando su conversación interna. Como una sombra, Battousai se deslizó por la puerta y al lujoso lobby de terciopelo rojo.

------

Kaoru se acercó a una de las guardaespaldas, su espalda hacia Allan Morton. No necesitaba captar su atención o la atención de su pelirroja guardaespaldas. Prácticamente estaba frotándose contra la bomba rubia de guardaespaldas cuando se detuvo a preguntarse qué hacer. Cómo demonios sacaría a esta mujer fuera de vista?

Al final, su elección fue hecha por ella.

"Estás un poco cerca, señorita," la profunda voz de la mujer interrumpió los pensamientos de Kaoru, "Las rameras debes restregarse contra el jefe, no a mi."

Kaoru levantó la mirada, sus ojos mostraban planamente su molestia. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, una respuesta salió de sus labios, "Qué pasa contigo, Madam Amy Smith?"

Los ojos de la rubia guardaespaldas se abrieron furiosos. "Cómo supiste mi nombre, perra?"

Kaoru, luchando por una felina sonrisa, intentó reír. "Um, no puedo creer que lo acertara en el primer intento!"

"No lo creo," la guardaespaldas, Amy Smith, resopló, agarrando el brazo de Kaoru en un doloroso agarre. Amy levantó su brazo para llamar a la guardaespaldas jefe al lado de Morton. Kaoru se giró rápidamente, dándole a la pelirroja una vista de la parte de atrás de su cabeza pero nada más.

"Vamos, perra," la profunda voz de Amy sonó amenazante, "Vamos a dar un paseo."

Kaoru fue llevada mientras Amy la halaba por la multitud de bailarinas hacia las puertas dobles de roble. Cuidando de no dejar que la guardaespaldas jefe viera su rostro mientras pasaban el centro de la habitación, Kaoru miró alrededor a las otras tres guardaespaldas quienes estaban observándola salir calmadamente. Mientras ella y la enorme rubia comenzaban a pasar otra guardaespaldas, Kaoru de repente lanzó su peso contra la mujer.

"Idiota!" gritó la rubia, manteniendo un hiriente agarre en su brazo.

Con un corto movimiento de cabeza, la otra guardaespaldas agarró el brazo de Kaoru. Consciente de que estaba creando una escena, Kaoru pateó a ambas captoras. Girándose dolorosamente en su agarre, pudo dar un par de buenas patadas. Se ganó un puño en el estómago y dos guardaespaldas más se dirigieron hacia ella.

Obviamente, al Sr. Morton no le gustaba ver peleas. Con rápida eficiencia, las cuatro guardaespaldas rodearon a Kaoru en un instante, empujando y halándola hacia las puertas.

"Imagino que Leila y Lily tomaron un descanso justo cuando las necesitamos para tirar la basura," resopló Amy mientras abría las puertas.

Kaoru contuvo una satisfecha sonrisa. Luego fue lanzada sobre la alfombra roja de manos y rodillas fuera de la suite. Amy y otra guardaespaldas estaban frente a ella y otras dos detrás. Kaoru las catalogó mentalmente: estaba Amy, la rubia, para comenzar. La otra con ella era una baja morena. Tras ella, Kaoru vio una pálida mujer con desteñido y corto cabello blanco y otra mujer bronceada con cabello marrón a la altura de los hombros.

"Chicas, quieren regresar a la fiesta?" preguntó Amy a las dos detrás de Kaoru.

"No podemos divertirnos un poco?" respondió la mujer de cabello blanco con una malvada sonrisa, "Esta perra no demorará mucho en desaparecer."

Las enormes puertas de roble se cerraron, amortiguando los palpitantes ritmos y las brillantes luces.

"Quieres hablar?" Amy sonrió tímida mientras sacaba una daga, "O gritar?"

Kaoru levantó la mirada del piso, sus ojos desafiantes. "No podrás hacerme gritar," declaró ella segura.

"Sí?" Amy se agachó y agarró un puñado de la cola de caballo de Kaoru. "Pareces un poco sobre confiada," siseó ella, levantando dolorosamente el rostro de Kaoru hacia el suyo.

Kaoru hizo una mueca de dolor y levantó un retorcido dedo. Amy sonrió, echando hacia atrás mechones de dorado cabello.

"Rogando?" ella chasqueó sus labios ante la patética forma en que la joven estaba levantando sus dedos para tocar su frente.

Las otras tres comenzaron a reír, disfrutando la vista. Sin embargo, sus carcajadas murieron abruptamente cuando su camarada de repente caía al piso. Sorprendidas del pánico, miraron a la pequeña niña de cabello negro, quien estaba luchando por levantarse y jadeando fuertemente.

"Qué demonios?" gritó la morena furiosa.

Kaoru logró levantarse sobre sus pies, encorvada y temblando. La morena se precipitó hacia ella, sus puños posicionados para golpear. Pero mientras la mujer lanzaba su peso hacia adelante, Kaoru se hizo a un lado y colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de la guardaespaldas. La mujer cayó pero antes de que Kaoru pudiera alcanzar su frente, otra guardaespaldas brincó sobre ella. La pierna de Kaoru derribó a esa.

"Hay tres de nosotras, sabes," comentó cruelmente la bronceada mujer mientras sus camaradas se levantaban en un círculo alrededor de Kaoru, "Y tú no podrás ganarnos a todas nosotras."

Kaoru estaba en medio de su mortal círculo y se enderezó hasta toda su altura, mirando a cada una con determinados ojos azules. Su pose era admirable, considerando que estaba débil y excedida en número.

"Probabilidades levemente injustas."

Todas las mujeres giraron instantáneamente hacia la profunda y masculina voz. Desde la sombra de un rincón escondido, una delgada figura emergió.

"No lo creen?" preguntó Battousai, de pie casualmente con una mano levemente envuelta en la empuñadura de su espada.

"Quién eres tú?" demandó la morena.

"El peso que toca la escala," dijo Battousai tranquilamente, sacando su enfundada espada del cinturón en su cintura.

"Qué demonios significa eso?" tartamudeó la mujer, "Y qué puedes hacer con una espada enfundada?"

Battousai cerró sus ojos por un instante, sólo por un instante. Al próximo estaba del otro lado de la habitación y la morena yacía en el piso tras él, inconsciente.

"Kenshin!" protestó Kaoru.

"Haz tu trabajo!" le siseó Battousai, mientras la bronceada guardaespaldas se lanzaba hacia él.

Kaoru intentó asentir entendiendo pero encontró que su cuello repentinamente estaba siendo apretado desde atrás. Ella agarró la cadena que la otra guardaespaldas estaba envolviendo alrededor de su cuello. Con un fuerte grito, Kaoru lanzó su codo en el estómago de la otra. La mujer sólo tiró más fuerte. Luchando por inhalar, Kaoru envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la cadena y de repente cayó al piso, lanzando a la guardaespaldas sobre su cabeza. La guardaespaldas se giró a medio aire, intentando aterrizar de pie. Pero Kaoru agarró rápido la cadena y haló tan duro como pudo para que la mujer no pudiera ganar apoyo. Más bien, se tambaleó hacia adelante y cayó de cara con un estrépito. Soltando la cadena, Kaoru se agachó para rodar a la pálida mujer.

Mientras alcanzaba con sus dedos, un puño se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Los perturbados ojos grises de la pálida guardaespaldas se abrieron de repente.

"Qué demonios eres?" siseó ella, su voz baja y sus ojos grises duros.

Kaoru retrocedió instintivamente, soltando su muñeca del agarre de la guardaespaldas. La mujer se lanzó hacia adelante y apuntó para atrapar el cuello de Kaoru en la curva de su brazo y la forzó al suelo. Pero justo cuando su brazo se conectó, Kaoru empujó su cadera detrás de la mujer y, usando el contacto que ya tenía, empujó a la mujer. La mujer de cabello blanco cayó hacia atrás y Kaoru cayó sobre ella, a horcajadas. Sin otro momento de vacilación, Kaoru se inclinó y firmemente presionó las puntas de sus dedos en la frente de la pálida mujer.

Instantáneamente un estremecedor choque se disparó desde la punta de sus dedos y sintió como si estuviera siendo absorbida en un infinito túnel de colores y sonidos. Kaoru apretó sus dientes mientras era atrapada en una corriente de intensas emociones y escenas. Llevada por sus dedos por un agujero negro de imagen y sonido, buscó la fuerza para sobrevivir la carga de sensaciones. Ella irrumpió como si fuera la cresta de una ola, estrellándose contra las afiladas piedras de la vida. Los dolores recibidos y enfrentados, las amargas verdades aprendidas y vividas y la dura disciplina de un guardaespaldas asaltaron el consciente de Kaoru y llevó su mente hacia las convulsiones. La sacudió hasta el corazón y luego la sacó, como la ballena Jonah en la arena. Ella yacía, desnuda y quemada, en las arenas de un continente desconocido. Y luego, el vacío del silencio.

Toda una vida en un minuto.

Kaoru dejó abrir sus ojos. Vaga y lentamente, levantó sus pesados párpados y enfocó sus cansados ojos. Dos luces amarillas? Arrugando sus cejas, levantó la mirada. Un gato estaba mirándola? Ella parpadeó, enfocando sus borrosos ojos.

"Kaoru?"

Battousai estaba inclinado y mirándola. Kaoru miró pasando sus brillantes ojos ámbar para ver las luces del techo. Se levantó sobre sus codos y se sentó. Mirando alrededor, vio a las tres guardaespaldas contra una pared - inconscientes pero atadas.

"Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?" preguntó Kaoru, frotando su frente.

"Lo suficiente," respondió Battousai cortamente, levantándose abruptamente.

Kaoru le disparó una oscura mirada a su espalda y se levantó lentamente. "Ahora qué hago?"

Battousai miró el enmarcado afiche en la pared. "Lo que se supone debes estar haciendo," su tono era medido y frío.

Kaoru resopló, luego presionó sus labios y miró su espalda. Battousai permaneció en silencio, su cuerpo rígidamente plantado en frente de un vulgar afiche y sus ojos fijos en la mezcla de colores. El incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos como un océano.

"Oh bien," Kaoru se infló, girando hacia las puertas.

Kenshin casi suspira. "Espera," ordenó tranquilamente.

Kaoru pausó justo cuando sus dedos estaban rozando la perilla. "Qué?"

Battousai se giró rápidamente y se precipitó hacia ella, sus ojos mirando algo detrás de su cabeza. Kaoru se encontró tomando un profundo respiro involuntariamente mientras la intensa presencia de Battousai se acercaba.

"La guardaespaldas jefe te vio?" preguntó Battousai cortamente.

"No mi rostro," respondió Kaoru defensiva.

"Entonces te vio siendo sacada del salón?"

"Sí, y qué?"

"Te reconocerá."

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"Cualquiera con medio cerebro sumaría dos y dos, niñita."

Kaoru levantó sus hombros furiosa. "NO soy una niñita, tú-"

"Suelta tu cabello."

Kaoru retrocedió un paso. "Qué? Por qué?"

Los dorados ojos de Battousai se movieron desde el punto detrás de su cabeza y se fijaron en los de Kaoru. "Deja suelto tu cabello para que no te reconozca desde atrás."

"Eso es estúpido."

"Cubrirá tu espalda y tu camisa. Hazlo."

"Oh bien," Kaoru suspiró y levantó sus brazos para deshacer su cola de caballo.

Inmediatamente, Battousai se giró y marchó hacia el otro lado de la habitación para mirar la horrible pintura otra vez. Kaoru deshizo el lazo en su cola de caballo y sacudió su cabello, dejando los oscuros mechones caer sobre sus hombros y por su espalda. Ella masajeó su cuero cabelludo levemente y suspiró.

Battousai, mirando el reflejo en el vidrio del afiche, observó cuando Kaoru levantó sus delgados dedos para echar su largo cabello sobre sus hombros. Observó cuando se agachaba para bajar el borde de su falda de jean y luego se enderezó para subir más el pequeño top negro. Kaoru rozó sus delicados dedos sobre la suave piel de su pecho y estómago, como si hubiese motas de hilo en su ropa. Él observó silenciosamente mientras giraba su elegante cuello blanco para mirar su apretado trasero. Estrechando y estirando sus delgadas piernas, la 'pequeña' niña giró para mirar su espalda. Battousai, aunque pretendió no hacerlo, miró su reflejo.

"Bueno," anunció Kaoru, abriendo sus brazos, "Cómo me veo?"

"No me importa cómo te veas," dijo Battousai en un tono inexpresivo.

Él observó cuando sus infantiles cejas se arrugaron en respuesta. Se encogió y volteó. Un repentino golpe de luz y música estalló desde las puertas de roble cuando Kaoru tranquilamente abría una raja y se deslizaba. Luego la enorme puerta se cerró tranquilamente y Battousai fue dejado mirando un desvanecido reflejo en el oscuro silencio.

_No podemos hacer esto, _susurró él, pronunciando la sentencia en sí mismo.

------

Kaoru se obligó a concentrarse en pretender ser algo que no era y en mantener sus ojos desviados de la guardaespaldas jefe. La resonante música y las destellantes luces constituían una desagradable atmósfera después de la fría oscuridad del lobby. Se movió lentamente por la multitud, acercándose lentamente al centro de la suite donde esperaría por el momento acordado. Sobre la música, Kaoru podía escuchar la estruendosa risa de un viejo. Ella contuvo un temblor.

"Esa!" estaba gritando la voz, "Tráeme esa de allá!"

"Quién?" una femenina voz sonó cerca, "Esta?"

"No! Izquierda! Izquierda!"

Kaoru volteó levemente para ver a una de las prostitutas moviéndose y apuntando a las bailarinas. Ella se movió para detenerse al lado de otra mujer y señaló.

"Esta?"

"No!" gritó Allan Morton, "Izquierda! IZQUIERDA!"

"Pero señor," sugirió la prostituta, moviendo sus manos por la cintura de la mujer, "Esta es tan hermosa y refinada. Por qué necesitaría otra?"

El rostro de Morton se arrugó en una furiosa mueca. "NO!" gritó él como un niño malcriado, "La de la izquierda! IZQUIERDA!"

La prostituta, resignada, se detuvo al lado de Kaoru y apuntó. "Esta?"

"Sí!" llamó el hombre en mal japonés, "Tráela. La quiero ahora."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron mientras se sintía siendo empujada en dirección del disgustante hombre. Ella escuchó una murmurada disculpa de la prostituta empujándola. Kaoru luchó con la urgencia de hacer una mueca de disgusto. En vez, una sonrisa sin entusiasmo tiró de los extremos de sus labios. De repente se sintió muy desnuda.

"Ah!" exclamó Morton, sus borrosos ojos saltaron, "Está joven y tierna!"

Con una gorda mano, Morton se lanzó a la falda de Kaoru y haló. Para evitar perder su falda, Kaoru se sentó - y encontró su trasero descansando en las rodillas de Morton. Su aire se le atascó en su garganta.

"Hermosa," lloriqueó Morton, oliendo su cuello con su nariz de cerdo.

Kaoru intentó no moverse o mirar la negra mole que se asomaba debajo de su cabello grisáceo. Luchó duro por mantenerse tranquila mientras sentía sus grasosas y sudorosas palmas subir por sus piernas. El viejo rió.

"Me pregunto qué hay por aquí?" preguntó él, deslizando un dedo por su falda.

Kaoru no pudo contenerse. Se rindió a un convulsivo escalofrío, retiró su mano de su pierna y se levantó, bajando la mirada. Gradualmente, sin embargo, su indignante mirada miró a su alrededor. Morton estaba mirándola curioso como si fuera un niño que hubiese perdido su juguete. La guardaespaldas pelirroja estaba arqueándole una ceja. La piel de Kaoru comenzó a hormiguear. Ella miró rápidamente a la guardaespaldas jefe, esperando que comenzara a notar que las otras guardias estaban perdidas. Morton, su sudoroso agarre sorprendentemente fuerte, haló a Kaoru por la muñeca. Él la miró a la cara y ella desvió sus ojos.

"No eres una prostituta del todo!" exclamó de repente Morton.

El cuerpo de Kaoru de enfrió.

"Sin duda no lo es," una suave y femenina voz llegó desde arriba.

El corazón de Kaoru se paralizó. Levantó la mirada para atrapar a la traidora en su mirada. Pero, con sorpresa, encontró sus ojos calmadamente con unos azul grisáceo - los previamente melancólicos ojos de Linda.

------

Continuará…

------


	13. Manos similares

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

Capítulo 13 – Manos similares

------

------

_Aquí aún persisto_

_Tocado por manos similares_

------

"_Me amas?"_

_Una profunda y barítona risa llegó del hombre desparramado a su lado en la sucia cama doble. "Amor? Qué extraña palabra sale de tu boca!"_

_Ojos azul grisáceo miraron el amarillento techo. "Me amas?"_

_Una pausa se extendió entre sus desnudos cuerpos._

"_No sé lo que es el amor," respiró el hombre amargamente, levantándose hasta quedar sentado, "Tú?"_

_Linda se levantó para arrodillarse a su lado. Gentilmente, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la colocó en su cuello - donde los horribles golpes que el proxeneta le había dado aún estaban hinchados._

"_Esto es amor," susurró ella en la noche. Ella movió su palma hacia su cicatrizada mejilla. "Esto es amor." Finalmente, Linda colocó su mano abierta en su redondeado vientre. "Y esto," dijo ella suavemente, "Esto también es amor."_

_Una pensativa sonrisa iluminó los labios del hombre. "Entonces te amo," respondió él. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios gentilmente sobre los suyos, el contacto entre ellos quemó como carbón caliente._

------

Linda miró a la joven quien estaba atrapada en el disgustante abrazo de los brazos del comerciante americano, Morton. Su rostro estaba retorcido con sospecha y ansiedad. Linda continuó.

"Sin duda," anunció ella, nivelando sus ojos con los de Morton, "Ella no es una prostituta."

Ella escuchó el grito ahogado de Kaoru desde abajo pero mantuvo sus ojos en Morton. "Sólo pensé que debía saber, señor," continuó Linda, su voz clara y condescendiente. "Que esta mocosa no es digna de estar aquí. Cualquiera de nosotras amaría recibir tanta atención como le ha dado. Pero ella piensa en sí misma muy alto como para ser una verdadera ramera. Obviamente no merece estar en su presencia."

Antes de que Morton pudiera dar un plano asentimiento, Linda alcanzó y levantó a Kaoru por su brazo. Kaoru, su rostro golpeado con una mezcla de shock y confusión, sólo pudo tambalearse torpemente sobre sus pies.

"Déjeme llevarla para que pueda enseñarle una lección," le dijo Linda a Morton, "Le enseñaré a mostrar apropiado respeto a un hombre como usted lo merece."

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Linda volteó y arrastró a Kaoru por el mar de mujeres. Como una indirecta, una horda de hermosas mujeres se acomodó sobre Morton, arrullando, riendo y efectivamente distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que Linda remolcara a Kaoru a una distancia segura.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Linda empujó a Kaoru tras un vulgar pilar de mármol. Kaoru posó su espalda contra la vidriosa superficie, sus amplios ojos exploraban el rostro de la mujer ante ella.

"No preguntes," dijo Linda, su voz cayó a un gentil susurro, "En verdad no importa."

"Pero Linda," comenzó Kaoru, perpleja por el inesperado giro de eventos, "Pensé que ibas a delatarme."

Una agria sonrisa pasó brevemente por los pálidos rasgos de Linda. "Las prostitutas hacen las mejores actrices, sabes?"

Kaoru continuó mirando abiertamente, buscando la complexión de la otra mujer.

"El maquillaje hace maravillas, no?" Linda habló otra vez, su suave y musical voz un bálsamo para los oídos de Kaoru.

"Ah," Kaoru aceptó, recordando los vívidos golpes y cortes que había visto en su rostro temprano en la mañana. "Oye, Linda," dijo Kaoru, justo cuando Linda estuvo por girarse, "Por qué los dejaste hacerte eso?"

Linda la encaró completamente, dando un paso más cerca. "Algunas veces," dijo ella en una voz rica en dolor, "No podemos elegir los pasos ante nosotros."

"Pero por qué no? Por qué no luchar?"

"No puedo," vino la franca respuesta, "No hay otra forma."

Kaoru mordió su labio. "Si él te amara-"

"Me ama," interrumpió Linda, "Pero no puede desviarse de su camino. Y tampoco yo puedo. Demostramos nuestro amor continuando de esta manera."

Kaoru movió su cabeza, "No entiendo."

Linda suspiró una suave sonrisa y tocó suavemente la mejilla de Kaoru. "Espero que nunca tengas que entender esta manera de amar."

Kaoru juntó sus cejas apretadamente, admirando y aún compadeciendo a la mujer ante ella. Los fríos dedos de Linda rozaron levemente su mano.

"Regresarías un favor?" preguntó Linda tranquilamente.

Parpadeando, Kaoru asintió enfática. Linda levantó gentilmente la mano de Kaoru, palma arriba. Una sonrisa levemente nostálgica revoloteó sobre su rostro mientras presionaba en los dedos de Kaoru un pequeño y frío objeto. "Por favor, dale esto a alguien por mi."

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera mirar o preguntar a quién, Linda retrocedió y se giró. Ella le dio una alentadora mirada a Kaoru. "Cuídate," dijo ella, "Y permanece fuera del camino de Morton. Casi es hora."

Kaoru miró su reloj rápidamente, su pregunta murió en sus labios. Sin duda, el tiempo estaba sobre ellas. El pequeño objeto plateado fue guardado en un pequeño bolsillo.

"Y a propósito," susurró Linda, sólo una sombra de su rostro visible a través de su espeso cabello negro, "Mi _verdadero _nombre es Uno."

Y luego desapareció en la multitud, su largo cabello ondeando tras ella.

------

Battousai, sus ojos dorados brillaban a media luz, marchó determinante hacia las enormes puertas dobles de roble. Sin dudar, abrió las puertas con ambas manos. Luz y música salió de las puertas abiertas, llenando el lobby. De repente pero con increíble unidad, las mujeres que llenaban la humeante suite comenzaron a salir, pasando a Battousai sin una mirada o roce, y salieron del lobby.

El asesino no miró a ninguna de las prostitutas. Sus fruncidos ojos estaban fijos en los sorprendidos rostros de Allan Morton y su guardaespaldas. En un minuto, la suite y el lobby estuvieron vacíos – salvo por la golpeante música, el traficante de armas, la pelirroja guardaespaldas, el asesino y una temblorosa joven detrás de un pilar.

"Qué demonios!" El cuerpo de Morton botó mientras se levantaba.

"Corten la maldita música," rugió su guardaespaldas, mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba a Battousai. La música murió abruptamente.

"Allan Morton," la voz de Battousai era baja, "He venido por tu vida."

"Al diablo," rugió Morton, señalando a la esbelta mujer a su lado, "Deshazte de él ahora!"

Frunciendo sus ojos verdes, la guardaespaldas apuntó y disparó. Battousai voló de su punto justo cuando una humeante bala se incrustó en el piso tras él. Desenfundando su espada en un fluido arco plateado, él comenzó a acelerar hacia su blanco en saltos y brincos, la lluvia de balas del arma del guardaespaldas no lo rozó.

Kaoru emergió detrás del pilar, temblando. Sus azules ojos buscaron a Kenshin mientras se acercaba más y más a la guardaespaldas. Sus dientes se apretaron en concentración, la pelirroja estaba disparando rápidamente, sin golpear pero logrando mantener al asesino lo lejos suficiente. Kaoru miró hacia el sofá de Morton. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Él no estaba ahí.

"Te tengo!" una ruda voz salió tras ella, "Pequeña perra!"

Kaoru giró para ver a Morton, morado de rabia, amenazador tras ella. Con sorprendente velocidad, Morton clavó sus dedos en su cabello y haló, haciéndola hacer una mueca de dolor. Ella estuvo por luchar para soltarse de su agarre cuando sintió la fría punta de acero bajo su mentón.

"No te muevas," Morton echó saliva al hablar, "O te mato."

Kaoru se paralizó, sus ojos girando a un lado para intentar tener una visión de Kenshin. Por las rebotantes balas, supuso que aún estaba ocupado. De repente, fue tirada hacia adelante dolorosamente, su cuero cabelludo punzaba. Morton comenzó a arrastrar a Kaoru de su cabello por el piso. Se tropezó ciegamente, agarrando infructuosamente su cabeza. Apretando su agarre en los espesos mechones, Morton la tiró al piso y se inclinó sobre ella, su rodilla posicionada en su garganta.

"Alto!" gritó él.

La guardaespaldas se paralizó. Battousai dirigió una mirada de reojo en su dirección – entonces también se paralizó a media acción.

"Heh," jadeó Morton, "Así que después de todo tienes una debilidad. Entonces quédate quieto ahí," ordenó él, "Mientras mi guardaespaldas toma tu arma – o dejaré que muera esta pequeña melocotón."

La mujer comenzó a bordear su camino hacia Battousai para cumplir con la orden de su jefe. Sin embargo, inmediatamente, el asesino se relajó y giró hacia Morton.

"Y qué te hace pensar que me importaría si la matas?" preguntó él con desdén, deslizando su espada sobre un hombro.

"Qué?" dijo Morton, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kaoru en una llave, "Insensible bastardo. No te importa si corto la garganta de tu mujer?"

"Mi mujer?" Battousai levantó una ceja, su voz suave, "Qué te hace pensar que era mi mujer?"

Kaoru se blanqueó ante sus palabras, indeseadas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Él estaba ahí de pie, tan relajado y tan despreocupado, sus ojos vacíos de preocupación. De repente enojada por razones desconocidas, Kaoru juntó sus cejas. En un furioso movimiento, agarró el antebrazo de Morton y mordió duro en su gorda carne. Él gritó iracundo y ella se liberó de su brazo – inconsciente a la violenta corriente de aire que la pasó y al enojado grito que se tornó un angustiado chillido. Secando las cálidas lágrimas, se abalanzó lejos del hombre.

"Señor!" un violento grito.

Kaoru miró atrás de repente. Sus ojos abiertos con horror. Kenshin estaba agachado sobre el prono cuerpo de Morton. Ambas manos estaban en la empuñadura de su espada, empujándola en el pecho de Morton. Ese viento violento, había sido el arremetido ataque de Battousai. Kaoru desvió la mirada de la espantosa vista – sólo para encontrarse con el humeante cañón de un arma. La guardaespaldas pelirroja presionó la cálida punta en la frente de Kaoru.

"Asesino!" gritó la mujer, mirando a Kaoru, "Ahora te quitaré a esta mujer."

Battousai se levantó lentamente, sacando fácilmente su espada de la caja toráxica del muerto. Él miró sobre un hombro. A menos de un metro, Kaoru estaba agachada a los pies de la otra mujer, su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros rozando el piso.

"Por qué molestarse?" preguntó él, su voz una fría puñalada en la tensa atmósfera.

"Idiota," murmuró la mujer, ladeando el arma.

El arma se disparó, haciendo eco en las paredes de la habitación.

Kaoru aún estaba agachada en el piso pero sus manos estaban sobre sus oídos y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Abrió la boca levemente, intentando bloquear el metálico olor de la sangre. Unas pocas gotas hirviendo cayeron en su cuero cabelludo desde arriba, pero aún se rehusaba a mirar.

Sobre ella, cálida sangre goteaba lentamente de la empuñadura de la espada de Battousai. El asesino aún estaba inclinado en un ataque, sus ensangrentadas manos sujetaban la espada que era empujada a través de la guardaespaldas pelirroja. Sus ojos miraban vaciamente al techo y sus brazos aún estaban levantados en el aire de cuando Battousai había desviado su disparo. Bajando sus ojos, Battousai retrocedió, sacando su larga espada del bajo pecho de la mujer mientras lo hacía. Ella cayó al piso en frente de Kaoru, el arma resonó en la piscina de sangre en el piso y salpicó gotas rojas en la cremosa y blanca piel de Kaoru.

"Levántate," ordenó Battousai, mirando hacia las puertas y dejando colgada su espada a su lado, sangre bajaba por el acero.

Kaoru permaneció inmóvil, jorobada y cerrada a él. Él no la miró.

"Levántate," repitió él, su voz más ruda.

La joven murmuró algo incoherente bajo las capas de cabello que cubrían más de su cuerpo que la ropa. Presionando sus labios en una apretada línea, Kenshin levantó a la joven del piso por su brazo.

"Qué?" demandó él.

"No puedo!" gritó ella suavemente, desviando la mirada. Sus ojos cayeron y permanecieron en la ensangrentada espada que aún sostenía en su otra mano.

"Kaoru," Kenshin bajó su voz, "Recupérate."

Kaoru volteó hacia él. Él inhaló bruscamente. Debajo de espesos mechones de cabello negro, dos asustados y abiertos ojos azules lo miraban de un liso y suave blanco – manchado por motas de sangre. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

"No pudo evitarse," explicó Kenshin, "Ella te habría matado."

"Y te hubiese importado?" su voz era tan suave, tan melodiosa, tan íntima.

Battousai soltó su brazo abruptamente. "Katsura te quiere viva," dijo él bruscamente, girándose.

"Ya veo," respondió Kaoru tranquilamente, "Entonces por qué molestarte en matarla si no te importaba realmente?"

Kenshin se giró bruscamente y, adornando su voz con veneno, espetó, "Es tu culpa! No hiciste tu trabajo. Eso es por qué ella tuvo que morir!"

Su mirada felina se frunció en sus ojos azules, disponiéndola a explotar en uno de sus ataques. En vez, se giró de mal humor. Manteniendo su cabeza alta, para no ver el cuerpo bajo ella, avanzó cautelosamente hacia la puerta.

------

Linda, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho, cruzaba la oscura calle dirigiéndose hacia su burdel. Fue sólo después de unos minutos que se dio cuenta que un sedan negro estaba siguiéndola. Ella apresuró sus pasos. No sería atrapada hasta que alcanzara ese punto. Con largos y agraciados pasos, Linda bajó por la calle hasta que alcanzó una pequeña floristería que hacía de una útil tienda familiar. Con apenas un descanso en su andar, casualmente sacudió sus dedos hacia el callejón entre la tienda y el siguiente edificio, un plateado brillo desapareció en la intemperie ahí.

Luego, gradualmente desaceleró sus pasos. Unos momentos después, se detuvo. Tras ella, escuchó al auto abrir sus puertas y pasos se apresuraron para darle la bienvenida. Con un suspiro y una forzada sonrisa, la mujer se giró hacia sus atacantes. Pero antes de que pudiera decir su gracioso comentario, fue derribada en el desigual asfalto por un rudo puño. Aunque su cabeza golpeó el pavimento, fue levantada y arrastrada al baúl del auto. Nadie limpió el chorrito de sangre de su mentón mientras la empujaban en el baúl. Y luego cerraron la puerta y Linda se sumergió en oscuridad.

------

"Estás seguro de esto?"

"Él necesita saber si nuestro plan va a tener éxito."

"Parece injusto para Kamiya."

"La vida es injusta."

Un suspiro. "Y nosotros estamos añadiéndole."

"Es el camino que hemos escogido."

------

Kaoru pasó a Kenshin para entrar a la oscuridad de su apartamento. Su tenso silencio atravesó dolorosamente sus interacciones. Descaradamente ella evitó contacto visual, sacudiendo su mano de su brazo cada vez que él intentaba guiarla en una dirección particular. Presionando levemente sus labios cada vez, Kenshin fue incapaz de pensar en una forma para hacer más fácil su trabajo.

"Tienes hambre?" le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta otra vez, su voz desprovista de entonación.

Sosteniéndose en su silencio, Kaoru envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y se deslizó en una incómoda posición en el sofá.

"Y bien?" Esta vez su voz se levantó bruscamente.

"No preguntes si no te importa," vino la suave respuesta.

Frunciendo su rostro, Kenshin la pasó para arreglar sus espadas sobre el manto. Se precipitó a la cocinilla, tirando su abrigo sobre el espaldar del sofá mientras lo hacía. Girando hacia el bar para llenar un vaso con licor, su ojo captó una abultada carpeta que no había visto ahí cuando se fue.

Halándola hacia él mientras se servía un sorbo de fuerte licor, leyó la nota a mano pegada en frente.

_Información de tu actual asignación. Léela. – Katsura_

Tomándose el licor en un trago, Kenshin abrió la carpeta y examinó rápidamente los encabezados en la primera página.

_Reporte Médico: Kaoru Kamiya_

Desinteresadamente, Kenshin reconoció sus estadísticas vitales y la descripción física general. Cambió de páginas rápidamente, sus ojos escaneando los párrafos. El escrito, aparentemente todo por una Megumi Takani, era rizado y seco con un subyacente tono de sarcasmo.

_La habilidad del sujeto fue aplicado en ratas. Como se esperaba, el sujeto se puso extremadamente agitado. Infortunadamente, este experimento no produce información nueva o útil. El supervisor debe considerar tomar el lugar de la rata; sería similar y el dinero no se desperdiciaría en comprar ratas de laboratorio._

Volteando la página, Kenshin escaneó un resumen de un experimento más reciente.

_Sujeto expuesto a las mentes de expertos espadachines y artistas marciales. Más que volverse hábil en dichas habilidades, el sujeto sucumbió al dolor y alucinaciones de pesadilla. Entrevistas hechas después de suficiente tiempo de recuperación indican que el sujeto había adquirido conocimiento de las habilidades. Sin embargo, el sujeto parece mucho más impactado por visiones de crímenes pasados. La demostración de las adquiridas habilidades fue cancelada porque el sujeto fue secuestrado._

Kenshin frunció. Así que a esto era lo que la niña había sido sometida el día que él había sido enviado para asesinarla. Brevemente, recordó su primera impresión de ella como blanco.

_De pacíficos ojos cerrados…_

Ella primero había estado tan dispuesta a morir, sus ojos azules encontraron los furiosos ámbar suyos con inaudita calma.

… _a violenta, casi cómica resistencia…_

Luego, todo por el último intento de su guardaespaldas por salvarla, poniéndose en peligro, ella había entrado en acción – lanzándole una silla. Sus esfuerzos, aunque de una naturaleza poco ortodoxa, habían sido efectivos por un tiempo.

_Y finalmente, ojos furiosos._

Él no había podido entender cómo se había transformado de una víctima dispuesta en tan furiosa presa. No había entendido su habilidad para evadirlo. Su puerilidad mezclada con su feminidad lo excitó y lo irritó al mismo tiempo. No podía comprender su empática naturaleza. Y, para su disgusto, no había podido entender su calmada aceptación de su presente situación con él.

Él la escuchó exhalar fuertemente. Levantando la mirada, la vio levantarse del sofá de cuero y estirarse – aparentemente inconsciente del hecho que su cuerpo estaba expuesto tan planamente hacia él. Ella comenzó a balancear sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Kenshin bajó la mirada y pasó las páginas.

_Resumen de Lesiones/ Inhabilidades_

El título inmediatamente atrapó su mirada. Cuando comenzó a leer los bruscos y furiosos trazos, sus ojos ámbar se abrieron.

_Múltiples contusiones, dos costillas fracturadas, una muñeca fracturada, numerosos daños en la cara, brazos, muslos, espalda._

Era una descripción del estado de Kaoru cuando había sido secuestrada de la clandestina organización de Kanryu. Megumi no había librado a su lector de los sangrientos detalles del estado físico de Kaoru. La rabia en la escritura era casi tangible.

_Hay razón para creer que la paciente ha tenido varias heridas en el pasado que se han curado. La paciente tiene numerosas quemaduras de segundo grado en su estómago y espalda – evidencia de tortura. Carbón caliente o hierros pueden haber sido usados._

Kenshin podía escuchar tararear a Kaoru levemente mientras continuaba estirando sus elásticas extremidades. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la página, su mente incapaz de casar a la chica bárbaramente torturada en la descripción con la animada adolescente en su sala. Él continuó leyendo, morbosamente absorto.

_Las heridas físicas de la paciente se curarán. Los mejores tratamientos han sido ordenados. Sin embargo, no hay medicina efectiva contra el abuso mental y emocional que ha sufrido. La inhumana tortura y el abuso sexual la marcarán completamente de por vida._

Kenshin se detuvo frío. Leyó la frase otra vez, sus ojos mirando la página.

… _y abuso sexual…_

Sus ojos se fruncieron y se levantó.

Kaoru estaba casi bailando, estirando sistemáticamente sus extremidades una a la vez. Ella había sacudido su shock y elegido ignorar la sangre endurecida en su piel y ropa. Mientras aflojaba los músculos en sus hombros, brazos y piernas, se permitió tararear suavemente. Estirarse era una familiar práctica para ella – ayudaba a aclarar su mente. Levantándose en la punta de sus dedos, levantó sus brazos, liberando su respiración y dejando que las horribles visiones salieran de su consciente. Ella inhaló y abrió sus párpados levemente. Sus flexibles músculos inmediatamente se tensaron y su aliento se atascó en su garganta.

El asesino estaba de pie directamente frente a ella, sus ojos dorados fruncidos sobre su rostro. Una arrugada hoja de papel colgaba de sus dedos. Kaoru se forzó a exhalar lentamente y bajar sus talones.

"Qué?" preguntó ella, luchando por mantener su tono continuo.

"Explica esto," ordenó Kenshin, levantando el papel y balanceándolo ante su rostro.

Por un momento, los ojos de Kaoru escanearon la página. Luego desvió sus ojos, incómoda.

"Qué hay con eso?"

"Es verdad?"

Kaoru resopló. "Crees que inventarían ese tipo de cosas por diversión?"

"Qué te hicieron?"

"Por qué te preocupas?" se infló Kaoru.

De repente él estaba en su rostro, el papel descartado en la mesa. Sus callosas manos flotaban a cada lado de sus hombros y sus rasgados ojos perforaban implacables los suyos. "Quién te violó?"

El rostro de Kaoru se apretó y tragó el duro nudo que se había formado en su garganta. "Me colgaron y también quemaron agujeros en mi," espetó ella, "Es eso lo que quieres saber?"

"No," declaró Kenshin fríamente, su voz cayendo en un bajo gruñido. Sin tocarla, cerró sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas. "Quiero saber quién te violó."

Incapaz de desviar su rostro sin tocar sus manos, Kaoru bajó su mirada. "Eso no importa."

"Dime de todas formas," su voz era baja e imperativa.

Kaoru tragó otra vez. "Todos ellos lo hicieron," respiró ella, "Todos ellos seguidamente. Nunca supe quienes eran. Fue…" ella tembló levemente.

Kenshin miró sus ojos gachos, sus manos aún tensas a cada lado de su rostro. Podía ver la guerra sostenida sobre sus rasgos. Abruptamente, un frunce oscureció el rostro de Kaoru y ella sacó su mentón.

"Eso es lo que querías saber?" acusó ella, "Cómo me degradaron y me humillaron con una tortura peor que la muerte?"

"Nada es peor que la muerte."

Ella rió. Una baja y seca carcajada que nunca antes había escuchado de ella. "Hay bastantes cosas peores que la muerte," dijo amargamente, la rabia en sus rajados ojos plana, "Y todo por una habilidad que ellos querían guarnecer. Frío concreto una noche, hierro caliente la siguiente, y luego un paquete de viscosos y buenos-para-nada idiotas que-"

"Entiendo," interrumpió Kenshin, separándose y girándose.

"Oh genial," dijo Kaoru, goteando sarcasmo, "Ahora tengo un insensible y sanguinario asesino al que le disgusto."

Kenshin ignoró su comentario y continuó por el corredor, entrando al baño. Retirando fácilmente su camisa, se inclinó y abrió el agua caliente para llenar la bañera. Alcanzando con un delgado brazo, derramó una buena cantidad de dulce jarabe en la bañera, haciendo que la densa espuma creciera inmediatamente.

"No puedo creer que estuvieras mirando mis archivos!"

Él escuchó su enfurecida voz cuando entró en la sala. Detuvo su diatriba tan pronto avanzó hacia ella.

"Qué?" demandó enojada.

Él no respondió. En vez, Kenshin estiró un desnudo brazo para rozar sus rudos dedos contra la nuca de su cuello. Ella se echó para atrás pero él dejó a sus dedos moldearse alrededor de su nuca. Sus medio cerrados ojos estaban calmados mientras la halaba. Estupefacta, Kaoru sólo pudo mirar vaciamente mientras la distancia se cerraba entre ellos.

"Esa noche, dijiste," comenzó él, lo cerca suficiente para que su aliento soplara calor en sus pestañas, "Dijiste que simpatizarías con mi lucha sólo por una noche. Y que al día siguiente seríamos enemigos otra vez. Recuerdas?"

Kaoru parpadeó la leve humedad dejada en sus pestañas del calor de su aliento. Sus labios estaban casi tocando su nariz y sus rojos mechones estaban rozando su rostro. La presión de su mano en su nuca tampoco se había aflojado. Ella hizo lo único que pudo pensar. Tragó.

"Sé que recuerdas esa noche," retumbó Kenshin suavemente, "Cuando elegiste dormir a mis pies y consolarme con tu cabeza en mi rodilla."

Él dejó caer su mano lentamente de su cuello hacia su espalda. Giró a un lado y la empujó gentilmente entre sus paletas, guiándola hacia el baño. "Esta noche," dijo él tranquilamente, "Déjame hacer lo mismo por ti. Mañana, podemos ser enemigos otra vez."

Aún pasmada, Kaoru se dejó llevar al humeante baño. Cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Kenshin permaneció tras ella. Kaoru volteó hacia él, encontrando finalmente su voz.

"Qué estás haciendo?" su voz vaciló entre miedo y rabia.

Él se giró, encarando la puerta. "Quítate la ropa y entra en la bañera," ordenó él, "No miraré."

Kaoru dudó por un momento pero su tono no dejó espacio para discutir. Rápidamente, casi apresurada, retiró la ensangrentada ropa que la vestía y entró en el enorme estanque. Lentamente, se sumergió en la espumosa y humeante agua. Inhalando, se echó hacia atrás en una sentada posición, el agua pasaba su clavícula. Tan pronto como Kenshin la escuchar exhalar, se giró otra vez y colocó un banquillo al lado de la bañera. Se sentó por un momento, observando sus ojos cerrados y enrojecido rostro.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos lentamente, el notable hecho que un hombre medio desnudo estuviera sentado a simples pulgadas era entorpecido por el calor de la bañera.

"Qué-"

"Tranquila," ordenó Kenshin, aunque su tono no llevaba reprimenda, "Cierra tus ojos."

Kaoru no pudo hacer nada sino obedecer. Agradecido de haber descartado su camisa antes, Kenshin alcanzó por la humeante bañera para sumergir un trapo enjabonado en el agua y cerró la llave. Gentilmente, comenzó a frotar la prenda por el rostro de Kaoru, removiendo las ásperas manchas. La tensa reacción de Kaoru fue relajada lentamente por el agua caliente. Cuando Kenshin levantó su desnudo brazo para frotarlo con el trapo, Kaoru ya estaba relajada y cómoda. Frotó diligentemente, incluso entre sus dedos. Como una muñeca de trapo, la cabeza de Kaoru colgó a un lado – aún cuando Kenshin estaba bajando en la bañera para frotar sus muslos y pantorrillas. Trabajó en silencio, cuidadosamente cercando su vista e imaginación. Del peso de sus extremidades, sabía que la joven ya estaba dormitando bajo sus suministros.

Los párpados de Kaoru se sentían más pesados que en mucho tiempo. El contacto de Kenshin junto con el agua caliente estaba ayudándola a deshacerse de la degradación que había cargado consigo. Desatadas lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente de sus adormilados ojos.

El baño. Era un lujo que posiblemente no podría merecer.

Kenshin observaba con distantes ojos ámbar cuando unas lágrimas se perdieron en la mejilla de la joven mujer. Soltando el trapo, alcanzó para secarlas cautelosamente, reemplazando su salado aroma por el fresco olor de la espuma. Se inclinó sobre la bañera, alcanzando para rodear a Kaoru con ambos brazos. La sacó de la bañera, envolviendo su bata azul sobre su cuerpo tan pronto como emergió del agua. Ella estaba recostada contra él, pesada con somnolencia. Él envolvió la bata a su alrededor y sacó su flácido cuerpo de la tina. En el mismo movimiento suave, Kaoru estaba colgando en sus brazos, su rostro acomodado en su pecho. Sin esfuerzo la cargó del baño a la habitación, acostándola gentilmente en el colchón. Él bajó las gruesas cobijas hasta su mentón y observó con la expresión vacía mientras ella giraba sus hombros cómodamente. Sus dedos se aventuraron por su mejilla de marfil, retirando mechones de cabello. Luego se contuvo. La había ayudado con su lucha al asearla.

Mañana serían enemigos otra vez.

Pero esa noche Kaoru durmió profundamente, un hombre sombrío permaneció atento junto a ella.

------

Él estaba solo en la oscuridad de su apartamento, bebiendo vodka de un vaso. La seca sonrisa que siempre adornaba sus rasgos estaba perdida.

"Takasugi-san," un susurro por debajo de la puerta, "Linda ha desaparecido. Nunca llegó a su burdel."

"_Me amas?_"

Su voz lo perseguía, perforando los párpados de sus ojos cerrados.

"_Yo no sé lo que es el amor. Tú?_"

La dulzura de su piel. Los golpes estropeando su perfección. La luz en sus ojos azul grisáceo cuando le sonreía. Las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos. La dulce melodía de su voz, disolviendo sus preocupaciones en la misma forma que ella suavizaba las arrugas de la manga de su camisa mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"_Esto es amor._"

Takasugi apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos. Amor. No se supone que el amor nos salva? Llena nuestros mundos con indescriptible felicidad y alegría? Él resopló suavemente y terminó el alcohol, dejándolo quemar su garganta y sazonar el dolor. Ellos se habían llevado a su único amor. Su Linda. No, se corrigió él, su Uno. Sabía que estaba engañándose. Ambos habían sabido que terminaría mal. Pero aún así, se habían aferrado dolorosamente a los pocos y fugaces momentos de intimidad juntos. Al final, el amor los había destruido.

"_Entonces te amo._"

Takasugi se apoyó contra el bar, su mano apretaba el vaso hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Luego de repente, estrelló el vaso en la pared y dio un grito impío. El vaso se quebró y cayó al piso, tintineando como campanitas, sonando como la ruptura y el esparcimiento de tantos sueños sin esperanza.

------

Fin del capítulo 13, continuará!

------


	14. Un paso adelante

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

Capítulo 14 – Un paso adelante

------

------

_Peones viviendo y muriendo,_

_Jugamos el juego_

------

Sueños de flores lavanda nevando entre cedros. Un pacífico lugar. Un silencioso lugar. Kenshin sintió como si estuviera flotando, suspendido perezosamente en un mundo de olores dulces y gentiles caricias. Los dedos de sus pies tocaban el suelo cubierto de pétalos. Enroscado a sus pies yacía el elástico cuerpo de una mujer durmiente, pétalos esparcidos sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Se arrodilló a su lado y trazó su dedo por su lechoso brazo.

Algo faltaba. Algo que debería haber estado presente en su sueño estaba ausente. Permanecía mirando entre el viento de pétalos. Realización descendió sobre él como el sol.

No había pesadilla. Ni sangre.

Kenshin levantó su rostro hacia la dulce brisa e inhaló, un sentimiento cercano a la alegría llenó sus sentidos.

------

Cuando Kaoru despertó, fue casi por un inusual olor. Sus fugaces sueños dejaron rastros de bosques profundamente arbolados y montañas de jabonosas burbujas. Inhaló profundamente y encontró que algo aún olía suavemente a cedro junto con jabón. La rara área gris entre el sueño y el despertar era plácidamente incitante. En vez de abrir sus pesados párpados, olió sus alrededores cuidadosamente, girándose para que su suelto cabello fuera sostenido bajo su mejilla.

El dulce aroma de lavanda de repente fue muy fuerte. Un ligero frunce apareció en la frente de Kaoru. Extrañamente, el aroma parecía provenir de su cabello. Imposible, por supuesto.

Ella se giró hacia el otro lado, sumergiéndose en el calor de las cobijas. Inmediatamente, el olor leñoso se incrementó dramáticamente. Otro nudo en su ceño. Entonces, algo se movió a su lado.

Los ojos de Kaoru inmediatamente se abrieron, terminando el delicioso adormecimiento. Ante sus ojos, yacían un par de jeans negros. Excepto que los jeans no estaban vacíos. Sus ojos subieron desde las piernas hacia un desnudo pecho y fuertes brazos cubiertos en largos mechones de rico cabello rojo.

Instantáneamente, Kaoru se quedó muy quieta, el origen del aroma a cedro ahora era dolorosamente obvio. A simples pulgadas de ella, Kenshin estaba sentado en la cama con su espalda contra la pared. Sus ojos azules subieron para ver su rostro y sus cejas inmediatamente se elevaron. Su rostro finamente destacado estaba ladeado y descansando contra la pared, su fiero cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda. Sus ojos estaban levemente cerrados y estaba respirando continuamente.

Podría ser que estuviera dormido?

Kaoru parpadeó y luego se miró a sí misma, moviendo levemente las cobijas a un lado. Sólo pudo quedar boquiabierta sorprendida ante el rosado brillo de su piel. Levantando su cabeza para oler sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta que ella misma era el origen del delicioso aroma jabonoso. Examinándose un poco más, se encontró envuelta en lo que parecía ser la bata azul de Kenshin.

Su rostro se enrojeció mientras recordaba gradualmente las íntimas condiciones de la noche anterior. Moviéndose bajo las cobijas, Kaoru cerró sus ojos y esperó por que el hombre dejara la cama.

Desde arriba, los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron lentamente. Con su pecho aún levantándose y cayendo con los satisfactorios rollos de descansado sueño, Kenshin observó el bulto humano bajo las cobijas con vaga diversión. Era extrañamente entretenido ver los suaves rastros de cabello negro escapando de su cobija y las apretadas manos cerradas alrededor de las sábanas escudando su rostro.

"No es saludable estar tan tensa en la mañana," comentó él suavemente mientras se levantaba fluidamente.

"Desde cuando tienes sentido del humor?" espetó Kaoru a su espalda en retirada, asomándose sobre las cobijas.

Girando por la esquina hacia la cocina, Kenshin pensó en su pregunta. Desde cuando HABIA tenido sentido del humor? Pensándolo, cuándo había tenido un sueño tan pacífico? Rotando sus hombros, Kenshin sacó una olla de un gabinete y comenzó a llenarlo con agua. Desayuno.

----

"Katsura!"

"No, Shinsaku. Sabes que es imposible."

"Sólo estoy pidiendo permiso para recuperarla."

"Y como dije," Katsura suspiró, "Sabes que es imposible."

Takasugi se paseaba en la oficina, una mano pasando perpetuamente por su desordenado cabello. "No puedes esperar que me siente aquí y no haga nada!" murmuró él entre pasos bruscos, "Por amor de dios, sólo déjame ir a liberarla de ellos."

Katsura suspiró otra vez y se levantó. "Shinsaku," dijo él planamente, "Piensa racionalmente."

"Racionalmente?" lanzó él, "Cómo puedo pensar racionalmente cuando la mujer que más amo probablemente esté siendo golpeada mientras hablamos?"

Rodeando su escritorio, Katsura se acercó al agitado hombre y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. "Sabes que entiendo," dijo él suavemente, "Y sabes que debes soportarlo por causa del todo."

"Mi inocente Uno debe sufrir-"

"Sí," interrumpió Katsura, su voz brusca, "Qué crees que pasará si entras allá y la rescatas?"

Takasugi apretó sus dientes frustrado. Sabía que si fuese a hacer algo para ayudar a Uno, _ellos _lo sabrían. Sería seguido hacia Katsura y la organización Choshu. Serían expuestos, arrestados, disueltos. Todo lo que cuidadosamente habían construido sería destruido.

"Malditos," dijo Takasugi amargamente entre dientes.

"Lo serán," reconoció Katsura de mala gana, "Pero sólo si nos ceñimos al plan. Si te revelas ante _ellos, _seremos destruidos. Si la organización Bakufu descubre que la organización Choshu está contra ellos, seremos eliminados. Aún no estamos listos para eliminarlos."

"Si sólo," Takasugi respiró, sus ojos ardiendo con inminentes lágrimas, "Si sólo-"

"No pueden haber arrepentimientos, Takasugi Shinsaku. Elegimos este camino. Tú y Uno eligieron este camino cuando se enamoraron. Ellos la atraparon por sus conexiones contigo."

"Cómo podemos construir paz si no podemos proteger a los que amamos?"

Katsura se giró, sus ojos calmados, compuestos y fríos. "La paz no es para nosotros sino para los que están detrás de nosotros. Su paz será construida sobre nuestros cuerpos y los cuerpos de los que amamos."

Takasugi resopló y miró por la ventana para observar los tonos rojizos del amanecer.

Un mundo de rojo.

------

Todo lo que Uno podía ver era rojo. Y todo lo que podía escuchar era esa fría voz, instigando continuamente.

"Dime, mujerzuela," susurró entre sus gritos, "Qué se trae Choshu?"

Al principio, ella había protestado con ingeniosos remarques. "No son tus aliados?" "Por qué no sabes lo que están haciendo?" Pero entonces el mar rojo había llenado sus ojos y sólo podía escupir sílabas.

"Te preguntaré otra vez," vino el susurro, "Qué están haciendo a nuestras espaldas?"

"Nada." Un jadeo.

"Otra vez?"

"Nada!" Esta vez fue un grito de dolor.

_Oh dios déjenme descansar._

"Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Linda."

"Tu verdadero nombre."

"Linda."

Otra vez hubo ese horrible hedor de carne quemada. Y luego esos agudos gritos.

"Nombre?"

"Linda!"

Los gritos se elevaron otra vez mientras el olor de ennegrecida carne quemada la hizo vomitar. Su propia carne y voz.

Pero sus susurros se habían detenido. Sólo sus gritos permanecían. Y de repente sintió a su voz morir dentro mientras caía de rodillas. Uno levantó la mirada y vio, a través de una niebla roja, los más hermosos ojos azul grisáceos. Algo estaba apresurándose de ella. Era un río; su vida se derramaba por su amado. Uno cayó desde el hermoso cielo gris.

_Esto es amor._

Ella cayó en un mar rojo.

------

Desde el baño, Kaoru podía escuchar a Kenshin vertiendo el agua sobre los platos del desayuno. Estaba levantando la ropa de la noche anterior, alisándola y doblándola en el proceso. Mientras alisaba la minifalda que había estado usando la noche anterior, sus ágiles dedos pasaron sobre un bulto en un pequeño bolsillo. Kaoru sacó el duro objeto con el pulgar y el índice, girándolo hacia la luz.

Un delgado aro plateado. Linda, o mejor Uno, había presionado un pequeño anillo en sus dedos la noche anterior. Kaoru frunció, recordando el requerimiento de Uno de entregarle el objeto a alguien. Pero a quién? Desechando la idea de su mente, Kaoru deslizó el delgado anillo en su propio dedo índice.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin estaba metiendo los platos limpios en el escurridor. Los dos habían comido un modesto desayuno de sopa miso y pescado, luego separado amigablemente hacia otra labores. De alguna forma, se habían instalado en un semi cómodo silencio.

Mirando a un lado, él vio a la chica acurrucarse en su sofá de cuero, recogiendo los holgados pantalones que estaba usando. De hecho, estaba usando sus pantalones sudadera, la correa atada para que el material se ciñera a sus esbeltas caderas. Presentemente, estaba hojeando una vieja revista que había estado tirada al lado del sofá.

Él había sido el que sugirió la sudadera, aunque no en una forma verbalmente coherente. Ella había estado llevando sus platos al lavaplatos cuando había desaparecido en la habitación por un momento. Cuando emergió de la cocina, Kenshin había tirado los pantalones en los sorprendidos brazos de Kaoru. Ante su perpleja mirada, sólo se había encogido de hombros y murmurado de mala gana que no necesitaba ocupar su bata azul todo el día. Ante su murmuración, se había encogido y obedecido. Nada de explosiones ni objeciones. Cuando había reaparecido después de cambiarse, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Como una imagen sacada de contexto, parecían como dos compañeros de habitación en sus asuntos diarios y no como un asesino y su temperamental cautiva.

Mientras cerraba la tapa y retorcía el agua de sus manos, Kenshin se preguntó brevemente si estaba perdiendo el límite que tenía sobre ella. La joven parecía tan relajada y cómoda. Era antinatural. Por otro lado, no podía negar que se sentía mejor con la presente y sencilla atmósfera. Casi se sentía como si sus músculos lentamente estuvieran soltándose.

El teléfono sonó. La chica saltó y se lanzó sobre el espaldar del sofá. Retiró el teléfono de la base antes de que Kenshin terminara de secar sus manos en una toalla de cocina.

"Hola?" dijo ella dulcemente en la bocina, subiendo una tira de su top blanco, "Por supuesto, aquí está."

Ella alcanzó el teléfono hacia la extendida mano de Kenshin, ignorando su desaprobadora mirada. "Sí?" preguntó Kenshin, "Qué pasa, Katsura-san?"

Kaoru enroscó un mechón de cabello negro alrededor de su dedo índice, observando el impasivo rostro mientras conversaba.

"Escuela?" estaba diciendo él incrédulamente, "Pero Katsura-san, eso es prudente?"

Kaoru pudo escuchar a Katsura hablando desde donde estaba. Sus instrucciones duraron unos minutos, Kenshin frunció pero asintió todo el tiempo. Luego, sin palabras, le pasó el teléfono. Kaoru lo aceptó con una ceja levantada pero lo presionó en su oído.

"Hola?"

"Kamiya-san," dijo Katsura, su profunda voz parcialmente amortiguada por el teléfono, "Cómo te sentirías para asistir a la escuela por un día?"

"Me encantaría!" dijo Kaoru, de repente ansiosa, "No he ido por casi una semana y la gente ya podría haber pensado si algo me pasó."

"Eso es precisamente lo que no queremos," continuó Katsura, "Pero debes aceptar ciertas restricciones."

"Está bien por mi," respondió Kaoru, desechando sus continuas sospechas a favor de la idea de regresar a la escuela que se había perdido con frecuencia.

"Primero que todo," enumeró Katsura, "Debes aceptar tener a Himura-san a tu lado todo el tiempo."

Kaoru frunció pero no se interpuso.

"Segundo, debes dejar que Himura-san actúe como tu tutor – ya que hay algunos arreglos que deseo que haga en tu nombre. Ya he confirmado esto con tu escuela."

El frunce de Kaoru se profundizó pero el prospecto de ir a la escuela era muy bueno para rechazar, sin importar las restricciones.

"Finalmente, debes darme tu palabra de honor de que no intentarás escapar de Himura-san."

Kaoru permaneció en silencio por un momento, reflexionando el requerimiento. Escapar? Escapar a dónde y a quién? Aunque había presenciado tantas escenas grotescas en compañía de Kenshin, sus circunstancias no eran peor que cuando estaba al cuidado de Aoshi. De cualquier forma, siempre había sido una prisionera.

"Bien," aceptó ella.

"Por tu honor?"

"Por mi honor," repitió Kaoru gravemente, "No intentaré escapar de Kenshin."

"Gracias, Kamiya-san," respondió Katsura, "Aprecio tu cooperación."

A eso, Kaoru no pudo responder. Ella asintió enmudecida mientras Katsura vociferaba su despedida y colgaba. Ella reubicó el teléfono suavemente, sin intentar contener la radiante sonrisa que comenzó a emitir de su rostro. Iba a ir a la escuela.

------

"Oye chico ninja!"

Aoshi pausó sus movimientos y miró sobre su hombro hacia el umbral de la puerta del salón de entrenamiento.

"Prepárate," dijo su fornido jefe, "Y vete."

Aoshi se enderezó. No necesitaba preguntar la razón para su despliegue. "A dónde?" preguntó él crespamente.

"Secundaria Fujiya," vino la corta orden, "Ella estará hoy en la escuela. Battousai estará cuidándola."

Levantando una fría ceja pero dejando sorda su pregunta, Aoshi esperó en silencio por más información.

"Tráela aquí," ordenó Hiko Seijuro, "Y no hagas patear tu estúpido trasero ninja mientras estés en eso."

Los ojos azules de Aoshi se fruncieron mientras se tensaba ante la referencia de su previo fracaso para protegerla. Su jefe esbozó una siniestra sonrisa.

"No estés tan tenso, ninja bobalicón. Sólo haz tu trabajo."

Con sus pasos cortos y precisos, Aoshi Shinomori se dirigió hacia su colgadero de armas. Inexpresivo y frío, guardó varias armas pequeñas en sus tobilleras, brazaletes y cinturón. Finalmente, levantó reverentemente dos cortas espadas idénticas. Una en cada mano, las levantó brevemente por sus largos mangos luego las giró elegantemente y las guardó detrás en su espalda, cruzadas. Agarró su largo abrigo beige de su perchero y lo colgó sobre él, arrojando el cuello para que el mohoso forro naranja fuera visible.

Mientras salía del salón y entraba a la encrespada mañana, sus pensamientos se volvieron enfocados, determinados y mortales. Hoy, pensó él, rescataría a Kamiya-san de las garras del demonio Battousai y luego lo mataría por su pecado. Sería simple, rápido y letal.

------

Kaoru estaba recostada en el asiento de cuero del deportivo negro de Kenshin, alisando los pliegues en su negra falda escolar. Kenshin conducía en silencio; el único sonido era el ocasional cambio de cambios. Su silencio casi se había vuelto compañero. Kaoru comenzó a mirar por la ventana, observando pasar el vecindario. Habían entrado en el elegante lado de la ciudad, donde las casas tenían puertas aseadas y costosos autos parqueados en sus entradas.

"Sabes cómo llegar a mi secundaria?" preguntó ella tranquilamente.

"Sí," afirmó Kenshin cortamente.

"Secundaria Fujiya?"

Un breve asentimiento.

"Cómo?"

"Katsura-san."

Kaoru inhaló, intentando estar tan tranquila como fuera posible. Kenshin miró hacia la chica a su lado. Sus manos blancas estaban cerradas apretadamente en su regazo, sus ojos fijos en un escenario que pasaba. Había insistido en planchar su chaqueta escolar y su falda y comprar unas medias nuevas en el camino. Sus músculos faciales, notó él, estaban tensos.

"Estás nerviosa?" preguntó él de repente.

Ella se giró para mirarlo sorprendida. "Por qué preguntas?"

Él se encogió, regresando al camino. "Casi estamos ahí."

Kaoru asintió, acomodando su falda una vez más. "Vas a entrar?"

"Por supuesto," respondió él, "Ese fue nuestro acuerdo."

La alta estructura de ladrillo apareció delante de ellos entre arreglados árboles. La Secundaria Fujiya era pequeña como las escuelas, sólo unos cientos de estudiantes asistían – todos ricos y de élite. Los edificios de ladrillo eran hermosos y se elevaban magnificentes en el pequeño oasis de naturaleza. Kenshin entró en el parqueadero principal. Apagando el motor, abrió las puertas y miró a la joven.

"Lista?" preguntó él.

Kaoru asintió lentamente y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Cuando sus mocasines tocaron el pavimento, Kenshin ya estaba a su lado, extendiendo una mano. Levantando la mirada, tomó su mano cautelosa y se levantó del bajo asiento. Mientras permanecía de pie, alisando su planchado uniforme y enderezando su cuello blanco, Kenshin cerró la puerta del auto y luego estuvo ante ella, observando sus pensativos movimientos. Kaoru subió sus medias azul marino hasta las rodillas y luego se enderezó, pasando sus dedos una última vez por sus ordenados mechones y cola de caballo.

Entonces notó la mirada que su chaperón estaba dándole. "Qué?" preguntó ella, casi defensivamente.

Las oscuras cejas de Kenshin se juntaron levemente bajo sus rojos mechones. "_Estás _nerviosa," afirmó él.

Kaoru soltó una aguja carcajada. "Bueno, por supuesto! Estoy retrasada para mi primer día de escuela en toda una semana!"

Ella se movió de un pie a otro bajo su escrutinante mirada. Kenshin, mientras tanto, continuó adivinando sobre su última fachada. Había pensado, de sus expresiones anteriores, que estaba jubilosa por estar regresando a su escuela. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía estar completamente lo contrario. Él mismo había pensado que ir un día a su escuela sería desastroso; incontestables preguntas vendrían ciertamente. La historia que Katsura le había dicho sustentar a las autoridades escolares parecía lo creíble suficiente pero, aún así, Kenshin había tomado cuidado extra para parecer indescriptible y no amenazador. Había escogido su regular conjunto negro pero había optado por un abrigo negro más que el tradicional abrigo japonés que usualmente usaba en las misiones. En vez de llevar su larga espada, sólo había colgado la espada corta en su cinturón. Su llameante cabello rojo estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo, no diferente a la de Kaoru.

Pero a pesar de su anterior emoción, su cargo ahora estaba recogiendo nerviosamente los invisibles pelusas blancas en su blazer escolar, la valiente joven que había estado cuidando tan celosamente se perdió en una nerviosa estudiante. Eso lo confundía. "Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" inquirió él, su voz baja.

Otra aguda carcajada. "No lo estoy!" protestó ella, aún mirando su uniforme, "Amo la escuela!"

Lentamente, Kenshin avanzó hacia Kaoru y dobló un brazo alrededor de su cintura, presionando la palma de su mano en su espalda. Con sorpresa escrita sobre todo su rostro, Kaoru miró los inexpresivos rasgos de Kenshin, sus intensos ojos ámbar a pulgadas de los suyos.

"Me confunde," dijo él, su voz suave, "Que tengas tanto miedo."

"Miedo?" Kaoru comenzó a tartamudear, echándose atrás.

"Sí," repitió Kenshin, acercando más su rostro al suyo, "Miedo de cosas tan triviales como la escuela cuando nunca tuviste miedo de mi."

"Bueno, quién tendría miedo de ti?" espetó la niña.

Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de los apretados labios de Kenshin. Empujó sus dedos por el cabello a un costado de la cabeza de Kaoru y dejó su palma suspendida cerca de su mejilla. Kaoru se paralizó.

"Palabras tontas," reprimió él en una suave voz. "Especialmente de alguien que ha visto la muerte en acción. No te avergüenzas de estar asustada de cosas tan pequeñas?"

Kaoru desvió sus ojos de su intensa mirada. "No es miedo," respiró ella.

Kenshin deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla y tomó su mentón en su índice y pulgar, forzándola a someterla otra vez a su perforadora mirada amarilla. "Entonces qué es, Kaoru?" Su nombre fue una orden y no una caricia. "Dime ahora. Tu vida sólo está en mis manos."

"Mi vida no le pertenece a nadie sino a mi," respondió Kaoru, su voz delicada y determinada, "Pero qué sabes, es temor. No miedo. Conoces la diferencia?"

"No." Kenshin continuó escrutándola. "Nunca he sentido ninguna emoción."

"Algún día lo harás."

"Tal vez." Ella pudo sentir el indiferente tono en su voz. "Pero por ahora…"

Su respiración se aceleró cuando él la acercó más, para que sus pechos estuvieran casi rozando contra el otro.

"Ten valor," dijo Kenshin, su voz tan baja como un susurro, "Y avanza valientemente."

Él la soltó de repente y se giró, dándole espacio para calmar su acelerado corazón. Kaoru miró la espalda del hombre, desacelerando lentamente su respiración. Kenshin miró sobre su hombro a la niña que había vivido más vidas que cualquier adulto. Una confusa combinación.

"Vienes?" preguntó él, su voz calmada.

Kaoru asintió rápidamente, saltando para alcanzar sus rápidos pasos.

------

Desde la ventana de un alto edificio de ladrillos, Katsura Kogoro se giró hacia su asociado, Hiko Seijuro.

"Va bien, no crees?"

"Lo veremos," vino la brusca respuesta, "El día apenas ha comenzado."

------

La oficina de escuela era estéril y blanca. Kaoru estaba sentada tan tranquila como pudo, observando las manecillas del reloj de la escuela avanzar. Kenshin estaba dentro de la oficina del director, discutiendo los arreglos para la escolaridad de Kaoru. De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. La secretaria y Kaoru levantaron la mirada para ver al hombre pelirrojo salir al lado del director. Kaoru se levantó.

"Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, señor," le estaba diciendo el director al serio Kenshin, "Todo los arreglos serán hechos como lo discutimos." El director se giró hacia Kaoru. "Sentimos escuchar de su recurrente enfermedad, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru sólo asintió enmudecida.

"Pero estamos seguros que tus profesores estarán felices de proveerte con material para estudiar en casa."

Mirando furtivamente a Kenshin, quien permanecía serio, asintió otra vez.

"Bueno, entonces," anunció el director, "Disfruta tu día en la escuela y te veremos la próxima semana!" Él se giró y tomó la mano de Kenshin.

Kenshin le dio al director un simple y corto asentimiento y luego avanzó para tomar a Kaoru por el codo. Ninguno de ellos miró atrás mientras la sacaba de la oficina. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos, ambos captaron el comentario del director a su secretaria.

"Extraña niña, esta."

"Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será," respondió la secretaria.

------

Kenshin deslizó la puerta del salón de clases para Kaoru y entró con cuidado a la iluminada habitación, apretando los cuadernos a su lado. El salón estaba lleno con adolescentes riendo, todos vestidos igual. Ante el sonido de la puerta, la mayoría de los estudiantes dirigieron una mirada en su dirección, esperando al profesor. La inesperada llegada de Kaoru causó varias expresiones, todas de las cuales Kenshin anotó mentalmente. Una estudiante corrió de repente, su corto cabello negro botando.

"Kao-chan!" exclamó ella con una risita, "Otra vez te has ido por mucho tiempo!"

Kaoru asintió. "Ah, Tomomi-chan," reconoció ella simplemente.

"Bueno," Tomomi rió, "Guardé las notas de matemática para ti." Ella sacó un manojo de papeles y se las alcanzó. "Pero sabes lo mala que soy en inglés y en literatura así que no me molesté con esas notas." La presumida adolescente rodeó a Kaoru para mirar a Kenshin.

"Quién es ese?" preguntó ella, moviendo sus ojos.

"Mi acompañante," respondió Kaoru.

"Kao-chan!" reprendió Tomomi levemente, "No te he visto por una semana y eres tan fría como siempre!"

Kaoru sonrió distantemente. "Siempre eres tan atenta, Tomomi-chan!"

"Ah," Tomomi continuó hablando, "Hirazawa-kun y Horimoto-kun siempre están preguntando por ti! Pero no es como si supiera dónde estás ni nada." Ella encogió sus hombros, solicitando una explicación.

"No," respondió Kaoru, pasando a la pequeña compañera y evadiendo la pregunta, "Pero no necesitas preocuparte por mi."

Silenciosamente, Kenshin la siguió mientras caminaba hacia un escritorio cercano a la parte trasera del salón. Se sentó y arregló sus utensilios de escritura. Él se detuvo sobre ella, colocando un dedo en su escritorio. Kaoru levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules pensativos.

Para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar, Kenshin habló suavemente. "Qué es ella para ti?"

"Lo verás," dijo Kaoru, un fantasma de una sonrisa pasó sobre sus labios.

La puerta del salón se abrió otra vez.

"Buenos días, estudiantes," anunció un alto profesor mientras entraba en el salón.

"Buenos días," respondieron los estudiantes, regresando rápidamente a sus escritorios.

"Tengo un anuncio," continuó el profesor, "He recibido un mensaje del director. Kamiya-san," él la señaló con la palma abierta, "Nos acompañará durante el día. Estará presente una vez a la semana con su acompañante, quien se quedará atrás."

Todos los ojos estaban en Kenshin mientras tomaba una silla en la parte de atrás del salón. Unas pocas risitas y susurros se levantaron como niebla en el salón. Pero los ojos de Kenshin estaban en Kaoru y los ojos de Kaoru estaban en el profesor.

"Bienvenida, Kamiya-san," concluyó él, "Ahora, por favor abran sus cuadernos."

Durante la siguiente hora Kenshin examinó el salón como un halcón, memorizando cada rostro y rasgo mientras continuaba mirando a Kaoru, tan pronto como el profesor comenzó a enseñar sobre historia japonesa, ella comenzó a escribir dementemente. Observó su cola de caballo subir y bajar mientras alternaba entre estudiar el tablero y escribir sus notas. La concentrada mirada que portaba le dijo a Kenshin que estaba absorta de atención, absorbiendo cada palabra con sabor.

Sentado perfectamente erecto y callado, sólo los felinos ojos de Kenshin recorrían el salón. Mientras Kaoru se sumergía en la lección, los otros estudiantes estaban suspirando y susurrando mutuamente mientras la espalda del profesor estaba girada.

"Por qué está aquí?" Un vil comentario de una chica bellamente adornada.

"A quién le importa?"

"Pero dale un vistazo a su nuevo acompañante. Dios, no es sexy?"

"No sé," una risita, "Me gustaba más el otro. Alto, oscuro y guapo – ese es más mi estilo."

El otro? Kenshin dedujo que el antiguo guardaespaldas de Kaoru también la había acompañado a la escuela en ciertas ocasiones.

"Estás loca! Mira ese cabello rojo! Es hermoso."

"Qué injusto," un gimoteo, "Por qué esa polla de baja clase tiene a todos los buenos?"

La punta del lápiz de Kaoru se rompió de repente. Con labios apretados, Kenshin observó mientras sacaba otro lápiz de su lapicero y comenzaba a escribir otra vez. Obviamente no era sorda.

"Estudiantes," la voz del profesor sonó, "Por favor esperen tranquilamente por el próximo profesor. Kamiya-san," añadió él, "Regresaré con tus materiales de estudio en un momento." La puerta se cerró cuando el profesor de historia dejó el salón.

"Oye! Horimoto-kun!" Un estudiante masculino gritó desde el otro lado del salón a un pequeño compañero de gafas, "Tu extraña novia regresó. Ve a darle un beso!"

"Sí! Horimoto," otra chica se burló, "Debes estar contento de que esté de regreso desde que es la única que habla contigo!"

"Hah," una cruel risa, "Y protege tu tonto trasero!"

La clase estalló en risas y carcajadas. Horimoto estaba sentado temblando en su asiento, mirando sus papeles.

"Déjenlo en paz!" Una conocida y autoritaria voz femenina.

Los ojos ámbar de Kenshin regresaron a Kaoru, cuyos dedos estaban apretados furiosamente en su lápiz.

La atención de la clase inmediatamente dejó a Horimoto y se movió hacia Kaoru. La chica sentada junto a ella se inclinó y habló fuertemente.

"Oye, Kamiya-san," dijo ella en un tono falsamente privado, "También estás acostándote con ese tipo?"

El rostro de Kaoru se blanqueó. "Cállate, Miyazaki-san."

"Oh!" gritó un compañero, "Debes estar celoso, Horimoto! Ella está revolcándose con alguien más!"

"Pero por qué un tipo sexy como él querría acostarse con nuestra extraña residente?" la chica sentada más cerca de Kenshin preguntó ácidamente. Ella se giró y le guiñó a Kenshin. "Por qué no la echas y vienes a mi casa esta noche?"

Sin embargo, Kenshin no la miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Kaoru. Lentamente, su oscurecida mirada se movió por el salón. Extrañamente, notó él, la presumida chica Tomomi estaba usando una mirada de cruel fascinación. Sólo podía imaginar cómo sus sugestivos comentarios punzarían los dolorosos recuerdos de Kaoru. Le enfurecía que otros pudieran alimentarse tan fácilmente de su pasado. Otra joven recostándose casualmente en una ventana captó su atención.

"Kamiya-san," siseó su sarcástica voz, "Por qué siempre tienes tratamiento especial? Nosotros no vemos nada especial en ti. Perteneces a los perdedores y los aprovechados. Haznos a todos un favor y aléjate."

Kaoru giró sus incesantes ojos azules hacia ella justo cuando un estudiante estrelló sus pegajosas manos en el escritorio de Kaoru.

"Oye, Kaoru nena," se burló él sugestivamente, "Tal vez si entramos al armario, aprendas a relajarte un poco. Qué dices?"

Kaoru se levantó de su asiento, rabia brotaba de ella en ondas. "Qué te hace pensar que estaría atrapada contigo? Espetó ella, "O quieres que patee tu afeminado trasero como la última vez que intentaste tocarme?"

"Tú eres la que siempre se exhibe con hombres mayores!" acusó él con mofa, meneando su dedo en su rostro mientras sus compañeros se burlaban de él, "Apuesto que no eres más sino una mujerzuela barata que se acuesta con todos los disponibles en orden de entrar a esta escuela con tratamiento tan especial."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con rabia. Ella se abalanzó violentamente, dándole a su compañero con el revés de su mano con fluida fuerza. El salón quedó en silencio.

"Idiota…" siseó el joven, limpiando la comisura de su boca. "Perra!" su voz se elevó mientras levantaba un puño.

"Regresa a tu asiento."

"Qué demon-" el joven miró detrás de Kaoru de donde la fría orden había venido. Su furiosa eyaculación fue interrumpida, sin embargo, cuando vio a la intimidante figura levantarse de su asiento y acercarse.

"Siéntate," ordenó Kenshin otra vez, su voz baja y peligrosa. Con sus dorados ojos no dejando el petrificado rostro del joven, Kenshin rodeó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaoru y la haló en su pecho. "Ahora."

Descaradamente, el joven se escurrió en su escritorio y se sentó, sus ojos fijos en el atemorizante hombre. La puerta del salón se abrió y dos profesores entraron.

"Ah, Kamiya-san," dijo uno, "Bienvenida!"

"Creo que ha tenido suficiente por un día," respondió Kenshin por ella.

El profesor se encogió, levemente confundido. "Sí tú lo dices."

"Los materiales, por favor," Kenshin se dirigió al profesor de historia, aún sin abandonar su agarre en Kaoru.

"Por supuesto," respondió el profesor, avanzando y colocando un delgado libro en la extendida mano de Kenshin.

Él lo tomó y gradualmente deslizó su brazo de alrededor de los hombros de Kaoru. Sin otra palabra, salió de la clase, empujando a Kaoru delante de él por su baja espalda.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la clase exhaló un colectivo suspiro de alivio – sin haber notado que habían dejado de respirar. Cómo podría un hombre pequeño ser tan atemorizante?

------

"Kaoru." Era la voz de Kenshin, llamándola. Pero ella estaba alejándose, sus pasos cortos y fuertes. Cómo podría alguien haberle dicho cosas tan crueles, a alguien. Las palabras habían punzado, cavando profundo en su pasado y encendiendo recuerdos pasados. Sus burlones rostros sacaron un fuerte frunce mientras subía marchando por las escaleras.

"Kaoru." Otra vez, pero esta vez una reprimenda. "Alto."

Ella se giró sobre sus talones en el último escalón, mirándolo. "Qué?"

"Estabas animada de ir a la escuela esta mañana."

"Y?"

"Qué pasó?"

Los hombros de Kaoru se hundieron. "Realmente nunca he sido popular," dijo ella suavemente.

"Pude verlo."

Kaoru miró su inexpresivo rostro. "Muchas gracias."

"Entonces por qué quisiste venir?"

Kaoru suspiró y se giró. "Amo la escuela. Amo los libros y las notas y el tablero. Amo sentirme como una estudiante." Ella bajó la mirada. "Amo sentirme normal." Ella subió otro paso y colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta en la cima de las escaleras. "Y tengo pocos amigos realmente. Mayormente personas que toleran," rió ella. "Pero los otros…"

Kenshin también subió otro escalón. "Eres valiente."

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. "Qué?"

"No huiste de ellos," reiteró él, inexpresivo como siempre, "Eso es admirable."

"Un cumplido?" rió ella, "De ti?"

"Vamos," dijo Kenshin, alcanzándola.

"Todavía no," Kaoru sonrió. Ella agarró la extendida mano de Kenshin y haló, abriendo la puerta. Cegadora luz del sol los rodeó cuando salieron por la puerta al techo del edificio. Otro majestuoso edificio de ladrillo se asomaba a la izquierda. Mirando alrededor desde el techo, pudieron ver los verdes árboles y el césped del campus extenderse ante ellos. Kaoru sonrió ante el sol, agarrando fuertemente la mano de Kenshin.

"Este es mi lugar favorito," explicó Kaoru, extendiendo su otro brazo en una amplio círculo. "Hermoso, no es así?"

Kenshin se giró para mirarla, el sol creaba un halo de luz en su brillante cabello negro y un resplandeciente brillo en su perfil. "Ah," respondió él tranquilamente, "Hermoso."

"Sabía que vendrían aquí." Una fría voz hizo eco desde arriba, atravesando el cálido aire.

Ellos se giraron, el dueño de la fría voz invisible.

"Verás," dijo la voz otra vez, "Te conozco. Y he venido a llevarte de regreso." Una sombra cayó desde el cielo. Y de repente Aoshi estuvo ahí, agachado ante ellos. Él se levantó lentamente, su abrigo beige ondeando levemente en el viento.

"Battousai," anunció él, su voz fría y mortal, "Cómo te atreves a tocar a Kamiya-san con tus sucias manos. Aléjate de ella."

En vez de obedecer, Kenshin se detuvo frente a Kaoru, escudándola con su cuerpo. Con su mano derecha, sacó la corta espada de su cadera y se agachó, manteniendo el arma tras él por la funda.

Los ojos azules de Aoshi se fruncieron con fría furia. Ese gesto. Esa pose protectora. "Hoy morirás," dijo él, sacando las espadas gemelas.

------

Desde arriba, dos pares de serios ojos observaban desde una ventana.

"Espero que el chico ninja no lo arruine."

Katsura Kogoro estaba callado y áspero.

"El juego ha comenzado, no?" preguntó Hiko Seijuro, realmente no esperando una respuesta.

"Sin duda, sí."

------

Desde el techo abajo llegó el agudo sonido de acero desenfundado y el angustiado grito de una joven mujer.

_Ten valor, y avanza valientemente._

------

Fin del capítulo 14, continuará!


	15. Peones en batalla

**BROKEN PIECES**

(_En Pedazos_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

Capítulo 15 – Peones en batalla

------

------

_Peones viviendo y muriendo,_

_Jugamos el juego_

------

Desde arriba, formaban los tres vértices de un triángulo: dos guerreros y una mujer, entrelazados en la batalla. Desde arriba, dos austeros pares de ojos observaban, esperando ver cómo se desenvolvería su complot.

Ambos oponentes estaban de pie, apenas jadeando, a cada extremo de la azotea, sus armas desenfundadas y listas. La cúspide de su triángulo, Kaoru, estaba apoyada contra la reja, una horrorizada mano estaba suspendida sobre su boca abierta. Su anterior grito de angustia no había despertado nada de Kenshin y Aoshi sino las duras e inexpresivas expresiones de sazonados peleadores.

Ningún hombre dijo una palabra, ninguna palabra tenía significado en su batalla de voluntades. En vez, sus espíritus hablaban a través de la violencia.

Aoshi, sus fríos ojos azules ilegibles, estaba recto con sus espadas gemelas agarradas fuertemente en cada mano. Estudiaba atentamente a su oponente, notando lo fuerte que se tornaba su respiración. Battousai, que permanecía con igual rigidez, sostenía sólo su corta espada en una mano. A través de sus espesos mechones rojos, la capa más delgada de sudor comenzaba a brillar por su frente. Fue olvidado el sol, el campus verde, el edificio de ladrillo. Fueron olvidadas sus ya numerosas heridas. Olvidada estaba la joven mujer observándolos. Sus mentes se elevaron sobre todo eso en orden de evaluar al otro y atacar sin piedad.

Aoshi movió sus espadas gemelas en un agarre de revés. "Eras más fuerte entonces," comentó él fríamente, "Pero ahora tengo la ventaja."

Kenshin permaneció en silencio, sus labios juntos y sus dedos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de su espada absurdamente corta. A pesar de su habilidad, con sólo la espada corta sabía que Aoshi, con dos espadas, sin duda tenía la ventaja. Sus ojos ámbar se movieron brevemente hacia Kaoru, quien estaba mirándolo, una expresión de terror dibujada en su cara.

"Débil." Llegó el susurro.

Kenshin apenas salió del camino de la espada de Aoshi. En el breve instante que había mirado a Kaoru, Aoshi se había abalanzado con fuerza letal. Kenshin llegó a un alto, frunciendo ante su descuido.

"Ella te ha embrujado con pereza?" preguntó Aoshi, su voz casi burlona.

"No uses palabras tan fantasiosas e innecesarias!" Gritó Kenshin, abalanzándose violentamente.

Sus metales se estrellaron fieramente con fuerza tenaz. Para Kaoru, parecía que las sombras de sus espadas se clavaban en su propia carne. Atrapada entre los dos, descubrió entre gritos ahogados de terror que deseaba que ninguno de los dos ganara. Porque la victoria requería que uno muriera. Aunque originalmente estuvo vinculada a Aoshi, encontró que no podía desearle la muerte a Kenshin.

Aoshi la había capturado de Kanryu.

Kenshin la había capturado de Hiko.

Aunque ambos eran captores, ninguno era odioso. Aoshi había sido alguna vez una presencia calmada y un fiel compañero. Kenshin se había vuelto…

Los heridos ojos azules de Kaoru llenos de lágrimas, observaban la pelea de captor a captor y la batalla de guardián a guardián.

Con ambas manos en la empuñadura de su espada, Kenshin se giró en medio del aire y esgrimió la espada en un latigazo mortal. Aoshi atrapó la espada entre las suyas. Chispas volaron mientras las espadas forcejeaban contra la otra. Kenshin lanzó su pie a la sección media de Aoshi y salió de la trampa, aterrizando a unos pies. Se levantó instantáneamente, su corta espada puesta en una posición de inicio.

"No te dejaré tenerla," gruñó él.

"Suena casi personal," respondió Aoshi fríamente.

"Obviamente lo es para ti."

"Con más razón para que yo gane!"

Ninguno sabía titubear, ambos se abalanzaron simultáneamente, estrellándose violentamente. El agudo sonido del metal gritó en los oídos de Kaoru, obligándola a caer de rodillas. Ella observaba, a través de sus lágrimas, mientras los dos hombres intentaban matarse mutuamente.

Ella vio a Battousai moverse entre los intrincados movimientos de Aoshi, intentando acercarse lo suficiente para usar la corta espada. Kaoru sofocó un grito cuando Battousai se detuvo entre los movimientos de Aoshi y se preparaba para clavar su espada en el estómago del otro. Mil ideas pasaron por su mente mientras anticipaba el resultado. Primero temor, luego incertidumbre. Aoshi había sido su protector mucho antes que Kenshin. Por años él la había seguido, escudándola de la muerte. Su lealtad hacia él corría profunda, tanto que una vez había arriesgado su vida para protegerlo de Battousai. Ciertamente Kaoru temió por su vida cuando vio la espada de Battousai dirigirse hacia la zona media de Aoshi. Sin embargo, tampoco podía desear sinceramente su victoria sobre Battousai.

Instantes antes de la muerte, Aoshi salió del paso de la espada. La respiración de Kaoru se detuvo cuando vio a Aoshi girarse, bajando una espada en un arco mortal hacia el desprotegido cuello de Battousai. De nuevo, el miedo y la incertidumbre llenaban las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Ella no podía llamar a Kenshin su amigo y aún estaba teniendo problemas en verlo como un enemigo. Con sorpresa, sintió su corazón atascarse en su garganta del temor de que fuera asesinado. Aunque su muerte significaría la liberación de los planes políticos de Katsura, Kaoru no encontraba ningún deseo de verlo muerto.

Battousai se giró rápidamente y levantó su espada horizontalmente, bloqueando el movimiento. Aoshi bajó la espada de Battousai con una mano y alistó la otra para otro golpe. Pero Battousai retrocedió rápidamente, el sonido del rechinante metal se escuchó. Atormentada, Kaoru observó con amplios y llorosos ojos, incapaz de desear por que alguno de los dos ganara o perdiera. Cada ataque era una posible muerte, cada parada era una estancia de ejecución.

La espada de Battousai era rápida e ilegible, atravesando las posiciones de defensa cuidadosamente construidas de Aoshi. Él esquivaba y saltaba y rodeaba con ritmo perfecto, intentando acercarse a los puntos vulnerables de Aoshi.

_Sus manos habían sido gentiles, liberando sus muñecas de la soga fuertemente amarrada. Cuando la oscuridad del dolor la dominó, Aoshi gentilmente la había cargado de su prisión y llevado a la luz del Centro Médico Takani._

Los pasos de Aoshi eran medidos, precisos y exactos mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia Battousai, usando la velocidad del torbellino de sus espadas gemelas para hacer retroceder a Kenshin.

_A través de la negra niebla de humo y sucios hombres mirando de soslayo, él había emergido y llegado a sus suplicantes brazos. En la pesadilla de la Casa de Te Sakura, Kenshin la había levantado y escudado del daño._

La corta espada de Battousai se deslizó a lo largo de la espada de Aoshi, apuntando para perforar su cráneo.

_El alto cuerpo de Aoshi permanecía frente a ella mientras su mano apretaba fuertemente la suya, llevándola por oscuros callejones y lejos de la tortura de Kanryu._

Esquivando por debajo la embestida de Battousai, Aoshi movió la otra espada en un bajo latigazo de revés hacia el bajo cuerpo de su oponente.

_La sensación del pecho de Kenshin contra su espalda mientras la halaba hacia él, de pie con ella contra las burlas de sus compañeros de clase._

Battousai saltó del movimiento de Aoshi. Girándose, apuntó para rajar a Aoshi desde la cadera hasta el hombro.

_El sonido del grito desesperado de Aoshi mientras se lanzaba hacia un asesino en orden de salvar su vida._

Girándose también, el acero de Aoshi encontró el de Battousai en un bajo choque de espadas. Con la velocidad de la luz, él lanzó su segunda espada hacia el pecho de Battousai.

_El olor del jabón y cedro mientras Kenshin frotaba su piel con una toalla, bañándola._

Kaoru cayó sobre sus manos, sus lágrimas como gotas de lluvia en el cemento.

En respuesta, Kenshin también se lanzó a la velocidad de la luz, deteniéndose y girando su espada para que pudiera envolver la espada de Aoshi. La torcedura rompió el agarre de Aoshi sólo por un momento pero fue suficiente. Una de sus espadas voló de su mano, girando en el suelo.

Kaoru levantó la mirada para ver una de las espadas de Aoshi deslizarse hacia un alto en frente de ella. Sus voces llegaron a sus oídos.

"Battousai, no puedes ganar."

"No te molestes con tu charla inútil."

"Tu lucha es la que es inútil. Sé que eres débil con sólo esa corta espada."

"No te la llevarás."

"Sin duda te la quitaré, asesino de las sombras. Hoy tu cadáver se pudrirá y tu alma descenderá al infierno."

"Eso está por verse."

Otra vez, el violento sonido del acero contra acero. Y ante sus ojos, el resplandeciente brillo de una espada desechada.

------

"Qué crees que hará ella?"

Katsura miró brevemente a Hiko. "No puedo asegurarlo."

"Pareces estar muy inseguro para alguien con todo montado para el resultado de esta pelea," Hiko resopló.

"Estoy seguro que ninguno de nuestros hombres morirá hoy," dijo Katsura suavemente, sus ojos fijos en la batalla bajo ellos.

"Se ven con toda la intención de matarse," comentó Hiko secamente.

"Ella no los dejará."

Hiko giró sus incrédulos ojos hacia su propio jefe. "Tienes tanta fe en esa pequeña niña?"

"Una pequeña niña con grandes ideales," musitó Katsura en voz alta, "La llave en nuestro plan para la compensación."

------

Kaoru secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con el revés de su mano. Levantándose sobre piernas temblorosas, observaba con ojos claros los intensos rostros de los hombres peleando por su posesión. Opuestos y aún atemorizantemente parecidos en batalla. Observó mientras ambos apretaban sus dientes, abalanzándose y esquivando en su danza de acero. Si dejaba que continuara la batalla, ciertamente uno moriría en manos del otro. Reunió todo su coraje en una larga toma de aire, la decisión estaba tomada. Su boca se abrió y ella derramó su alma en sonido.

Un profundo grito emergió, lo suficiente para romper los tímpanos. "Basta!"

Aún metidos profundamente en la lucha de espadas, los ojos de Battousai se giraron inmediatamente hacia el sonido de su orden, ruego, agonía. Por un instante, se echó hacia atrás e intentó distinguir el origen de su dolor. Un instante fue demasiado. En ese momento de distracción, Aoshi se abalanzó. Muy tarde, Battousai salió del camino. La fría hoja atravesó el hombro izquierdo de Kenshin. Battousai gritó ahogadamente, luchando por mantener la conciencia, mientras el ardiente metal era halado de su carne, saliendo de su cuerpo. Soportando el dolor y luchando por mantenerse en alerta, Kenshin rechazó el próximo golpe con su espada. Agarrando su hombro sangrante, se tambaleó hacia atrás y colapsó en sus rodillas, usando su espada para apoyar su peso.

"Es el fin, Battousai." Las frías y congelantes palabras dejaron los apretados labios de Aoshi mientras se lanzaba para una embestida final.

_Por mi honor, no intentaré escapar Kenshin._

El repentino e inesperado sonido de metal chocando sorprendió a ambos hombres.

"Kamiya-san," respiró Aoshi incrédulo. Desde arriba de sus espadas cruzadas, los determinados ojos azules de Kaoru encontraron los de Aoshi.

Sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada perdida con ambas manos, Kaoru estaba conteniendo su ataque. Por un momento las espadas temblaron de la presión. Luego, con chispas, las espadas se separaron cuando salieron de la cerrada posición. Kaoru dejó que el impulso la llevara mientras se giraba en un círculo completo. Sus espadas se cerraron otra vez en un violento choque, esta vez con Kaoru bloqueando horizontalmente.

"Kamiya-san," gruñó Aoshi mientras sus espadas se rayaban contra la otra, "Estás bloqueándome de mi objetivo."

"Y cuál es tu objetivo, Aoshi-san?" Preguntó Kaoru entre sus apretados labios, sus ojos destellando. Ella alejó su espada de la suya y retrocedió en una pose defensiva, su espada en frente de ella.

"Protegerte," respondió el antiguo guardaespaldas, también retrocediendo pero agachándose en una posición de ataque.

"Pelear conmigo es una forma de protección, Aoshi-san?"

"Debo matar a ese hombre," él miró a cambio, su voz plana.

"No puedo dejarte," vino la simple respuesta de Kaoru.

"No puedes detenerme."

"Tendrás que atacarme, Aoshi-san," susurró ella suavemente.

"Kamiya-san, eres hábil con una espada," la voz de Aoshi era baja y tranquila, "Sin embargo, no derramarás mi sangre."

"Pero," respondió Kaoru, sus ojos puestos, "Tampoco te dejaré matarlo."

Aoshi se enderezó de su posición, dejando a su espada colgar a su lado. Dio unos pocos y lentos pasos hacia Kaoru, sus ojos enfocados en los suyos.

"Cómo lo defenderás, entonces?" preguntó él, su voz baja e intensa.

Kaoru se tensó pero no vaciló. Extendiendo un brazo, Aoshi presionó su palma abierta levemente en el borde de la espada y lentamente comenzó a halarla. Justo cuando el filo estuvo por rajar su piel, Kaoru dejó a la espada ser empujada levemente. Aoshi continuó empujando y Kaoru continuó cediendo, hasta que el borde de la espada estuvo casi presionando contra su hombro. Él deslizó su mano ligeramente y la dejó descansar sobre la suya en la empuñadura de su espada.

"Dame la espada," dijo él, su voz baja pero autoritaria, "Y déjame completar mi misión."

Las manos de Kaoru agarraron la empuñadura más fuerte. "Tu misión para matarlo?"

"Ah," afirmó Aoshi.

"No puedo," Kaoru suspiró suavemente, abandonando su agarre en su espada y retrocediendo un largo paso. Ella abrió sus brazos, su rostro obstinado.

"Puedo saltar sobre ti," le informó Aoshi, ahora con una espada lista en cada mano, "Hazlo más fácil para ti, Kamiya-san, y apártate. Esto debe terminarse."

Kaoru de repente se giró y se abalanzó hacia la forma inclinada y jadeante. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y hombros de Kenshin, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Con una mejilla aplastada en su duro cabello, Kaoru enfrentó desafiante la herida expresión de Aoshi.

"No te dejaré," respiró ella suavemente.

"Kamiya-san," ordenó Aoshi firmemente, "Aléjate de él!"

Kaoru tragó y sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos azules abiertos.

"Fuera," dijo Kenshin, intencionalmente brusco.

Kaoru lo ignoró, eligiendo en vez presionarse más cerca.

Desde adentro de la jaula de sus brazos, los ojos de Kenshin brillaban como los de un tigre enjaulado. Ansiaba liberarse de su agarre y pelear esta batalla. Sin embargo, el riesgo de que ella resultara golpeada por error aumentaba a cada segundo. Él miró a Aoshi, cuya boca se había vuelto una línea.

Kaoru observó la sorprendida expresión de Aoshi cambiar a una de impasiva severidad. Una húmeda capa de lágrimas se formó en sus ojos azules mientras anticipaba sus próximas palabras.

"Por qué él?" Dijo Aoshi, "Kamiya-san, por qué lo eliges?"

Su promesa a Katsura pareció una explicación groseramente inadecuada a la luz del dolor que sabía yacía bajo su ilegible fachada. En respuesta, sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y sacudir su cabeza disculpándose.

------

"Se terminó," anunció Katsura, aún mirando las figuras abajo, "Haz la llamada, Seijuro."

Hiko sacó un celular, marcando un número conocido. Abajo, con casi absurda banalidad, el ninja enfundó una espada en su vaina para responder con cautela su sonoro teléfono.

"Sal de ahí," declaró Hiko cortamente en el teléfono.

Levantando una ceja, él observó desde arriba cuando la cabeza de Aoshi se giraba de repente, sus agudos ojos obviamente buscando al espectador.

"Por qué?" La voz de Aoshi zumbó en el oído de Hiko.

"Porque esas son tus órdenes, idiota," replicó Hiko.

"Y Kamiya-san?"

"Déjala."

Hiko y Katsura observaron mientras Aoshi cerraba el celular, casi triturándolo en su palma. La pequeña figura abajo limpió y aseguró su otra larga espada antes de ocultarla debajo de su abrigo beige. Por unos momentos, los tres asemejaban pequeños figurines en un diorama, representando una escena en algún trágico drama. Luego, la figura de Aoshi retrocedió rápidamente, desapareciendo silenciosamente por la escalera con sólo una sacudida de su abrigo beige.

"Envía al doctor."

Katsura se giró hacia su camarada, Hiko Seijuro, y asintió. Simultáneamente, se retiraron de la ventana, cada uno ya consciente de la fase siguiente de su plan.

------

El zumbido de las abejas, el ardor del sol en sudor y el encrespado alivio de una rápida brisa; esas comodidades fueron pasadas por alto mientras Kaoru se retiraba lentamente de Kenshin y descansaba de rodillas frente a él. Aún inmóvil, los felinos ojos de Kenshin la observaban. De su pedregoso comportamiento, Kaoru sabía no esperar ninguna gentileza o aprobación. Ignorando la forma en que sus ojos vigilaban cada movimiento suyo, Kaoru salió lentamente de sus mocasines y los colocó a su lado. Descortésmente, aunque no desgarbadamente, retiró sus largas medias, una por una. Inclinándose hacia Kenshin, quien aún estaba usando su espada como un apoyo vertical, Kaoru agarró con cuidado la abertura de la media con ambas manos y la pasó contra el filoso borde de la espada de Kenshin. La media se separó en dos largos trozos de elástico material azul.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" vociferó Kenshin. Frío, duro, demandante.

Kaoru se rehusó a responder. En vez, repitió el mismo procedimiento con su otra media nueva. Reunió sus medias, ahora en cuatro tiras largas, y se acercó al asesino.

"No vas a hacer a un lado tu espada?" Preguntó ella, como si fuera algo normal de decir.

En respuesta, los ojos de Kenshin se endurecieron y sus nudillos se blanquearon en la empuñadura de su espada. Kaoru suspiró, aún acercándose más con una aplacadora palma extendida. Ella alcanzó el cuello de su abrigo. Él se echó hacia atrás abruptamente. Otro suspiro.

"Vas a desangrarte hasta morir en esta azotea?"

"Por qué te metiste?" La voz de Kenshin era hielo.

"No quería que nadie muriera."

"Eso no lo decides tú."

Los ojos de Kaoru se levantaron, brillantes. De repente agarró el cuello de su abrigo. "No parecía que estuvieras por derrotarlo, sabes? Qué pasa con tu actitud?"

"Qué parece para ti, niñita?" espetó Kenshin, mirándola, "No era tu problema."

"Cómo puedes," espetó Kaoru, "Ser tan desagradecido?"

"Desagradecido?" espetó él, "Un remedo de niña intenta defenderme y soy desagradecido? Qué bien podría hacerme una niña como tú?"

"Idiota!" Gritó Kaoru, su rostro contorneándose furiosamente mientras empujaba su hombro violentamente.

Justo tan repentinamente, la mano de Kaoru voló a su boca. Los ojos de Kenshin se fruncieron furiosos mientras inhalaba el dolor entre dientes. Estúpida, estúpida niña.

"Yo," tartamudeó ella apologéticamente, "Estoy TAN-"

"Apenada?" interrumpió él, su voz como el acero, "Entonces debiste quedarte fuera de esto, niñita."

La joven instantáneamente miró sus rodillas.

"Sólo quería…" su voz era pequeña.

"Qué?" Su voz era brusca.

Ella agachó aún más su cabeza, apretando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

"Lo siento." La voz de Kaoru era pequeña y suave, "En verdad."

Él sólo podía ver las raíces de su cabello, su rostro completamente escondido por los espesos mechones. Por el leve temblor de sus hombros, sin embargo, podía decir que la joven estaba llorando. La frustración aumentó lentamente.

"Escucha, niña-" comenzó él impaciente.

"Así que regresé otra vez a 'niña'?" dijo Kaoru suavemente, sin levantar la mirada.

Kenshin la miró, boquiabierto. Kaoru sacudió su cabeza, intentando secar discretamente las lágrimas de sus ojos. Lentamente, alcanzó de nuevo por su cuello.

"Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Kenshin bruscamente.

"Retirando tu abrigo." Su tono era cortante e impersonal.

"Por qué?"

"Tu herida."

"Lo haré yo."

Después de limpiar y enfundar rápidamente su espada, Kenshin salió de su abrigo mientras Kaoru esperaba, observando en silencio. Él retiró su camisa negra, ignorando el punzante dolor de su hombro. Escuchó, sin embargo, el siseo de Kaoru de escepticismo mientras ponía sus ojos en la puñalada. Kenshin observó mientras ella entraba en acción como si vendar heridas fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Levantó su brazo izquierdo y dejó que su antebrazo descansara en su propio hombro. Una por una, la joven envolvió cada trozo de sus rajadas medias alrededor de su hombro, cubriendo la herida ceñidamente. Usando el gigante broche de seguridad de su plegada falda negra, aseguró el improvisado vendaje.

"Parece que has hecho esto muchas veces," anotó Kenshin suavemente mientras Kaoru se separaba de nuevo.

"No está mal para un remedo de niña?" respondió ella, sonriendo levemente.

"Nada terrible," comentó él secamente, colocando lentamente su camisa sobre su cabeza.

Kaoru, por impulso, alcanzó para ayudarlo a bajar la prenda gentilmente sobre su pecho. Ella mantuvo extendida la manga de su abrigo. Kenshin la miró bruscamente pero Kaoru ya estaba guiando su brazo a través de la manga.

"Por qué te metiste?" Preguntó de nuevo Kenshin calmado.

"No quería que nadie muriera," repitió Kaoru.

"Él?"

"Ni tú." Ella estaba mirando gacho otra vez.

"Kaoru."

Ella levantó la mirada.

"Tu habilidad para vendar heridas es adecuada." Eso fue lo más cercano que recibió de una disculpa de él.

"Gracias," respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Kenshin se levantó lentamente, Kaoru se apresuró a ayudarlo por el codo.

Él miró hacia el ya disminuido sol. "No podrías haberme detenido como a él," dijo él tranquilamente, el filo ido de su tono.

"Lo sé." Su voz también era calmada. Y un poco resignada.

------

"Ieyasu-sama, no pudimos obtener ninguna información de la mujer."

Ieyasu Tokugawa, el hombre que manejaba los hilos del Bakufu, miraba el cuerpo flácido y magullado de la hermosa mujer.

"Ella los protege?" Un suspiro.

"No nos dijo nada."

"Entonces," dijo Tokugawa tranquilamente, "Aún no sabemos lo que se trae Choshu."

"No señor. No hay nada sucio para hablar de Katsura o Takasugi."

"Pero crees que estén planeando algo?"

"Sí, señor."

Otro largo y cansado suspiro.

"Averigua quién hace su trabajo sucio," ordenó Tokugawa, "Luego, consígueme un espía."

------

Kenshin caminaba sorprendentemente rápido para alguien que había recibido una puñalada en el hombro. Kaoru brincaba para seguirle el paso. Mientras se acercaban a la puerta de su apartamento, Kenshin disminuyó de repente. Justo cuando alcanzaron la puerta, se detuvo abruptamente y agarró el brazo de Kaoru antes de que pudiera ir más lejos. Disparándole una significativa mirada, Kenshin la empujó tras él y alcanzó su corta espada, codeando la ya abierta puerta.

El asesino se movió para detenerse directamente frente a la puerta. De repente, envió a volar la puerta con una violenta patada, sacando la espada de su funda con un golpecito de su pulgar.

"Muéstrate!" demandó él.

Una alta y femenina figura se levantó del sofá en la tenue luz.

"Bienvenido, Himura."

La cabeza de Kaoru se asomó de repente por el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con shock mientras entraba en el salón.

"Megumi-san!"

------

Fin del capítulo 15, continuará!


	16. En el cuerpo de los amantes

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Notas de la autora: **La relación de Kenshin y Megumi será MUY diferente del anime y el manga debido a las circunstancias bajo las que se conocen. He intentando mantener la esencia del carácter de Megumi así que espero puedan verla, como los otros, como la misma persona en contextos completamente diferentes. Más cosas pasan entre Takasugi y Linda y pueden leer el cap. 13. Cielos, si están aburridos, lean de nuevo los caps. 13 – 15. Lo sé, mi escasez de actualizaciones realmente afecta el flujo. Pero realmente no puede evitarse! Pero estoy libre un mes así que pueden esperar actualizaciones más regulares durante las próximas semanas. Eso espero. Este es un capítulo largo y emocionalmente agotador así que espero que estén en disposición para eso.

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

Capítulo 16: En los cuerpos de los amantes

------

------

_Parecidos en pensamiento, corazón y deber_

_Parecidos en la muerte_

------

"Megumi-san!" exclamó Kaoru, sorpresa en su voz.

"Hola, chica mapache," Megumi sonrió levemente, moviendo su cabeza.

"Quién eres?" El tono de Kenshin era peligroso y prevenido. Su mano no había dejado la empuñadura de su espada.

"Himura-san," dijo Megumi irónica, "Parece que has adquirido una nueva compañera de habitación."

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Intervino Kaoru, entrando completamente al apartamento.

"Estoy aquí para tratar la herida de Himura-san," dijo Megumi, "Naturalmente."

"Cómo entraste?" demandó Kenshin, su voz un bajo gruñido.

"Takasugi-san fue lo amable suficiente para abrirme la puerta," respondió Megumi calmadamente, recogiendo su cabello sobre un hombro.

"Por qué debería creerte?" Desafió él, sus ojos ámbar no dejaron el desconocido rostro de la mujer por un segundo.

"Debes ser tan predecible?" Megumi se sonó, lanzándole un pequeño objeto.

Kenshin atrapó el objeto con un rápido movimiento de su mano, sus ojos aún fijos en el extraño. Abriendo su palma, miró rápidamente el objeto que había atrapado. Un gran sello estaba en el centro de su palma, los caracteres formaban Choshu grabado en él – el sello de Katsura. Su rostro se apretó, Kenshin se giró y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se precipitó.

"Cómo conoces a Kaoru?" demandó él de la mujer en frente.

En vez, la respuesta llegó desde atrás. "Ella era mi doctora." La voz de Kaoru era melancólica y baja.

"Qué?"

"Mi doctora." Repitió, la desconfianza se deslizaba en las palabras.

El rostro de Megumi se hizo instantáneamente sombrío. "Eso es correcto," afirmó ella, "Soy Takani Megumi. Previamente estuve a cargo de la salud de Kaoru."

La expresión de Kenshin se oscureció. "Centro Médico Takani."

Megumi asintió.

"Tú escribiste esos reportes médicos sobre Kaoru."

"Y tú la secuestraste de nosotros." Respondió Megumi, "Y heriste a su guardaespaldas."

"Antiguo guardaespaldas."

"Suenas como un novio celoso."

"Qué-"

"Megumi-san," interrumpió de repente la voz de Kaoru, "Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy aquí para tratar las heridas de Himura-san," respondió Megumi, pasando su mirada de Kenshin a Kaoru, quien la estaba mirando a su nivel.

Kaoru juntó sus cejas. "Pero," preguntó ella, sus palabras lentas y cautelosas, "Cómo supiste…"

Megumi suspiró. "Es una larga historia, chica-mapache."

"Aoshi-san nos atacó hoy en la escuela," anunció Kaoru lentamente, sus palabras prevenidas y sus ojos escaneando la reacción de Megumi.

La doctora no la decepcionó. Con absoluta brusquedad, confirmó las sospechas de Kaoru. "Lo sé."

"Lo sabías." La voz de Kaoru se hizo peligrosa de intensidad. "Quién te dijo?"

Megumi movió su cabeza. "No estoy autorizada para decirte eso."

"Qué juego están jugando todos?" Kaoru casi tiembla con rabia. "Qué está pasando aquí?" Ahora estaba gritando.

"Kaoru," la voz de Megumi también se levantó un poco, "Contrólate! No te harás ningún bien si lo pierdes!"

"Todos están en esto juntos?" Kaoru se precipitó, "Esto es un gran juego de la papa caliente?"

"Kaoru-"

"Cómo pudiste," Kaoru dirigió su furia hacia la doctora, "Cómo pudiste usarme de esta manera?"

"Yo nunca te usé!" Gritó Megumi, "Nunca pedí hacer esto. Nunca fui informada de nada hasta hoy."

"Pero lo hiciste, maldición!" Gritó Kaoru, "Y Aoshi y Kenshin salieron heridos por eso! Y no sé cuántas personas murieron." Kaoru lanzó sus manos en el aire. "Qué hay de Kanryu? También orquestaste su cámara de tortura?"

"Kaoru," murmuró Megumi, "Qué estás diciendo?"

"Qué estoy diciendo?" Rugió Kaoru, agarrando los costados de su cabeza, "Estoy diciendo que no sé qué demonios está pasando aquí. Y no creo que lo sabré, hasta el día que muera." Ella apretó sus ojos, lágrimas de traición luchaban por caer. "Esto es un maldito juego para todos ustedes?" Abrió sus agonizantes ojos azules y extendió dedos acusadores hacia Kenshin y Megumi. "Confié en ti. Incluso me agradabas. Ahora no sé nada de ti."

"No te excites mucho, Kaoru!" Megumi levantó su voz, "Sabes lo que podría pasar si te esfuerzas demasiado!"

"Qué te importa?" El grito final de Kaoru fue alterado por los ahogados sollozos que comenzaron a torturar su pecho. Salió del salón y desapareció en la habitación de Kenshin. El golpe de la puerta hizo reverberar las paredes con la rabia de Kaoru.

Por un momento, sorpresivo silencio se posó en la sala como una sábana. Entonces Megumi pasó su cabello sobre un hombro, reemplazando su expresión de rechazo con una de arrogante sarcasmo.

"Bueno, entonces-" comenzó ella.

Sus palabras murieron instantáneamente cuando el filo de la espada de Kenshin encontró la suave piel de su cuello. De repente estuvo muy cerca de ella, sus ojos tan amenazadores como su espada.

"Dime," siseó él, "Qué _está _pasando aquí."

La resultante carcajada de Megumi lo molestó. "Crees que lo sé? Desearía que sí. Pero no." La cruel alegría en sus ojos no alcanzó los suyos. "O no sabes que todos somos peones en los planes de Choshu?"

"Qué sabes de los planes de Choshu?"

"Absolutamente nada. Excepto que Kaoru ahora está a tu cuidado y que yo estoy para tratar tus heridas y entregarte un mensaje de Katsura."

"Qué mensaje sería?"

Megumi chasqueó su lengua. "No hasta después de tu tratamiento."

"Para quién trabajas?"

Megumi suspiró. "Para Katsura, por supuesto. Aunque no lo sabía hasta hoy," añadió ella amargamente.

"Entonces por qué tuve que secuestrarla?"

"No estás escuchando? No lo sé. Probablemente no lo sabré. Así que déjame tratar tus heridas, darte el mensaje y salir de aquí."

"Y Kaoru?"

"Qué hay de ella?"

"No te importa que ahora te odie?"

"No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso, o sí?" Megumi frunció, sus ojos entristecidos.

Kenshin se apartó, enfundando su espada. Rodeó a la mujer y gentilmente colocó la espada corta en la percha debajo de su larga espada. Retiró su abrigo y se quitó la camisa, extendiendo su hombro crudamente vendado para que Megumi lo revisara.

"Siéntate," ordenó Megumi.

Kenshin se sentó.

"Como un perro entrenado, no?" reprendió Megumi, colocando su kit médico en la mesita y buscando en él.

"No me sermonees sobre seguir órdenes."

"Supongo que piensas que no tengo el derecho?"

Kenshin permaneció en silencio. Megumi se sentó en el sofá al lado de Kenshin, cortando los vendajes azules con un pequeño par de tijeras médicas.

"Trabajo de Kaoru, presumo." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Esa niña tiene un corazón demasiado suave."

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Kenshin fríamente, sus ojos miraban fijos adelante.

"No crees bondadoso vendar las heridas de un enemigo? Apuesto que alguna vez fueron un bonito par de medias." La doctora estuvo por cortar con cuidado la delgada tela. "Apuesto que ella detuvo a Aoshi de matarte."

Los malhumorados ojos de Kenshin se giraron acusadores.

"Golpeé un punto débil, verdad?" Megumi rió, "No seas ciego. Esa chica es notoria por cosas como esa."

Kenshin desvió la mirada otra vez. Megumi despegó los ensangrentados vendajes del hombro de Kenshin. Sosteniendo gasa gruesa entre pinzas, dio golpecitos en la herida con antiséptico. Kenshin no se inmutó. Ella comenzó a pasar el hilo quirúrgico por una aguja.

"Y," comenzó tranquilamente, "Mi chica mapache ya encontró un lugar en tu corazón?"

El asesino se sacudió de repente.

Megumi sonrió mientras comenzaba a cerrar su herida. "Pretenderé que eso fue por los puntos." Pausó. "Pero sabes, esa chica tiene una forma de cavar profundo en ti."

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Seguro que sí," respondió Megumi, cosiendo expertamente, "Sólo espero que nos perdone algún día." Ella cortó el hilo que cerró la herida de Kenshin y comenzó a envolver verdaderas vendas alrededor de su pecho y hombro.

"Todo eso es verdad," preguntó Kenshin, su voz baja, "Todo lo que escribiste en esos reportes es verdad?"

"Cada palabra. La violación, la tortura con quemaduras, las golpizas." Megumi enumeró, "Todo es cierto."

Se levantó, empacando sus instrumentos en su kit.

"El mensaje."

Megumi se giró hacia el pelirrojo asesino. "A Katsura-san le gustaría reunirse contigo. Mañana a las ocho de la mañana, en la estación subterránea más cercana. Espera en el vendedor de buñuelos."

Ella levantó la caja de medicinas en una mano y extendió su otra mano, palma arriba. Un indescriptivo paquete yacía en su palma. "Tómalo," dijo ella, "Esto es para Kaoru, de mi."

"Qué es?"

Megumi sonrió cansadamente, dejando caer el paquete de píldoras en la mesita. "Son para sus sueños. Dormirá más fácilmente si se las toma." Megumi se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo por cerrar la gruesa puerta tras ella, miró al guardián de Kaoru.

"Adiós, Himura-san. No espero encontrarte otra vez," dijo ella suavemente, "Pero déjame decirte esto. Si lastimas a esa tonta chica mapache, espera ser envenenado."

La puerta se cerró.

------

Kaoru estaba acostada de estómago en la cama, mirando indiferente por la ventana. Su chaqueta escolar y zapatos estaban tirados descuidadamente en el piso. Sus ojos dolorosamente secos. Escuchó la puerta de su jaula abrirse. Sintió al hombre de pie en el marco. Ella lo ignoró.

"Kaoru." Su voz, baja y curiosa. Odiosa.

Sus pasos, caminaban como un gato en la afelpada alfombra. La cama se hundió cuando su peso se posó en el borde del colchón. No lo miraría. El azul más allá de la ventana parecía infinitamente más atractivo.

"Tu doctora dejó algo para ti." Su voz otra vez. Despreciable.

"No me hables." Brusca. Enojada.

Una mano, una callosa mano, descansó levemente en la cima de su cabeza. Consoladora. Cómo se atreve.

"No me toques!" Gritó. Se retiró. Se colocó de rodillas en la cama, su arranque frenético.

Dolor. Ardor en el cuero cabelludo. Los ojos de Kaoru parpadearon confundidos a través del desordenado cabello ante un calmado par de ojos ámbar. Sus tranquilos ojos la miraban. Sus dedos aún enredados en el cabello de su nuca. Enojada. Violada. Ella inhaló para gritar.

Luego, de repente, se quedó sin aire cuando fue arrastrada y estrellada en el pecho del hombre. Ahogados sollozos comenzaron a asaltar su caja torácica, amenazando con derrumbar su resolución.

Kaoru luchó dentro de su fiero abrazo, retorciéndose y golpeando su pecho. Él soltó de repente su cabello y ella cayó de espalda, llevándolo con ella. Mientras forcejeaba por salir de la cama, Kenshin montó sus delgadas caderas y sujetó sus agitadas muñecas a la cama.

"Suéltame!" Gritó Kaoru, "Pervertido!"

Kenshin apretó sus dientes. "Cálmate."

La respuesta de Kaoru fue retorcerse más salvajemente bajo él.

"Basta!" Gritó él, bajando su rostro a pulgadas del suyo, "Y trata con eso!"

Kaoru comenzó a reír histérica, aún revolcándose salvaje.

Ante el peligro de ser severamente golpeado con la rodilla en la entrepierna en cualquier momento, Kenshin gruñó y bajó su rostro hacia su expuesto cuello. Sin advertencia, apretó sus dientes en la sensible piel, mordiéndola. Kaoru quedó rígida.

Él levantó su cabeza, sus dedos aún sujetaban sus muñecas en el colchón. "Por qué no puedes entender que nosotros sólo somos jugadores en este horrible plan?"

Kaoru se alejó de él, la pasividad implicada en sus palabras le disgustaban. "Habla por ti."

"Estoy hablando por todos nosotros. Este es nuestro destino."

"No creo en el destino." Kaoru miró sus ojos, escupiendo las palabras como agua sucia.

"Crees en el deber?"

"Tú?" Sus palabras le fueron lanzadas infantilmente.

Soltando sus muñecas y colocando sus manos en sus muslos, Kenshin enfrentó su rabia con calma. "Sí," respondió él, "Mato por deber. Protejo por deber. Vivo por mi deber."

"Títere." Fue un viejo insulto, como sal para sus heridas.

"Niña."

"Idiota." Nada más llegó a su mente.

"Por qué no huyes? O cometes suicidio? Podrías."

Kaoru giró sus amplios y sorprendidos ojos hacia él.

"Yo-"

"Te sientes sujeta a tu promesa con Katsura-san, no? Y a tus propias convicciones, sin duda."

La pregunta se clavó en sus huesos.

Kenshin continuó. "También estás viviendo por el deber que te estás inflingiendo. Como yo."

"Yo no mato."

"El mundo fue construido sobre los cuerpos de los amados."

"Qué elocuente. Muy mal que sea una cantidad de-"

"No puedes culparlos," interrumpió Kenshin, "No sabes lo que está pasando realmente. No sabes si desean traicionarte. No sabes lo que hay en sus corazones."

Kaoru miró.

"No pretendo entenderte. Pero sé que la amargura y el rencor no están en tu naturaleza." Su voz se profundizó. "Y tú te rebajas al esconderte detrás de ellos."

El rostro de Kaoru se encogió y lo cubrió con sus manos, sus sollozos tomaron el control. Levantándose de sus caderas para quedar de rodillas, Kenshin sacó de inmediato a Kaoru bajo él por los antebrazos. Sentándose, la acurrucó en su pecho.

"Llora," comentó él en un susurro.

Ella lloró.

------

Takasugi vagaba por las calles, buscando. La ciudad parecía ominosa, burlándose por su pérdida. Pero caminaba entre ella, la multitud lo retenía. Caminó por el frío y duro pavimento hasta que alcanzó un conocido lugar. Manojos de flores brillantemente coloridas adornaban los alféizares. Los ojos de Takasugi se levantaron hacia el toldo verde y blanco de la tienda.

_Tienda de Flores de la Alegría, _murmuró él en silencio.

El desgarbado hombre dio un paso hacia la tienda, saliendo de la molienda multitud y al recatado refugio del toldo de la tienda. Acomodados sobre bajos graderíos, pote tras pote de narcisos, margaritas, lilas y claveles sonreían abstraídamente en la triste vista del hombre. Él levantó la mirada, asomándose por el manchado vidrio para ver a una alegre señora trabajando en la caja registradora.

El tintineo de campanas sonó en sus oídos. O era la risa de una niña?

Takasugi miró a su lado. Una mujer bien vestida estaba agachándose hacia el rostro de una rechoncha niñita. La niña estaba sacudiendo el rostro de su madre con una floreciente margarita. Estaban sonriendo. La tintineante risa de la niña resonó otra vez. Takasugi miró. Podría ser Uno y su hijo? No, nunca sería y nunca podría ser.

La madre de repente se giró hacia Takasugi. Una ansiosa expresión cruzó su rostro y agarró la mano de su hija protectoramente. Takasugi sonrió triste, y se preguntó si debía decirles no tenerle de miedo. Pero entonces, por qué no? Debía verse intimidante – un hombre alto, desaliñado, de pie cerca con pulgares distraídamente metidos en los bolsillos de su jean. Un gamberro común.

Pero de todas formas habló, no dispuesto a ser privado de la confortante imagen. "No se preocupe," dijo él con una triste sonrisa.

Pero la cristalina imagen ya había sido destruida. Sin responder, la mujer sacó a la niña al concurrido flujo de gente caminante, la margarita cayó al frío pavimento. Takasugi se agachó lentamente, como un anciano, y recogió la margarita entre el pulgar y el índice, girándola gentilmente. Inhalando su suave aroma, cerró sus ojos y recordó otro momento.

"_No seas tonto!" Su voz, musical como los tonos de campanas tenoras._

"_Sé que te gustan!" Su voz, se burlaba mientras sacudía su rostro con una flor._

"_Entonces las comprarás para mi?"_

"_Por supuesto! Compraré el mundo para ti!" Sin duda. Sin dolor, sin pena._

_Sus manos, rudas pero hermosas, atraparon su mano que ondeaba ante su sonrisa. Tonos verdes del toldo caían como sombras, presenciando su suave beso. Burlándolo, lo llevó a un callejón. Sonriéndole en la semi oscuridad, sacó su regalo sorpresa para ella. Había estado esperando por este momento._

_Felicidad._

Pero la felicidad es un sueño fugaz. La margarita que sostenía Takasugi cayó al suelo, su mano presionada dolosamente en su frente. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, fuera del toldo. Retirando su mano, se giró de costado y se encontró con la oscuridad del mismo callejón. Un brillo plateado captó su ojo.

Casi temblando, Takasugi se aventuró en el callejón, su ojo en la brillante cadena de plata que yacía a unos pies en el corredor. Deteniéndose, la levantó. Pasó saliva titubeante. Y luego continuó en la oscuridad, su corazón cayendo en pedazos.

------

El azul había desaparecido de su ventana y los dorados tonos del atardecer los habían reemplazado. Con su cabeza descansando suavemente en el regazo de Kenshin, Kaoru miraba por la ventana.

"Esto es extraño," comentó ella.

Kenshin no dijo nada pero aceptó en silencio. Estaba sentado en la cama, piernas extendidas y brazos soportándolo desde atrás. Kaoru estaba en la cama, su cabeza en su regazo y sus brazos sueltamente doblados alrededor de su cintura. _Era _extraño.

"Y," Kaoru escogió de su conversación, "Padre?"

"Nunca lo conocí."

"Madre?"

"Igual."

"Hermanos?"

"No que yo sepa." Una pausa. "Padre?"

"Muerto."

"Madre?"

"Muerta."

"Hermanos?"

"Ninguno."

"Cómo murieron?"

Kaoru apretó sus ojos, reviviendo los gritos, el terror y su propio llanto. Sangre corría en cuadros por las baldosas de un piso de cocina.

"Asesinados."

"Por qué?"

"Estaban protegiéndome. Apenas tenía nueve años de edad. Mamá estaba cocinando, papá estaba leyendo. Ellos salieron de la nada y le dispararon a mi padre. Mi madre intentó esconderme en una alacena en la cocina y también le dispararon. Luego me atraparon."

"Ya veo."

"Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo esto?" preguntó Kaoru con cuidado.

"Esto?"

"Tú sabes," dijo ella, ojos trazando las nubes de afuera, "Lo del asesinato."

"Lo dices tan casual," musitó Kenshin.

"Cómo más puedo decirlo?" Su voz reflejó curiosidad.

"Supongo," respondió él, bajando la mirada, "Que no podrías decirlo de ninguna otra forma."

Ella levantó una ceja. "Eso es un insulto o un cumplido?"

"Lo que quieras," Kenshin se encogió, "He sido empleado de Choshu por trece años."

"Cuántos tenías cuando comenzaste?"

"Quince."

"Ah," Kaoru asintió triunfante, "Eso significa que tienes 28!"

"Perceptiva, no?"

"El sarcasmo es parte de tu configuración genética?"

"Esa fue una pregunta seria?"

Kaoru suspiró.

"Bueno, mi turno," Kenshin comenzó, "Quién te enseñó cómo hacer vendajes?"

"Nadie," respondió Kaoru, "Yo misma me enseñé."

"Con quién practicaste?"

"Conmigo," declaró ella suavemente.

"Ah," dedujo Kenshin, "Tus propias heridas."

"Perceptivo, no?"

"Extremadamente. Sobre otra percepción mía-" comenzó Kenshin lentamente, "En la azotea, respondiste a los ataques de Aoshi. Quién te enseñó tu manejo de la espada?"

"Mi padre," respondió Kaoru, inflándose con orgullo.

"Pareces moderadamente hábil." Fue una franca observación.

"Bueno, tú no estás tan mal," dijo ella sarcástica, "Cuánto tiempo has estado practicando?"

"Siempre."

"No, seriamente."

Los labios de Kenshin se apretaron. "No recuerdo un momento cuando no practicara el arte de la espada."

"Quién te entrenó?" Lo animó ella.

"Una vez tuve un maestro. Pero no estamos más en términos amistosos."

"Por qué no?" Inquirió Kaoru curiosamente.

"Vamos a decir que diferimos en lo que constituye el deber razonable de un hombre."

Kaoru se levantó sobre un codo, mirando sus distantes ojos.

"Restaurante favorito?"

"No tengo uno."

"Por qué no?"

"No sé."

"No te gusta comer?"

"No sé."

Kaoru saltó de rodillas. "Eso significa que nunca has probado la cocina suprema del Akabeko!"

Kenshin la consideró excéntrico.

"Es el mejor restaurante suriyaki en la ciudad. Te llevaré la próxima vez." Ella le dio ambos pulgares arriba. "Juro que no te decepcionarás."

_Ella tiene una manera de cavar profundo en ti._

Kenshin sonrió. "De acuerdo."

De repente, un desesperado golpeteo reverberó desde la puerta, acompañado por gritos dementes. Kenshin se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Dos sombras amenazaban en el marco. Conmocionada, las manos de Kaoru volaron a su rostro, sus ojos horrorizados.

Takasugi estaba de pie en la luz del marco, un destrozado cuerpo acurrucado en sus brazos. El largo cabello negro de la mujer se arrastraba por el piso, sus extremidades colgaban como los de muñeca, sus ojos grises miraban vacíos y su piel pálida. Takasugi entró lentamente en el salón, su rostro tan destrozado como el cuerpo de la mujer.

Entrando en acción, Kenshin cerró la puerta y le echó llave. Takasugi atravesó el salón lentamente, su rostro retorcido con silenciosos sollozos mientras cargaba a la mujer al otro lado del salón. Gentilmente, la acostó en el sofá de cuero, alisando su cabello desde su frente. Su pecho apretado, giró sus vidriosos ojos hacia Kenshin.

Con un enloquecido grito, de repente se abalanzó hacia el pequeño hombre, arañando y golpeando. Kenshin se abalanzó bajo, agarrando el descontrolado cuerpo de Takasugi por la sección media, luchando con él. Miró hacia el paralizado cuerpo de Kaoru.

"Llévala al baño," le jadeó él, "Limpia el cuerpo."

Kaoru miró a Kenshin, sin comprender, mientras Kenshin luchaba con Takasugi.

"Ahora!" Kenshin le gritó, trayéndola al tiempo real.

Kaoru se apresuró hacia el sofá, y comenzó a tirar del flácido cuerpo por sus antebrazos hacia el baño. Takasugi gritó otra vez, enfurecido. Se lanzó hacia el cuerpo. Kenshin lo derribó desde atrás, lanzándolo al piso.

"Ve!" Jadeó él.

Kaoru obedeció instantáneamente, arrastrando el cuerpo tan rápido como podía. Abriendo la puerta con una patada, metió a la mujer y la extendió en el piso. Desde ahí, podía escuchar los sonidos de una pelea de puños. Intentando ignorar la absurdez de la situación, Kaoru cerró la puerta del baño.

Fue entonces que se giró para arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo.

Ojos azul grisáceo la miraban sin vida. El aliento de Kaoru se atascó en su garganta, un agrio sabor subió, y se permitió registrar el nombre de la mujer.

"Linda," respiró ella, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos, "Oh, Uno."

Gentilmente, pasó sus dedos por los párpados de la mujer, cerrando sus ojos para siempre. Kaoru cubrió la fría y pálida mejilla de Uno con sus propios cálidos dedos. Ahora, lágrimas caían libremente, Kaoru dejó que sus manos vagaran por el largo cuello de Uno. Una abierta incisión rasgó la yugular horizontalmente, la herida seca y vacía. Desde ahí, Kaoru retiró la ropa de Uno una a una, doblándolas suavemente al lado de su cabeza.

De repente, el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose hizo poner de pie a Kaoru. Unos indescifrables gritos y más vidrios rotos siguieron. Abriendo la puerta, Kaoru regresó a la sala y llegó a un alto. Vidrios rotos del desayuno yacían en pedazos en la pared.

"Regresa adentro!" Le gritó Kenshin, extendiendo su brazo.

Pero los ojos de Kaoru estaban fijos en el doblado cuerpo de Takasugi. Estaba jadeando, lastimado pero furioso como un toro. Él se lanzó hacia Kenshin enceguecido, puños golpeando. Kenshin lo esquivó, se giró, evadiendo fácilmente los dementes ataques.

"Este es el precio que tenemos que pagar?" Gritó Takasugi enloquecido.

"Contrólate!" Espetó Kenshin, lanzándolo sobre su hombro.

Takasugi gimió y se levantó, lanzándose tontamente al otro hombre. Kenshin salió de su paso y bajó su codo en la espalda de su atacante. Takasugi cayó de rodillas y Kenshin retrocedió hacia Kaoru.

"Mi Uno," lloriqueó Takasugi, "Perdóname."

Kaoru miró la forma gacha del alguna vez alto hombre. Estaba sosteniendo sus manos frente a él, palmas arriba. Lágrimas bajaban por sus golpeadas y huecas mejillas. Sollozos torturaban su pecho.

Destruido. Destrozado.

El rostro de Kaoru cayó de shock a comprensión. Él necesitaba descanso, paz, olvido. Necesitaba olvidar. Avanzó lentamente, alcanzando con dos dedos. Abruptamente, su muñeca fue atrapada en un fuerte agarre.

"No," ordenó Kenshin, su voz baja y peligrosa.

Kaoru soltó su brazo. "Lo necesita!"

"Nosotros lo necesitamos."

"No es sobre lo que tú quieras!" discutió ella, "Míralo! Puedo ayudarlo!"

"Él debe vivir con el recuerdo. Debe sobrevivir a esto y entender." La voz de Kenshin era fría y calmada, "Quiere los recuerdos."

Kaoru giró su cabeza ante el duro asesino. Se apresuró al lado de Takasugi y se agachó, una vez más acercando dos dedos. Justo cuando sus dedos estuvieron por tocar su frente, Takasugi atrapó su muñeca con un desprevenido movimiento de su brazo.

Él levantó la mirada, sus ojos dementes. "No," dijo dolorosamente. Sus dedos apretaron brutalmente su muñeca. "Ella vivirá en mi. La quiero ahí." Él colocó su otra mano en su pecho. Takasugi alejó a Kaoru por la muñeca y ella se tambaleó al piso a unos metros. Él se levantó amenazante. En un instante, Kenshin estuvo a su lado. Golpeó a Takasugi en el estómago, haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

"Te lastimó?" Le preguntó Kenshin a Kaoru, caminando hacia donde estaba.

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza, levantándose y componiéndose.

"El cuerpo?"

Kaoru asintió, ojos gachos. Ambos se dirigieron al baño. Uno yacía perfectamente arreglada en el piso blanco, desnuda como el día en que nació.

"Está tan inmóvil," susurró ella.

"Por supuesto," dijo Kenshin sin rodeos mientras comenzaba a humedecer dos toallas en agua, "Está muerta."

Kaoru le disparó una mortal mirada mientras se agachaba opuesto a ella, del otro lado del cuerpo. "Cómo puedes ser tan irreverente?"

"No hay nada que venerar de la muerte," comentó Kenshin, alcanzándole a Kaoru una de las toalla, "Has limpiado un cuerpo antes?"

"Sí," respondió Kaoru, "Pero no puedo creer tu actitud. Ella era una mujer maravillosa."

"Ella era una mujer maravillosa," aceptó Kenshin, limpiando el sucio y la sangre seca de la piel de Uno. Por un tiempo, ambos trabajaron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Está tan tiesa," murmuró Kaoru suavemente, levantando sus dedos.

"Perdió su sangre y ha estado muerta por un tiempo," explicó Kenshin, "Eso es lo que le pasa a los cadáveres. Estás segura que estás bien haciendo esto?"

Kaoru asintió con resolución. Sintió que tenía que hacerlo. Tomó más de una hora limpiar con cuidado el cuerpo de Uno. Antes de envolver su cadáver en una bata de baño, Kenshin había inspeccionado las heridas, sus cejas de juntaron.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Kaoru.

"Tortura con quemaduras," dijo Kenshin suavemente, casi para sí, "Y una cortada en la garganta."

"Quién haría tal cosa?" preguntó Kaoru incrédula.

"No necesitas saberlo."

Kenshin levantó el cuerpo de Uno en sus brazos y la cargó a la sala, acostándola de nuevo en el sofá. Takasugi se había levantado en algún momento y estaba tomando un vaso de fuerte licor. Observó con ojos secos y ensangrentados mientras Uno era depositada ante sus ojos. Se giró hacia Kenshin.

"Sobre eso-" comenzó él.

Kenshin levantó una mano.

Takasugi bajó su mirada, una distante sonrisa en su rostro. "Eso pensé." Él bebió. "Ella era la única, sabes."

"La llevaré al crematorio," anunció Kenshin suavemente, "Enseguida."

"Es la única forma, supongo," Takasugi se sonó, "Nunca pude protegerla. No tengo el derecho," aquí sonrió desgraciadamente, "O las agallas para ayudar a realizar los últimos rituales para ella. Esperaré en mi apartamento. Por favor, regresa el…" se desvaneció, su agarre tornándose blanco en el pequeño vaso.

"Lo haré," interrumpió Kenshin.

"Gracias." Takasugi se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose para besar la pálida frente de Uno antes de girarse.

"Takasugi-san." Un suave y femenino susurro captó su atención, "Creo que esto es tuyo."

Él se giró y vio a Kaoru extendiendo una mano, palma abierta. Sus ojos estaban gachos pero podía ver plateados rastros de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Lo siento," su voz salió amortiguada, "Ella me lo dio, pero no sabía que era tuyo."

Takasugi se acercó a Kaoru y miró el objeto plateado que yacía en su extendida palma. Un sollozo se atascó en su garganta mientras miraba el perfecto círculo de plata, lo grande suficiente para ajustarse al dedo anular de una mujer. Entonces regresó a él.

"_Tengo algo para ti, Uno."_

"_Qué es, Shinsaku? Y tienes que dármelo en este callejón?"_

"_Es importante, Uno."_

"_De acuerdo. Qué es?"_

"_Cierra tus ojos."_

_Ella obedeció. Levantando su puño, él abrió sus dedos y deslizó un brillante anillo de plata en su dedo anular. Los ojos de Uno se abrieron sorprendidos._

"_Es hermoso!"_

"_Sólo es plata-"_

"_Es perfecto! Y-" _

"_No he terminado, dulzura." Él sacó una larga cadena de plata de su bolsillo y gentilmente la abrochó alrededor de su cuello. "Ahora, qué piensas?"_

"_Para qué son?"_

_Él colocó sus manos alrededor de su delicado rostro. "Soy un hombre débil-" Ella intentó interrumpir pero él la silenció al colocar un dedo en sus labios. "Pero te amo. Y quiero que sepas, que aunque nunca podamos casarnos, mi amor por ti nunca morirá – sin importar lo que le pase a este mundo. Lo juro."_

_Lágrimas llenaron esos vibrantes y hermosos ojos suyos._

"_Te amo, Uno."_

"_Te amo, Shinsaku."_

Luego, en el mismo callejón, sus ojos se habían tornado vacíos y ciegos. La había encontrado, tirada casualmente entre canecas de basura y cajas, su cuerpo desparramado como una muñeca desechada. Y sus ojos – desgarradora tristeza y muerte lo miraban infinitamente, su belleza se había ido para siempre.

Takasugi parpadeó y levantó el mismo anillo de la palma de Kaoru. Con los movimientos de un anciano, sacó la misma cadena de plata de su bolsillo y metió el anillo en ella. Reverentemente, colocó la cadena en su cuello y cerró el broche.

"Gracias," murmuró él, alejándose.

Sin otra palabra, Takasugi Shinsaku salió por la puerta, levantando el revés de su mano como saludo.

"Kaoru." La voz de Kenshin irrumpió el aire como un cuchillo, "Ahora me llevaré el cuerpo de Uno."

Ella parpadeó. El aire se había espesado de repente?

"Kaoru." Su voz otra vez, aunque más distante.

Kaoru entrecerró sus ojos. Se había oscurecido más? De repente, el piso subió hacia ella y cayó de rodillas.

"Kaoru!"

Él estuvo a su lado en un instante. Ella giró sus nublados ojos hacia él, evidente confusión. "Lo siento," comenzó ella, "Yo-"

"Está bien," respiró él, dejándola descansar contra su pecho, "Debes irte a la cama."

"No!" gritó ella de repente, tensándose. Kenshin frunció, preguntándose sobre su comportamiento. Él colocó una mano en su frente.

"Tienes fiebre," dijo él tranquilamente. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la alzó en sus brazos y la cargó hacia la cama, donde la depositó.

"La tensión…" susurró ella, parpadeando para mantener sus ojos abiertos, "No quiero dormir…"

Kenshin acunó su cabeza en la curva de su brazo y sacó el paquete de píldoras que Megumi le había dado temprano de su bolsillo. Tomó una cápsula entre su índice y pulgar y la presionó en los labios de Kaoru. De repente, ella cerró su boca, sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente.

"Kaoru," animó Kenshin, "Tómala."

"No las quiero," murmuró Kaoru, "Los sueños…"

"Ayudarán," respondió él intentando de nuevo empujar la cápsula entre sus labios orgullosamente cerrados. Él retiró su mano, frustrado.

"Necesito irme, Kaoru."

"Entonces," murmuró ella, "Prométeme…"

"Qué?"

"Regresar," susurró Kaoru, abriendo sus azules ojos para encontrar los suyos, "Quédate conmigo. No me dejes sola."

Kenshin asintió, intentando otra vez que Kaoru tomara la píldora. Kaoru retiró su brazo y lo miró seriamente, tratando de sentarse. Gentilmente, él la empujó, dejándola acurrucar su cabeza en la curva de su brazo una vez más.

"Lo prometes?" preguntó Kaoru de nuevo, sus ojos cerrados por un momento.

"Sí," respondió Kenshin, colocando tranquilamente la píldora en la punta de su propia lengua, "lo prometo."

Kaoru abrió su boca para protestar pero fue interrumpida cuando Kenshin instantáneamente bajó su rostro hacia el suyo, aprovechando la oportunidad para capturar su boca abierta con la suya. Lentamente, Kenshin dejó que su lengua entrara a su boca, acercándola firme con el brazo que estaba doblado alrededor de su cuello. Lentamente retiró su lengua de su boca, dejando atrás la píldora. Tiernamente, haló su labio inferior con el suyo antes de levantar sus labios de los suyos. Kaoru tragó instintivamente, lamiendo sus labios. Él observó inexpresivo mientras sus ojos azules se abrían lentamente, llenos con confusión. Parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos cuestionándolo todo el tiempo. Luego se cerraron dormidos, la medicina tuvo rápido efecto. Kenshin sacó su brazo debajo de la durmiente mujer y subió las cobijas hasta su mentón.

Kenshin suspiró profundamente mientras se levantaba. Ella no se habría tomado la píldora, lo sabía. Sólo era un niña, once años menor que él.

Aún así, llevó sus dedos hacia su boca, dejándolos descansar en los recién humedecidos labios.

Su primer beso.

------

Fin de capítulo 16, continuará!


	17. Cenizas

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

Capítulo 17: Cenizas

------

------

_Parecidos en pensamiento, corazón y deber_

_Parecidos en la muerte_

------

La neblina médica que cubría la mente de Kaoru como una sábana lentamente estaba desvaneciéndose. Sudor comenzó a formarse en gotas en su frente mientras mentalmente intentaba reversar los efectos de la medicina alrededor de su mente como un escudo. Aunque físicamente estaba cubierta en la cálida colcha de Kenshin, tembló involuntariamente.

Estaba llegando.

------

Kenshin corría por la ciudad en su deportivo auto negro, su mano descansaba levemente en los cambios. Una simple e indescriptible urna estaba a su lado en el asiento del pasajero. Sólo había tomado un pequeño soborno para convencer al personal del crematorio hacer el trabajo rápido y silenciosamente. Las cenizas de Uno.

------

Katsura estaba sentado sólo en la oscuridad de su afelpada oficina, su silla de cuero girada hacia la ventana detrás de su escritorio. Las luces del cielo y la ciudad lo iluminaban pero los ojos de Katsura Kogoro estaban cerrados. Sus planes iban a dar resultados pronto, pero la satisfacción no lo animaba. Se sentía pesado. Agobiado. Maldito. Había sido el que había encendido las llamas de la revolución en Kyoto. Había orquestado un elaborado plan para traer la paz y la justicia a una ciudad violenta y peligrosa. Pero el costo, aún para sus propios hombres, era abrumador.

"Me desprecias?" Le preguntó él a la figura que estaba tras él en la oscuridad.

"No." La respuesta fue dada en un profundo barítono.

"Aún cuando alguna vez me pensaste demente por hacer todo esto?"

"Algunas veces aún creo que estás loco."

"Takasugi ha perdido a su mujer," murmuró Katsura, "Himura ha perdido su cordura. No parece justo."

"Sabías que nunca sería justo desde el comienzo, Kogoro," respondió el otro hombre, deteniéndose en la luz de la luna.

"Pero parecía mucho más fácil entonces," pensó Katsura en voz alta, "Cuando todo esto era un ideal, un plan. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil ver su dolor."

"El dolor de quién?"

"El de Takasugi. El de Himura. El de todos los hombres que sirven a nuestro ideal," Katsura suspiró, "Tal vez tenías razón, Seijuro. Tal vez nunca debiste dejarlo ir."

Hiko resopló. "Como si pudiera detener a ese idiota de seguirte."

Katsura sonrió triste, recordando la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos en Kenshin Himura. Takasugi lo había descubierto primero, como un simple niño. Un niño con increíbles habilidades de pelea. Para este niño, Katsura había designado la tarea más difícil. El anhelo que había brillado en sus jóvenes ojos idealistas había entorpecido la inhumana determinación en ojos insensibles. Era un hombre que mataba para salvar vidas. Fue el deber más cruel impuesto en un corazón bueno.

"Además," continuó Hiko, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Katsura, "Pronto tendrás suficiente de tu propio dolor con qué tratar."

"Qué sabes sobre mi dolor?" La pregunta fue suave, nada más que un gentil susurro.

"Tiene un nombre," respondió Hiko, "Setsuko Amemiya."

"Sin duda," afirmó Katsura tranquilamente, agachando su cabeza.

"Te arrepientes de tus decisiones, Kogoro?" preguntó Hiko.

"No hay espacio para el arrepentimiento," respondió Katsura, mirando la ciudad, "No cuando estamos tan cerca de introducir una nueva era de paz."

"Paz?" Hiko resopló burlón, "Una era de paz puede construirse con sangre?"

"Tiene que ser," dijo Katsura, su rostro duro, "De lo contrario todos nuestros sacrificios serán en vano."

"No crees que los sacrificios son muy grandes?" demandó Hiko, su voz baja, "Por qué estamos trabajando?"

"Estamos trabajando por el bien mayor," respondió Katsura, su voz haciéndose más fuerte, "Nuestras vidas individuales significan nada."

"Setsuko significa nada para ti, en otras palabras," tradujo Hiko.

"Nada," repitió Katsura, "Cuando miro la imagen global, ella sólo es una partícula de polvo que debe ser eliminada."

"Cómo puedes hablar tan cruel?"

"Debo ser cruel," dijo Katsura, "El fin justifica mis medios." Él pausó y luego se giró para mirar a Hiko Seijuro. "Pero también compensaré – aunque sea pequeño. Tu estudiante será perdonado."

"Ese fue nuestro trato," aceptó Hiko.

Katsura se giró para mirar por la ventana. "Somos opuestos, no es así, viejo amigo?" Comentó él tranquilamente. "Me volvería contra todo lo que es precioso para mi en orden de traer paz a toda la sociedad. Tú te volverías contra tus principios en orden de salvar a sólo una persona que es querida para ti."

"Esa parece ser la diferencia entre nosotros." Confirmó Hiko suavemente, "Pero dime honestamente. No te sientes terrible por tu propio sacrificio? Por Setsuko?"

"Mis sentimientos y acciones no tienen nada que ver con el otro," respondió Katsura, cerrando sus ojos. Sacó un pequeño sobre negro de su bolsillo y lo depositó sobre su rodilla. Colocando su palma sobre el sobre, Katsura Kogoro suspiró.

------

Kaoru se lanzó febrilmente bajo las cobijas. Gimió en voz alta, haciendo una mueca como si estuviera adolorida.

_Estaba llegando._

Aún en sueños, Kaoru trató de luchar contra todo. El shock del envolvimiento de Megumi en los planes de Choshu la había confundido, enviando sus ideas a una espiral descendiente. La muerte de Uno y la violenta reacción de Takasugi sólo habían añadido a la tensión de su frágil psique.

_Estaba llegado._

Tomó mucho más enfermar a Kaoru. Pero cuando la tensión se volvió demasiada, se volvía febril. Sin embargo, no era una simple fiebre. La fiebre adornaba sus sueños, haciéndolos un infierno viviente. Algunas veces, soñaba en cosas por venir.

_Había llegado. Estaba envuelta en oscuridad. Sólo las llamas de un fuego en extinción iluminaba el área. Se giró para ver un par de brillantes ojos amarillos mirándola. Kaoru cerró sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza y dispuesta a despertar. Pero cuando abrió sus ojos, los ojos ámbar aún estaban ahí._

"_Por favor," rogó ella, "Vete."_

"_Estoy aquí por tu vida." La voz era fría, inexpresiva y aterradoramente familiar._

_Salió de la oscuridad hacia ella. Kaoru se lanzó fuera del camino, aterrizando de manos y rodillas. Levantó la mirada y vio, para horror suyo, el frío e inexpresivo rostro de Kenshin mirándola._

"_No te resistas," le dijo él sin emoción, "Es inútil."_

------

Kenshin subió a la puerta del apartamento de Takasugi, la urna llena con las cenizas de Uno. Golpeó en la puerta fuertemente. La puerta se abrió y Takasugi se detuvo en la fluorescente luz del corredor. Kenshin extendió la urna. Reverentemente, Takasugi tomó la urna de Kenshin con ambas manos. Por un momento, él miró la pequeña jarra de blanca porcelana. Luego miró a Kenshin.

"Este no es el procedimiento normal para estas cosas," dijo él cuestionante.

Kenshin se encogió. "Ella era una mujer maravillosa."

Takasugi sonrió medio sincero. "Aún no es la forma como tratamos con esto. Probablemente escucharás sobre esto del gran hombre."

Kenshin miró vaciamente. Takasugi sonrió y se encogió. El asesino se inclinó levemente y se giró para caminar hacia su propia vivienda.

"Gracias, Himura-san," le dijo Takasugi a la espalda del otro hombre.

------

"_Sólo ríndete," dijo él venenoso._

_Kaoru, jadeando y desgreñada, enfrentó al monstruo en la oscuridad de sus sueños. Él de nuevo se abalanzó hacia ella. Mientras lo esquivaba y rodaba, Kaoru escuchó el estruendo de alfarería y mobiliario de algún lugar en la oscuridad._

"_Kenshin!" Le gritó ella al monstruo, "Por favor basta!"_

_Algo incorpóreo se abalanzó de repente hacia ella, agarrándola por la garganta y sujetándola contra el piso. Un brazo, un hombro y luego un rostro se materializaron ante sus sorprendidos ojos. Cabello carmesí y duros ojos ámbar llenaban su vista._

"_Kenshin," dijo ella, "No me conoces? Por qué estás haciendo esto?"_

"_Qué diferencia hace si te conozco o no?" espetó Kenshin, "Este es mi deber."_

"_No!" suspiró Kaoru mientras lo veía nivelar su espada hacia su capturada garganta. "No, Kenshin!"_

_La espada bajó con una salpicadura de sangre._

------

Cuando Kenshin entró en su apartamento, escuchó el golpe de un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Reaccionando instantáneamente, se dirigió hacia su habitación, sus ojos buscando por Kaoru. Bajando la mirada, vio a Kaoru postrada en el piso al lado de la cama. Se agachó para regresarla a la cama por las axilas.

"No," susurró ella inesperadamente, "Por favor, Kenshin."

Los ojos ámbar de Kenshin se abrieron con shock cuando Kaoru levantó sus nublados ojos hacia él. Alcanzó para agarrar sus hombros pero ella inmediatamente desvió sus manos, retrocediendo con temor. De la nublada calidad en sus ojos, Kenshin estaba convencido que sólo estaba soñando.

"Kaoru," invitó Kenshin suavemente, "Regresé."

"No!" le gritó ella, escudando su rostro con ambas manos.

Confundido, Kenshin agarró sus muñecas y las obligó a retirar de su rostro. Kaoru se retorció violentamente en su agarre, intentando escapar desesperadamente. Observándola, Kenshin se sorprendió de ver reconocimiento en sus ojos azules. Reconocimiento y temor.

"Kaoru." El nombre se deslizó de sus labios con shock cuando sus uñas se clavaron en sus antebrazos.

Era la primera vez que había visto temor en sus ojos.

_Ardiendo. El mundo estaba ardiendo. Kaoru sabía que estaba muerta. Su boca colgaba abierta, sangre goteaba por el costado de su cara. En silencio, gritaba su mente. Pero incapaz de moverse, miraba a Kenshin, su espada aún clavada en su garganta. Su cabello carmesí comenzó a levantarse, volviéndose llamas de fuego. Las llamas llenaban el aire y ondeaban a su alrededor. Sombras rojas danzaban a su alrededor, burlándose de ella._

_El mundo ardía._

De repente, Kaoru quedó flácida y cayó al suelo. Completamente en shock, Kenshin la levantó del piso y la depositó en la cama. Colgaba sin vida en sus brazos, sus ojos aún bien abiertos y mirando ciegamente. Colocó una mano en su frente y luego instantáneamente la retiró. Su fiebre estaba elevada y su palma húmeda de su transpiración. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, sacó las píldoras que Megumi le había dado. Sacando una cápsula blanca, intentó presionarla entre los labios de Kaoru. Inmediatamente, Kaoru comenzó a rechazarla violentamente, mordiendo la mano de Kenshin. Él se giró sobre la cama y montó a la febril chica, colocando de nuevo la píldora en la punta de su lengua. Mientras Kaoru movía su cabeza, abriendo y cerrando su boca en silenciosos gritos, Kenshin se agachó y trató de meter la píldora en su boca con otro beso.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Kaoru se abalanzó, golpeando dolorosamente su frente contra la suya. Intrépido, Kenshin sostuvo su no cooperativa cabeza entre sus manos y de nuevo intentó bajar su rostro hacia el suyo. Pero Kaoru atacó su rostro, rehusándose a que se acercara. Kenshin se sentó, sacando la píldora de su boca.

"Lo siento, Kaoru," murmuró él, colocando la píldora entre su pulgar e índice.

Inclinándose otra vez, presionó su frente con una mano y con fuerza abrió su quijada con la otra. Tan pronto como sus labios y dientes se separaron, metió la píldora en su boca. Cuando Kaoru comenzó a escupir la píldora, Kenshin apretó sus dientes y entregó un rápido y fuerte golpe en la parte inferior del mentón de Kaoru con el dorso de su mano, obligándola a tragarse la medicina. Observó mientras gradualmente los movimientos de Kaoru disminuían, volviéndose letárgicos. Pronto, quedó tranquila. Colocando una mano en su frente, notó que aún tenía fiebre pero no tan peligrosa. La fiebre estaba cediendo.

_Kaoru yacía en una pila de cenizas negras. Las llamas habían muerto y nada sino cenizas quedaban. Sola, miró hacia el cielo sin estrellas. En el horizonte, vio que el sol comenzó a salir. Pero estaba hundiéndose en el mar de cenizas. Aún inmovilizada, se hundió, las cenizas llenaban sus fosas nasales. Se ahogó._

_Y luego lentamente, la oscuridad ganó. Sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo adormecido. Y luego Kaoru cayó en el pacífico olvido._

------

"Señor, sé que están planeando algo!"

Ieyasu Tokugawa se giró hacia su hombre de confianza, Kazuma Ishikawa. "Cómo puedes estar seguro? Choshu siempre ha sido uno de los aliados más fuertes del Bakufu. Por qué se voltearían contra nosotros?"

"Pero su líder, Kogoro Katsura, siempre ha estado en desacuerdo con sus políticas. Se rumoró que no estaba satisfecho con la forma en que las cosas van en Kyoto."

Ieyasu, un enorme hombre de bigote, golpeteó pensativo sus dedos en su escritorio. "Supongo que habrá un amotinamiento. A quién necesitan eliminar?"

Ishikawa consideró la idea por un momento. "Ya, muchos de sus más fuertes partidarios han sido asesinados. Sólo quedan unos pocos políticos que están comprometidos con usted," él pausó, "Kiyosato-san y Amemiya-san son sus aliados más fuertes."

"Setsuko Amemiya?"

"Ella es una ministra muy poderosa en este momento. Alguien que quiera destruir el poder del Bakufu tendrá que eliminarla."

"Entonces Choshu no puede estar involucrado en esta conspiración," dedujo Tokugawa.

"Pero señor-"

"Es imposible," Tokugawa despidió la idea con un movimiento de su mano, "Katsura nunca mataría a su antigua amante. No puedo imaginarlo consintiendo la muerte de Setsuko, sin importar cuánto poder quiera. No es posible."

"Aún creo que están involucrados de alguna manera," se quejó Ishikawa.

"Bien," Tokugawa asintió, frotando sus ojos, "Como te ordené antes, averigua quién hace su trabajo sucio. Luego encuentra un espía."

------

Kaoru abrió sus pesados párpados, parpadeando ante el embotado dolor detrás de sus ojos. Exhaló lentamente, arrastrando su brazo desde las cobijas para secar su entrecejo con el revés de su mano. Su piel inesperadamente se encontró con algo húmedo y frío. Frunciendo, intentó sentarse.

"Aún no," ordenó una baja voz, empujando gentilmente su hombro en el colchón.

"Huh?" Kaoru gruñó incoherente, presionando las puntas de sus dedos en la húmeda y helada masa en su frente.

Callosos dedos retiraron los suyos y luego removieron la compresa de su cabeza. Kaoru giró su pesada cabeza a un lado. La habitación estaba oscura, salvo por la rojiza luz viniendo de una arrinconada lámpara. A su lado, un hombre con fiero cabello rojo estaba sentado, sus manos en una gran cubeta en la mesa de noche. Recordando su sueño, los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de golpe. Justo cuando estuvo por sentarse, el hombre se giró de nuevo, una húmeda toalla en sus manos.

"No," ordenó él tranquilamente, humedeciendo gentil su rostro con la húmeda prenda.

"Kenshin?" Su voz era agrietada y susurrada.

"Sí."

"Qué pasó?"

Kenshin permaneció en silencio, girándose por un momento para sumergir la prenda en la helada agua.

"Fue un sueño?" preguntó Kaoru roncamente, "El fuego?" Titubeó ella. "La espada?"

"No sé de lo que estás hablando," respondió Kenshin tranquilamente, girándose para tocar ligeramente las enrojecidas mejillas de Kaoru.

Ella dejó cerrar sus ojos casadamente. "Me siento terrible."

"Te ves terrible."

Una seca sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de los labios de Kaoru. Con ojos cerrados, dejó que sus dedos vagaran hacia el hombre a su lado, tirando levemente del puño de su manga más cercana. "Gracias," respiró ella, "Por quedarte conmigo."

"Es mi trabajo," murmuró Kenshin rudamente.

"Trabajo?" Kaoru abrió sus ojos y dejó que su mano descansara sobre la suya. "Kenshin," preguntó ella suavemente, "Me matarías?"

Kenshin le arqueó una ceja. "Por qué preguntas?"

"Lo harías?" su voz persistente.

Kenshin frunció. "No creo que debas hacerme esa pregunta."

"Entonces," dedujo ella, "Me matarías."

"No creo que Katsura querría eso," respondió Kenshin, su frunce profundo.

Kaoru suspiró suavemente y se giró para mirar a su captor. Alcanzó lentamente con dos dedos y gentilmente trazó la línea de su quijada. "Eso no fue lo que pregunté," preguntó de nuevo, sus dedos descansando en su mentón, "Tú me matarías? Podrías matarme?"

Kenshin agarró su mano gentilmente y la retiró de su rostro. "Si ese fuera mi deber," respondió él seriamente, "Entonces morirías con mi espada."

Kaoru dejó caer su mano y giró su rostro hacia el techo. "Ya veo."

Kenshin suspiró casi inaudible y se alejó de ella. Miró la puerta de la habitación, su ceño firme. "Pero," añadió tranquilamente, su voz fría y dura, "No permitiré que nadie más te lastime." Él giró su cabeza, una dorada pupila girada para mirar su sorprendida expresión. "Si mueres," continuó él, "Será por mi mano, y sólo por mi mano."

Las cejas de Kaoru se levantaron involuntariamente en reacción a su intensa respuesta. Lentamente, su expresión se hundió en una media sonrisa. "Supongo que eso es lo mejor que puedo recibir de ti." Su mano regresó a la suya y tiernamente entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Girándose para mirar el techo, Kaoru continuó tentativa. "Kenshin, hay algo que quiero preguntarte."

"Qué?" preguntó él, retirando su mano de la suya tan discretamente como pudo.

"Las heridas de Uno. Se parecían mucho a las mías?"

"No a las que he visto."

Kaoru se sentó, las cobijas cayeron. Ante los amplios ojos de Kenshin, ella sacó su top por su cabeza. Pero no fue la vista de Kaoru en brassier lo que hizo abrir los ojos de Kenshin con rabia.

Leves cicatrices marrones, casi como manchas de agua, atravesaban sus costillas y vientre. La estirada piel alrededor de la regenerada carne hablaba de quemaduras extremas.

"Tortura con quemaduras," le dijo a Kenshin, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en la mórbida forma en su cuerpo, "Algunas veces usaban hierros, algunas veces llamas abiertas, algunas veces esponjas humedecidas en agua hirviendo."

"Quién te hizo esto?" La voz de Kenshin fue un simple siseo de rabia.

"Estás perdiendo el punto."

"Quién?" La dorada mirada de Kenshin atrapó los ojos azules de Kaoru.

"Los hombres de Kanryu," respondió Kaoru, "Pero-"

"Debí haberlo matado más lentamente," hirvió Kenshin, sus pupilas temblaban peligrosamente.

"Kenshin," Kaoru suspiró, colocándose su top, "Ese no es el punto. El punto es – no crees que las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Uno son iguales a las mías?"

Kenshin cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a calmar la hirviente rabia en él. Pensó en la noche anterior. "Sí," respondió, abriendo sus ojos, "Ella también tenía cicatrices de quemaduras. Aunque las suyas aún estaban crudas."

"Entonces," reflexionó Kaoru, recostándose, "Crees que las mismas personas son responsables?"

"Es una posibilidad," afirmó él, "Aunque Kanryu está muerto."

"Pero para quién estaba trabajando Kanryu?" preguntó Kaoru, sus ojos cerrándose.

"No lo sé."

"Bueno," Kaoru pensó en voz alta, "Como Aoshi-san y Megumi-san parecen estar trabajando para las mismas personas que tú," su voz se tornó más amarga, "Entonces tal vez las personas de las que Aoshi-san me 'salvó' son las mismas personas que mataron y torturaron a Uno. Quién lo haría?"

"El Bakufu."

------

Aoshi Shinomori estaba enojado. Seijuro Hiko podía verlo en la forma violenta en que estaba lanzando sus cuchillos en el blanco. Hiko sonrió. El estúpido ninja probablemente estaba imaginando que el blanco era la cabeza de Battousai.

"Oye idiota," llamó Hiko desde un costado.

Aoshi se tensó instantáneamente, bajando despacio sus armas. "Por qué me dijiste no matar a ese bastardo?"

"Él no es tu verdadero enemigo," vino la brusca respuesta de Hiko.

"_Quieres decir_," dijo Aoshi entre dientes, "Él no es _tu_ enemigo."

"Eso también es cierto," sonrió Hiko.

"Qué me detiene de encontrarlo y destruirlo?"

"El hecho de que tú, yo y todos los demás en este maldito edificio seguimos órdenes," Hiko rió melancólico, "No hagas nada estúpido para arruinar nuestros planes, ninja bobalicón."

"Cuáles son _nuestros _planes?" siseó Aoshi, girando sus fríos ojos azules para estudiar a su jefe.

"Lo descubrirás," dijo Hijo, alejándose con un movimiento de su mano, "Pero no te preocupes. Tendrás otra oportunidad con él. Sólo continúa entrenando."

Mirando mientras la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se cerraba, Aoshi resopló. No fallaría una segunda vez.

------

Kenshin anduvo tan casualmente como pudo hacia la banqueta de la cerrada ventanilla del vendedor. El sol estaba comenzando a brillar en el cielo y ya las hordas de personas marchaban dentro y fuera de la estación subterránea de Omiya. Kenshin estaba sentado en la banqueta, recostando sus codos en sus rodillas y agachando su cabeza.

"Himura-san."

Kenshin escuchó la voz de Katsura pero sabía mejor que girarse.

"Señor," reconoció él en una baja y calmada voz.

"Tengo una importante asignación para ti esta noche."

Kenshin sintió una leve presión cercana a su codo izquierdo. Discretamente agarró el sobre negro que estaba detrás de su codo izquierdo con su mano derecha. Rápidamente, guardó el sobre negro en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

"Será inusual. Prepárate."

"Inusual?" Las respuestas de Kenshin no fueron más que bajos gruñidos.

"Será una mujer."

"Señor?"

"Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre la asignación, Himura."

Katsura se levantó detrás de la banqueta, su espalda hacia Kenshin. Mantuvo su celular en su oído, pretendiendo hablar en él.

"También escuché que anoche hiciste algo sin órdenes."

Kenshin permaneció en silencio.

"Sabes que es peligroso para ti haber cremado el cuerpo de esa mujer. Debiste haberlo notificado a la gente de costumbre en vez de hacerlo tú – aún por causa de Takasugi. No dejes que suceda otra vez."

"Sí, señor."

"Eso es todo."

Sin otra palabra para Kenshin, Katsura cerró su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Luego, el líder de Choshu desapareció en la multitud.

------

Vestido en su abrigo japonés negro, Kenshin escaló la pared exterior de la mansión sin ser detectado. La noche había llegado y el asesino estaba completando su trabajo. La información en el sobre negro que Katsura le había dado era clara y simple.

_Setsuko Amemiya_

_Mansión Amemiya, 9 p.m. Entrar por la ventana del segundo piso._

Era seguro que muchos guardias estarían protegiendo a la política. Como sus instrucciones no habían mencionado perdonar algunas vidas, Battousai asumió que la suma de cuerpos sería tan alta como requerida. Aunque el asesino intentó ser inconsciente a la intriga política, sabía que Setsuko Amemiya era una de las principales partidarias del Bakufu. Por lo tanto, no debería sorprenderlo que fuera la siguiente en ser ejecutada por causa del Choshu. Sin embargo, era extraño estar asesinando a una mujer. Nunca antes había matado a una mujer.

Battousai cubrió una segunda pared y se metió en un árbol. Una enorme ventana en el segundo piso ahora estaba a la distancia de un salto.

Permitiéndose una idea más, Kenshin se preguntó si los rumores sobre una relación amorosa entre Katsura y Amemiya habían sido verdaderos para ellos. Pero no importaba de todas formas. Lo que debía hacerse para traer una era de paz se haría, sin importar el costo. Vaciando su mente de todo sentimiento, Battousai saltó desde el árbol y atravesó la ventana. Mientras rodaba hasta sentarse, escuchó a los guardias comenzando a gritar con alarma. Sacudiendo los trozos de vidrio roto, Kenshin se precipitó con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Sin detenerse, sacó su espada y rajó la sección media del primer hombre bloqueando el camino.

------

Setsuko Amemiya estaba de pie en la chimenea en su gran estudio, observando las parpadeantes llamas. Escuchó los disparos y los gritos y supo que un asesino estaba llegando. Sonrió amargamente para sí.

Setsuko era una mujer alta y elegante vestida en un kimono de seda. Con un largo dedo, tiró de una cadena de oro en su cuello. Un medallón colgaba de la cadena, brillando a la luz del fuego.

El ruido murió y todo quedó en silencio.

"Así que," musitó ella en voz alta, "Ha llegado a esto, sí amor?" Ella abrió el medallón con una uña, revelando la foto de un apuesto y majestuoso hombre. "Incendiarás al mundo, Kogoro?"

Las puertas dobles de su estudio se abrieron. Setsuko cerró el medallón y lo sostuvo en una mano. Se rehusó a girar su rostro para encarar a su asesino, sombras rojas danzaban en su rostro por el fuego.

"Respóndeme una cosa," dijo ella claramente en el silencio, "quién te envió?"

Battousai ignoró su pregunta. "Setsuko Amemiya, he venido a tomar tu vida."

"Es así?" la mujer se giró hacia él lentamente.

Goteando con sangre, los ojos de Battousai se abrieron con shock. La mujer ante él estaba vestida en un kimono lavanda con su largo cabello negro recogido en una alta cola de caballo. Sus destellantes ojos azules encontraron los suyos. De pie ahí, con su mano cerrada alrededor de un pendiente, se veía igual a…

"Kaoru," murmuró el asesino inaudiblemente.

"Katsura te envió, no es así?" dijo la mujer tranquilamente, alcanzando tras ella, "No tengo miedo de morir por lo que creo." Retiró una adornada espada del manto. "Pero no moriré fácilmente." Sosteniendo la espada en frente de ella, Setsuko deslizó la funda de la hoja, el metal brillaba a la luz del fuego. Lanzó la funda incrustada en oro al piso.

"Setsuko Amemiya," repitió Battousai, su garganta seca de repente, "He venido a tomar tu vida."

Él se precipitó, su ya ensangrentada espada apuntada hacia su corazón. Setsuko rechazó la espada, desviándola ágilmente. Titubeando sólo por un momento, Kenshin se giró, balanceando su espada. Setsuko saltó de su paso, tumbando una vasija de porcelana. La costosa reliquia se estrelló en el piso.

"No puedes ser el legendario Battousai, verdad?" preguntó Setsuko, levantándose con calma, "Pareces distraído."

Kenshin apretó sus dientes y se compuso para otro ataque.

"Estás dudando," comentó ella, "Pudiera ser que nunca antes has peleado con una mujer?"

"_Me matarías?"_

"Prepárate para morir," siseó Battousai, abalanzándose otra vez.

Sus espadas chocaron de nuevo. Setsuko trató lo mejor que pudo de desviar sus violentos golpes, pero su agarre en su espada comenzó a debilitarse. Mientras que por Battousai, su rostro comenzó a contorsionarse y sus movimientos se volvieron dementes con frenético abandono.

_Podrías matarme?_

Golpeando viciosamente la mano con la espada de Setsuko, Battousai zafó su espada. En un atípico movimiento, se abalanzó y agarró a la mujer por la garganta, sujetándola en el piso.

"Setsuko Amemiya," jadeó él, levantando su espada sobre su expuesta yugular. "_Kaoru Kamiya..._"

"Rezaré por-" comenzó ella tranquilamente.

Antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de sus labios, Battousai clavó la punta de su espada en su cuello, sangre brotó.

"Morirás!" gritó él de repente.

Su pecho se movía con esfuerzo, Kenshin permaneció en la oscuridad de la habitación. El fuego iluminaba las oscuras paredes. Mirando hacia abajo, vio el lazo azul, el cabello negro, los ojos azules. Limpió la espada y la enfundó, endureciendo su corazón ante la vista. Dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea, Battousai recogió un leño encendido del fuego con unas tenazas. Lo lanzó hacia el sofá y luego tomó otro y lo lanzó sobre una mesa. Cuando el fuego comenzó a lamer las paredes, Battousai se retiró.

_Es mi deber._

------

"Está hecho."

"Gracias por informarme, Shinsaku," respondió Katsura, hablando tranquilamente en el celular.

Calmado y tranquilo, Katsura cerró el teléfono y lo colocó sobre su mesa de noche. Vestido en una bata de seda, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando rígido la pared. Cerrando sus ojos, recitó en silencio su doloroso credo. _Los sacrificios son necesarios por un mejor Kyoto._ Una y otra vez lo repitió para sí, sabiendo que no le haría bien.

Cómo habían llegado tan lejos? Habían pasado de discutir naturalmente sobre política en la universidad a tratar con la muerte. Aunque el amor había unido sus corazones, las diferencias en ideales y principios los había conducido a campos separados: ella a Bakufu y él a Choshu.

_Setsuko._

Y para que las metas de Choshu se realizaran, ella tenía que morir. Katsura sin duda estaba incendiando el viejo mundo para que la nueva era pudiera levantarse de las cenizas como un fénix.

Pero, pensó amargamente, todo con lo que se estaba quedando él eran las cenizas.

------

Kaoru estaba sentada en el sofá, observando la chimenea cuando escuchó la llave girando en la cerradura. Cuando Kenshin se fue, ella había alimentado el fuego para que el apartamento se calentara. Escuchando la puerta abrirse, se puso de pie de un salto y se giró.

Kenshin se escabulló silenciosamente en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él. Levantando la mirada, la vio de pie junto a la chimenea. La sonrisa de bienvenida de Kaoru se desvaneció cuando el rostro de Kenshin se retorció con aterrorizado shock.

Silueteada por las danzantes llamas, ella estaba encarándolo con su largo cabello negro en una cola de caballo y sus ojos azules brillando. Aún estaba viva. Mientras su mente gritaba incoherente, su cuerpo se hundía en el instinto. Agachándose en una posición de batalla, los ojos del asesino se fruncieron con furia. Soltando un incomprensible grito de batalla, se abalanzó, su espada salió de su funda. Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Reaccionando instantáneamente, ella se agachó y salió de su paso, su hombro se estrelló dolorosamente contra la punta de vidrio de la mesa. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, se levantó y miró al jadeante asesino.

"Qué pasó, Kenshin?" gritó ella, lanzándose fuera de su camino cuando él se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

El hombre giró hacia ella sus nublados ojos. Kaoru apenas contuvo un grito. De sus frenéticos movimientos y ojos desenfocados, podía decir que no era él. Aunque atacaba rápido y fuerte, sus acciones eran faltas de precisión y astucia como normalmente eran. Gruñendo, Kenshin la estrelló contra el muro de ladrillo al lado de la chimenea. Kaoru gritó de dolor, sosteniendo su hombro herido. Sus rudos dedos se cerraron alrededor de su garganta. Abriendo sus ojos, vio el frío brillo de acero en su cuello.

"Kenshin," casi suplica, "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Mi deber." Las palabras apenas fueron entendibles.

La espada temblaba. Kaoru miró su brazo. Estaba temblando.

"Kenshin," intentó ella de nuevo, encontrando sus ojos, "Es Kaoru. Suéltame."

Sus dedos se presionaron fuertemente contra su tráquea, forzando lágrimas de sus ojos. El cálido líquido cayó de sus mejillas en sus sucias manos. Sacudiendo su cabeza confundido, Kenshin se retractó de repente y agarró su cabeza, la espada cayó al piso. Él cayó de rodillas.

"Kenshin!" gritó Kaoru, arrodillándose, "Qué pasó?"

"Te maté?" su pregunta fue apagada.

"Qué?" preguntó Kaoru, sorprendida, "No. Aquí estoy." Ella levantó su mentón y trató de encontrar sus enfocados ojos.

Kenshin la miró dudoso y luego se levantó, retrocediendo. "Necesito…" murmuró él, girándose. Sin completar su oración, se giró y se dirigió hacia el baño. Kaoru escuchó la ducha y se sentó en el sofá, frunciendo.

Cuando Kenshin salió de la ducha, inmediatamente fue saludado con los interrogantes ojos azules de Kaoru.

"No quiero hablar de eso," dijo él planamente, tomando su asiento en la poltrona de cuero adyacente a ella y agachó su cabeza, mechones de húmedo cabello rojo cayeron hacia adelante.

"Me lo debes."

La cabeza de Kenshin se levantó. "Qué?" demandó él.

"Me lo debes," declaró Kaoru simplemente, "Por ese incidente de ahora." Ella se levantó de su puesto en el sofá y se acercó a su silla lentamente. Sobre él, se agachó y lo miró directo a los ojos. "Ahora dime," ordenó, "Qué pasó?"

Kenshin la miró, sus ojos fríos. "Te confundí con alguien más."

"Con quién?"

"La mujer que maté esta noche."

Kaoru frunció y se acercó, tocando su mejilla con un delicado dedo. "Estás enloqueciendo?"

Kenshin levantó una ceja escéptico. "Por supuesto que no."

"Pareces distraído," observó Kaoru, ladeando su cabeza.

"Nunca estoy distraído," respondió Kenshin por sus apretados labios.

Fue el turno de Kaoru de levantar una ceja. "Sí?"

Kenshin se recostó en la silla de cuero, agachó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Kaoru retrocedió lentamente, observando su dura expresión. Lentamente, cayó de rodillas. Se acomodó junto a él en el piso y colocó su cabeza en su rodilla.

"Qué haces?" El tono de Kenshin era distante y frío.

"Dormir." La respuesta de Kaoru fue impertinente.

"Si continuas durmiendo así," La baja voz de Kenshin sonó desde arriba, "Te lesionarás."

"No te dejaré solo."

Kenshin suspiró fuertemente. "Vete a la cama."

"Quiero consolarte," dijo ella tranquilamente, "Igual que la última vez. Compartir tu lucha."

"Qué te importa?" replicó Kenshin.

Kaoru lo ignoró, eligiendo envolver un brazo en su pantorrilla.

Kenshin exhaló un suspiro. "Me consolaría igual si durmieras en la cama," mintió él, "O al menos en el sofá."

Kaoru lo miró desde su posición en el piso. "Entonces siéntate en el sofá."

"No."

"Entonces no me muevo."

"Por qué no me dejas en paz?"

"No."

"Perra testaruda."

"Síp."

"Bien."

Kenshin se levantó de repente, la cabeza de Kaoru se deslizó de su rodilla. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en un extremo, cruzando sus brazos irritado. Kaoru sonrió victoriosa. Levantándose de su lugar en el piso, ella regresó al sofá. Cerrando sus ojos, alcanzó para colocar una mano en la rodilla de Kenshin. Él suspiró internamente y descruzó sus brazos. Intentó retirar su mano de su pierna, pero ella entrelazó sus dedos. Dándose por vencido, la dejó sostener su mano y se recostó para dormir.

------

La habitación se llenó con la luz del matutino sol cuando Takasugi entró en el apartamento de Kenshin. Sus ojos escanearon el salón, buscando la cabeza roja de su colega sobre el espaldar del sillón. Lo que vio en vez fue el cabello ébano de Kaoru. Estaba sosteniendo un dedo en sus labios e indicándole que guardara silencio. Takasugi ladeó su cabeza, curioso. Se paseó en el área y se asomó sobre el sofá.

Una leve y sorpresiva sonrisa se levantó en sus labios.

Kaoru estaba arrodillada en un extremo del sofá de cuero, la cabeza del asesino descansaba en su regazo. Gentilmente estaba acariciando el cabello carmesí con una mano mientras dormía silencioso, tendido en el sofá.

"Se durmió así?" inquirió Takasugi en un susurro.

Kaoru movió su cabeza. "Lo moví mientras dormía."

"De verdad?" Sorpresa estaba escrito sobre todo su rostro.

"Es tan extraño?" preguntó Kaoru, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

"Bueno, sí," respondió Takasugi, rascando su cabeza, "Himura nunca duerme en presencia de alguien. Y además, nadie sería capaz de mover un asesino mientras duerme."

Kaoru se encogió.

"Lo drogaste?"

Ella giró sus ojos.

"Takasugi-san," la voz de Kenshin los asustó a ambos, "Tienes que ser tan ruidoso en la mañana?"

Kenshin se levantó del regazo de Kaoru y se sentó. Descolgando un brazo sobre el sofá, se giró para mirar al otro hombre.

"Bueno," Takasugi se burló con una sonrisa, "Si hubiese sabido que estabas _ocupado_, habría llamado primero."

"No seas absurdo," espetó Kenshin, "Para qué estás aquí?"

"Ah, siempre al punto," rió Takasugi, "Reunión con Katsura esta noche en la Casa de Té Sakura."

"Bien," dijo Kenshin, poniéndose de pie.

"Los dos."

"Qué?" exclamó Kaoru, "No quiero ir allá otra vez!"

"Muy mal, señorita."

"Bueno, veo que _regresaste_ a la normalidad," refunfuñó Kaoru.

"Querrás decir," Takasugi sonrió, "Regresé a los negocios."

------

Fin del capítulo 17, continuará!

------

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos los lectores de esta excelente historia, es la primera vez que les dejo una notita y aprovecho para agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que nos han dado, en nombre mío y en el de Kaoru-chan… de verdad que es muy grato y satisfactorio leer todos sus lindo comentarios y ver que se toman el tiempo para disfrutar y mandar sus mensajes a su autora principalmente y luego a nosotras en cuanto a la traducción. Aparte de expresarles mis sinceros agradecimientos, me tomo el atrevimiento de hacer una pequeñísima aclaración con respecto a la última frase del capítulo anterior que creo es necesaria en vista de algunas impresiones que vi plasmadas en algunos reviews, esto para que no se queden con una idea equivocada, muchos parecían sorprendidos de que ese fuera el 'primer' beso para Kenshin con la experiencia que se ha visto que tiene pero no, esa frase se refiere al primer beso entre Kenshin y Kaoru, no de Kenshin en particular… Bien, espero haberlos podido sacar de la duda y los dejo para que sigan disfrutando de este fic que ya entra en su recta final…

Cuídense mucho, besitos y hasta una próxima entrega…!


	18. La voluntad para proteger

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

Los personajes:

**Kenshin "Battousai" Himura**: Un asesino para la organización Choshu. Secuestrador/guardián para Kaoru Kamiya.

**Kaoru Kamiya**: Una joven de 17 años con la habilidad para borrar y tomar los recuerdos de la gente. Fue capturada por varias organizaciones criminales, torturada y como experimento.

**Kogoro Katsura**: El líder de la organización ilegal Choshu. También un prominente político.

**Shinsaku Takasugi**: La mano derecha de Katsura y supervisor de Kenshin.

**Uno "Linda":** La amante de Takasugi. Fue torturada y asesinada, supuestamente por el Bakufu.

**Megumi Takani**: La doctora de Kaoru - empleada por Hiko Seijuro y ahora bajo Katsura.

**Aoshi Shinomori**: El antiguo guardaespaldas de Kaoru bajo Hiko Seijuro.

**Seijuro Hiko**: Un amigo de Katsura.

**Genji**: Otro asesino del Choshu.

**Tomomi**: Una compañera de clases de Kaoru.

**Setsuko Amemiya**: Una política del Bakufu y antigua amante de Katsura. Asesinada por Kenshin.

**Ieyasu Tokugawa**: Político en el poder. También el líder del Bakufu, la organización que el Choshu secretamente está intentando derrumbar.

**Kazuma Ishigawa**: La mano derecha de Ieyasu.

**La historia en unas aburridas y pocas palabras**: La historia comienza con Kaoru Kamiya, una misteriosa adolescente bajo fuerte vigilancia en el Centro Médico Takani (por Aoshi Shinomori). Kenshin Himura, un asesino conocido como Battousai, es enviado a matarla pero en vez la secuestra y la lleva a su departamento. Battousai está empleado por el Choshu, una evasiva organización clandestina. Sorprendentemente, su supervisor, Shinsaku Takasugi, le ordena mantener a Kaoru en su departamento. Más tarde, Kaoru conoce al líder del Choshu, Kogoro Katsura, quien también es un bien conocido político. En pocas semanas, Kaoru ha usado su extraordinaria habilidad para ayudar al Choshu (más notablemente con Yuki Shoma y Alan Morton). Recientemente, Katsura ha organizado los estudios de Kaoru. También se descubrió que Megumi y Aoshi están trabajando para Seijuro Hiko. Hiko parecer ser amigo de Katsura y los dos han hecho una especie de trato. Kaoru se dio cuenta que Uno sufrió una similar tortura que ella (quemaduras). Kenshin juró que no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, aunque la mataría si se lo ordenaban. Takasugi perdió su único amor, Uno, por el Bakufu, la organización gobernante. Aunque Ieyasu Tokugawa (la cabeza del Bakufu) no sospecha del Choshu (un supuesto aliado) organizando un motín, Kazuma Ishikawa (el principal hombre de Tokugawa) desea investigar. Mientras tanto, la intriga rodeando a Kaoru y a Kenshin se profundiza.

Y la historia continúa con…

------

------

Capítulo 18: La voluntad para proteger

------

------

_Atreviéndose a alcanzar a otro,_

_Caeré en el miedo_

------

"Vas a hacer eso otra vez?"

"Shinsaku," reprendió Katsura, "No tienes ninguna idea de cómo trabaja el corazón humano?"

"Cielos, Kogoro," rió Takasugi, pasando sus manos por su cabello, "Eso fue duro. Digo, parece que ya has intentando ese truco."

"Sin duda, sí," dijo Katsura con un movimiento de cabeza, "Y voy a ponerlos exactamente en la misma posición esta noche."

"Pero por qué?" preguntó Takasugi, halando el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Porque," Katsura explicó lentamente mientras se paseaba por su oficina con pasos deliberados, "Los humanos son simples animales. Cuando se enfrentan con el peligro, los humanos reaccionan por el más básico de los instintos. Si capitalizamos en ese principio, Himura y Kamiya estarán justo en nuestras manos."

"Lo haces sonar como si no fueses humano."

"Soy humano?" Katsura se preguntó en voz alta, "Estoy inclinado a pensar lo contrario."

"Bueno," Takasugi exhaló, lanzando sus manos en el aire, "Como sea. Sólo dime qué hacer ya."

Katsura sonrió levemente. "Siempre un hombre de acción." Alcanzando, sacó un delgado sobre de un cajón en el escritorio. "Toma esto," ordenó él, lanzándole el paquete a Takasugi, "Y asegúrate que todo esté arreglado para esta noche y el día siguiente."

"Vaya," Takasugi resopló, palpando el contenido del sobre, "Son muchas cosas de qué ocuparse. Cintas, gángsters y geisha. Eres muy complejo, Katsura."

"Nada que no puedas manejar, estoy seguro." Dijo Katsura, recostándose en su silla de cuero.

Takasugi sonrió, sus caninos muy brillantes. "Para esto es que me pagas, de cualquier manera."

------

"Nos vamos en media hora. Por favor dime que no vas a usar eso."

Kaoru, extendida en el sofá, levantó la mirada de su libro para ver a Kenshin mirándola furioso.

"Por qué estás tan molesto?" preguntó ella, rodando sobre su espalda.

"Dime," repitió él, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "Que no vas a usar eso."

"Qué? Esto?" Kaoru sonrió, mirando el top y los shorts que actualmente estaba luciendo, "Por qué no?"

Kenshin se inclinó, colocó sus manos en el espaldar del sofá y miró a la adolescente.

"Oh vamos!" Kaoru rió, girando sus ojos y rodando de estómago, "Ten un poco de fe!"

"Fe?" Kenshin preguntó burlón, "Qué quieres decir con fe?"

"Kenshin," dijo Kaoru, su nariz en el libro, "No vamos a hacer de cada conversación una terapia, de acuerdo?"

"Kaoru," susurró él, inclinándose de repente.

Kaoru casi salta del sofá. La sensación de su cálido aliento en su nuca fue completamente inesperada. Girándose levemente, se encontró de repente nariz a nariz con el asesino.

"Kenshin," regañó Kaoru, frunciendo sus labios, "Vas a darme un infarto!"

"Sólo dime-"

"De acuerdo. Déjame deletrearlo para ti," interrumpió Kaoru, "Voy a estudiar por veinticinco minutos más. Luego voy a cambiarme en esa llamativa ropa que recibimos hoy. Mejor?"

"Bien." El pelirrojo se giró, marchando. Kaoru soltó un fuerte y exasperado suspiro y rodó sobre su estómago para continuar estudiando.

------

"Aquí viene," murmuró Takasugi, soplando humo de cigarrillo en el frío aire de la noche. Sacudiendo perezoso las cenizas de su cigarrillo, miró a la pareja acercándose.

Él observó al hombre pasando por la oscuridad, sus pasos precisos y rápidos. Su rostro era serio y su inalterada mirada estaba fija adelante. Los extremos de los labios de Takasugi se movieron en una divertida sonrisa mientras su mirada se deslizaba de Battousai hacia la joven a su lado. En directo contraste al semblante de piedra del hombre, la joven casi rebotaba con energía mientras caminaba. Sólo su lechoso perfil era visible para Takasugi, mientras acosaba ruidosamente a Battousai con preguntas.

"Cuál es el problema contigo?" Exclamaba ella en su vibrante voz, "Aún no estás llorando por los jeans, verdad?"

La sonrisa de Takasugi se amplió. Obviamente, un viaje de compras había sido el prólogo a esta salida. Notó que Kaoru sabiamente había optado por un par de jeans. Aunque usaba su blusa blanca escolar, su presente vestuario era menos escabroso que el uniforme escolar que había usado en su última visita nocturna a la Casa de Te Sakura.

Inhalando una última vez de su humo, Takasugi escuchó a Kenshin responderle a Kaoru en tono bajo.

"Bueno," Kaoru se infló, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus senos, "No creo que fueran costosos."

Más indescifrable murmuración le respondió entre los apretados labios de Kenshin.

"Fue tu idea," respondió Kaoru, girándose y apuntándole un dedo a su rígido compañero.

Takasugi lanzó lo último de su cigarrillo en el húmedo asfalto y se separó de la puerta de la casa de te.

"Bueno, hola!" interrumpió él mientras se detenía en la llovizna para saludarlos, "Y bienvenidos!"

"Como sea," Kaoru resopló, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, "Sólo salte del camino para que podamos refugiarnos de la lluvia."

"Por qué querría hacer eso?"

"Por qué no?"

"Porque estás usando una camisa blanca," Takasugi la miró lascivamente.

"Qué-" Comenzó Kaoru, retirando sus mechones de sus ojos furiosa.

"Y está lloviendo."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron furiosamente. "Por qué-"

"Takasugi-san," intervino Kenshin calmadamente, "Entraremos ahora."

Apresurando a Kaoru con una mano en su espalda, Kenshin pasó a Takasugi hacia la casa de te.

"Anciano sucio," murmuró Kaoru mientras lo pasaba.

La Casa de Te Sakura estaba tan nublada con humo y tan saturada con el fuerte hedor de alcohol como lo había estado la última vez. Figuras se movían como sombras oscuras bajo las nubes de humo y el choque de botellas, hielo y vidrio constantemente sonaba sobre el ruido de la multitud.

"Alto."

Kenshin y Kaoru se giraron simultáneamente para mirar a Takasugi, cuya voz de repente se había tornado autoritaria.

"La chica se queda conmigo. Himura ve a ver a Katsura en la sala de seguridad en la parte de atrás."

"Pero-" Kaoru comenzó a protestar.

"Nada de peros, señorita," interrumpió Takasugi, "Esas son las instrucciones."

Kaoru abrió su boca otra vez para discutir, plantando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Quédate aquí, Kaoru," la voz baja de Kenshin sonó autoritaria, "Él no te hará nada."

Kaoru, sorprendida, se giró para mirar a su guardián. Sus dorados ojos encontraron los suyos por un instante, luego se movieron hacia los de Takasugi.

"Regresaré."

Sin otra palabra, Kenshin se giró y adentró en la densa multitud. Kaoru observó mientras la masa de cuerpos se apartaba para el asesino pelirrojo. Se movía líquidamente por el salón, la multitud regresaba lentamente a su alrededor.

"Bueno," suspiró ella, "Qué hacemos?"

Takasugi gesturizó hacia una pequeña mesa cercana a la entrada de la casa de te. "Nos sentamos y esperamos."

"Oh, qué excitante," exhaló Kaoru, dirigiéndose hacia los asientos, "Al menos estamos cerca a la salida."

------

Kenshin golpeó fuertemente en la puerta de la sala de seguridad en la parte de atrás de la casa de te. Lentamente empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación pobremente iluminada.

"Cierra la puerta."

Kenshin cerró la pesada puerta de metal.

"Mira esto."

Kenshin se adentró en la habitación. Estaba iluminada sólo de pared a pared, con pantallas de TV blanco y negro. Se dirigió hacia la alta sombra que sabía era Katsura, mirando una de las pantallas. Se detuvo justo detrás del líder.

"Ahí están," dijo Katsura tranquilamente, señalando la pantalla frente a ellos.

Kenshin levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla que Katsura estaba apuntando. Vio a Kaoru y a Takasugi sentados en una mesa cerca a la puerta, aparentemente envueltos en una discusión verbal.

"Ella es un completo caso, no?" La voz de Katsura punzaba mientras se giraba levemente para ver a su herramienta más eficiente.

Los rasgos faciales de Kenshin permanecieron ilegibles, sus ojos aún fijos en las imágenes blanco y negro.

"Acercamos?"

Katsura apuntó un remoto en la pantalla y la vista de la cámara de repente se acercó al rostro de Kaoru. Kenshin miró su animada expresión, sus ojos destellando vívidamente.

"Para qué querías verme?" preguntó Kenshin, sus ojos aún fijos en la pantalla.

Katsura consideró a Kenshin con perspicacia. "Tiene ojos hermosos."

La única respuesta de Kenshin fue un breve apretón de sus labios.

"Y tan agradables labios."

Kenshin observó a Kaoru pasar la punta de su lengua por sus labios mientras pausaba en la conversación.

"Señor," dijo él, sus ojos dejando la pantalla para encontrar la mirada de Katsura, "Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Quiero mostrarte algo."

Girando hacia las innumerables pantallas, Katsura levantó de nuevo su remoto. Con unos pocos clics, la pared de pantallas cambió de repente, imágenes cuadradas parpadeaban de blanco y negro a vibrante color. Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron.

Cada pantalla mostraba una vista diferente del interior de su apartamento.

"Qué es esto?" preguntó Kenshin bruscamente.

"Tu apartamento," respondió Katsura, encarando a su empleado, "Pero esto no es exactamente lo que quiero que veas." Caminando hacia una gran consola, Katsura pulsó unos pocos botones. Todas las pantallas de repente prendieron y apagaron, volviéndose una gran pantalla mostrando la sala de Kenshin. Kenshin miró su gran sala como si fuera a través de una delgada rejilla de alambres.

"Tengo ojos en todos lados," dijo Katsura tranquilamente desde atrás, "Y veo todo."

Kenshin escuchó el hábil clic metálico de un botón. Las pantallas simultáneamente se oscurecieron y luego se iluminaron de nuevo, mostrando una vez más su sala desde arriba - excepto que esta vez, podía ver gente.

Tres figuras. Dos hombres y una chica, todos sentados en su sofá de cuero. Observaba, cautivado, mientras sus bocas se movían silenciosamente en una enojada conversación. Una figura se levantó lentamente y avanzó hacia la chica. De repente agarró un puñado de su largo cabello negro y la levantó. La chica comenzó a llorar.

Kenshin se observó nivelar una espada hacia la garganta de la chica. Mirando las pantallas, vio sus propios ojos ámbar abiertos con rabia mientras lanzaba la corta espada a la pared y lanzaba a la chica al piso por su cabello.

Las pantallas de repente se volvieron un revuelto de indistintivas líneas y colores mientras Katsura adelantaba las imágenes.

"Nunca antes fuiste volátil, Himura," la voz de Katsura se elevó sobre el zumbido de las imágenes, "Y nunca esperamos esa violenta reacción. Ni podríamos anticipar esto."

La imagen se congeló de repente. La habitación estaba iluminada y sólo la luz naranja de la chimenea proveía luz. Examinando la historia, Kenshin podía captar dos ensombrecidas figuras. Reconoció su rojo cabello en un instante. Y ahí estaba ella, descansando a sus pies, su cabeza en su rodilla. Estaba llorando. No había visto eso entonces.

"Sabías que estaba llorando por ti?" La voz de Katsura cortó el espeso aire de la habitación.

"Sí." Él sintió como si su voz fuera un simple gruñido. "No."

"Quieres decir," dijo Katsura, su tono cuidadosamente medido, "Sabías que estaba llorando, pero no tanto."

Kenshin permaneció en silencio, aún paralizado. La niña estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían al piso. Vio su propia respiración volverse regular en su sueño.

"Un asesino duerme muy ligeramente," narró Katsura, "Y es de común conocimiento que nadie puede tocarte en tu sueño."

La luz del fuego se apagó. Y luego, movimiento.

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron cuando observó a Kaoru levantar su cabeza de su rodilla. La pantalla captaba sombras en su rostro, observó cuando Kaoru se levantó de su posición sentada y se agachó sobre su durmiente cuerpo. Colocó una mano en su pecho. Luego, retirando el cabello de su frente, Kaoru colocó dos dedos en el centro de su frente. Su cuerpo convulsionó de repente y se separó, cayendo al piso a sus pies, sus manos apretadas a cada lado de su cabeza. Él la vio caer postrada en la alfombra y permanecer en silencio en su rodilla.

"Y así fue como la encontraste en la mañana," interrumpió Katsura, "Asumiste que había caído en su sueño, sin adivinar nunca que fue ella quien alejó tus pesadillas durante la noche."

Los dedos de Kenshin se cerraron en un doloroso puño a su lado. Katsura se acercó más, de nuevo distorsionando las pantallas al adelantar rápido.

"Sabemos que tú la atacaste anoche," continuó Katsura, su voz leve, "Se parece un poco a Setsuko, no es así? Pero lo que encontramos extraño es que te permitiste distraerte y perder la vista."

Las uñas de Kenshin cortaron las palmas de sus manos.

"Desde que ella ha estado a tu custodia, te has vuelto mucho más explosivo. Incluso al punto de lastimar a tus compañeros de trabajo."

"Si estás refiriéndote a esa escoria-"

"Hay más que quiero que veas," interrumpió Katsura.

De nuevo las imágenes pasaron, deteniéndose de repente. El asesino estaba durmiendo en el sofá y la chica estaba sentada a su lado, su mano en la suya. De nuevo, presionó sus dedos en su frente y de nuevo su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse en agonía. Él observó mientras ella agarraba dolorosamente la tapicería, sus dedos clavándose en el sofá de cuero. Lentamente, cayó hacia adelante, aparentemente tosiendo y ahogada. Se sacudió y tembló por unos momentos y luego lentamente se tranquilizó, respirando profundo. En silencio, Kenshin observó la escena bidimensional correr en la pantalla ante él. La temblorosa chica alcanzó por su durmiente cabeza y gentilmente lo haló hacia ella, guiándolo lentamente para acostar su cabeza en su regazo. Observó sus lágrimas caer sobre su propio rostro durmiente.

"Una mujer ha llorado por ti antes?"

"No lo sé." La voz de Kenshin fue un ronco susurro.

"Muy conmovedor, en realidad," comentó Katsura, "La fuerza de Kamiya está en su abierta compasión, su voluntad universal para proteger aquellos a su alrededor - incluso a quien trató de matarla."

"Y?" Su tono era forzado.

"He encontrado un nuevo uso para ella," anunció Katsura, "Además de borrar los recuerdos de nuestros enemigos."

La habitación se oscureció completamente. Luego los monitores se encendieron, mostrando una vista diferente. Kenshin se vio empujando a Kaoru en la pared, sus manos bajando por su cuerpo y su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Sus ojos azules estaban asustados. Se observó echando hacia atrás su cabeza y mirar su enrojecido rostro.

Katsura observó el rostro de Kenshin torcerse con rabia.

"Por qué estás mostrándome esto?"

"Necesitas una salida."

"Qué?" Kenshin se giró de la pantalla, su fiero perfil iluminado por la intermitente luz de la pantalla.

"Te has vuelto impredecible y violento."

"Estás dudando de mi eficiencia?"

Katsura retrocedió, levantando una mano. "En lo más mínimo. Pero estás actuando extrañamente alrededor de esta mujer y estás volviéndote más y más volátil. Creo que he encontrado una solución."

"Y cuál sería?"

Los labios de Katsura se levantaron en una fría sonrisa. "Te la entregaré."

"Qué?"

"Puedes tener a la chica," respondió Katsura, su voz suave, "Has lo que quieras con ella - sólo asegúrate de que aún sea capaz de usar sus particulares habilidades para nosotros."

"Qué-"

"Ella es una chica muy atractiva. Estoy seguro que estás de acuerdo," interrumpió Katsura, "Y también creo que ella es la razón por la que actúas así. Escuché de Takasugi que rechazaste a la prostituta que te envió. He decidido que debemos complacerte en forma diferente. Creo que si pudieras," él pausó, sonriendo, "tener a esta chica, entonces estarías más satisfecho y menos inestable." Katsura observó los rasgos de Kenshin apretarse furiosamente. "Piensa en eso como un bono laboral."

"En otras palabras," Kenshin resopló, "Estás dándome permiso para fornicarla."

"Puesto cruelmente, sí."

"Qué si no la quiero?"

Katsura sonrió tolerante, levantando su remoto. La mirada de Kenshin se giró cuando las pantallas se tornaron en blanco y negro. Katsura presionó otro botón y el sonido llenó la habitación.

Él escuchó mudos y furiosos gritos mientras una pequeña niña entraba por la puerta de la casa de te. Unos cuantos hombres siguiéndola. La pequeña gritó cuando un hombre la levantó por su corto cabello. El hombre arrastró a la niña hacia la puerta y la giró cruelmente hacia la lluvia.

"Basta!"

Él habría sabido quien había hablado aún si no hubiese estado observando la pantalla.

Desafiante. Obstinada. Niña tonta.

------

Kaoru saltó de su asiento, sus ojos brillantes con rabia.

"Quién demonios eres?" Siseó el hombre, girando hacia su voz.

"Suelta a esa niña!" Ordenó Kaoru, ignorando su pregunta.

El hombre rió. Desde afuera, Kaoru podía escuchar los gritos y lloriqueos de la pequeña. Su rostro se retorció en un furioso frunce.

"Te veo después," el enorme hombre espetó sobre su hombro, girándose para dejar la casa de te, "Siento el ruido, amigos."

"De ninguna manera," dijo Kaoru, lanzándose hacia el hombre.

Llegando a un repentino alto justo detrás del gigante, cayó de repente y entregó una poderosa patada en la parte trasera de sus rodillas. El hombre se tambaleó, sus rodillas se rindieron bajo él. Kaoru saltó sobre él, directo a la lluvia.

"Aquí vamos," respiró Takasugi, levantándose perezosamente de su asiento y salió para observar. Una pequeña multitud también se reunió en la calle, curiosa. Recostándose contra la puerta una vez más, Takasugi observó a Kaoru derribar a un hombre con una patada, luego torcer el brazo del hombre que mantenía cautiva a la pequeña. Él la soltó con un doloroso grito y la niña cayó en el húmedo pavimento. Kaoru se agachó a su lado.

"Estás bien?" le preguntó a la niña gentilmente.

"Sí," la pequeña niña asintió, su corto cabello botaba arriba y abajo.

"Entonces, ve a casa," ordenó Kaoru.

Una pegajosa mano se depositó en uno de los antebrazos de Kaoru, levantándola. Girándose, Kaoru se volvió hacia su atacante con un fuerte grito. Ella regresó con la niña.

"Corre!"

Asintiendo furiosamente, la pequeña se levantó y corrió, desapareciendo alrededor de una esquina. Kaoru sonrió, satisfecha.

"De qué te estás riendo, perra?"

El grupo de musculosos hombres le sisearon, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Kaoru resopló, agachándose en una posición de batalla. Los hombres se precipitaron y Kaoru entró en acción, abalanzándose fieramente.

------

Kenshin observaba desde la habitación trasera, sus ojos abiertos y sus doradas pupilas se contrajeron peligrosamente en una mortal rabia.

Él lo vio antes de que pasara. Aunque era fuerte, no sería suficiente. Una por una, sus delicadas extremidades fueron inmovilizadas. Primero, su muñeca derecha, atrapada a medio movimiento por el enorme puño de un hombre. Luego, su larga cola de caballo, los espesos mechones enredados alrededor de los enormes dedos de otro atacante. Fue halada abruptamente, doblada hacia atrás desde la cintura. Kenshin observó mientras intentaba zafarse de la dolorosa posición. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, sólo para ser detenido cuando Katsura levantó su brazo para bloquearlo.

Él se paralizó en el lugar, dándole a Katsura una mirada interrogante.

"Espera," ordenó Katsura tranquilamente, bajando su brazo.

Kenshin regresó sus enfurecidos ojos amarillos hacia la escena desarrollándose ante él.

Ella cayó, tosiendo, al suelo. Los detestables sonidos de risas alcanzaron sus oídos.

Por mi mano, y sólo mi mano.

"Dijiste que ella era mía," siseó Kenshin.

"Si lo aceptas," dijo Katsura tranquilamente, "Entonces puedes ir."

"Mía," respiró Kenshin, saliendo de la habitación y casi sacando la puerta de sus bisagras.

Battousai atravesó el club, ignorando los cuerpos en su camino. Pausando en medio vuelo, cambió de dirección y saltó sobre la barra. El asustado barman retrocedió, manos arriba. Kenshin lo ignoró completamente y en vez se agachó, sus dedos buscando algo debajo de la barra. Sacó un grueso tubo de su escondite, girándolo una vez en su magistral agarre. Saltó sobre la barra fácilmente y corrió hacia la puerta.

Kaoru estaba gacha, húmedos mechones de cabello aplastados en su rostro, tosiendo y ahogada de la patada que había aterrizado en su sección media. Luchó por levantarse pero un vicioso golpe de reverso la golpeó lanzándola sobre el pavimento. Kaoru rodó, apenas evitando ser aplastada por un pesado pie.

Kenshin empujó rudamente entre la embobada multitud hasta que llegó a la arena abierta. La furia en sus ojos se congeló con frío cálculo. Cinco hombres enormes. Una chica, tirada húmeda en el piso. Sus ojos se iluminaron con frías llamas, su rostro se retorció en una fiera mueca. Corrió, entrando en la incursión.

Él aterrizó con un sordo ruido, agachado con un pie plantado a cada lado de la chica.

"Mi mujer," siseó Battousai.

------

"Shinsaku," respiró Katsura, acercándose lentamente a la arena.

"Parece que salió como lo planeaste," reportó Takasugi tranquilamente.

"Katsura-san," una chillona voz sonó desde abajo, "Lo hice bien?"

Katsura bajó la mirada para ver a la pequeña niña de corto cabello. "Sí, Tsubame, lo hiciste muy bien."

Tsubame miró hacia la escena de batalla. "Ella estará bien?"

"Sí," respondió Katsura gentilmente, "No te preocupes. Ahora puedes ir a casa."

La niña de nuevo desapareció en la multitud.

"Ingenioso," comentó Takasugi secamente, "Has logrado matar dos pájaros con una piedra. Usar a Tsubame para empujar a Kenshin en cualquier plan que tenías y hacerlo derrotar a esos tontos."

"Lo que sea que tome."

------

"Quédate ahí," le ordenó Kenshin a Kaoru, levantándose de su posición, un pie aún a cada lado de ella.

Battousai se enderezó lentamente, girando hábil el largo tubo de metal en su agarre. "Se arrepentirán de tocar a mi mujer," les siseó a los hombres rodeándolo.

Las cejas de Kaoru se levantaron. De entre sus plantados pies, giró su cabeza para mirar sus furiosos ojos. Con su respiración de repente intensa, se colocó en posición arrodillada. Los enfurecidos ojos de Battousai se bajaron para encontrar su interrogante mirada azul. Se paralizó. La orden en sus ojos era clara.

El demonio pelirrojo saltó de Kaoru, el tubo girando en sus manos. Su atención ahora estaba solamente en Battousai, los cinco hombres se abalanzaron hacia él. Por un momento, el cuerpo de Battousai se perdió de vista y aterrizó en medio del grupo de hombres. Luego, en un estallido de acción, los hombres cayeron, agarrándose dolorosamente varias partes de sus cuerpos. Kenshin, sus ojos ámbar brillando, permanecía de pie con el largo tubo extendido horizontalmente tras él.

"Bastardo!"

En respuesta, los labios de Battousai se curvaron en una sardónica sonrisa. Mientras los asaltantes corrían hacia él de nuevo, Kenshin giró el tubo sobre su cabeza y lo bajó con fuerza en el hombro del hombre. Mientras ese hombre caía pesadamente en el pavimento, Battousai se lanzó con fuertes patadas. Saltando sobre sus enemigos, golpeó a sus enemigos con fuerza quiebra huesos. El arma de metal atravesó el aire, derribando a los hombres sin compasión.

Kaoru observaba a través de la lluvia, paralizada por la fluida fuerza de los movimientos de Battousai. El último atacante se lanzó a él desde atrás. Sin girarse, Battousai giró el tubo de metal y lo empujó hacia atrás, atrapando al hombre en el hombro. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, tiró al hombre en el suelo, inconsciente. Por un momento, todo quedó quieto. Luego el asesino se levantó lentamente, tirando el tubo al suelo. El tubo de metal cayó fuertemente al piso mientras fuertes aplausos se elevaban de los espectadores. Su cabeza se giró lentamente para encarar la sorprendida expresión de Kaoru. El crudo poder en sus brillantes ojos envió corrientazos de electricidad por sus articulaciones. Asustada, bajó su cabeza rápidamente.

"Nunca lo he visto tan intenso," respiró Takasugi, inconsciente de que las palabras se habían salido de su boca.

Katsura bajó su cabeza, sonriendo levemente. "Eso es porque la voluntad de proteger es infinitamente más poderosa que la voluntad de destruir."

La delgada figura pelirroja atravesó la lluvia hacia la arrodillada joven. Se detuvo en frente de su tembloroso cuerpo. Su cabeza punzante, sólo una idea pasaba por su mente.

Mía.

Él levantó su mentón para que pudiera fijar sus ojos azules con los suyos. Una fiera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Mía.

Él permaneció de pie, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y haló su húmedo cuerpo contra él.

Mía.

Su cuerpo estaba firmemente presionado contra el suyo y su aliento era cálido en su humedecido rostro. Con su otra mano, retiró los húmedos mechones que colgaban en sus ojos y frente. Ella alcanzó su endurecido rostro mientras sus dedos se adentraban en su cabello. De repente, él haló su cabeza hacia atrás y presionó sus labios en la parte inferior de su mentón. Ella inhaló fuertemente, su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos. Lentamente, Battousai retractó su rostro de su cuello. Con su cabeza aún hacia atrás, estudió su rostro. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron furiosamente, notó un leve hilillo de sangre a un lado de su mentón.

"Kenshin?" Su voz era pequeña e insegura.

"Obstinada niña," siseó él.

Battousai pasó su lengua sobre la línea de su quijada, lamiendo la sangre de la herida. Kaoru se estremeció en sus brazos, parcialmente del frío y parcialmente del leve ardor que causó su acción. En un suave movimiento, Battousai salió de su abrigo y lo colocó alrededor de los hombros de Kaoru, cerrándolo ceñidamente a su alrededor. Luego, la haló hacia adelante por los bordes del abrigo, él se inclinó, su cabello rozando su mejilla. Los zafiros ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con shock cuando sus siseadas palabras se deslizaron en su oído.

------

"Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Gritó Kaoru desde la puerta de la habitación.

Kenshin, quien estaba de pie en una silla y abría un hueco en la pared con su enfundada espada, se giró para mirarla. "Regresa a esa habitación," ordenó él calmadamente.

"Qué?"

"Me escuchaste." Kenshin la miró, sus ojos fríos y autoritarios.

Lanzando sus manos en el aire, Kaoru regresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta sonoramente. Desde atrás, pudo escuchar a Kenshin reanudar su incesante golpeteo. Era cerca a la media noche cuando regresaron, húmedos, de su reunión con Katsura. Tan pronto como habían puesto los pies en el apartamento, Kenshin había metido a Kaoru en la habitación y cerrado la puerta. Prohibiéndole salir, había comenzado a hacer agujeros en las paredes.

Eso había sido hace una hora.

Con el ruido causándole una fuerte migraña, Kaoru se acostó en la cama, su mentón en sus manos. No podía entender lo que estaba pasándole hoy al asesino.

Cerrando sus ojos, aún podía sentir la cálida condensación de su aliento rozando en su oído, susurrando esas extrañas palabras mientras la lluvia caía a su alrededor.

Kaoru tembló involuntariamente. Sacudió su cabeza con violencia, aclarando su mente de esas ideas. Qué se traía ese anciano demente?

Hablando de ancianos dementes. Kaoru saltó de la cama y sacó una húmeda tarjeta del bolsillo trasero de los húmedos jeans que colgaban del espaldar de una silla. Giró la blanca tarjeta en su palma y leyó el nombre otra vez, Ikumatsu. El nombre estaba escrito en simple caligrafía en medio de la tarjeta. No había otras marcas, ni logo ni información de contacto. Sólo el nombre: Ikumatsu. Katsura había deslizado esta tarjeta sobre la mesa, diciéndole que este era el nombre de una geisha que la prepararía para su próxima misión.

Kaoru colocó la tarjeta en la lisa y brillante superficie de la cómoda. Qué buena era una tarjeta que no tenía información de contacto? Katsura simplemente había sonreído ante esa pregunta. Aparentemente, Kenshin sabía dónde encontrar a la mujer.

El apartamento de repente quedó en silencio. Kaoru levantó la mirada, esperanzada. Luego, de repente, el ruido reasumió, más fuerte que antes.

"Maldición!" Maldijo Kaoru, retrocediendo y descansando en el borde de la cama.

Se recostó, colocando el revés de su mano en su frente y mirando por la ventana. Las acciones del pelirrojo asesino siempre la habían confundido, pero la empapada aventura se había llevado el pastel. Sus párpados se cerraron y se permitió recordar la sensación de sus aterciopelados labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja, susurrando esas insondables palabras. Frunciendo sus cejas, Kaoru abrió sus ojos e intentó adivinar qué demonios había motivado al hombre a decir algo tan… no característico.

El infernal golpeteo rompió su concentración.

Kaoru suspiró, y se subió más sobre el colchón. Trazando las líneas de la colcha con un delicado dedo, recordó los detalles del plan que Katsura había delineado.

Ellos habían regresado a la Casa de Té Sakura después de la pelea, mojados de pies a cabeza. Kaoru, cubierta con el abrigo de Kenshin, había esperado ser abucheada como siempre. Sin embargo, un rígido silencio siguió al pequeño grupo mientras proseguían a una pequeña sala de reuniones en la parte de atrás. Levantando la mirada hacia Battousai, Kaoru había entendido instantáneamente por qué nadie se aventuró a chillar. Sus doradas pupilas escanearon la habitación, la amenaza en ellos tan clara como el día.

"Muy estruendoso de ti," comentó Katsura, mientras se sentaba.

Kaoru, avergonzada, sólo miró la mesa.

"Tu próximo trabajo, Himura," Katsura se dirigió al asesino, "Requeriremos de la ayuda de Ikumatsu." Fue entonces que le deslizó la tarjeta a Kaoru.

"Ikumatsu?"

"Una Geisha moderna." De nuevo la leve sonrisa de Katsura. "Kaoru necesitará ser entrenada en buenos modales y conversación."

"Qué?" Dijo Kaoru, levantando la mirada de repente, "Puedo ser educada."

Takasugi, sentado al otro lado de la habitación, de repente irrumpió en incontrolables carcajadas. "Maldición," dijo él entre carcajadas.

Otra leve sonrisa de Katsura. "Ella refinará su técnica, entonces," él se giró hacia Kenshin otra vez, "Llévala a la residencia de Ikumatsu mañana."

Battousai simplemente asintió.

"En unos días," continuó Katsura, "Himura, Ikumatsu, Kamiya y yo viajaremos al norte al distrito de Ieyasu Tokugawa."

"A la tierra del demonio, por decir," dijo Takasugi perezosamente.

"Los representantes del Choshu han sido invitados y simplemente es una oportunidad que no podemos rechazar," la voz de Katsura se tornó fría, "Mientras, Himura matará a Akira Kiyosato, el último político que apoya fuertemente el régimen Bakufu."

Otro asentimiento corto de Battousai.

"Ikumatsu y Kamiya van a acompañarnos por dos razones. Primeramente, es una fiesta de fin de semana y ambos necesitamos escoltas femeninas. Segundo, Kiyosato probablemente llevará a su esposa. Kamiya, tú borrarás su memoria si está presente en el asesinato. Entendido?"

Kaoru miró a Katsura vaciamente. Sus pupilas se deslizaron para mirar a la chica, la mano de Battousai de repente bajó a su muslo más cercano, apretándolo dolorosamente. Un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y asintió rápidamente. Su mano se retiró.

"Bien," dijo Katsura, levantándose, "Pueden retirarse."

Kaoru cayó sobre la cama, sus ojos cerrados. Estaba segura que algo había cambiado en el asesino. Qué demonios le había dicho Katsura antes de que hubiese salido a su rescate? Ella inhaló lentamente, recordando la imagen de sus brillantes ojos, mirándola a través de la lluvia. La forma en que su respiración se había atascado en su garganta cuando la acercó. La intensidad de su penetrante mirada fue suficiente para enviar escalofríos por su espina, incluso ahora. Ella exhaló, recordando su cálido aliento sobre su húmeda piel. Sus callosas manos estaban agarrando su cabello y sus labios estaban moviéndose en su oído. Y luego, esas palabras susurradas en la lluvia.

"Tú me perteneces."

------

Kenshin salió de su apartamento, un puñado de cables en su mano. Marchando hacia la puerta de Takasugi, golpeó fuertemente hasta que un desaliñado Takasugi abrió la puerta.

"Qué demonios, Himura?" maldijo él.

Sus ojos ardían intensamente, Kenshin lanzó la bola de cables al piso del apartamento de Takasugi.

"Esas," gruñó él, "le pertenecen a Katsura."

Takasugi se agachó y levantó la masa de cables. Atadas al extremo de cada cable rasgado había una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una perla.

"Bueno," susurró Takasugi, "Esas son las cámaras más pequeñas que he visto."

"Asegúrate que ninguna de ellas encuentren su camino de regreso a mi apartamento," Kenshin frunció furioso, girándose para irse.

Takasugi sonrió, observando la espalda de Kenshin mientras se alejaba. "Apuesto que hay docenas de agujeros en tu maldito apartamento," murmuró él, sonriendo.

------

"No así, Kamiya-san," la modesta voz de Ikumatsu señaló gentilmente, "Sostén la tetera por el mango con tu mano derecha y coloca tu mano izquierda sobre la tapa." Ikumatsu pausó para observar a su estudiante.

"No, Kamiya-san. Sostenla como si fuera algo muy precioso."

Kaoru exhaló con frustración y bajó la tetera bruscamente.

"Elegantemente," dijo Ikumatsu suavemente.

"Mis piernas están matándome!" Exclamó Kaoru, sacando sus piernas debajo de ella, "Cómo resistes tanto tiempo?"

Ikumatsu bajó su cabeza levemente. "Toma un poco de práctica, Kamiya-san."

Extendiendo sus piernas en frente de ella, Kaoru suspiró. "Por qué hablas tan suavemente?"

"También deberías practicar hablar gentilmente, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru giró su cabeza para mirar a la mujer. Estaba vestida en un elaborado kimono, su cabello recogido. Su rostro, aunque no estaba maquillado, era gracioso y suave. Estaba sentada arrodillada, sus delicadas manos en su regazo. Kaoru suspiró.

"No creo que esté hecha para este tipo de cosas."

Ikumatsu sonrió modestamente. "Entonces, reasumimos la práctica?"

Kaoru suspiró de nuevo. Parecía estar haciéndolo mucho últimamente. Levantando la tetera, lo intentó otra vez.

"No te jorobes de los hombros," instruyó Ikumatsu tranquilamente, "Inclínate levemente desde la cintura. Eso está bien."

"Al fin!" Exclamó Kaoru, bajando la tetera gentilmente.

"Habla más suave, Kamiya-san."

"Finalmente," repitió Kaoru, intentando imitar la suave voz de Ikumatsu.

Una sonrisa se formó en las comisuras de los llenos labios de su pupila. "Ahora," anunció ella tranquilamente, "A la servida de sake."

"Qué?" Kaoru le disparó una incrédula mirada. "Hay más servicio?"

"El sake es una parte importante de toda fiesta," explicó Ikumatsu, levantando una bandeja del piso y colocándola elegantemente en la mesa en frente de ellas. Sobre la bandeja había dos copas de sake y una garrafa de sake. "Lo importante a recordar," continuó Ikumatsu, colocando cada objeto de porcelana en frente de Kaoru, "Es que nunca debes servir tu propia copa."

"Ella no beberá."

Ambas mujeres levantaron la mirada ante la repentina interrupción. Kenshin, quien estaba sentado con su espalda contra la lejana pared, estaba mirando directo a Kaoru por primera vez ese día.

"Cielos," dijo Kaoru, girando sus ojos, "Gracias papá."

Sus ojos ámbar se fruncieron peligrosamente. "No soy tu padre."

"Bueno, obviamente," le espetó Kaoru a Kenshin, "Entonces no actúes como tal."

"Himura-san, Kamiya-san," Ikumatsu interrumpió educadamente con una cordial reverencia, "Esta conversación es altamente inapropiada. Especialmente entre un hombre y su escolta femenina."

Kaoru se sonrojó y Kenshin simplemente desvió la mirada.

"Ahora, Himura-san, si por favor," se dirigió Ikumatsu, "Viniera a sentarse con nosotras para que Kamiya-san pueda practicar sus habilidades?"

Levantándose a regañadientes de su posición, Kenshin se dirigió hacia la mesa y se hundió en una posición arrodillada al lado de la chica, colocando su espada a su lado. Desviando la mirada inconscientemente, Kaoru guardó silencio mientras se acomodaba.

Ikumatsu sonrió. "Kamiya-san," dijo ella suavemente, "Esa es la respuesta apropiada."

Kaoru luchó por calmar su respiración, insegura de su propia reacción. Sintió el calor irradiando del hombre que estaba a simples pulgadas de ella pero por alguna razón, no se atrevió a mirar su rostro.

"Ahora," continuó Ikumatsu, "Toma la garrafa en ambas manos."

Kaoru obedeció instantáneamente, aliviada de estar ocupada.

"Ahora, inclínate hacia Himura-san y sirve su sake."

Luchando por evitar que sus manos temblaran, Kaoru se inclinó y lentamente dejó que el líquido cayera en la vacía copa de sake de Kenshin. Ella se devolvió.

"Observa lo que él hace bajo tus pestañas, Kamiya-san," continuó la incorpórea voz de Ikumatsu, "Está demostrando lo que hará el hombre al que sirvas."

Con sus manos retorcidas en su regazo, Kaoru miró a Kenshin tan discretamente como fuera posible. Con la misma poderosa gracia que exhibía cuando peleaba, Kenshin levantó la copa una vez en saludo y luego la llevó cerca a su nariz, meneó el líquido e inhaló. Luego levantó la copa, bebiendo el sake lentamente. La copa vacía después de pocos sorbos, la bajó de nuevo.

"Su copa está vacía," dijo Ikumatsu gentilmente.

"Igual la mía," dijo Kaoru casi entre dientes.

"Y se quedará de esa manera," dijo Kenshin.

"Por favor," animó Ikumatsu, "Este comportamiento no pasará desapercibido."

Inhalando, Kaoru otra vez levantó la garrafa y le sirvió a Kenshin otra copa de licor.

"Ahora," Ikumatsu entonó gentilmente, "Una mujer refinada nunca hablará de temas crudos o cuestionadores. Siempre hablará suave y diferencialmente. Mayormente, sabe cómo usar sus ojos."

Kaoru miró las largas manos de Kenshin y comenzó a temer del siguiente tema de práctica.

"Kamiya-san, levanta tu mirada al rostro de Himura-san y encuentra sus ojos."

Componiéndose, Kaoru dispuso que sus ojos levantaran la mirada. Lentamente, levantó sus ojos de sus manos hacia los botones de su chaqueta y luego hacia su manzana de Adán. Con un imperceptible trago de saliva, forzó sus ojos hacia los suyos. Kenshin estaba mirándola. Aunque la expresión exacta en sus doradas órbitas era ilegible, la forma en que estaba mirándola definitivamente era desconcertante. Rápidamente, Kaoru agachó su cabeza y miró la mesa.

"Casi perfecto, Kamiya-san," comentó Ikumatsu, "Pero la acción debe ser más fluida. Encuentra sus ojos, mantenlos por un momento y luego desvía la mirada. Pero no la desvíes como si estuvieras asustada… pretende coquetear."

Kaoru gimió interiormente. Estaba siendo obligada a coquetear con este insufrible hombre.

"Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto," Ikumatsu simplemente sonrió, empujando una copa vacía de sake hacia ella, "e inténtalo mientras le sirves más sake."

Kenshin observó mientras Kaoru levantaba diligente la garrafa con sus largos y delicados dedos. Graciosamente se inclinó, dejando que el dulce licor fluyera lentamente en su copa. Mientras levantaba su copa en su dirección, ella bajó la garrafa tranquilamente. Él llevó la copa hacia sus labios, una vez más inhalando su sabor por sus fosas nasales. Justo cuando comenzaba a tomar el sake, Kaoru levantó su linda cabeza, encontrando sus ojos por un breve momento bajo sus espesas pestañas. Kenshin, su copa se detuvo justo antes de tocar sus labios, la observó ladear su cabeza suavemente, su cabello cayendo a un lado con el movimiento. Sus labios llenos gentilmente estaban presionados mientras retractaba sus manos hacia su regazo. Sus párpados se cerraron una vez, lánguidamente, y encontró sus fríos ojos con los suyos una vez más. Luego, se giró, bajando la mirada para levantar su propia copa de sake.

Kenshin, en vez de tomar, devolvió el licor inmediatamente. Mirando a Ikumatsu, vio su deliberada sonrisa. Luego sus ojos marrones regresaron a Kaoru, quien estaba levantando una copa llena de licor hacia sus labios. Furiosamente, zafó la copa de sus manos, el líquido esparciéndose sobre la mesa.

"Dije nada de sake para ti."

"Idiota," murmuró Kaoru por lo bajo, levantándose para estirar sus extremidades, "Dios, eso duele!"

"Felicitaciones Kaoru, lo has hecho muy bien," Ikumatsu la halagó, también levantándose, "Ahora podemos continuar a usar un kimono y caminar en geta."

"Qué? Hay más?" Kaoru definitivamente estaba exasperada.

"Por supuesto, no pensarás que usaremos ropa occidental en un distrito rural, verdad?"

"Oh demonios."

------

El viaje al norte con Kenshin fue perturbadoramente silencioso. Kaoru estaba recostada en el asiento del pasajero, aburrida. Encima de eso, estaba sintiendo la urgencia de sacar sus pies por la ventana abierta - algo que estaba segura no apreciaría Kenshin. Al demonio con eso.

"No hagas eso," ordenó Kenshin tranquilamente mientras Kaoru comenzaba a levantar sus pies para descansarlos fuera de la ventana.

"Al fin!" Exclamó Kaoru, bajando sus pies. "Él habla!"

Kenshin pasó una mano por su cabello rojo, una mano en el volante y sus ojos fijos adelante.

"Y luego se calla otra vez," dijo Kaoru, girando sus ojos y recostándose de nuevo.

"Y de qué te gustaría hablar?" preguntó Kenshin malhumorado, su mano moviéndose hacia los cambios mientras el auto se aceleraba de repente.

Kaoru se giró hacia él en su asiento, retirando el cinturón de seguridad de su camino. "Bueno, para comenzar," comenzó ella, "Por qué estás actuando tan extraño?"

"Qué exactamente es extraño en la forma que actúo?" demandó él, su voz baja.

"Hmmm, déjame ver," Kaoru contó con sus dedos, su voz mordaz, "Has estado evitándome. No me hablas más. Y cuando me hablas, es en frases monosílabas como 'levántate', 'cállate' o 'fuera'." Su voz aumentó en volumen. "No me has mirado directo a los ojos por días."

El auto de repente se echó hacia adelante con incrementada velocidad.

"Qué demonios te dijo Katsura?"

Kaoru de repente se encontró mirando los fuertes ojos de Kenshin. "Qué te dijo?"

Tomado por sorpresa, Kenshin frunció. "Nada, por qué?"

"Qué te dijo?" Demandó Kaoru otra vez.

"Nada!" Se encogió Kenshin enojado, "Qué pasa contigo?"

Kaoru apretó sus dientes. Niño inconsciente.

"Uh, Kenshin," preguntó Kaoru de repente.

"Qué?" Espetó él.

"Podemos ir un poco más despacio?"

Kenshin miró de reojo a la joven. "Tienes miedo?"

Kaoru resopló. Él levantó una ceja, sonriendo. Hundió el acelerador, enviando el auto a alta velocidad hacia el distrito de Tokugawa.

------

Fin del capítulo 18, continuará!

Próximo capítulo: La voluntad de destruir.


	19. La voluntad para destruir

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de la autora: **AHHH… FINALMENTE! Puedo escuchar las exhalaciones… Espero que disfruten este capítulo! Debo decir, disfruté escribirlo… lo verán…

**Disclaimer:** Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

**Nuevos personajes:**

**Ikumatsu:** Una "geisha moderna" que entrena a Kaoru en etiqueta y quien acompañará a Katsura como su acompañante.

**Tsubame:** Una jovencita usada por Katsura para incitar a Kenshin a pelear.

------

------

**Capítulo 19: La voluntad para destruir**

------

------

_Atreviéndome a alcanzar a otro,_

_Caigo en el miedo._

La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por el sonido de la seda. Una delgada y joven mujer, su cabeza agachada recatadamente, permanecía sola en el centro de la pulida habitación, vestida sólo en una larga bata blanca y medias tobilleras. Sumisa por la atención ya puesta en ella, permanecía elegante e inmóvil. Una mujer de baja estatura se le acercaba a Kaoru, delgadas capas de ricas telas llevaba sobre su brazo.

"Lindo," susurró ella, levantando un arrugado dedo para tocar levemente las perlas colgando de una de las pinzas que recogía el cabello de Kaoru en elaboradas moñas.

Cuidadosa de no hacer sonar demasiado las perlas, Kaoru bajó su cabeza levemente con una tímida sonrisa. La mujer la rodeó, extendiendo los variados kimonos reverentemente.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos.

Qué tan lejos había caído? Inhaló, el fuerte aroma del piso de madera la bañaba. Realmente había sido una eternidad desde que había estado en el salón de entrenamiento de su familia, entrenando con su padre? Su padre siempre le había inculcado determinación pero la había llevado muy lejos? Ayudar al asesino era un precio muy alto que pagar?

Pero su padre había creído que había bien en todos los hombres, incluso en sus asesinos. Ella se aferró a esa esperanza, recordando todos los tiernos momentos que había compartido con Battousai. Había sido frío últimamente, ignorando y evitándola. Tampoco ella había hecho un esfuerzo por acercársele, perpleja por el nudo que apretaba su estómago cada vez que él estaba cerca. Pero podría conquistar sus propias dudas; siempre se había conquistado antes. Ella era quien siempre sonreía a pesar de la angustia; la que siempre esperaba, a pesar de la desesperanza.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos lentamente. Extendió con elegancia su brazo derecho, dejando que la fría seda se deslizara sobre su brazo. Mientras la pequeña mujer la rodeaba, levantó su otro brazo. La otra manga de seda del kimono era depositada sobre su hombro. Con sus brazos levantados tras ella como si fuera un pájaro preparándose para volar, Kaoru dejó a la mujer envolver la rica tela roja alrededor de su cuerpo y ajustar el blanco cuello de la bata debajo. La mujer abrochó la prenda para que los bordes rozaran contra los tobillos de Kaoru. Envolvió un rígido cinturón alrededor de la delgada cintura de Kaoru, atándolo ceñidamente. La costurera retrocedió, revisando que el material colgara uniformemente. Su viejo rostro se arrugó en una aprobadora sonrisa.

Kenshin permanecía solo en el sereno jardín, observando. Hacía mucho se había vestido en un traje tradicional y sus labios eran una apretada línea de impaciencia. Una mano descansaba levemente en la desgastada empuñadura de su espada que estaba colgada en el cinto alrededor de su cintura. Afortunadamente, en esta reunión, las palabras muy probablemente serían vistas como una formalidad ceremonial.

Se giró hacia el pórtico, sus sandalias raspaban la grava. Mirando hacia la puerta _shoji, _levemente podía ver las sombras. Kaoru estaba más allá de esa puerta, vistiéndose. Su impaciencia crecía a cada segundo. Había estado ahí por más de media hora. Para el asesino, ponerse el _gi _blanco y la _hakama _negra había sido cuestión de rutina, con frecuencia los había usado mientras entrenaba con la espada. Un formal _haori _negro estaba puesto sobre sus hombros y su llameante cabello rojo estaba recogido apretadamente en una alta cola de caballo. Dio un lento paso hacia el pórtico. Esta, ciertamente, era una situación que nunca pensó posible.

En unos momentos, saludaría a la joven - no, la mujer - quien era su prisionera, su protegida, su escolta, su… amante? Sacudió su cabeza. No, no todavía. No había duda en su endurecida mente que ella le pertenecía, que era suya para jugar. Y aún, se contenía - al punto del dolor. Sabía que su repentino distanciamiento la confundía. Podía verlo en los destellos de sus ojos azules cuando la atrapaba mirándolo y en la forma en que su cuerpo se alejaba del suyo cuando estaba cerca. Sabía que su silencio era el origen de su consternación pero tampoco conocía otra forma de obligarse a la resistencia.

Kenshin sabía que su llama podría destruirla.

Miró hacia su palma abierta, estudiando los rudos callos. Se había vuelto suave? Por qué debería preocuparse si la destruía? Debería estar listo para matarla de cualquier forma. Y aún…

Kenshin cerró sus dedos en un apretado puño.

Y aún, no podía obligarla. De alguna manera, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento su sonrisa, su incondicional sonrisa, había hecho lo suyo en su mente y no la vería desvanecerse en lágrimas. No quería ver sus lágrimas. Por esto, maldecía a su empleador. Darle a la joven era como darle el poder de destruir sus hermosas alas. Y preferiría matarla rápida en vez de lentamente.

Qué tal lejos había caído? Kenshin miró brevemente su vestuario, su apretado puño cayó a su costado. Realmente había sido una eternidad desde que había practicado el arte de la espada con una conciencia clara? Su maestro siempre había elogiado su habilidad, aunque bruscamente. Y, queriendo ser útil, Kenshin se había unido a las fuerzas de Katsura. Su maestro lo había desheredado pero se había aferrado a la esperanza de que algún día Kyoto fuera un mejor lugar por su pequeño papel.

Ahora, sin embargo, no podía ver pasar la sangre. Pero la chica y su ingenuo idealismo brillaban como la luz de la luna en su oscuro bosque. Su resplandeciente sonrisa era como un faro de paz y tenía miedo de tocarla, mancharla con la sangre en sus manos. A través de ella, había sentido ese ancestral deseo que había pensado había muerto dentro de él años atrás: el deseo de proteger.

Pero él era el destructor. Aplastando la grava bajo sus sandalias de madera, Kenshin avanzó hacia el pórtico. La puerta se abrió mientras se acercaba, una anciana salió.

Kaoru extendió sus dedos sobre la rica seda roja. Botones blancos y dorados estaban estampados a lo largo del borde, esparciéndose diagonalmente sobre las mangas del elaborado kimono.

"Esto le quedará," pensó en voz alta la anciana, levantando una banda intrínsecamente bordada.

Con sorprendente habilidad, la mujer envolvió la larga banda alrededor de la cintura de Kaoru. Mientras Kaoru contenía su aliento, la mujer envolvió y anudó la fina banda de seda en un perfecto nudo mariposa. Finalmente, colocó un cordón tejido alrededor de la banda, anudándolo cuidadosamente. Se separó, admirando su trabajo.

"Me veo bien?" preguntó Kaoru tímida.

El rostro de la mujer se arrugó en una envejecida sonrisa. "Hermosa," respondió, tocando la mejilla de porcelana de Kaoru. "Te ves hermosa."

Un colorado sonrojo acaloró las mejillas de Kaoru y sonrió tímidamente. Se giró en un pie, sorprendida por la sensación de la tela. "De verdad?"

"Sí. Ahora, prepárate." La voz de la mujer era distante.

Kaoru arqueó su cuello para observar a la mujer dejar la habitación. La puerta se abrió y cerró. Se giró hacia la pared, su corazón acelerado de repente.

"Ya está lista?" La baja voz instantáneamente fue reconocida.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos e inhaló lentamente. Exhalando, escuchó mientras la envejecida voz de la costurera respondía. Inhaló otro controlado respiro mientras el sonido de la puerta de madera abriéndose llegaba a sus oídos. Levantándose con fingida confianza, Kaoru levantó sus párpados lentamente.

Su espalda estaba hacia él. Sus ojos trazaron los moños negros en su recogido cabello, el blanco de su cuello y la roja seda abrazando su delgada forma. Titubeante, giró su cabeza, la lechosa cualidad de su piel contrastaba fuertemente con el kimono carmesí. Se detuvo en un círculo, enfrentándolo. Sus ojos buscaron su rostro tímidamente. Abruptamente, Kenshin bajó sus párpados, parpadeando en una mirada encapirotada. Ella no debía ver lo que había deseado en sus ojos ámbar.

"Kenshin?" Su voz era suave y reluctante.

"Vamos." Su voz era dura y sin emoción.

Kaoru bajó su cabeza lentamente, sus ojos nublados. Cuando la levantó de nuevo, sus velados ojos vieron lo que odiaba ver en ella - duda. Avanzó elegantemente, deteniéndose a su lado para deslizar sus pequeños pies en las sandalias de madera. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta, lo miró. Él se giró lejos de ella.

No debía ver.

La cena fue un problema por decir lo menos.

Tokugawa probó ser un pródigo y generoso anfitrión y el sake y la conversación femenina flotaba libremente en el salón del banquete. Políticos, estrategas militares y civiles de alto rango que nunca habían estado juntos en cualquier otras circunstancias ahora estaban bebiendo y riendo juntos. La falsa demostración de congenialidad le disgustaba a Kenshin. Como lo hacía la nasal voz de la mujer cantando a lo largo del _koto_.

Kaoru observaba la tensa espalda de Kenshin desde donde estaba arrodillada tras él. En contraste con la vívida postura de Katsura, Kenshin era una estatua de piedra. No es que fuera una sorpresa para ella. Kaoru se movió incómoda. Sus piernas estaban comenzando a acalambrarse. Apretando sus dientes, dejó que sus ojos se desplazaran por el salón. Otras mujeres escoltas habían comenzado a emerger de sus posiciones, sirviendo sake y conversando con los hombres. El ruido del salón escalaba mientras las mujeres reían disimuladamente y los hombres se carcajeaban. Resoplando suavemente por su nariz, Kaoru decidió que había tenido suficiente de la espera.

Kenshin levantó la mirada bruscamente cuando una vacía copa de sake era depositada en la mesa frente a él. Kaoru, su elaborado kimono rojo se arrastraba a su alrededor, estaba arrodillada ante él e inclinándose para alcanzar la garrafa de sake.

"Qué estás haciendo?" siseó él.

Kaoru dejó levantar su mirada por un momento antes de dejarla caer. "Sirviéndole sake, señor," respondió despreocupada, su tono ni sarcástico ni serio.

Inclinándose, levantó su copa con una gracia nunca antes demostrada. "Espero que sea de su gusto, señor," dijo ella en un tomo ligero, casi burlón.

"Tú-"

"Cielos!" exclamó el hombre a su lado, "Qué escolta tan perfecta tienes ahí, Himura!"

Kaoru se giró para destellarle una cálida sonrisa al hombre, la garrafa aún balanceada en sus dos manos. Kenshin sólo miraba.

"Su copa está vacía," notó Kaoru suavemente, bajando su mentón.

"Así parece," rió el hombre, un intoxicado sonrojo ya era obvio en sus mejillas, "Me servirías una bebida, linda dama?"

Kaoru rió suavemente, inclinándose mientras llenaba la copa vacía del hombre. Muy inusualmente, le batió sus pestañas mientras bebía el licor. Kenshin presionó sus labios y tomó su propio sake, casi estrellando su copa en la mesa.

"La mía está vacía," anunció él rudamente.

"Eso parece," sonrió Kaoru, girándose hacia Kenshin y alcanzando para servir su bebida.

Mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, Kenshin se acercó rápidamente para que sus labios estuvieran a pulgadas de su oído.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" siseó enojado.

"Justo lo que Ikumatsu-san me enseñó," murmuró Kaoru, su sonrisa intacta.

Ella se sentó, dejando a Kenshin para mirarla. Ladeó su cabeza, parpadeándole lentamente.

"No está disfrutando la fiesta, señor?" preguntó ella, su voz suave.

"No juegues conmigo," susurró Kenshin entre dientes.

"Ah," Kaoru sopló suavemente, inclinándose para retirar una mota imaginaria de la mesa, "Pero todo es un juego. Tú lo dijiste." Arrastrando un dedo levemente sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba, dijo en voz alta, "Además, tú lo comenzaste."

Kenshin luchó contra sus músculos faciales mientras forcejeaban por retorcerse en un frunce. Estaba jugando con él donde sabía que no podía estallar.

"Comenzó qué?" interrumpió el otro hombre, mientras vaciaba su copa.

"Bueno," respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa, "Esta conversación, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto!" el hombre aceptó instantáneamente, empujando su copa para otra llenada.

Kaoru obedeció, sonriendo. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Sabes," dijo él, "Eres una mujer muy hermosa."

"Sí, señor?" murmuró Kaoru.

"Sí!" respondió sincero. "Cualquier hombre que no pueda verlo es un tonto!"

"Que palabras tan duras," respondió Kaoru suavemente, volviendo sus ojos hacia los de Kenshin.

"De hecho," continuó el hombre, inconsciente de la mortal mirada de Kenshin, "Si fueras _mi_ acompañante, no estaríamos en este salón!"

"Oh dios!" exclamó Kaoru, "No me atrevo a preguntar dónde podríamos estar!"

El hombre sonrió, estrellando su mano en la mesa. "Déjame decirte-"

"Mi copa," espetó Kenshin de repente, "Está vacía."

Kaoru le dirigió una brillante sonrisa, levantando la garrafa para servir su sake. "Eso parece, señor," afirmó tranquilamente.

"Jovencita," intervino de nuevo el hombre, "Sabes por qué hay dos copas en tu bandeja?"

"Señor," rió Kaoru, alejándose de Kenshin, "Seguramente está burlándose de mi."

"Bueno, parece una pregunta válida!" rió el hombre ebriamente, "Como de que aún tienes una copa vacía en tu bandeja."

"Sin duda!" Kaoru bajó la mirada, fingiendo shock.

"Bueno, entonces," instruyó el hombre, "Pásame ese sake y llenaré tu copa!"

"Qué generoso," comenzó Kaoru.

"Ella no beberá." La voz de Kenshin apenas era un susurro.

"Perdón?" preguntó el hombre a su lado.

"Ella no beberá." Su voz se había vuelto calmada y peligrosa.

"Creo," rió el hombre, tomando la garrafa de Kaoru, cuyo rostro había palidecido levemente, "Que ella puede decidir por sí misma, señor! Jovencita," preguntó el hombre, "No te gustaría una bebida?"

"Yo-"

"Dije," ordenó Kenshin un poco más fuerte, "Que mi mujer no beberá esta noche."

La ruidosa conversación alrededor se calló por un momento antes de elevarse otra vez. Katsura disparó una mirada de advertencia en dirección de Kenshin luego reasumió su animada conversación en otro lugar. Kaoru se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo su aliento.

"Creo," ella le sonrió apologéticamente al hombre, "Que preferiría no beber. Afecta mi estómago." Miró rápidamente a Kenshin, cuyos peligrosos ojos ahora estaban fijos en ella.

"Muy bien," el hombre se encogió, girándose para deleitarse un rato en las sonrisas de su propia acompañante.

"Y usted, señor? Quisiera más?" Kaoru invitó a Kenshin con una amplia sonrisa.

Un silencio de piedra la encontró. Luchando con la urgencia de paralizarse, Kaoru llenó rápidamente su copa y observó mientras lentamente bebía de ella.

"Bueno," el hombre irrumpió, "Tengo una propuesta, Himura."

"Cuál sería?" preguntó Kenshin tranquilamente entre sorbos.

"Propongo," pausó para efecto, "Que intercambiemos la compañía por esta noche."

Kenshin casi se ahoga con el sake.

"Qué?"

"Tu mujer, como lo pones, parece muy animada para un hombre de tu silencio," explicó el hombre, inconsciente del brillo en los ojos de Kenshin, "Y mi callada escolta podría ser lo que quieres."

"Creo que no," respondió Kenshin.

"Y qué piensa la hermosa dama?" el hombre se giró para sonreírle a Kaoru.

Kaoru contuvo su respiración, dándole una rápida mirada a la enojada expresión de Kenshin. Era ahora o nunca. "Bueno," dijo ella, "Himura-san parece más irritado conmigo hoy. Tal vez un intercambio sería beneficioso. Que dice, Himura-san?"

"No." Plano, furioso.

"Oh, vamos!" exclamó el hombre.

"Te aconsejaría guardar silencio."

"Perdón?"

"Ya caballeros," Kaoru interrumpió sonriendo, "No hay necesidad de ser hostiles. Le damos una oportunidad?"

Kaoru miró a Kenshin. La escalofriante mirada que le envió fue suficiente para hacerla estremecer.

"Ves? Incluso tu tan llamada mujer está de acuerdo conmigo."

Kenshin se levantó de repente, sus dedos apretados alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada. "Le hablaré afuera, señor."

"Perdón?"

"Afuera." Kenshin salió del salón.

"Bueno, parece que necesito salir por un momento. Por favor, discúlpeme, mi lady." El hombre también se levantó, saliendo tras la tensa forma de Kenshin.

Kaoru los observó salir, su corazón martillaba en sus oídos. Lo había provocado demasiado? Por un momento, olvidó quien pretendía ser y se levantó violentamente. Tomando un profundo respiro, siguió la dirección que habían tomado.

"Cuál es el problema?" exclamó el hombre.

"Sólo déjalo," gruñó Kenshin.

De pie en el pórtico, los dos hombres eran siluetas contra el iluminado cielo nocturno.

"Aún no veo por qué estás tan alterado. Sólo es una mujer."

"Mi mujer. Ella es _mi_ mujer."

"Oh, ya veo. Eso es? Entonces cuánto quieres por ella?"

Rápida y silenciosamente, Kenshin tenía al hombre contra el poste con el filo de su espada contra su garganta.

"Dios mío," se infló el hombre, "Estás loco?"

"Sí," resopló Kenshin.

"Sólo quiero-"

"Créeme," siseó Kenshin, presionando más cerca su espada, "Ella no lo vale. Entendido? Esa chica no lo vale."

Él lo liberó de repente.

"Está bien," tartamudeó el hombre, "Está bien, bastardo."

Su espalda se presionó contra una pared, Kaoru escuchó sin ser capaz de ver. Su corazón se hundió con ella.

_Ella no lo vale_.

Conteniendo un sollozo, se alejó y desapareció del salón.

Kenshin rodeó la misma esquina momentos después, enfundando de nuevo su espada. Entró al ruidoso comedor y regresó a su lugar. Mientras se arrodillaba, se dio cuenta que Kaoru no estaba ahí. Maldita. Probablemente estaba coqueteando con otros hombres para enojarlo. Sus ojos ámbar escanearon el salón rápidamente. No estaba ahí.

"Katsura-san," Kenshin interrumpió cualquier conversación que estuviera teniendo, "Dónde está Kaoru?"

Katsura le dirigió sus ojos a Kenshin. "No lo sé. Te siguió afuera."

"Qué?"

"Mis queridos invitados!" la estruendosa voz de Tokugawa interrumpió de repente, "Vamos a los jardines para un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Sé que lo disfrutarán."

Excitados murmullos llenaron el salón mientras muchos invitados comenzaban a salir del salón. El rostro de Katsura se oscureció.

"Encuéntrala, Himura," ordenó él, "el mejor momento para tu misión es durante los fuegos artificiales. Así que encuéntrala ahora."

Kenshin asintió, saltando y deslizándose por la multitud en la oscuridad.

Kaoru estaba respirando profundamente mientras caminaba hacia ningún lado en particular.

_Ella no lo vale_.

Qué frío, qué alejado. Luchó con la humedad en sus ojos mientras seguía a las luciérnagas hacia un grupo de árboles. Deteniéndose en el alto pasto y en los pétalos cayendo, levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo justo cuando la primera explosión de fuegos artificiales estremeció el cielo.

Él la encontró en los cerezos, estaba girada, su cabeza levemente hacia arriba mientras observaba al viento mover los brotes de cerezo de los árboles. Parecía como la modelo perfecta para una postal; una mujer delgada vestida en un kimono rojo, de pie en el leve baño de pétalos rosas. Kenshin caminó en silencio hacia su quieta figura.

"Así que," habló ella calmada, "Me has encontrado."

Kenshin se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendido de que hubiese notado su presencia.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó él, añadiendo un tono impaciente a su voz.

"Observando caer los botones de cerezo," dijo ella, su voz distante, "Son hermosos."

"Debemos regresar."

"Sabes por qué amo las flores de cerezo?" continuó Kaoru, "Me recuerdan a la primavera. Amo mucho la primavera."

"Kaoru-"

"La primavera es cuando todo se renueva. Cuando todo tiene un fresco comienzo." Ella pausó por un momento, bajando su cabeza. "Pensé que habíamos comenzado a ser amigos."

Kenshin suspiró. Avanzó de nuevo, sus sandalias pisaban el alto pasto. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a pulgadas de su espalda.

"Qué pasó, Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru, su rostro gacho, "Por qué me tratas tan diferente?"

Kenshin, tan cerca que miraba su hombro, colocó una titubeante mano en su codo. "Realmente debemos-"

Kaoru retiró su mano de su brazo. "Si vas a sugerir que regresemos juntos," dijo tersamente, "no te molestes."

De repente, Kenshin cerró sus callosos dedos alrededor de la yugular de Kaoru, halándola hacia atrás. Kaoru se resistió en vez de caer en un abrazo.

"Qué estás-"

"Sabes," susurró Kenshin en su oído, "Lo que Katsura me dijo esa noche?"

Kaoru apretó sus dedos, los cuales se habían cerrado firmemente alrededor de su cuello. Su otro brazo se escabulló alrededor de su cintura y la haló fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Que me perteneces," siseó él, dejando que sus labios rozaran su oreja mientras hablaba.

Esas palabras. Esas mismas palabras que le había dicho en la lluvia esa noche. Esas poderosas palabras enviaron un escalofrío por su espina.

Aún sosteniéndola firmemente desde atrás, Kenshin dejó que sus dedos se extendieran por su garganta, echando hacia atrás su cabeza hasta que su nuca descansara en su hombro.

"Sí," le respondió a sus cuestionadores ojos azules, "Katsura me dijo que podía tenerte."

"Qué-"

"Estás preguntando qué significa, mascota?"

Kaoru se estremeció, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los suyos. Su repentino cambio de comportamiento fue suficiente para derrumbarla completamente.

"Significa," continuó él, su voz un simple susurro, "Que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo."

"No le pertenezco a nadie," protestó Kaoru desafiante, zafándose de sus brazos. Ella se giró para mirarlo, ahora descompuesta.

"Pero sí," dijo Kenshin tranquilamente mientras se acercaba un paso a su jadeante forma, "Me perteneces."

"Yo-"

"Me perteneces mucho antes de que Katsura lo dijera. Ahora, tengo su permiso para hacer lo que me plazca contigo," continuó Kenshin, su voz baja, "Te volviste mía cuando me tocaste, cuando alejaste mis pesadillas."

"Cómo lo-" comenzó Kaoru, su voz temerosa mientras retrocedía.

"Lo vi," interrumpió, "Te vi. Ellos lo grabaron para que lo viera."

"Maldición," maldijo ella, bajando la mirada, "Malditos-"

"No es de _ellos _que debes estar preocupada en este momento," susurró Kenshin, llevándola contra un árbol.

Kaoru se desplomó contra el tronco, sus ojos subieron nerviosos hacia los suyos. Comenzó a temblar.

"Qué quieres?" preguntó ella, temblando.

"Lo que quiero de ti en este momento es muy simple." Su rostro estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Kaoru lo esquivó, cubriendo su rostro con sus largos dedos. "Qué vas a hacerme?" susurró ella destrozada.

Kenshin retiró sus dedos de su rostro. Ella se alejó de él. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, levantándolo.

"Mírame." Fue una orden.

Titubeante, Kaoru abrió sus ojos, encontrando los suyos instantáneamente. Sus cejas se elevaron cuando vio lo que había estado escondiendo en sus ojos.

No eran rencorosos. Ni enojados. Ni amenazadores.

Sus dedos se deslizaron de sus mejillas pero ella continuó buscando en sus órbitas ámbar. Vio gentileza. Y algo más que no podía nombrar…

"Por qué lloraste por mi en esas ocasiones?" preguntó Kenshin, "Por qué acabaste con mis pesadillas?"

Ella desvió su mirada de repente. "Yo-"

"Mírame cuando hablas."

Inhalando, ella regresó sus ojos hacia su rostro. "Quería ayudarte."

"Por qué?"

"También mereces paz."

"No."

"Basta!" exclamó Kaoru de repente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No eres un monstruo! Sé que eres humano. Sé que te preocupas. Sé que mereces paz. Todos la merecen! Por qué no puedes verlo? Por qué no puedes…" su voz se desvaneció en silencio.

"Terminaste?"

Kaoru suspiró. Kenshin se movió hacia adelante, colocando una mano en cada lado de su cabeza. La respiración de Kaoru se tornó laboriosa, sus dedos temblaban mientras los presionaba contra su pecho.

"Tienes miedo de mi?" preguntó Kenshin, bajando su rostro hacia el suyo.

"Yo-" comenzó Kaoru, derrumbándose, "Qué quieres?"

"A ti."

Ella levantó la mirada, miedo y lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. "Qué de mi?" Su voz estaba temblando.

"Todo."

"Qué?"

"Todo, Kaoru," susurró Kenshin, mientras se enderezaba sin levantar sus manos del árbol. "Quiero todo de ti."

"Tú no…" comenzó ella, su voz quebradiza.

"No te forzaría," terminó por ella, "Nunca. Aún cuando sé que también lo sientes."

"Pero, dijiste-"

"No te equivoques. Me perteneces," repitió él. "Pero quiero todo de ti, no sólo tu cuerpo."

Kaoru cerró sus ojos, alivio la bañó. Inhaló. "Entonces ahora," comenzó ella, su voz más fuerte y clara.

"Entonces ahora qué?"

Ella abrió sus ojos. Aún estaba peligrosamente cerca. Sus dedos se curvaron nerviosamente en la tela de su _gi_.

"Quiero…" susurró lentamente.

"Qué quieres, Kaoru?" preguntó Kenshin suavemente, inclinándose para que su nariz rozara contra la suya.

"Yo," titubeó, "Yo no…" Kaoru descansó las frías puntas de sus dedos contra la mejilla de Kenshin. Tomó un profundo respiro y luchó con el instinto de alejarlo.

Los brazos de Kenshin cayeron a sus costados. "No te forzaré," respiró.

Kaoru sintió como si su cuerpo de repente fuera muy, muy ligero. Con una mano aún cerrada fuertemente en su _gi_ y la otra gentilmente presionada en su mejilla, Kaoru avanzó titubeante. Ladeando su cabeza levemente, Kaoru se hincó tímidamente y presionó sus labios contra los suyos con la más leve de las presiones. Rompió el contacto casi inmediatamente pero no se separó.

Kenshin la observó desde bajo sus párpados. Sus ojos subieron hacia los suyos inciertamente. Él la miró, mostrando aprobación pero no violenta lujuria. El corazón de Kaoru se aceleró. No supo qué hacer. Aunque había sido el objeto de muchos besos forzados y atención, nunca había sido quien iniciara o diera un beso. Simplemente era una habilidad que nunca había poseído.

Viendo su inestabilidad, Kenshin la urgió gentilmente a ladear su cabeza en la otra dirección y separar sus labios levemente. Kaoru, tomando esto como incentivo, de nuevo tocó sus labios con los suyos. Ella rozó sus labios con los suyos suavemente y luego los retiró para descansar contra los suyos inocentemente.

Kenshin curvó sus dedos en apretados puños, luchando con el deseo de empujarla contra el árbol y abrir su boca con su lengua. En vez, respiró gentil y pacientemente en sus humedecidos labios. Cautelosamente, Kaoru rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, su respiración entrecortada y nerviosa. Acercándose, comenzó a mover sus dulces labios contra los suyos. Agonizantemente lento, presionó su boca contra la suya, luego, capturando sus labios entre los suyos, se separó, succionando suavemente.

Luego, se separó, mirando sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. "Kenshin?" inquirió tímida, "Está mal?"

"Kaoru," casi gruñe, abriendo sus ojos ámbar, "Puedo, por favor…"

Ella ladeó su cabeza, pasando su lengua sobre sus separados labios.

"Puedo, por favor," jadeó, apretando sus puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaran en sus palmas, "Besarte."

Sorprendida, Kaoru le parpadeó. Estaba preguntando? Era una petición?

"Sí-"

Las palabras apenas salieron de su boca cuando sus labios descendieron sobre los suyos. Y aún, no estrelló sus labios o capturó su boca violentamente. En vez, sus labios eran dolorosamente gentiles contra los suyos. Ladeando su cabeza totalmente, él imitó su movimiento: presionó gentilmente contra su boca, luego retractó sus labios sobre los suyos. Mientras repetía su succionador movimiento, ella comenzó a responder y sus cabezas comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de sus besos.

Kaoru liberó sus labios de repente, levantando la mirada y jadeando por aire. Por instinto, Kenshin bajó su cabeza y comenzó a dejar húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello. Ella inhaló fuertemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Incapaz de resistirse, Kenshin depositó sus palmas ligeramente en sus caderas, halándola mientras continuaba presionando besos por su clavícula.

"Kenshin," susurró Kaoru sin aliento.

Él levantó su cabeza y encontró sus ojos. Entonces, sus labios se encontraron otra vez, esta vez febrilmente. Lentamente, Kenshin recostó a Kaoru contra el tronco del árbol. Varios de sus callosos dedos cubrieron el lado inferior de su mentón mientras profundizaba su beso. Movió su lengua dentro de su boca, buscándola. Ella lo encontró y sus lenguas se entrelazaron hambrientas, saboreando y provocando. Apoyándose pesadamente contra el árbol con un brazo, Kenshin dejó a su otra mano vagar hacia la abierta solapa de su kimono. Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo palpitando con deseo, metió su mano en los pliegues hasta que su mano encontró la fría seda de su pierna. Buscando, presionó su palma en su cremoso muslo y levantó su pierna, doblando su rodilla alrededor de su cadera.

De repente, se tensó.

Los labios de Kaoru no estaban moviéndose más con los suyos. Abriendo sus ojos a medio beso, él vio que los suyos ya estaban abiertos y mirando. Se separó reluctante, dejando que su pierna cayera gentilmente. Kenshin retrocedió, rompiendo su contacto físico.

"Lo siento," tartamudeó Kaoru de repente, sonrojándose.

"No hay necesidad," respondió Kenshin tranquilo.

"Pero-"

Ella se interrumpió cuando Kenshin alcanzó por su mano, levantándola. Con fluida gracia, presionó sus húmedos labios en su muñeca. Sus ojos ámbar se levantaron.

"Después," dijo él gentilmente, "Entiendo."

Él soltó su muñeca y ella dejó caer su brazo a su costado, como una muñeca.

"Nunca pensé que tú…" comenzó ella, "Que tú…"

Kenshin se giró, encarando los fuegos artificiales. "Entendiera?" Hubo una pizca de amargura en su tono.

"No, no eso," Kaoru lo corrigió levemente, "Nunca pensé que… me quisieras… de esa forma."

Los ojos de Kenshin se ampliaron mientras sentía a Kaoru acercarse hacia él y presionar sus manos en su espalda. Gentilmente, descansó su frente contra su nuca, su suave respiración hacía que su vello se erizara.

"Por qué?" Su voz era un simple susurro.

"No lo sé."

"Qué sabes?"

"Que quiero protegerte." La voz de Kenshin era calmada y pensativa en una forma que nunca antes había escuchado. "Que no quiero que nadie más te toque. Que no quiero lastimarte."

"Lo harás?" Su pregunta era igualmente calmada. "Lastimarme?"

"No lo sé." Suspiró. "Quiero protegerte pero mi único propósito es destruir. Y si Katsura quiere-"

"Siempre lo obedecerás?"

"Sí." Bajó la mirada. "Ese es el camino que he elegido. Si me retracto ahora, todas esas vidas…" pausó. "Todas las vidas que he tomado habrían sido en vano."

"Ya veo."

Él cerró sus ojos mientras ella guardaba silencio, su frente aún presionada en su nuca.

"Himura-san!" una voz masculina irrumpió la quietud de repente, "Himura-san, he estado buscándote!"

Aunque Kaoru permanecía inmóvil, la cabeza de Kenshin se levantó cuando alguien se acercaba hacia ellos entre los árboles.

"Por qué?" Su demanda fue como un látigo.

"Katsura-san quiere verte," dijo el joven, deteniéndose mientras se acercaba.

"Katsura?" Una ceja arriba, "Y quién eres?"

"Yo?" respondió el hombre, deteniéndose. "Kiyosato. Soy Akira Kiyosato."

"Kiyosato," gruñó el asesino, su mano yendo a la empuñadura de su espada mientras se acomodaba en una pose de batalla, "Tu vida es mía."

"Qué?" exclamó el hombre, conmocionado.

Kenshin sacó su espada y se preparó para saltar sobre el sorprendido hombre. Un leve tirón en la parte trasera de su camisa lo detuvo. Miró sobre su hombro a la chica.

"Kaoru," pronunció silenciosamente.

"Por favor," suplicó ella, "Por favor, no."

"Atrás." La voz de Battousai era fría y autoritaria.

Su agarre sólo se apretó en su camisa mientras colapsaba contra él. "No, Kenshin," susurró ella.

Su mano dejó su espada por un momento, Battousai la agarró por el cuello. "Dije," espetó, "Atrás." La empujó contra el árbol, donde se hundió de rodillas, ojos abiertos.

"Ni tú puedes interponerte entre mi deber y yo," gruñó amenazador, "Soy el destructor." Él se giró, su mano en su espada en su propia pose de batalla. "Akira Kiyosato, prepárate para morir."

"Kenshin!" ella medio sollozó mientras le daba la espalda.

Pero su grito se perdió en las brillantes explosiones de los fuegos artificiales sobre ellos.

------

Fin del capítulo 19, continuará!

Próximo capítulo: Marcado


	20. Marcado

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de la autora: **Advertencia, advertencia, advertencia: DARK DARK DARK. También, el Akira aquí NO es el Akira del manga. Después de todo, esto es un fanfiction. Por favor recuerden que esta historia hace referencia a una violación. En este capítulo, nos dirigiremos a los efectos de tan traumático suceso. Estén preparados.

**Disclaimers:** Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

**Nuevos personajes:**

**Ikumatsu:** Una "geisha moderna" que entrena a Kaoru en etiqueta y quien acompañará a Katsura como su acompañante.

**Tsubame:** Una jovencita usada por Katsura para incitar a Kenshin a pelear.

**Ieyasu Tokugawa:** Líder del grupo político Bakufu.

**Kazuma Ishigawa:** La mano derecha de Ieyasu.

------

------

**Capítulo 20: Marcado**

------

------

_Aunque marcados y destrozados,_

_Nos aferramos a la esperanza._

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Los ojos de Kenshin se ampliaron mientras sentía a Kaoru acercarse hacia él y presionar sus manos en su espalda. Gentilmente, descansó su frente contra su nuca, su suave respiración hacía que su vello se erizara.

"Por qué?" Su voz era un simple susurro.

"No lo sé."

"Qué sabes?"

"Que quiero protegerte." La voz de Kenshin era calmada y pensativa en una forma que nunca antes había escuchado. "Que no quiero que nadie más te toque. Que no quiero lastimarte."

"Lo harás?" Su pregunta era igualmente calmada. "Lastimarme?"

"No lo sé." Suspiró. "Quiero protegerte pero mi único propósito es destruir. Y si Katsura quiere-"

"Siempre lo obedecerás?"

"Sí." Bajó la mirada. "Ese es el camino que he elegido. Mi me retracto ahora, todas esas vidas…" pausó. "Todas las vidas que he tomado habrían sido en vano."

"Ya veo."

Él cerró sus ojos mientras ella guardaba silencio, su frente aún presionada en su nuca.

"Himura-san!" una voz masculina irrumpió la quietud de repente, "Himura-san, he estado buscándote!"

Aunque Kaoru permanecía inmóvil, la cabeza de Kenshin se levantó cuando alguien se acercaba hacia ellos entre los árboles.

"Por qué?" Su demanda fue como un látigo.

"Katsura-san quiere verte," dijo el joven, deteniéndose mientras se acercaba.

"Katsura?" Una ceja arriba, "Y quién eres?"

"Yo?" respondió el hombre, deteniéndose. "Kiyosato. Soy Akira Kiyosato."

"Kiyosato," gruñó el asesino, su mano yendo a la empuñadura de su espada mientras se acomodaba en una pose de batalla, "Tu vida es mía."

"Qué?" exclamó el hombre, conmocionado.

Kenshin sacó su espada y se preparó para saltar sobre el sorprendido hombre. Un leve tirón en la parte trasera de su camisa lo detuvo. Miró sobre su hombro a la chica.

"Kaoru," pronunció silenciosamente.

"Por favor," suplicó ella, "Por favor, no."

"Atrás." La voz de Battousai era fría y autoritaria.

Su agarre sólo se apretó en su camisa mientras colapsaba contra él. "No, Kenshin," susurró ella.

Su mano dejó su espada por un momento, Battousai la agarró por el cuello. "Dije," espetó, "Atrás." La empujó contra el árbol, donde se hundió de rodillas, ojos abiertos.

"Ni tú puedes interponerte entre mi deber y yo," gruñó amenazador, "Soy el destructor." Él se giró, su mano en su espada en su propia pose de batalla. "Akira Kiyosato, prepárate para morir."

"Kenshin!" ella medio sollozó mientras le daba la espalda.

Pero su grito se perdió en las brillantes explosiones de los fuegos artificiales sobre ellos.

**El capítulo 20 continúa:**

Kaoru miraba pasando la espalda de Kenshin a Akira Kiyosato. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos cuando su postura cambió abruptamente. Se relajó en una pose confiada, una mano descansaba en la empuñadura de la espada a su costado.

"Morir? Tu espada no hará mucho daño, me temo," la voz de Akira se oscureció, "Pero la mía sí."

------

Ikumatsu permanecía al lado de Katsura, observando el cielo iluminado con las brillantes explosiones.

"Señor," inquirió ella, "Ese era Akira Kiyosato?"

"Sin duda." Los ojos de Katsura no dejaron la demostración de los fuegos artificiales.

"Por qué creyó necesario enviarlo con Himura-san?"

"Porque Himura estará más fuerte en este momento. Cuando Kiyosato lo encuentre, Himura muy probablemente estará con Kamiya, Así, el doble deseo, destruir y proteger, trabajarán juntos."

"Katsura-san," preguntó su escolta, "Por qué Himura sentiría la necesidad de proteger si está para matar a Kiyosato-san?"

"Sabes qué tipo de hombre es Kiyosato, Ikumatsu?"

"No sé nada sobre él, señor."

"Kiyosato es peligroso para nosotros por dos razones. La primera, es un apoyo público e inflexible del grupo Bakufu." Pausó Katsura.

"Y segundo?" preguntó Ikumatsu, girándose para mirar el apuesto perfil de Katsura.

"Es un asesino de gran habilidad."

"Kiyosato?"

Katsura miró hacia el pasto. "Uno debe maravillarse ante su genialidad. Kiyosato ha logrado mantener un perfil público y ejecutar asesinatos."

"Eso es posible?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Si nadie sobrevive a un asesinato, nadie puede decirle a alguien más."

"Ya veo," pensó Ikumatsu en voz alta, "Entonces temes que Kiyosato pueda ser un oponente muy fuerte para Himura-san. Tal vez sus armas son más efectivas?"

"Por el contrario," la corrigió Katsura, "Serán unos oponentes perfectos. Kiyosato, como Himura, usa la larga espada japonesa como su arma de elección."

"Himura-san usa una espada?" el frunce de Ikumatsu se frunció levemente, "Entonces, no será muy obvio quien fue el asesino?"

"Mira a tu alrededor, Ikumatsu," respondió el hombre tranquilamente, "Casi todos los hombres aquí llevan espadas. Algunas pueden no ser de uso real pero," pausó para señalar discretamente las espadas del hombre en frente de ellos, "Apuesto que esas son reales. Apuesto que muchas personas cargan espadas reales."

"Entonces," intervino su escolta, "elegiste a Himura-san para esta misión porque usa una espada?"

"Escogí a Himura," el tono de Katsura bajó, "Porque es el único en nuestras fuerzas que posiblemente podría derrotar a Akira Kiyosato."

Un continuo rocío de coloridas explosiones sacudió el cielo, haciendo imposible la conversación.

"Entonces es como lo sospeché," musitó Ikumatsu pensativa, "Himura-san es la sombra asesina del Choshu."

En la oscuridad tras ellos, un par de ojos destellaron triunfantes.

------

"Debes ser uno de los asesinos de Choshu," dedujo Akira, acomodándose en una pose de batalla que reflejaba la de Kenshin, "Debo admitir, eres mucho más pequeño de lo que imaginé."

"Qué sabes del Choshu?" espetó Battousai, ocultando su shock.

"No mucho." La voz de Akira era conversacional, "Pero hemos sospechado que el Choshu se ha opuesto secretamente al Bakufu por un tiempo. He tratado de encontrar a cierta sombra asesina suya por un tiempo. Podrías ser esa persona, por casualidad?"

"Yo no hablo con muertos," gruñó Battousai, midiendo a su oponente.

"Bueno," rió Akira suavemente, "No soy un muerto. Tú sí." Él pasó a Kenshin para mirar a Kaoru. "Infortunadamente, no dejo testigos."

"No tendrás que hacerlo!" En el instante en que Akira miró pasándolo, Battousai se abalanzó y desenfundó su espada de su funda en un luminoso y rápido arco de acero.

"Ya, ya," comentó Akira, mientras contenía el golpe de Battousai con su temblorosa espada, "Estamos ansiosos?"

Girándose, Akira alejó la espada de Kenshin. Se abalanzaron simultáneamente, sus espadas chocando fuertemente.

Kaoru se levantó, sus horrorizados ojos azules se desviaron hacia la pareja peleando. Akira y Kenshin estaban encerrados profundamente en batalla, el sonido del acero era incesante. En su ropa tradicional, parecían actores en una vieja película samurai interpretando una escena de lucha elaboradamente coreografiada. Pero Kaoru sabía que cada paso era potencialmente mortal. Su respiración se aceleró, Kaoru podía ver que Akira Kiyosato era un contrincante tan cercano a Kenshin como nunca antes lo había visto. Con los dientes apretados y ojos fruncidos en obvia concentración, ambos guerreros volaron hacia el otro, sus espadas una mancha en movimiento.

Akira blandió su espada hacia abajo y Kenshin salió del paso de la espada. Llegó a un alto en frente de Kaoru, su respiración laboriosa.

"Hay rumores," comenzó Akira tranquilamente, enderezándose y esgrimiendo su espada, "De un frío y despiadado asesino que caza con una espada."

Battousai permaneció impasivo, también se enderezó, su espada brillaba en la oscuridad a su lado.

"Si eres ese hombre," continuó Akira, "Entonces quién es esta mujer?"

"No es asunto tuyo!" Gritó Battousai de repente.

Los dos se lanzaron en un repentino movimiento, sus espadas listas. Acero encontró acero en golpe tras golpe. Kaoru ahora vio lo que era realmente una pelea de espadas. Por el sonido del metal, vio, con terror, la velocidad a la cual ambos hombres se abalanzaban con sus afiladas espadas. Los movimientos de Akira eran poderosos, casi siempre rechazaba la espada de Kenshin con un destello de chispas. Pero Kenshin era rápido, siempre liberaba la presión y se preparaba para otro golpe. Era la legendaria velocidad divina del destructor.

Y luego el punto de giro.

La quijada de Akira había comenzado a desplomarse mientras luchaba por fuerza. El demonio atacando era constante y sus ataques muy rápidos de anticipar para el ojo no entrenado. Por toda su fuerza, Akira estaba comenzando a cansarse. Si se hacía muy lento…

El hombre de repente se lanzó con una nueva explosión de energía, sorprendiendo incluso a Battousai.

"No puedo morir aquí," gritó, abalanzándose.

Kenshin rechazó el repentino golpe defensivo. Kiyosato comenzó a lanzar golpes locos en un desesperado intento por hacer retroceder a Kenshin. Frunciendo, el pequeño asesino se preguntó brevemente por qué su oponente, al comienzo frío y peligroso, ahora no era más que una frenética bestia.

Mientras tanto, silueteada por los fuegos artificiales en el camino al pequeño bosque, una alta y solemne mujer hacía su recorrido lentamente hacia ellos.

------

Ikumatsu observaba los cincelados rasgos de Katsura por el rabillo de su ojo. Aunque su rostro estaba girado hacia el cielo, sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados en pensamiento.

"Señor," entonó ella levemente, "Cuál es el problema?"

"Ninguno, Ikumatsu," respondió tranquilamente, sus ojos aún cerrados al mundo.

"No está disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales?"

"Tales cosas no me interesan particularmente, querida mía."

"Entonces," conversó su escolta, "Qué le interesa?"

Los labios de Katsura se levantaron en una especie de sonrisa. "No necesitas entretenerme, Ikumatsu."

Ella se encogió ligeramente. "Es mucho para mi como para usted."

"Ya, ya," dijo él, girándose hacia ella, "Esas son las palabras más honestas que han caído de tus labios en todo el tiempo que te he conocido."

"Nuestro tiempo juntos casi termina, señor." Ella declinó para mirarlo.

"Sin duda," rió él, "Y debo agradecerte por tu trabajo con nuestra querida Kamiya-san. Debió haber sido muy complicado."

"He tenido peores asignaciones," respondió Ikumatsu gravemente.

"Todos."

La mujer miró el suelo mientras el hombre miraba hacia el cielo.

"El mundo es cruel," murmuró ella hacia el pasto, "Lo extrañaré, señor, y a la jovencita."

------

"Akira!" llamó la mujer mientras se movía por el camino al lado del bosque de cerezos.

La elegante mujer, quien se abanicaba levemente con un abanico de papel, era tan elegante como una ondulante vara. Sus ojos, los cuales escaneaban el área, eran serios pero amables. "Akira, dónde estás?" llamó de nuevo en su voz de campana.

El hombre era su fuente de confort y miseria al mismo tiempo. Lo amaba. Con toda su alma, lo atesoraba. Aunque trató de ocultar su otra vida de ella, sabía cuando desaparecía en mitad de la noche. Deseaba que fuera para algo insignificante, como beber, jugar o incluso otra mujer, pero Tomoe lo sabía mejor. Vio la mirada en sus ojos. Vio las manchas de sangre en el borde metálico del lavamanos. Sabía que les daba muerte a otros en la oscuridad de la noche. Sabía que estaba consumido por su deber de ayudar a su adorado líder, Ieyasu Tokugawa del grupo Bakufu.

Y lo odiaba. Lo temía - una vergonzosa muerte en las calles. Aún mientras abanicaba su pálido rostro delicadamente, temía por él.

El repentino, y agudo ruido del acero enfrió su sangre. Se giró y corrió hacia los árboles, su abanico descartado en el camino de grava. Mientras subía la colina y miraba por la lluvia de pétalos rosas, su corazón se detuvo.

Como si sintiera el aliento atragantado de su amada, Akira Kiyosato miró hacia la colina. Sus desesperados ojos encontraron los de su esposa, su corazón se retorció violentamente en su pecho. En el paralizado momento, observó la ondulación de su oscuro cabello, el lento movimiento de sus espesas pestañas mientras parpadeaba, el gentil movimiento de su pecho mientras inhalaba.

"Tomoe." El nombre escapó de sus labios como una desesperanzada oración.

Sin molestarse en girar y ver qué había distraído a su adversario, Battousai se abalanzó, su espada gacha. Apologéticamente, Kiyosato desvió su mirada, apenas bloqueando la espada del otro asesino con su segunda y enfundada espada corta. La hoja golpeó la vaina de Kiyosato, estremeciéndose con el impacto. Mientras Kenshin liberaba su arma, la seca y frágil funda se partió, exponiendo la hoja de acero. Akira retrocedió, una espada brillante en cada mano.

"No puedo morir aquí." Su voz era calmada.

"No tienes elección."

Mientras los dos combatientes hacían un movimiento final, Tomoe echó a correr hacia ellos, un estrangulado grito que no pudo escuchar eructar de su garganta. Si sólo el asesino pelirrojo no estuviera entre ellos, los amantes estarían volando hacia el otro.

Pero todo lo que Tomoe pudo escuchar fue el enfermante sonido de acero atravesando carne y hueso mientras el asesino y su esposo se pasaban mutuamente. Todo lo que pudo ver a través de un creciente velo rojo fue la vista de su amado cayendo al suelo, su brazo aferrado en su sangrante estómago. Colapsó sobre su estómago, alcanzando una ensangrentada mano hacia su cuerpo derrumbado. Ella no se había dado cuenta que había caído de rodillas.

"Tomoe." El nombre fue su agonizante respiro.

Ella tomó su rostro en ambas manos, las lágrimas brotando entre sus dedos. No vio a Battousai detenerse sobre su caído amante y clavar su cuello en la húmeda tierra con su larga espada. No observó las pupilas de su esposo girar hacia arriba y cerrar sus ojos. No pudo diferenciar las lágrimas aún brotando de sus ojos de la sangre que lo cubría.

El victorioso asesino se alejó del cuerpo, esgrimiendo su espada y enfundándola. Una joven mujer se levantó de su posición contra un árbol y corrió hacia la escena, sólo para ser detenida por el extendido brazo de Battousai. Miró interrogante su rostro, luego inhaló fuertemente. Sus intensos ojos ámbar se movieron hacia los suyos interrogantes. Sus dedos se suspendieron sobre su mejilla izquierda y presionó su palma en ella. Bajando la mirada cuando retiró su mano de su rostro, vio una larga línea de sangre impresa en su mano abierta. Battousai frunció.

"Te cortó."

Dejando caer su mano e ignorando su pregunta, Kenshin se precipitó hacia la postrada mujer. Desenfundó su espada y la blandió, su punta en la nuca de la mujer.

"Kaoru."

Los ojos azules de Kaoru cayeron en la silenciosa mujer entre ellos. Lágrimas silenciosas descendían por sus alabastras mejillas.

"Tomoe," susurró ella.

"No digas mi nombre." La dulce voz era baja con dolor. "Sólo mátame."

"Hazlo ahora," advirtió Kenshin, "O la _mataré_."

Kaoru miró los fríos ojos de Kenshin. "Pero-"

"Ahora," amenazó Battousai, acercando la punta de su espada al cuello de Tomoe.

Kaoru suspiró, cayó de rodillas, se inclinó y extendió una delgada mano hacia Tomoe. De repente, los largos dedos de Tomoe se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

"Esto también lo matará, al hombre que amas," susurró Tomoe fieramente.

Sorprendida, Kaoru quedó boquiabierta ante la súplica en los ojos de la mujer.

"Los dejarás tomar su vida de esta forma?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin gritó su última advertencia.

Su otra mano se disparó temerosa, sus dedos se deslizaron contra la suave frente de Tomoe. Kaoru se abalanzó, Tomoe cayó de espalda bajo su inconsciente peso. Las dos mujeres yacían una sobre la otra en el frío pasto. Kenshin caminó alrededor, mirando y observando el movimiento.

Unos momentos después, Kaoru se levantó de codos, aún suspendida sobre el quieto cuerpo de Tomoe. La observó respirar profundamente y le permitió un minuto para recuperarse.

"Vamos," ordenó Kenshin cortamente, enfundando su espada con un clic definido y se giró. Luego, de repente, con una rápida ráfaga de viento, estaba saltando por el aire. Girándose a medio salto, aterrizó al otro lado encarando a Kaoru y a la caída mujer. Kaoru estaba inclinada de cuclillas, su brazo aún extendido y su mano aún sosteniendo la ensangrentada daga que le había blandido inesperadamente.

"Kaoru," exhaló él, shock registrándose planamente en sus amplios ojos. Su mirada se movió rápidamente a la mujer que yacía acostada tras Kaoru, ojos vacíos mirando al cielo y la garganta cortada.

"No digas mi nombre," gruñó Kaoru, levantándose lentamente con su rostro gacho.

"La mujer," respiró Kenshin, ojos examinando a Kaoru, "Kaoru, la mujer está muerta. La mataste."

"Quería morir." La voz era fría. "Quiero morir."

"Tú-"

"Pero," su cabeza se levantó, ojos azules llameando, "No hasta después de matarte!"

Ella se lanzó hacia Kenshin, la daga que había sacado del kimono de Tomoe en alto. Kenshin se giró, rechazando su muñeca. Kaoru giró, moviendo la daga viciosamente.

"Basta," gruñó él, "Despierta!"

"No hasta que seas libre," espetó ella, lanzándose fieramente.

"No eres tú!" le gritó él, bloqueando sus frenéticos ataques con su enfundada espada.

"_Nunca_ soy yo!" Gritó ella demente, lágrimas brotaban de sus cristalinos ojos.

Kenshin pausó levemente, luchando por entender sus gritos. Qué le había mostrado esa mujer? No parecía ser sólo una representación de las emociones más recientes de Tomoe Kiyosato.

Él no tuvo tiempo de pensar mientras Kaoru de nuevo se lanzaba violentamente. De hecho, había estado tan distraído que se había retirado un micro segundo tarde. La punta de la ensangrentada daga rozó su mejilla izquierda, abriendo otra línea en su piel. Mientras Kaoru buscaba cortarle la cabeza, él cayó en cuclillas y extendió su pierna, tumbándola. Ella aterrizó en su espalda, sacándole el aire y el cuchillo cayó de sus dedos. Sin desperdiciar un momento, Kenshin sujetó sus muñecas en la húmeda tierra.

"Qué te pasa?" demandó él.

"Estás sangrando," notó Kaoru cautelosa.

"Qué," repitió Kenshin, enfatizando cada palabra, "te pasa?" Gotas de espesa sangre de su nueva herida caían en las mejillas de Kaoru.

"Quítate!" saltó Kaoru de repente bajo él, forcejeando frenéticamente.

"Qué te mostró esa mujer?" gritó Kenshin, luchando por mantenerla abajo.

Ella se tensó de repente, sus ojos aclarándose. "Una misión."

"Qué?" preguntó incrédulo.

Ella levantó su rostro, lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos. "Estamos atrapados así. Morir es ser libre."

"La muerte no es libertad," respondió gravemente, "Sólo es el fin."

"Quiero terminar esto. Por ti. Por mi."

"No con la muerte." Kenshin sacudió su cabeza. "No te engañes. Tomoe Kiyosato no pudo encontrar nada más por qué vivir. Eso es por qué quería morir. Tú," pausó, su voz suavizándose, "No puedes terminar tu propia vida. Qué lograría? Nada!"

Kenshin dejó que la chica liberara sus muñecas de su flojo agarre mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sollozaba en su cuello. Él la haló en su pecho, meciéndola suavemente y alisando la arrugada seda en su espalda.

Lloró, murmurando incoherentes disculpas en su piel.

"Debemos irnos."

Kaoru estaba suspendida sobre los dos amantes, un puñado de pétalos en su puño. Ante la insistencia de Kaoru, habían movido los dos cuerpos, acostándolos uno al lado del otro. Kenshin permanecía tras ella, ansioso por irse.

Kaoru se inclinó ante los muertos, sus ojos húmedos. Extendiendo su brazo, abrió su puño y dejó que los pétalos cayeran lentamente sobre sus cuerpos.

Y luego, asesino y piadosa corrían apresuradamente hacia el condominio de Katsura, ansiosos por estar fuera de locaciones sospechosas.

------

"Está hecho?"

"Sí, señor."

Katsura suspiró. "Y la mujer también está muerta?"

"Quiso estarlo."

"Muy bien," respondió Katsura con un movimiento de cabeza. Miró pasando a Kenshin hacia la abrazada chica en el rincón. "Y Kamiya-san?"

"Está ilesa."

"Sin embargo," notó Katsura, "Tú no."

Kenshin se tensó mientras Katsura miraba la goteante herida de cruz.

"Era un buen espadachín, Himura?"

"No," llegó la baja respuesta de Kenshin, "Sólo estaba desesperado."

"Debió haber sido una batalla muy traumática." Dio un paso hacia Kaoru. "Llévala a su habitación. Y no," se giró para responder los interrogantes ojos de Kenshin, "No te quedarás con ella." Levantó una mano para detener su protesta. "Ikumatsu se quedará con Kaoru. Esa es mi decisión."

Kenshin mordió su labio y levantó a Kaoru, sacándola de la habitación. Caminaron uno al lado del otro por el corredor.

"Estarás bien?"

Ella se giró para ver su estoico perfil. "Perdón?"

"Estarás bien?"

"Tú-"

"Obviamente no desde que no puedes comprender la más simple de-"

"Estoy bien!" interrumpió ella, "Sólo estoy sorprendida. Esta tarde apenas me hablabas. Esta noche me besaste. Ahora estás preguntándome cómo estoy?"

Kenshin casi gira sus ojos. Se detuvieron ante la puerta shoji de la habitación que Ikumatsu y Kaoru comparten esta noche. Alcanzó en su cinturón y sacó la pequeña espada, alcanzándosela.

"Tómala."

"No voy a tocar esa cosa sucia," se infló Kaoru, empujando la corta espada lejos de ella.

"Sólo tómala," ordenó Kenshin, empujando el arma en su pecho.

"Por qué?"

"Algo no está bien."

"Esto es la intuición de un asesino o algo?"

"Pareces haber recuperado tu sentido del humor rápidamente."

"No voy a tomarla."

"Tómala," ordenó Kenshin. Él retiró su abrigo de sus hombros y lo envolvió alrededor de Kaoru, halándola por los bordes de la oscura prenda. "Porque quiero." Guardó la corta espada entre los pliegues del abrigo.

Ahora, Kaoru giró sus ojos. "Está bien, como sea." Pausó, luego entrecerró sus ojos hacia las cicatrices que marcaban su mejilla.

Kenshin atrapó su mirada y la mano que había vagado hacia la herida. Presionando sus dedos en sus labios, susurró, "No insistas en eso."

"Sabes," musitó fuerte mientras presionaba su frente en la suya, "La cicatriz te queda - en una forma extraña."

"Sí?" Él cubrió su nuca y la haló, presionando pobremente sus labios en los suyos, sólo por un momento. "Recuerda," respiró él, "Tú me perteneces." La soltó de repente, se giró y alejó.

Kaoru inhaló profundamente, sus dedos subieron inconscientemente para tocar sus labios. Suspiró y se giró para abrir la puerta. Entró tranquilamente en la oscura habitación, notando que Ikumatsu ya estaba durmiendo. El sueño llegaría fácilmente esta noche. Extraño, se preguntó brevemente antes de desvanecerse, cuán horrorosas eran las muertes al volverse parte de una macabra rutina.

Kenshin estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, una mano presionaba firmemente una almohadilla de gasa en su mejilla herida. Su espada yacía apoyada contra su hombro, siempre cerca. El cielo se había nublado casi inmediatamente después de los fuegos artificiales - que suerte para el anfitrión. Kenshin miraba las oscuras nubes que oscurecían el brillo de las estrellas.

Kaoru había tratado de matarlo.

Kenshin retiró la gasa de su mejilla y miró la roja y perfecta 'X'.

Kaoru había tratado de matarlo y, sospechó, había sido en serio por un momento. De lo que podía reunir, había asumido la rabia y el dolor de Tomoe Kiyosato, así como la vista que sería mejor morir a mano de un amado que morir como un asesino en las calles. Sólo podía suponer, pero especuló que Kaoru había estado tratando de liberarlo de su deber como una sombra asesina - aunque en una forma retorcida y mortal.

Tiró la gasa, girándose para mirar su leve reflejo en la ventana. Lo que Kaoru había dicho era verdad. Curiosamente, la cicatriz en forma de cruz parecía completar sus rasgos. Extraño, pero cierto.

Al menos, pensó, la gente probablemente lo confundiría menos con una chica.

------

Fue difícil tragar. Sin abrir sus ojos, supo que estaba cerca el amanecer. Pero de repente, Kaoru se despertó. Su corazón comenzó a golpear. Se sentía como si estuviera saliendo de una pesadilla, el miedo apretaba su corazón con dedos fríos y duros. Sus propios dedos entumecidos se desplazaron por el futón hacia la corta espada que yacía bajo el abrigo de Kenshin. Mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de su funda, lo escuchó: el gentil sonido de alguien respirando, respirando cerca.

Por instinto, Kaoru esgrimió la espada de su escondite en una posición de bloqueo. En el próximo latido, estaba mirando los ojos de un atacante. El asaltante estaba ahorcajándola, empujando la hoja y tratando de enterrársela. Kaoru forcejeó, tratando de mantener la envainada espada estable contra el ataque. Desesperada por terminar el lento pero continuo avance de la daga, se giró de costado y clavó la empuñadura de la espada en la ingle de su enemigo. La daga de su oponente se clavó en su futón mientras Kaoru rodaba debajo de las aprisionadoras piernas. Quedó de cuclillas, la espada blandida defensivamente.

"Quién eres?" susurró roncamente.

La femenina forma de su atacante se levantó, esgrimiendo la corta espada. "Seguramente, lo sabes, Kamiya-san."

Los ojos de Kaoru parpadearon mientras tartamudeaba, "Ikumatsu?"

La escolta se inclinó levemente. "Perdóname. Este es mi deber."

Ikumatsu voló hacia Kaoru, empujando y esquivando con la daga larga. Kaoru se movió en círculos cerrados, rechazando rápidamente cada golpe. Rodearon la habitación, a sólo pulgadas de la otra. Mientras se giraban y ejecutaban la danza mortal, sus pisadas eran calculadas y suaves en el piso de madera.

"Por qué no blandes tu espada?" La voz de Ikumatsu era serena a pesar de su fuerte combate.

"No quiero," jadeó Kaoru, aún profunda en concentración. Esta pelea se parecía un poco a la previa pelea con Kenshin, pensó cansadamente entre jadeos.

"Morirás si no lo haces."

Ikumatsu se giró de repente, golpeando la yugular de Kaoru. Kaoru se echó para atrás para evitar el golpe. La punta de la hoja, sin embargo, rozó la piel de su cuello, sacando una delgada línea de sangre. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, presionando la pequeña herida que casi había amenazado su vida. Ikumatsu se enderezó, su musculosa forma ahora visible en la luz de la ventana tras ella.

"Por favor, blande tu espada, Kamiya-san." La voz de Ikumatsu se endureció.

"No lo haré!" espetó Kaoru.

Tras ella, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" La robusta voz de Katsura llenó la habitación. A su lado, Kenshin se detuvo con su espada brillando a su lado.

Ikumatsu se tensó e inclinó su cabeza. "Katsura-san. Himura-san."

Kenshin dio un amenazador paso en la habitación. "Quién eres realmente?"

De nuevo, Ikumatsu se inclinó, sus nudillos blancos en la empuñadura de su daga. "Estoy obligada a no decírtelo."

Cuando Kenshin estuvo por hacer otra demanda, Ikumatsu de repente clavó su daga en su costado derecho. Sus ojos se cerraron apretadamente y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior, movió la espada por su abdomen, girándola hacia arriba al último instante. Ikumatsu cayó de rodillas, sus ojos se abrieron en una angustiada súplica. En un destello, Battousai estuvo a su lado, su espada decapitándola limpiamente.

Sus pies se paralizaron en el piso, Kaoru mordió sus nudillos, conteniendo un grito mientras observaba la hermosa cabeza de Ikumatsu rodar y su cuerpo caer en el piso. Kenshin limpió su espada de la sangre y la envainó rápidamente. Sin mirar, se precipitó hacia Kaoru y haló su tenso cuerpo en sus brazos. Mientras presionaba su cabeza en su pecho, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con horror.

"Hara-Kiri," dijo Katsura. "Ritual de suicidio."

"Sí, señor."

Katsura suspiró. Caminando hacia el cuerpo, sacó un pañuelo de su manga y levantó la ensangrentada daga. Con cuidado, limpió la empuñadura, dejando ensangrentada la hoja. Luego golpeó la ventana con la empuñadura de la daga, rompiendo el vidrio. Suspiró de nuevo y dejó caer la daga en el piso.

"Esta es otra desastrosa situación." Gruñó después de otro suspiro.

"Para quién crees que trabajaba?" preguntó Kenshin, aún intentando darle calor a los rígidos músculos de Kaoru.

"Muy probablemente para el Bakufu. Aunque podría ser cualquiera." Katsura frunció. "Creo, sin embargo, que es improbable de que fuera capaz de transmitir cualquier información."

"Qué hacemos?"

"Tú y Kamiya deben irse inmediatamente. Yo cubriré esto."

"Y cuando regresemos?"

"Quédense bajo y fuera de la atención de todos." Katsura se detuvo junto al cadáver, mirando el rostro que aún era hermoso muerto. "Que pena. Ahora," ordenó, levantando la mirada, "Váyanse. Rápido."

------

"Y así," Katsura le indicó a su anfitrión, Ieyasu Tokugawa, "Es como los encontramos. No tengo idea de quién pudo haber hecho esto tan terrible."

Tokugawa se dirigió hacia la ventana, mirando pensativo el vidrio roto. "Ya veo. Entonces, cuando viniste a la habitación, un hombre ya había matado a esta mujer y estaba asaltando a la otra. Luego, voló por esta ventana."

"Eso es lo que pasó. Mi colega ya ha llevado a la otra mujer a la ciudad, para ser tratada en el hospital."

"Podrías haber esperado. Tengo un doctor aquí en el personal."

"Tal vez," Katsura se encogió levemente, "Pero entonces, no creí que tuvieras uno. Después de todo, la seguridad debió haber sido lo poca suficiente que un asesino fue capaz de entrar en este condominio."

Tokugawa ignoró la burla, eligiendo en vez mirar la decapitada cabeza. Sus ojos viajaron desde los duros ojos hacia la refinada nariz y morados labios. Un delgado hilo de sangre bajaba por el mentón desde el labio inferior. Notando que un diente estaba manchado de sangre, presumió que se había mordido.

"Señor," vino la sarcástica voz de su ayudante, Kazuma Ishigawa, "Nos diría el nombre de esta otra mujer? Tal vez podamos enviarle un obsequio para disculparnos por nuestra aparente falta de seguridad."

Katsura frunció. "No conozco su nombre. Era la escolta de mi colega."

"Entonces," preguntó Ishigawa, su amabilidad una obvia pretensión, "Danos el nombre de tu colega. O esto también es un misterio para ti? En cualquier caso, estoy seguro que otros invitados sabrán su nombre."

Sonriendo peligrosamente, Katsura respondió cortamente, "Kenshin Himura."

"No soy familiar con ese nombre."

"Por supuesto que no." Katsura se giró hacia su anfitrión. "Ahora, si me disculpan. Deseo irme mañana en la mañana."

"Sí, sí, por supuesto." Tokugawa enfrentó la espalda de su invitado. "A propósito, sabías que hoy hubo otra asesinato?"

Katsura se detuvo en la puerta.

"Un hombre con el nombre de Akira Kiyosato fue asesinado en el bosque de cerezos," continuó Tokugawa, "Sabes algo de eso?"

Katsura se giró levemente. "Por supuesto que no."

Mientras la puerta se cerraba y sus pasos se desvanecían por el corredor, Ishigawa vociferó sus dudas.

"No confío en una palabra de lo que dice."

"Por supuesto que no," respondió Tokugawa, "Todo a nuestro alrededor es una mentira."

"Qué crees que pasó aquí realmente?"

Tokugawa miró la abierta herida en el vientre de Ikumatsu. "Hara-Kiri," dijo simplemente, "Se mató en la forma ancestral y honorable."

Ishigawa asintió. "Ikumatsu falló. Fue descubierta. Pero," pensó en voz alta, "Quién lo completó? Quién la decapitó?"

"No estoy seguro. Podría ser ese hombre, Himura. Podría ser la verdadera sombra asesina que mató a Akira. Sólo un espadachín sabría hacerlo."

"No pudo comunicar la información."

"Una pena."

"Podemos usar esto contra el Choshu?"

"No sin poner mi seguridad en duda," rió Tokugawa amargamente, "Katsura conoce este juego tan bien como yo. Pero creo que está ganando."

"Crees que sabe que enviamos a Ikumatsu?"

"Podría sospechar," el hombre se encogió, "Pero qué puede probar?"

"Aún no estamos cerca de descubrir quién es su sombra asesina." Dijo Ishigawa.

"Pero lo estaremos," explicó Tokugawa mientras levantaba la daga, la limpió y la guardó en su manga, "Envía un espía."

"A quién?"

"A Kenshin Himura, por supuesto," respondió Tokugawa, "Podríamos averiguar algo por medio de él. Y obtener toda la información sobre esa otra chica, su escolta. Tengo la sensación de que Katsura está escondiendo algo referente a ella."

"Enseguida, señor. A quién debo enviar?"

"Al mejor espía que tenemos."

------

Cuando Kaoru y Kenshin entraron en el apartamento, las luces estaban encendidas y, una vez más, alguien los estaba esperando.

"No estoy aquí para envenenarte. Todavía."

"Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?" demandó Kenshin, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Kaoru simplemente miraba, shock escrito en toda su cara. "Megumi-san?"

"Hola chica-mapache," sonrió Megumi, "No me has olvidado todavía?"

Kaoru resistió la urgencia de sacarle su lengua. La mujer la conocía muy bien. "Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí, Megumi-san?"

"Estoy aquí para darte atención médica," respondió ella, pasando su cabello sobre un hombro y levantando una caja en la mesita de café, "Ven, siéntate."

Kaoru obedeció, sentándose al lado de Megumi en el sofá como lo haría una hermana menor. "Qué quieres decir?"

"Es hora de una dosis, querida."

"Qué tipo de dosis?" preguntó Kaoru inquisitiva.

"Una muy especial," Megumi evadió su pregunta mientras humedecía el brazo de Kaoru con un algodón mojado en antiséptico.

"Qué tipo de dosis?" demandó Kenshin, deteniéndose junto a ellas.

"Que quede en el registro," declaró Megumi mientras movía una jeringa, "Que estoy _contra _esto. Todo es obra de Katsura."

"Qué dosis?" demandó Kenshin de nuevo.

"Medroxyprogesterona."

"Qué demonios es eso?" Su paciencia rápidamente se estaba acabando.

Megumi levantó el brazo de Kaoru. "También conocido como Depo-Provera." Rápidamente insertó la aguja y la sacó. "Hecho, Kaoru."

"Y qué," apretó Kenshin, "es eso?"

Megumi se giró para mirarlo sobre el espaldar del sofá. "La inyección de control natal."

"Qué?" Exclamaron Kaoru y Kenshin al mismo tiempo.

Megumi levantó sus manos. "De nuevo, les recuerdo que esta _no_ fue mi idea."

"Caramba," murmuró Kaoru, cruzando sus brazos y bajando la mirada para esconder un sonrojo, "El viejo Katsura piensa en _todo_, verdad."

"Necesitas esta inyección cada tres meses, chica-mapache," explicó Megumi. "Aunque estoy segura," levantó el rostro de Kaoru por el mentón, "Que no serás estúpida."

"Megumi-san!"

"Bien." Ella se giró para mirar a Kenshin. "Recuerda, tengo una mezcla especial de químicos venenosos sólo para ti."

Kenshin rápidamente enmascaró su perpleja expresión bajo un frunce. Megumi no esperó a que los dos adultos infantiles se recuperaran. Recogió su kit y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Cuídate, Kaoru," llamó sobre su hombro, "Y lo digo en serio." La puerta se cerró tras ella.

Kenshin podía escuchar la intensa respiración de Kaoru desde donde estaba de pie. Estaba dolorosamente avergonzada.

"Iré a hacer la cena," anunció él, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La noche llegó lentamente como el tiempo siempre pasa a paso lento en situaciones incómodas. Pero cuando el momento de dormir llegó realmente, Kaoru estaba lista. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama, usando un top y shorts, reflexionando en los eventos del día. Un golpe sonó en la puerta de la habitación.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru mordió su labio. "Sí?"

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y entró titubeante. "Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Eres tan formal de repente," medio sonrió ella.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus piernas colgando del borde. "Estás incómoda conmigo?"

"Sí," admitió ella, bajando la mirada.

"Y por qué?" preguntó tranquilamente, tomando un mechón de su cabello entre su pulgar e índice.

"Porque," miró hacia el techo, sus ojos vagando sobre el punteado, "Se siente…" Sus palabras se desvanecieron mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su cabello. "Se siente tan planeado."

"Eso se siente falso?"

"Qué es 'eso'?" preguntó Kaoru, aún mirando al techo.

Kenshin depositó un rudo dedo en su mejilla y movió gentilmente su mirada hacia él. "Esto es 'eso'," respondió suavemente, inclinándose para tocar sus labios en su mentón.

Kaoru exhaló suavemente, dejando que su cálido aliento bañara su cuello. "No," respiró ella, "_Esto _no se siente falso," pausó, "Pero el anticonceptivo, lo de la escolta en la mansión, el incidente en la casa de te el otro día - todas se sienten tan creadas. Tan manufacturadas."

"Las llamaría circunstancias fortuitas," el hombre respondió mientras comenzaba a plantar húmedos besos en su quijada.

Kaoru inhaló y llevó sus largos dedos para cubrir su rostro entre sus manos. Presionó su nariz en la suya y miró sus inmóviles ojos ámbar. "Me _amas_?"

Hubo una embarazosa pausa. "Esa emoción-"

"No sólo la emoción." Kaoru sacudió su cabeza y sus mechones rozaron sus mejillas.

"Entonces qué?"

"No lo sé en realidad."

Kenshin sonrió. "Quiero protegerte." Depositó una mano en su hombro. "Quiero estar cerca de ti." Colocó su otra mano en su cintura. "Quiero tocarte." Sus dedos gentilmente provocaron la tira de su hombro. "No quiero que nadie más te toque." Los dedos de su otra mano se clavaron en su costado. "Quiero que pienses en mi, que me desees." Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior. "Eso es lo que quieres saber?"

"Qué hay de mi que tú-"

"Oh, Kaoru," dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza, "Es todo. Todo sobre ti."

Ella bajó su cabeza y sonrió, aún sujetando los lados de su cabeza. Cuando levantó la mirada, él pudo ver el leve brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Ella besó suavemente la punta de su nariz y él resopló, claramente no impresionado. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y presionó sus labios en la parte inferior de su mentón. Tímidamente, separó sus labios y dejó que su lengua rozara la piel de su cuello. Ante su brusca inhalada de aire, se separó, asustada. Él estaba mirándola, sus ojos fruncidos - pero no de rabia. Se acercó, de rodillas sobre ella, tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó, sus labios moviéndose acaloradamente contra los suyos. Ella obedeció, deslizando sus palmas por sus delgados brazos. Lentamente, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la bajó sobre su espalda. Jadeando suavemente, lo dejó acomodar sus caderas sobre las suyas mientras su beso se profundizaba en pasión e intensidad. Sus labios se movieron a su cuello mientras comenzaba a moverse y a frotarse contra ella.

Mirando hacia arriba, Kaoru vio la luz cayendo sobre ella. El techo parecía muy cerca y las luces muy brillantes. Tragó, su corazón de repente palpitaba dolorosamente. Comenzó a luchar por respirar.

Kenshin comenzó a pellizcar su clavícula, sus dedos tiraban de su camiseta. Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Un pulgar rozó sobre su pezón y su visión se tornó gris.

De repente, Kaoru empujó a Kenshin y rodó de la cama, echando a correr hacia el baño. Colapsando en frente del inodoro, vomitó violentamente.

Ella lo escuchó acercarse y giró su rostro hacia el otro lado, apenada y avergonzada. El frío de sus dedos en su nuca la sorprendió y levantó la mirada para ver un alto vaso de agua extendido hacia ella. Lágrimas oscurecían su visión mientras alcanzaba rápidamente. Él la ayudó a sostener el vaso hacia sus labios y bebió, devolviendo el rancio sabor por su garganta. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, limpiando las comisuras de su boca con una húmeda toalla.

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos entrecerrados ante las brillantes luces de arriba. Su cuerpo convulsionó y rebotó de nuevo, su pecho retorciéndose mientras su cuerpo recordaba otras luces brillantes.

_Las luces fluorescentes parecían moverse con ella mientras su cuerpo era golpeado por otro. Palabras sucias eran susurradas en su oído pero su rostro permanecía fríamente impasivo, sus glaseados ojos hacia el techo. Roncos coros encontraban sus oídos mientras un nuevo cuerpo entraba en el suyo. Pero no miró para ver ahora quién estaba jadeando lujuriosamente en su cuello. Sus ojos estaban en el techo, trazando la forma del humo y de las manchas de agua. Mientras estaba siendo golpeada y destrozada, dejó que sus pupilas fueras selladas por las brillantes e inhumanas luces de arriba._

Aún estaba vomitando, el amargo sabor ahora mezclado con la sal de su llanto.

_Estaban riendo. Coreando, riendo, burlándose, resoplando mientras su centro era destruido, golpeado, mutilado y profanado. Mordió su labio inferior, probando la sangre. Sus ojos aún trazaban las familiares formas en el techo, notó que la mesa se sentía fría para su espalda y que sus pies estaban perdiendo sensibilidad y las puntas de sus dedos estaban sangrando de clavar sus uñas bajo sus otras uñas._

Kenshin observó su rostro derrumbarse en más lágrimas mientras se separaba del inodoro. Se levantó inestable y alcanzó por el lavabo, salpicó agua fría en su rostro y enjuagó su boca. Él se levantó a su lado, extendiendo una toalla. Kaoru miró la toalla y luego su rostro, buscando. Su respiración se aceleró mientras estallaba en más sollozos.

"Lo siento," lloró ella descorazonada, cayendo en sus brazos, "Lo siento tanto."

Él la envolvió en sus brazos y en silencio la haló tan cerca como fuera posible. "No tienes nada que lamentar," dijo él tranquilamente.

"Pero yo-" ahogó ella, su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo.

"No es tu culpa," interrumpió fieramente, "Nada de esto es tu culpa."

Sus piernas cedieron bajo ella pero antes de que pudiera hundirse en el piso, la levantó, cargándola hacia la cama. Cuando finalmente se durmió, la envolvió en sábanas y observó su cuerpo subir y bajar dormido. Kenshin luchó con la furia aumentando en sus entrañas. Luchó por regular su enojada respiración y salió a la sala para ejecutar algunos ejercicios con la espada. No quería nada más que destruirlos, aunque no sabía quiénes eran _ellos_. Lo enloquecería.

La mañana siguiente fue, de nuevo, incómoda. Kaoru se había levantado para encontrar a Kenshin vestido y esperando en su silla. Ella se sentó en el sofá y miró, moviéndose incómoda. Pensaba que era menos mujer por lo de la noche anterior? Bajó la mirada, su corazón hundiéndose. Escuchó al asesino, a quien había llegado a atesorar, levantarse de su silla.

"Ven." Su voz era baja y autoritaria.

"A dónde vamos?" Levantó la mirada de repente.

En respuesta, tiró su uniforme escolar en su regazo. "Olvidaste qué día de la semana es?"

"Escuela?" Kaoru levantó sus cejas.

"Podemos," ladeó su cabeza, "ser normales por un día?"

"Pero pensé que Katsura-san dijo permanecer-"

"Precisamente," dijo Kenshin, un leve movimiento de los labios remembraba una sonrisa adornando sus rasgos, "Así mantenemos la rutina y vamos a la escuela una vez a la semana, justo como dijo." Extendió una callosa mano. "No querrías que las autoridades en tu escuela sospechen algo porque no estuviste presente el día pactado, verdad?"

Kaoru sonrió, su genuina alegría iluminaba su rostro. Depositó su mano en la suya, permitiéndole levantarla. Dando la vuelta de su brazo, irrumpió en una resplandeciente risa. "Nunca te escuchas? Autoridades en tu escuela," ella imitó su tono serio, "el día pactado… Quién demonios te enseñó a hablar?"

Las comisuras de los labios de Kenshin se torcieron más mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le daba vueltas por el salón. "Es tan fácil animar tu humor?"

Kaoru echó hacia atrás su cabeza y rió mientras el salón giraba a su alrededor. "Ves lo que quiero decir?"

_Qué quieres decir?_ Los intensos ojos del asesino se suavizaron mientras giraba a su carcajeante y radiante enigma alrededor del apartamento. _Quieres decir que soy feliz cuando eres feliz. Que estoy enojado cuando estás triste. Que si voy a matarte, estaré solo._

Kaoru plantó un sonoro beso en su marcada mejilla y saltó para cambiarse.

_No quiero estar solo._

Sus dedos permanecieron en los suyos mientras se alejaba, tratando de atrapar algo de su vida. Observándola, presionó su palma en la cicatriz, donde lo había besado.

_Pero podría no estar de mí decidir._

------

Fin del capítulo 20, continuará!

Próximo capítulo: Pequeño espía


	21. Pequeño espía

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimers:** Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

**Nuevos personajes:**

**Tomomi: **La compañera de clases de Kaoru.

**Ieyasu Tokugawa:** Líder del grupo político Bakufu.

**Kazuma Ishigawa:** La mano derecha de Ieyasu.

**Genji: **Otra sombra asesina como Kenshin - acosó a Kaoru en capítulos anteriores.

------

------

**Capítulo 21: Pequeño Espía**

------

------

_La esperanza, con una suave brisa,_

_Mueve nuestros corazones como hojas._

"La primavera termina, las aves lloran. Los ojos de los peces están llenos de lágrimas."

"Bien recitado, Kamiya!" exclamó el profesor de literatura, juntando sus manos.

Kaoru sonrió tontamente mientras se inclinaba levemente y se sentaba de nuevo en su silla.

"Kamiya eligió recitar un Haikou de Matsuo Basho," continuó el profesor, dirigiéndose al resto de la clase, "Él fue uno de los poetas más famosos que vivió durante el período del shogunato de Japón. Kamiya," le sonrió a Kaoru, "Para alguien que se ausenta con frecuencia, ciertamente estás bien informada en literatura!"

"No es maravillosa," murmuró una compañera, girando sus ojos.

"Qué fue eso, Fukuoka?" preguntó el profesor, "También tienes un poema para compartir?"

La estudiante tosió y sacudió su cabeza.

"Estás segura?"

"No, señor."

"Bueno, entonces," anunció en voz alta, "La clase termina para almorzar."

Cuando el profesor dejó el salón, los estudiantes llenando el salón se levantaron y estiraron de sus escritorios, aliviados de que finalmente fuera hora de almuerzo. Kaoru se ocupó guardando sus notas en un folder.

"Bien recitado, perra," espetó un joven en su dirección mientras se rozaba por su escritorio.

"Sí," siseó otro, haciéndolo como si sonara en su oído, "Estoy seguro que lo dijiste mientras fornicabas con tu monstruoso amigo de allá."

Kaoru presionó sus labios y se levantó abruptamente, mirando las espaldas de sus compañeros en retirada.

"No les prestes atención," un suave susurro desde atrás llenó sus oídos, "Lo has hecho bien."

Kaoru suspiró y recogió sus libros. "Dónde quieres comer, Kenshin?" preguntó ella, girándose para mirar al hombre vestido oscuro que permanecía tras ella.

"En donde el aire sea fresco," dijo él, su voz baja y plana.

"Conozco el lugar."

"Kaoru-chan!" Chilló una aguda voz.

Los dos levantaron la mirada para ver a Tomomi asomada por la puerta del salón. La chica botó por el salón y tomó a Kaoru por los hombros. Kenshin retrocedió levemente.

"Te he extrañado!" exclamó, "Dónde has estado?"

"En casa, por supuesto." Dijo Kaoru, sonriendo levemente.

Tomomi la golpeó juguetona en el hombro. "Quiero decir," rió brillantemente, "Qué has estado haciendo toda la semana?"

"No mucho," respondió Kaoru, retrocediendo.

"Cielos," suspiró la otra joven, lanzando sus brazos en el aire, "Por qué estás tan distante? Sólo trato de ser amigable."

"Por supuesto que sí." Sonrió de nuevo.

"Bueno," dijo Tomomi, mirando a Kenshin, "Dónde quieres comer?"

"En realidad," Kaoru se encogió, "Estaba pensando en almorzar con mi amigo." Ella gesturizó hacia Kenshin, quien estaba mirando a Tomomi dudosamente con fruncidos ojos ámbar.

"Kaoru-chan," chilló Tomomi decepcionada, "Si pasas tiempo a solas con _él_ entonces todos comenzarán a creer en los rumores. No quieres eso, verdad?"

"No me preocupo por _ellos,_" respondió Kaoru, su voz goteando calidez.

"Oh, está bien," dijo Tomomi, sacudiendo su cabeza, "Pero te alcanzaré después." Luego, la joven de cabello corto salió, lanzándole un guiño en su dirección.

Kenshin avanzó para detenerse al lado de Kaoru. "Por qué no quieres comer con ella?" preguntó curioso.

Kaoru suspiró dramáticamente. "Porque quiero comer contigo! Recuerdas?"

Él le levantó una ceja. "Sí?"

"Sí," dijo Kaoru, caminando hacia la puerta, "Así es."

"Pero esa chica no es tu amiga?" preguntó Kenshin, alargando sus zancadas.

"Mi amiga?" Kaoru consideró a Kenshin incrédula por el rabillo de su ojo mientras se escabullía para mantener su paso con él, "Crees que esa chica es mi amiga?"

"Entonces qué es ella para ti?"

"Ya lo verás."

Ellos se sentaron en el patio de la escuela, en una banca que estaba ensombrecida por un gran árbol. Kaoru comía lentamente, saboreando pensativa cada bocado de su bento, sus ojos arriba. Kenshin no comía nada. En vez, estaba sentado a su lado con sus piernas cruzadas y un brazo envuelto casualmente tras los hombros de Kaoru. Ocasionalmente, los ojos de Kaoru se iluminaban y miraba excitada su almuerzo. Codeando a Kenshin, señaló algo con sus palitos. Kenshin giraba sus ojos hacia el cielo - sólo para encontrarse con un trozo de comida ofrecido por los palitos de Kaoru. Refunfuñando, aceptaría el bocado, de nuevo girando sus ojos ante su jubilosa reacción.

Cualquiera observando supondría que eran un par de tortolitos de secundaria. Nunca pensarían que el hombre casi era diez años mayor ni que era un asesino entrenado y que ella era su cautiva.

Sin embargo, no sólo _cualquiera _estaba observando.

"Es ella," siseó la joven.

"Y el anciano con ella?"

"Anciano?" miró la chica, "Ese no es un anciano."

El chico recostado en la pared a su lado giró sus ojos. "Debes estar ciega."

"No," lo miró enojada, "Tú estás ciego. Esa ricura no puede ser mayor de dieciocho años."

"Dieciocho?" frunció el chico, "Al menos tiene veinticinco, veintiocho a lo sumo."

"Estás loco."

"Y tú eres estúpida." Él estudió al par mientras discutían amigablemente, "Cuál es el nombre de la bruja?"

"Qué bruja?"

"Esa, tonta." Señaló a Kaoru.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan." Sonrió ella, "Esa es Kaoru Kamiya."

"Y el nombre del hombre?" preguntó él, pasando una mano por su puntiagudo cabello.

"Ni idea," se encogió ella, "Sólo viene con ella a la escuela todo el tiempo."

"Debe ser Himura," pensó el chico en voz alta.

"Quién?"

"No importa, Tomomi," la despidió, "No es tu asunto."

"Cielos," gruñó Tomomi, "Sólo tengo curiosidad."

"Bueno, no la tengas," dijo secamente, "No está en tu trabajo descriptivo."

"Mira, pequeño espía," ella le movió un dedo, "Si el dinero no fuera tan bueno no estaría haciéndolo. Y no eres un poco joven para estar dándole órdenes a una estudiante de secundaria como yo?"

El chico le sonrió, sus dientes brillaban, "No tienes idea de lo que dices."

"Como sea," Tomomi sacudió su cabeza, "He hecho mi parte. El nombre de la chica es Kamiya y ese es su tan llamado guardaespaldas."

"Sí, sí. Entendí."

------

"El momento es el oportuno." Anunció Kogoro Katsura, dirigiéndose hacia los otros dos hombres en su oficina.

Uno de los hombres, Shinsaku Takasugi, escuchaba con su lánguido cuerpo esparramado en una silla de cuero al otro lado del amplio escritorio en el que estaba sentado Katsura. El otro, Hiko Seijuro, permanecía con su espalda hacia el salón y sus ojos estudiando la ciudad de Kyoto desde las ventanas panorámicas. Suspiró mientras se giraba hacia los otros dos.

"Este plan funcionará?"

"Tiene," respondió Katsura, "Hemos sacrificado y sufrido demasiado. Debemos tener éxito. Dentro de los próximos días, habremos eliminado todas las máquinas de hacer dinero ilegales de Tokugawa."

Shinsaku sonrió desde su asiento. "Y todos sabemos de dónde obtiene la mayoría de su dinero."

"Sin duda," respondió Katsura sobriamente, "Ocupados de eso, debemos prepararnos para nuestro propio ascenso al poder."

"Qué se necesita hacer?" preguntó Hiko.

"Debes filtrar todos los sórdidos detalles de los negocios de Tokugawa a la prensa, Hiko," instruyó Katsura.

Hiko anunció en acuerdo. "El hombre y su organización política serán humillados y desacreditados."

"Y," intervino Shinsaku, "Ninguno de sus seguidores estarán vivos para defenderlo en público. Himura acabó con Takamatsu, Amemiya y Kiyosato."

"La organización Bakufu caerá," dijo Katsura, "Y nosotros, el Choshu, subiremos al poder."

"Y luego bang! Llega el paraíso a Kyoto!" gritó Shinsaku, juntando sus manos.

Katsura sacudió su cabeza ante su ligereza. "No el paraíso, pero tampoco el infierno que tenemos ahora." Pausó. "Pero en orden para no caer en una debilidad como la del Bakufu, ciertos pasos deben darse."

Un embarazoso silencio cayó en la habitación hasta que Katsura vociferó lo que todos ya sabían.

"También debemos eliminar a nuestras propias raíces oscuras," dijo él, su voz pesada, "Shinsaku, todos nuestros lazos con el bajo mundo deben ser cortados en un mes."

"Sí, señor."

"Entiendes mis intenciones?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Shinsaku mientras se levantaba, "Cortar todas las conexiones con criminales de afuera. Matar a nuestros propios criminales."

Katsura asintió. "Lamentablemente, ese es nuestro curso de acción."

"Y mi estudiante?" interrumpió Hiko de repente.

Katsura se giró hacia él lentamente. "Nuestro acuerdo aún está en pie. Igual nuestro plan de reparación."

"Qué planeas hacer?" demandó el fornido hombre.

"A Kamiya-san y a Himura-san les serán dados tres días más juntos."

"Y luego?"

"Y luego nos la llevaremos. Será puesta bajo tu cuidado una vez más."

"Lo enloquecerá." Se infló Hiko, girándose para vigilar la ciudad de nuevo, "Aunque el obstinado idiota no lo admita."

"Pero será salvado," dijo Katsura tranquilamente, "Esa fue mi promesa contigo."

"No podría evitarse todo este desastre si ese idiota hubiese mantenido su tonto trasero donde le dije ponerlo." Gruñó Hiko, "Pero no, tenía que perseguir una revolución."

Katsura sonrió tristemente.

"Entonces," dijo Shinsaku, "Aquí vamos."

"El momento ha llegado," ordenó Katsura, "La purga comenzará."

------

Kenshin guió a Kaoru por el parqueadero de la escuela, dirigiéndose hacia su auto. De repente, una pequeña forma llegó corriendo desde atrás, estrellándose directo en la espalda de Kenshin.

"Oye!" Le gritó Kenshin enojado al pequeño cuerpo. Alcanzó tras él, arrastrando al niño por el cuello y girándolo en frente. "Quién demonios eres?"

"Qué demonios te importa?" replicó el niño. Rápidamente se inclinó, su voz cayó, "Sólo déjame en paz, sí? Tengo prisa."

Kenshin miró al niño, rabia se acumulaba lentamente en su pecho.

"Y qué tienes ahí?" preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba por la cintura y miraba las manos del niño, las cuales estaban cerradas en su espalda.

"Mi billetera, eso es," resopló Kenshin, su mano extendida expectante, "Ahora entrégala, novato."

El chico sonrió malvadamente mientras se enderezaba. "No eres tan tonto como pensé, verdad?"

"Perdón?" siseó Kenshin, su mano automáticamente fue hacia la escondida empuñadura de su corta espada oculta en su abrigo.

"Espera, Kenshin," intervino Kaoru, "Sólo es un niño."

"No lo creo," dijo Kenshin sospechoso.

"No soy un niño," gruñó el niño, tirando la billetera en el pecho de Kenshin.

"Oh. Lo siento," dijo Kaoru, levantando sus palmas mientras se giraba hacia el chico, "Cuál es tu nombre entonces?"

"No es tu asunto, bruja fea." Le espetó él, girándose para correr.

"Bruja fea?"

La calma en su voz lo sorprendió, incluso mientras sus pies lo alejaban.

Kaoru observó correr al niño, sus ojos pensativos. "Por favor, no lo hagas," dijo suavemente, sin darse la vuelta.

"Hacer qué?" resopló Kenshin, su mano abriendo la puerta del auto.

"No lo persigas en tu auto," respondió Kaoru, girándose para mirarlo.

"Por qué demonios no?"

"Porque no es importante." Dijo ella, las comisuras de su boca subiendo en una sonrisa.

"Si no es importante," dijo impaciente, "Entonces por qué te preocupas?"

"Porque," se encogió, "sólo es un niño."

"Sí. Un niño con una orden."

"Déjalo en paz." Su voz se tornó autoritaria.

Kenshin cerró la puerta y caminó hacia ella, una mano estirándose para tomar su mentón. "No me des órdenes, entendido?"

"Por qué estás tan enojado?" demandó Kaoru, sus ojos chispeando con vida, "Te devolvió tu billetera."

Kenshin permaneció en silencio, su agarre apretándose casi imperceptiblemente.

"Es porque me llamó una bruja fea, verdad?" presionó ella conocedora.

"No te halagues," espetó Kenshin, retrocediendo.

Kaoru sonrió y alcanzó por su mano, entrelazando sus callosos dedos entre los suyos. Sus ojos ámbar se desviaron hacia su suave expresión.

"Podemos caminar hacia la heladería, Kenshin?" preguntó ella.

"Por qué?"

"Por qué no?"

"No hubiese podido comprarte un helado si ese mocoso se hubiese llevado mi billetera." Dijo seriamente, cerrando sus dedos en los suyos.

"Que bueno que la devolvió," Kaoru sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia las tiendas a unos bloques de ahí.

El niño, quien había dejado de correr y ahora los miraba desde la esquina de un edificio, frunció. Casi parecía como si quisieran ser seguidos. Y así, mientras comenzaban su caminata, él se obligó.

------

Sombrilla rosa con marco púrpura. Mesa de plástico verde pastel. Sillas de plástico azul bebé.

Kenshin, en sus pantalones negros, camisa negra y abrigo negro, se movía incómodamente en su silla. Era como si esta heladería hubiese sido construida para torturarlo. Kaoru, por otro lado, estaba inclinada y lamiendo felizmente su cono de helado.

"Mmm," suspiró ella, "No hay nada como el helado de chocolate en un día cálido."

"Realmente creo que debimos haber llevado el helado a casa." Gruñó Kenshin, sus ojos dorados se desplazaban sobre la multitud en el patio exterior, "Está muy concurrido."

"A casa?" preguntó Kaoru quisquillosa, "Oh, quieres decir esa jaula estéril que llamas apartamento. No, gracias. Voy a disfrutar el aire libre mientras puedo."

"Libre? Quién está libre?" Kenshin le sonrió.

Kaoru le sacó su lengua al hombre. De alguna forma, su cautividad se había vuelto una broma entre ellos.

"Oh," Kaoru exclamó de repente, "Regresaste."

Kenshin se giró y quedó ojo con ojo con el mocoso de cabello en punta.

"Tú," gruñó él.

"Qué?"

"Por qué estás aquí?"

"Apuesto que quiere helado. Kenshin, puedes comprar otro cono de chocolate?"

Los peligrosos ojos del asesino regresaron a Kaoru. "No soy tu mesero."

Ella se encogió, poniéndose de pie. "Yo podría ir."

"Siéntate." Ordenó él. "Y quédate ahí." De nuevo, sus ojos se desplazaron sobre los ocupantes del patio.

"Tienes miedo de que vaya a huir?" preguntó el niño, sus ojos perspicaces.

"Cállate, mocoso," espetó Kenshin. Le lanzó a Kaoru una fulminante mirada antes de dirigirse hacia el vendedor.

Kaoru le sonrió a la espalda de Kenshin y luego se giró hacia el chico. Estaba estudiándola seriamente.

"No quiero helado." Su voz era baja, muy baja para un chico de su edad.

"Sí, quieres." Kaoru lo midió y luego sonrió inconscientemente ante su sombría expresión.

"Escucha, vieja bruja-"

"Mi nombre," dijo ella enfática, "es Kaoru."

"De acuerdo, _Kaoru_," comenzó el niño, "No-"

"Usualmente se considera cortés dar tu propio nombre cuando alguien más te da el suyo," interrumpió Kaoru.

"No soy cortés-"

"Deberías."

"Bueno-"

"Escucha, a menos que quieras que te llame 'niño'," dijo Kaoru con una leve sonrisa, "Debes decirme tu nombre. Niño." Añadió después de una pausa.

"Bien," gruñó el chico, "Mi nombre es Yahiko. Contenta, fea?"

"Kaoru," corrigió.

"Como sea."

"Y, Yahiko," comenzó Kaoru tranquilamente, su mirada en la espalda de Kenshin, "Por qué _estás _aquí?"

"Por helado gratis," gruñó, desviando la mirada.

"De lo que recuerdo, no quieres helado." Su voz de repente cayó en volumen.

"Como sea."

Kaoru bajó su cono en la mesa y se inclinó después de dirigirle otra cuidadosa mirada a Kenshin. "Escucha, Yahiko,' dijo ella, su voz baja, "Sé que eres como Tomomi."

"Quién?" Yahiko volvió sus ojos chocolate hacia su rostro.

"La otra pequeña espía."

Estupefacto, Yahiko miró a la joven. Ella no había sido su sujeto primario y sólo había sido mencionada como la escolta de Himura en la fiesta de Tokugawa. Qué secreto escondía que la hacía tan sospechosa?

"Yo no-"

"Yahiko," lo interrumpió de nuevo, "Kenshin regresará en unos segundos." Por énfasis, Kaoru ladeó su cabeza en dirección del asesino. Los ojos de Yahiko siguieron su gesto para ver a Kenshin terminar de pagarle al vendedor y girar hacia ellos. "Ahora, no sé quién te envió o por qué estás aquí-"

"Y no te lo diré."

"Entonces vete antes de que lo averigüe." Terminó ella rápidamente, levantando su rostro para sonreírle ampliamente al pelirrojo acercándose.

"Parecen íntimos." Acusó Kenshin, deteniéndose sobre Kaoru.

"Y?"

Los labios de Kenshin se bajaron, sus brillantes ojos fijos en los suyos. Ella le sonrió en silencio. Resoplando, miró a Yahiko, colocando el cono en frente de él no muy gentilmente.

"Vaya," dijo Yahiko sarcástico, "Que servicio."

Toda calidez se drenó del rostro del hombre como agua, sus pupilas doradas hundidas. "Escucha, niño." La voz de Kenshin era una líquida amenaza, "Si eres un espía o incluso si tienes malas intenciones, te cortaré la garganta sin vacilar."

Yahiko contuvo la urgencia de tragar nerviosamente. En vez, se forzó a mirar las heladas profundidades de los ojos del hombre. Supo entonces el por qué la mujer había sido tan amable, tan inclinada a aceptarlo. Lo había engañado en admitir sus verdaderos propósitos y ahora lo pagaría con su vida. Sus ojos chocolate se movieron a la mujer, esperando totalmente ver la malvada mirada de su traidora. Parpadeó sorprendido cuando, en vez, se encontró con un guiño conspirador y una sonrisa. Sus confundidos ojos regresaron al enojado rostro de su compañero.

Respirando profundamente, Yahiko reunió todo el valor que pudo y exclamó, "Qué demonios? Eres su guardaespaldas privado? Es tu rehén o algo?"

Los dedos de Kenshin se escabulleron con la velocidad de la luz, atrapando a Yahiko por el cuello y levantándolo de su asiento.

"Kenshin!" la exclamación de Kaoru fue desatendida.

Ahora totalmente encendido, el asesino haló al chico, sus penetrantes ojos llenos de iracunda concentración. Yahiko no podía desviar sus ojos de las órbitas doradas. Su respiración hipó en su garganta mientras era llevado a nivel con la aterradora vista. En ese instante, Yahiko entendió por qué la organización Bakufu tenía razón para temerle a este hombre. No tenía duda que este Kenshin Himura le cortaría la garganta por el leve insulto. Tembló, de repente sintiendo como si el clima se hubiese enfriado, sus ojos atrapados en la endurecida mirada de Battousai. No había duda: este hombre era un asesino.

"Qué sabes?" siseó Battousai, sus palabras pasaron entre sus dientes como el más bajo de los susurros.

"Nada," las palabras salieron de labios del chico casi involuntariamente, "No sé nada."

"Mientes."

De repente, Yahiko se sintió ser arrebatado del agarre del hombre. En un latido, se encontró atrapado en un cálido abrazo. Aún cuando sus ojos chocolate permanecían en los vívidos rasgos de Kenshin, era consciente de que alguien estaba agachado tras él, manteniendo su cuerpo fuertemente contra el suyo.

"Sólo es un niño!"

Los humeantes ojos de Battousai se deslizaron de Yahiko hacia la mujer que lo mantenía lejos. Liberado de la mortal mirada, Yahiko también se giró para mirar el delicado perfil de Kaoru. Su mentón estaba salido y sus ojos azules desafiantes.

"Sólo es un niño," le gritó al hombre, "Déjalo en paz."

Un recuerdo se registró en la mente de Yahiko. Una escena distante salió a la superficie, desarrollándose en el presente como lo había hecho en el pasado. Alguien más había dicho esas palabras. Alguien más lo había protegido de esta manera. Esa persona, esa preciada persona no había sido perdonada. Se zafó de sus brazos violentamente, girándose para mirar a la mujer.

"_No_ soy un niño," dijo él, "No tienes que protegerme de él." Lágrimas estaban formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Kaoru lo miró, su expresión compasiva. Ella extendió una lechosa mano hacia él. "Pero quiero," susurró tranquilamente. Yahiko parpadeó las lágrimas que amenazaban dominarlo. Aunque sabía que no podía ser real, vio los dulces ojos y escuchó la tranquila voz de su hermana muerta.

Yahiko rechazó su mano y se giró para encarar al hombre. "No te dejaré lastimarla!" Gritó, su voz temblaba, "Déjanos en paz!"

Los ojos de Kenshin se fruncieron peligrosamente. "Recuerda a quien le hablas, niño," amenazó él, avanzando.

"Yahiko," llamó Kaoru tranquilamente, colocando una mano en su hombro tembloroso.

El chico retiró su mano, girándose para encararla. "No! No lo dejaré tocarte otra vez. Nunca más!" Casi estaba histérico, los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de su hermana mayor regresaron en olas.

Sin avisar, Kaoru haló al niño, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. "Él no me lastimará," le aseguró ella, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Yahiko luchó con las lágrimas pero se derramaron sobre sus mejillas mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaoru, apretándolos como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir. Sabía que no era la hermana que había dado su vida por él. Pero, por alguna razón, también sabía que esta mujer era como su hermana y estaba igual de dispuesta a protegerlo.

Los tensos músculos de Battousai se relajaron mientras el chico colapsaba en sollozos en brazos de Kaoru. Retrocediendo, miró la multitud a su alrededor.

"Kaoru," ordenó tranquilamente, "Debemos irnos."

Yahiko retiró su mejilla del cuello de Kaoru, forcejeando por girarse y confrontar al hombre de nuevo. Pero Kaoru atrapó su rostro entre sus dedos. Sonrió ante su enrojecida expresión.

"Debo irme."

El chico sacudió su cabeza vehemente. "Ese hombre," protestó, "Es fuerte. Puedo _sentirlo_."

"Lo es." Reconoció Kaoru seriamente.

"Te lastimará. Lo sé."

A esto, Kaoru sacudió su cabeza. "No me lastimará." Ella presionó su fría frente en la suya, sonriendo. "Pero tú lo harás."

"Qué?" demandó Yahiko, sorprendido.

"Lo harás," continuó ella, "Si te dejas meter en problemas. De acuerdo?"

"Feh," resopló el chico, "Eso es tonto." Desvió la mirada, molesto.

"Bien." Kaoru presionó sus labios en su frente y se levantó, mirándolo afectuosamente. "Esta fea y vieja bruja ahora se irá." Comenzó a caminar hacia Kenshin, cuya mano estaba extendida expectantemente. La tomó por el brazo y comenzó a llevársela.

"No eres fea."

Ella apenas escuchó el susurro pero sonrió.

"O una bruja."

Kaoru le dirigió una mirada al niño, quien no se había girado para verla ir. Sus hombros estaban temblando y supo que estaba llorando y no quería mostrarlo.

"Te veo luego, Yahiko-chan!" llamó ella mientras era alejada.

"No me llames así!" gritó él, aunque sin rabia. Se giró sólo por un momento y captó una mirada de su humedecido perfil, sus labios subieron en una retorcida sonrisa. Ella sonrió ampliamente y se despidió antes de que ella y Kenshin desaparecieran tras una esquina.

------

"Otra vez aquí." Suspiró Kaoru, girando su pajilla en el hielo de su bebida.

"Cómo está esa soda, pollita?"

"No me llames así," dijo Kaoru, frunciéndole al hombre.

"Qué?" se burló Takasugi, "Pollita?"

"Oh, cállate." Kaoru se recostó en la banca, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Por qué no pueden tener sus reuniones ultra-secretas en restaurantes o parques o en otro lugar diferente a este?"

"Porque," explicó Takasugi puntual, "Son reuniones ultra-secretas. Y los restaurantes y parques realmente no proveen privacidad."

"Y este lugar sí?" Kaoru extendió su brazo, indicando la masa de personas bebiendo, riendo y bailando metidas en la famosa Casa de Te Sakura.

Takasugi se encogió. "Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a aquí. Ahora te mezclas."

Kaoru arrugó su nariz. "Mi trasero."

"Está muy bien, sin duda."

Kaoru exhaló un exasperado suspiro. "Eres tan predecible." Tomó un sorbo de su Ginger ale. "Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Porque," dijo Takasugi, sus ojos en la multitud, "Por alguna razón, Himura no quiere dejarte fuera de su vista."

"Bueno, ahora estoy fuera de su vista, no?" La voz de Kaoru se tornó cáustica.

"Y eso, querida," Takasugi se giró para guiñarle, "es por qué estoy cuidándote."

"Cuidando!" se infló Kaoru.

"Deberías estar contenta, Kaoru-nena," dijo él, recostándose y apuntando un pulgar en dirección del bar. "Soy lo único que se interpone entre tú y ese Neanderthal que ha estado mirándote por un cuarto de hora."

Kaoru se estremeció antes de reasumir su argumentativo comportamiento. "Bien, trataré de recordar agradecerte cuando tenga cáncer de todo este humo."

------

"Han sido reunidos para completar las siguientes misiones."

Tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en su líder, Katsura.

"Primero que nada," dijo él, dándole a cada una de sus sombras asesinas una larga mirada, "Deben saber que Choshu está cerca a su meta. Pronto, el Bakufu caerá. Pero," pausó por énfasis, "Hay unos cuantos detalles más que necesitan atención." Deslizó tres sobres negros por la mesa. "Cada uno contiene una lista de nombres. Todos saben qué hacer."

"Eliminarlos." Genji sonrió, sus ojos azules iluminándose con deleite.

"Sí," afirmó Katsura, "Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, pueden completar los asesinatos a su medida. Sólo asegúrense de que se completen en dos semanas. Entendido?"

Kenshin, junto con los otros dos asesinos, asintió.

"Y otra cosa," anotó Katsura, "Pueden reconocer algunas de esas personas."

"Eso ha importado?" sonrió el tercer asesino.

"Entonces eso es todo caballeros," los despidió Katsura, "Espero un reporte en dos semanas. Himura-san," levantó una mano, "Por favor, quédate un momento."

Los otros dos asesinos salieron de la habitación mientras Kenshin se reacomodaba.

"Cómo está Kamiya-san?" inquirió Katsura, casi conversador.

"Está bien," respondió Battousai.

"Disfrutó la escuela?"

"En ciertas cosas."

"Está comiendo apropiadamente?"

"Sí."

"Tiene suficiente ropa?"

"Sí."

"Has tenido sexo con ella?"

"No, señor." Kenshin apretó sus dientes, puntualizando sus palabras.

"Por qué no?"

"Estás ordenándomelo?" Kenshin niveló una furiosa mirada con su empleador.

"No," sonrió Katsura levemente, "Sólo quería saber por qué no has tomado ventaja de la situación."

"Es irrelevante." Kenshin desvió su rostro. "Ejecuto bien mi trabajo."

"Bueno, entonces," dijo Katsura, "Puedes ir y reclamarla de Takasugi."

Kenshin se levantó e inclinó rígidamente, saliendo de la habitación. Se movió en silencio a través de la pulsante multitud, ubicando fácilmente a Kaoru sentada en la banca donde la había dejado.

"He terminado la reunión," anunció tranquilamente.

Kaoru lo miró casi agradecida. "Podemos irnos entonces?" preguntó suplicante, "Este lugar me enferma."

En su mente, estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Aún así, sólo asintió levemente.

"Bien!" exclamó la joven, levantándose para estirarse. "Puedo ir al baño de las señoritas antes de salir?"

De nuevo, el único reconocimiento de Kenshin fue un discreto movimiento de cabeza. Mientras Kaoru se movía por la multitud hacia el baño, la siguió con ojos de halcón hasta que desapareció tras la puerta del baño de mujeres.

"Habría pensado que demandarías ir con ella," rió Takasugi.

"Ella no huirá ahora." Kenshin aún observaba expectante la puerta.

"Y cómo lo sabrías?"

"Lo sé." Kenshin se giró para mirar a Takasugi por un momento.

"Bien, como sea," exclamó Takasugi, mientras se dirigía hacia la barra, "Voy a embriagarme."

Kenshin suspiró inaudible y se giró para buscar a Kaoru. Observó mientras, una por una, otras tres mujeres entraban al baño. Y mientras pasaban los minutos, observó a esas mismas tres mujeres dejar el baño. Gruñó bajo en su garganta mientras veía a una cuarta mujer entrar y salir del baño aún sin señales de Kaoru. En silencio, comenzó a empujar entre la multitud.

Kaoru rotaba sus hombros mientras se detenía en los espejos del baño. Inclinándose, estudió su rostro.

"Vaya!" Una repentina exclamación a su lado interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Kaoru se giró para observar a la mujer a su lado. Estaba de pie con una mano en su cadera, mirando descaradamente.

"No te ves mayor de diecisiete años! Eres una adolescente."

"En realidad, yo-" comenzó Kaoru.

"No sabía que Battousai apreciaba ese tipo de cosas."

"Perdón?" demandó Kaoru, irritación elevándose en su tono.

"Si lo hubiese sabido!" lamentó la mujer, "Habría intentado ese tipo de imagen."

"Qué?" Kaoru claramente estaba confundida pero la mujer no lo notó.

"Debe ser grandioso ser la ramera de Battousai!" la mujer suspiró fuertemente mientras se giraba y dejaba el baño.

Los ojos de Kaoru se ampliaron y se giró para mirar su reflejo. Su respiración se tornó difícil.

"La ramera de Battousai?" le preguntó a su imagen.

Kenshin, empujando las puertas al baño de mujeres, la encontró mirando al espacio, o más bien, mirando ausente un espejo.

Llegando tras ella, escabulló su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la haló hacia él.

"Qué pasa?" respiró en su oído.

Atípicamente asustada, Kaoru saltó un poco y permaneció callada. El ceño de Kenshin se frunció mientras también se giraba para mirar su reflejo. Sus brazos colgaban a sus costados y sus ojos estaban nublados.

"Alguien te tocó?" demandó Battousai, su voz bordeando con rabia.

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza malhumorada y miró hacia un lado. "Estás en el baño de las damas, sabes?" Su voz era pequeña.

"Aquí hago lo que quiera," gruñó él, "Qué pasó?"

"Nada," protestó Kaoru suavemente, bajando la mirada.

Kenshin apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura, presionándola más cerca. Dejó caer sus labios en su hombro, inhalando. Su calmada pregunta lo asustó.

"Soy tu ramera?"

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y miró su imagen en el espejo. Ella aún estaba mirando gacho, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"Por qué preguntas?" Inquirió él, sus ojos ámbar buscaban en su expresión.

"Una mujer dijo-"

"Una mujer? Quién?"

"Eso no importa. Ella sólo…" La voz de Kaoru se desvaneció. "_Soy _tu ramera?" repitió ella.

Kenshin le levantó una ceja, entretenido.

"Qué?" demandó Kaoru, de repente molesta y acusadora, "No sabes lo que la gente está diciendo?"

"No me importa lo que diga la gente."

"Pero podrían estar diciendo que soy una _ramera. _Una ramera!" Estaba mirándolo furiosamente a través del reflejo.

Él sacudió su cabeza, claramente divertido. "No sólo cualquier ramera. _Mi_ ramera," corrigió él.

"Tú-" Kaoru se zafó de su agarre y lo enfrentó. "_No _soy una ramera. No te atrevas-"

"Ven," repitió él, envolviendo un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura. La sacó del baño, ignorando las miradas curiosas. Sus dedos encontraron los suyos y la llevó de la mano por unas escaleras. Se tambaleó en el piso y miró alrededor con un frunce.

"Este lugar está lleno de sorpresas," comentó ella secamente, asimilando el largo corredor de puertas cerradas.

Battousai le dio una paca de billetes a la mujer detrás del escritorio y llevó a Kaoru por el corredor. Se detuvo en frente de una puerta cerrada.

"Escucha," dijo él.

Un furioso sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas de Kaoru mientras comenzaba a distinguir los sonidos de placer desde adentro. Ella comenzó a alejarse, avergonzada.

"Espera," ordenó Kenshin, acercándola a la puerta.

Kaoru se coloreó de un brillante tono rojo mientras escuchaba a una mujer y un hombre gritar de pasión. De repente, gritó otra distintiva voz masculina. Mientras la mujer gritaba, dos hombres jadeaban y gritaban su placer.

"Ahora, eso," susurró Kenshin, "Es una ramera - fornica hombres indiscriminadamente."

Kaoru se sonrojó profundamente y se alejó de la puerta, retrocediendo en el pecho de Kenshin. Kenshin rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la condujo por el corredor y a una habitación vacía, cerrando la puerta y asegurándola tras él.

"Por qué _estamos _aquí?" Kaoru se giró para encararlo, sus brazos cruzados, "Pensé que íbamos a casa."

Kenshin no le respondió. En vez, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sujetando sus brazos a sus costados.

"Ahora, por qué preguntas si eres mi ramera?" preguntó él, rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya.

Kaoru se encogió, avergonzada.

"Es porque soy un criminal y te hago el amor cuando me place?"

Kaoru tartamudeó y se retorció en sus brazos. "No me has hecho el amor!"

"No todavía," respondió él, su voz grave, "Pero lo haré."

El cuerpo de Kaoru se tensó y trató desesperadamente de romper contacto visual, un escalofrío subió por su cuerpo. Kenshin la giró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, halándola hacia él. Cubrió su mentón en su mano y echó hacia atrás su cabeza, bajando hacia su cuello.

"Dejarías que otro hombre te toque?"

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza.

"Ni yo permitiría que cualquier otro hombre además de mi te toque."

La mano que estaba tomando su mentón se deslizó a su cuello y luego sobre un seno, sus dedos moldeaban la animada forma. Kaoru ahogó un respiro. Su mano bajó por su forma, hasta que ambas palmas descansaban en sus caderas.

"Pero eso no te hace una ramera," susurró él roncamente, "Te hace mi mujer."

Las manos de Kenshin se deslizaron bajo el borde de la camisa de Kaoru, sus callosos dedos trazaban la levantada piel de las cicatrices en su estómago. Luego, rápidamente, levantó el material sobre su pecho, ambas manos cubrieron sus senos.

"Kenshin, sólo soy una adolescente."

"Kaoru," gruñó él, "Eres mi mujer." Deslizó su mano hacia la base de su estómago y la empujó contra él, dejándola sentir su excitación. "Sólo mi mujer puede hacerme esto."

Kaoru mordió el interior de su mejilla, el sonrojo extendiéndose.

"No te avergüences."

Kenshin levantó su camisa sobre su cabeza y la retiró de sus brazos, tirándola a un lado. Con diestros dedos, empujó su falda y ropa interior sobre sus caderas y por sus muslos hasta que cayeron a sus pies. Él retrocedió, girándola por los hombros. Lentamente, alcanzó tras ella y desabrochó su brassier, lo retiró debajo de sus brazos y lo lanzó lejos. Retrocedió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Con una maliciosa sonrisa, se recostó.

"Ahora ven," ordenó, "Muéstrame."

Kaoru dejó caer sus mechones sobre sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. "No, yo-"

"No, no lo eres." Su voz era cortante.

"Pero fui-"

"Eso no importa para mi."

"Pero me hace-"

"Sucia?" Él se inclinó con sus codos en sus rodillas, sus intensos ojos estudiaban su ligera forma. "Eso es lo que piensas que eres?"

Lágrimas bordeaban sus pestañas mientras asentía lentamente.

"Estás equivocada," reprimió Kenshin seriamente, "Eres la mujer más pura que he conocido. Ahora, muéstrame."

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados mientras Kaoru levantaba su mentón para encontrar sus ojos. Y sus ojos estaban en los suyos y en ningún otro lugar, su examinadora mirada examinaba sus rasgos faciales. Sonrió. Luego, comenzó a trazar su cuerpo con su mirada, sus ojos moviéndose sobre cada curva, cada cicatriz. Levantó la mirada para encontrar sus cuestionadores ojos azules por un momento.

"Eres hermosa."

Ella se sonrojó, levantando sus brazos instintivamente para cubrirse.

"No lo hagas!" gritó él.

Ella se paralizó, y luego bajó sus brazos una vez más.

"Ven," invitó mientras levantaba una mano abierta en su dirección.

Kaoru caminó hacia él hasta que estuvo entre sus rodillas. Battousai presionó sus labios en las cicatrices en su sección media mientras sus manos subían por la parte trasera de sus muslos. Kaoru lo miraba, su respiración lenta y lánguida. Moviéndose gentil y lentamente, Kenshin levantó su cabeza para atrapar su mirada. Luego, comenzó a trabajar su cuerpo: su lengua moviéndose sobre el trocito de su seno y sus dedos entraban lentamente en ella. Jadeó, luchando con los gemidos mientras continuaba. Pero Kaoru no pudo luchar contra el temblor mientras alcanzaba el clímax, su cuerpo dominado por sus delicados suministros.

Ella colapsó en su regazo y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su sensible piel, presionando tiernos besos en su quijada. Siguió su mirada mientras caía en el tiro de sus pantalones.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, levantó su mentón para que sus tímidos ojos encontraran los suyos. Una leve sonrisa se extendió cálida sobre sus rasgos usualmente inexpresivos. "Hoy no, mi hermosa."

"Pero-" objetó ella.

"Hoy es sobre ti," interrumpió él tranquilamente, "Tu cuerpo. Tu placer."

Espontáneamente, lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos. Hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

"Nunca antes ha sido sobre mi," susurró ella en su piel.

"Lo sé," respondió en su oído, "Pero siempre será sobre ti de ahora en adelante. Aún cuando llegue el día en que satisfaga mis propios deseos dentro de ti, también será para tu placer."

Kaoru levantó sus ojos humedecidos hacia los suyos y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

"Pero no te equivoques," añadió con burlona seriedad, "Cuando el día llegue no me detendré de hacerte el amor hasta que esté completamente exhausto."

Kaoru echó hacia atrás su cabeza y rió, los tonos melodiosos se adentraban en la memoria de Kenshin.

------

Ieyasu Tokugawa y su mano derecha, Kazuma Ishigawa, permanecían esperando en el callejón detrás de un edificio.

"Aquí está, señor!" Una gruesa voz llamó desde la oscuridad mientras tres figuras aparecían en la luz.

Una forma pequeña y golpeada cayó del agarre del hombre al concreto.

"Se supone que nos encontrarías hace una hora, idiota!" gritó furioso Ishigawa. Cuando el pequeño cuerpo no hizo reverencia, Ishigawa lo pateó despreciativamente. "Dónde estaba el mocoso?" demandó de los hombres que lo habían traído.

"Lo encontramos en el río," se encogió el hombre, "parece que no tenía intención de venir a nosotros."

"Pequeño…" Ishigawa hizo como si fuera a patear de nuevo al chico.

"Deja al chico," ordenó Tokugawa. Se detuvo para inspeccionar al niño. "Por qué huiste?" Preguntó tranquilamente.

"No tengo nada para ti," espetó Yahiko, aún doblado después de su golpiza.

Tokugawa se detuvo y dio la vuelta, cerrando sus ojos. Ishigawa, enfurecido, agarró al niño por el cabello.

"Nos dirás lo que viste," gritó él, "Ahora!"

Yahiko se retorció, pateando violentamente las espinillas del hombre.

"Maldito!" gritó él, dejando caer al chico en el frío suelo y le entregó una brutal patada en su costado.

"El hombre," continuó Tokugawa, rehusándose a observar el interrogatorio, "Himura - quién es?"

"No lo sé." Yahiko estaba sujetando su costado, tosiendo.

"Quién era su acompañante?"

"Sólo una chica."

"Eso no es suficiente."

Una sesión de patadas del otro hombre envió a Yahiko a rodar de dolor.

"Cuál era su nombre?"

"Kaoru," tartamudeó él tosiendo.

"Su apellido."

"Kamiya," gruñó Yahiko.

"Kamiya?" Tokugawa se giró y miró al chico, "Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto," tosió Yahiko, su mente buscando frenética una forma para hacerlos olvidarla, "Para eso me pagaste, cierto? De cualquier manera, sólo es una estudiante de secundaria. Nada importante."

"Qué es tan importante sobre ese nombre?" preguntó Ishigawa, girándose hacia su amo.

"No recuerdas?" dijo Tokugawa, excitación despertaba en su voz, "Es el nombre del experimento - Kaoru Kamiya. La chica que le dimos a Kanryu para practicar pruebas."

"Quise decir Kirima, no Kamiya," dijo Yahiko, luchando por levantarse, "Kaoru Kirima!"

"No creo que cometieras un error, jovencito," Tokugawa le dirigió unos ojos serios al chico, "Ahora, dónde está?"

"No lo sé."

Yahiko fue pateado de nuevo.

"Dije que no sé!"

"Te liberaré de tu deuda con nosotros," anunció Tokugawa suavemente, "Si nos dices dónde encontrar a esta chica."

"Feh," espetó Yahiko, levantándose, "No lo creo. Termino con ustedes."

"Mocoso!" Ishigawa agarró a Yahiko por los hombros y lo sacudió salvajemente. "Nos lo _dirás_!"

Yahiko se zafó del agarre del hombre y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador. "Bastardo," gritó él, "No te dejaré lastimarla como lastimaste a mi hermana. Esta vez, _yo_ la _protegeré_."

"Lo siento chico," dijo Tokugawa, "No necesitamos que nos ayudes voluntariamente. Es obvio para mí el cómo podemos encontrarla. Himura, después de todo, es hombre de Katsura - debe estar en la Casa de Te Sakura." Le asintió a los hombres, "Tráiganlo."

------

Kaoru salió de la Casa de Te Sakura y dio vueltas en la acera, sus brazos extendidos hacia la brillante luna arriba. Kenshin salió del edificio un momento después, sus ojos sonriéndole a la joven ante él. Atrapó una de sus manos y la haló hacia su pecho, presionando sus labios en su frente.

"Estás sonriéndome?" preguntó Kaoru, asombrados ojos azules en su rostro.

"Qué?"

"Esa expresión," dijo Kaoru, sorprendida, "Es una sonrisa!"

Sin duda, las usualmente duras y severas líneas de la boca de Kenshin estaban, en vez, elevadas en una genuina sonrisa. Él rió, sus labios separados para mostrar sus dientes y las esquinas de sus ojos elevadas en una risa. Kaoru comenzó a reír con él, maravillada y divertida ante esta desconocida vista de él.

"Eres preciosa, mi hermosa," susurró él, su aliento calentaba su rostro en el frío aire nocturno.

"Ah, qué pintoresco." Una paralizante voz irrumpió en la noche.

Kaoru y Kenshin se giraron para encarar un grupo de tres hombres de pie en la calle.

"Qué quieren?" El tono de Kenshin cayó un octavo.

"Ver si saben quién es este." El hombre empujó un pequeño cuerpo en el suelo a sus pies, entregando una fuerte patada en su estómago.

Las manos de Kaoru volaron a su boca. "Yahiko," respiró ella.

En cuanto las palabras dejaron sus labios los tres hombres comenzaron a golpear al chico: pateando, golpeando y tirando.

"No," lloró Kaoru.

"Kaoru," Yahiko trató de gritar pero sólo salió como un gruñido, "Aléjate, Kaoru."

Pero Kaoru ya se había lanzado hacia ellos, su rabia llameando. Entregó una rápida patada a un hombre y se giró para golpear a otro. Kenshin comenzó tras ella pero los hombres de repente se lanzaron hacia él. Los rechazó fácilmente pero luego se paralizó en seco.

Un cuarto y desapercibido hombre atrapó a Kaoru por el cuello, un arma en su cabeza.

"Muévete, y la mato."

"Yahiko?" Kaoru trató de mirar al chico, quien yacía en el suelo, luchando por levantarse.

"Bastardos," murmuró él tosiendo.

"Bueno, gracias Yahiko," dijo Ishigawa congenial, "No necesitamos más de tus servicios. Eres liberado de tu labor."

"Maldición," juró Yahiko amargamente, levantándose de rodillas.

"No es esto como lo fue con Mayumi-"

"No digas el nombre de mi hermana," rugió Yahiko, "Maldito bastardo!"

"Excepto que en realidad maté a esa perra," continuó Ishigawa.

"Devuelve a Kaoru!" gritó Yahiko, apretando su adolorido costado.

"Lo siento, niño," respondió el hombre, "Pero gracias por tu ayuda para atraparla."

Mientras el niño maldecía de nuevo, los puños de Kenshin se tensaron y aflojaron mientras miraba. "Qué quieren?" demandó él.

"Nada de ti," respondió Ishigawa, presionando el cañón del arma en la sien de Kaoru, "Pero nos llevaremos a Kaoru Kamiya."

"Te conozco," el rostro de Kaoru se nubló de repente. "Estabas ahí cuando…" Su voz se desvaneció mientras sus ojos se llenaban con temor. "Ishigawa." El nombre fue un susurro. "Estabas con Kanryu." De repente, comenzó a forcejear salvajemente en sus brazos. Kenshin avanzó pero Ishigawa movió el arma en Kaoru.

"Te perseguiré," amenazó Battousai, sus pupilas llenándose de rabia, "Y te mataré lentamente."

"Que te diviertas intentándolo." Ishigawa retrocedió mientras un auto negro frenaba para detenerse tras él. Las puertas se abrieron desde adentro y comenzó a meter a Kaoru en el asiento trasero.

"No," gritó Kaoru desesperadamente, una palma abierta, "Kenshin!"

"Nada de movimientos repentinos," advirtió Ishigawa mientras trataba de meter las forcejeantes extremidades de Kaoru en el auto.

"Kenshin!" Ahora lágrimas bajaban libremente por sus mejillas. "Por favor, no los dejes-" Su grito fue interrumpido mientras la puerta se cerraba y el auto se alejaba.

Battousai cerró sus ojos, luchando por controlar su respiración y la llama en sus ojos. Apretó sus dientes, sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. Escuchando un movimiento ante él, sus enrojecidos ojos se abrieron. El niño, Yahiko, estaba frente a él, lágrimas bajaban por sus infantiles rasgos. Sin miramientos, el niño cayó de rodillas ante Kenshin, inclinándose y presionando su frente en el suelo.

"Por favor, hazlo rápido," dijo Yahiko en el asfalto.

"Qué?" le espetó Kenshin a la postrada figura.

"Por favor, has que mi muerte sea rápida!" La voz de Yahiko creció en volumen y desesperación.

El niño levantó su cabeza y miró a Kenshin a través de sus lágrimas. "Sé que estás enojado. Y es mi culpa que se la llevaran. Así que por favor…"

Kenshin levantó una ceja. "Matarte?" Se giró. "No te halagues."

"Pero antes, dijiste que-"

"Además," interrumpió el legendario destajador, dirigiéndole una mirada al chico, "No creo que tu muerte la hiciera feliz. Entiendes?"

Yahiko miró al suelo por un momento. Luego, rápidamente, se puso de pie. "Entonces, puedo ayudarte a encontrarla."

Kenshin pausó y, girándose levemente, asintió. "Entonces ven."

Sin otra palabra, Yahiko caminó tras Kenshin en la Casa de Te Sakura para encontrar a Katsura.

------

Fin del capítulo 21, continuará!

**Próximo capítulo: Separación.**


	22. Separación

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimers:** Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

**Capítulo 22: Separación**

------

------

_Caemos hacia el momento cuando_

_Todos nuestros temores y sueños colindan_

------

La habitación estaba oscura. Las baldosas estaban frías. Y ella estaba sola.

Kaoru estaba sentada en el piso, recostada pesadamente contra la fría pared. Sus ojos azules, pálidos a la luz de la luna, buscaban en el cielo nocturno. Las lágrimas que se habían secado en sus mejillas dejaron quemada su piel, excepto donde los mechones de su cabello suelto se habían aplastado. Sus muñecas estaban marcadas y rojas de las esposas metálicas que las juntaban. La habían vestido en un simple vestido blanco, uno delgado y casi traslúcido en la luz.

Cuando primero había sido tirada como una muñeca de trapo en la celda, había golpeado sin piedad en la puerta, gritando asesino sanguinario hasta que estuvo ronca. Luego, hundiéndose de rodillas en el mismo lugar en el que estaba ahora, se había agachado como una flor bajo la lluvia y lloró amargamente. Finalmente, había levantado su cabeza, sólo para recostarla pesadamente contra la pared. Ahora sólo sus ojos se movían, trazando formas invisibles en el cielo.

La esperanza, como una ligera y cálida brisa, había abandonado a Kaoru.

------

"Ishigawa?" Katsura se giró para mirar a Kenshin y Yahiko con preocupación. "El hombre que se llevó a Kamiya-san se llama Ishigawa?"

"Sí, señor," asintió Yahiko humildemente, "Era mi empleador."

"También es la mano derecha de Tokugawa," complementó Katsura, su tono elevándose, "Y un adversario más peligroso, Himura," se giró para considerar desaprobadoramente a su asesino, "Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?"

Yahiko dio un paso valientemente. "No fue su culpa," admitió Yahiko, inclinándose. "Fue toda mía. Los dejé encontrarla."

"Aún así," frunció Katsura, "Esto es muy inconveniente."

Los labios de Battousai se apretaron en una delgada línea, su quijada trabajaba furiosamente. "Iré y la traeré, Katsura-san."

"Como recuerdo," dijo Katsura enojado, "Tuve esta misma discusión con Takasugi referente a Uno. Y no le fue permitido ir tras ella."

"Seguramente," gruñó Kenshin, "No puedes estar pensando en dejarla con ellos."

Katsura levantó una ceja. "Me desobedecerás?"

Kenshin miró a su mentor, sus puños apretados furiosamente. Yahiko miró al hombre a su lado. Claramente podía ver las pasiones de la guerra dentro del asesino por la fiereza de su quijada y sus abiertas fosas nasales.

"En esta situación-" comenzó Kenshin, su voz apretada.

"Esta situación no es diferente a las otras," interrumpió Katsura fríamente, "Si vas tras ella, no hay necesidad de decir qué daño le haría a nuestros planes."

Kenshin se giró rápidamente y estrelló su puño en la pared, pronunciando una fuerte maldición. Rugió, golpeando de nuevo la pared con tres poderosos golpes. Luego, descansó su frente en la pared, su respiración salía en cortos jadeos. Tragando dolorosamente, giró hacia atrás su cabeza.

La elección yacía frente a él: desobedecer a su maestro y rescatar a su amor, además arriesgar el futuro por el que ya había trabajado tan duro _u _obedecer y dejar a su amor en la cueva del león, asegurando su victoria. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, conteniendo las ardientes lágrimas tras sus párpados. Después de maldecir coloridamente y golpear la pared una vez más, se giró para encarar a su líder, ojos secos y desafiantes.

"Obedeceré," siseó Battousai, sus finos rasgos faciales temblaban.

"Ven conmigo," ordenó Katsura, dejando la habitación.

Yahiko le siguió los talones a Kenshin, quien se precipitaba por el club detrás de Katsura. Sus ojos encapirotados y quijada firmemente puesta, entró en el auto negro que esperaba afuera. El auto aceleró.

------

La puerta se abrió, un rectángulo brillante de luz en la oscura habitación. Kaoru no se molestó en darse la vuelta.

"Ven." La orden fue fría, prometía dolor si no obedecía.

Kaoru se giró hacia la luz, escudando sus ojos de la luz con sus manos atadas. Consideró a su captor con ojos ensombrecidos. Luego, se levantó lentamente, enderezándose. Sus desnudos pies avanzaron tranquilamente por el piso mientras se acercaba al hombre y a su séquito armado.

"Veo que me recuerdas," un hombre vestido en una blanca bata sonrió cruelmente.

Mientras lo pasaba al estéril corredor, le dirigió al científico una inexpresiva mirada. "No puedes lastimarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho," dijo suavemente, su voz dura como piedra.

"Ya lo veremos," sonrió él, sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus grandes y redondos lentes.

Kaoru mantuvo alto su mentón, ya alejándose del hombre; ya conociendo el camino. El hombre caminó rápidamente para adelantarse a sus determinados pasos.

"Excitada?" Se bufó él mientras luchaba por mantenerse un paso adelante de ella.

Kaoru levantó una delicada ceja y no se molestó en responderle. Al final del desolado corredor, ya podía ver las puertas dobles en frente de ellos. Luchó con la aceleración de su corazón mientras las puertas eran abiertas para revelar una habitación blanca casi cegadora. Opuesta a las puertas había una pared de ventanas y podía ver las siluetas moviéndose a través de los oscurecidos paneles. Sabía que siempre estaban observando.

"Bienvenida a casa," siseó el científico.

Kaoru se sintió mareada mientras miraba la odiosa habitación pero mordió su labio, luchando contra las nauseas.

"Prepárenla," les gritó a los guardias armados mientras salía, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de observación.

Rudamente, dos guardias agarraron a Kaoru por los brazos, casi levantándola del piso mientras la entraban en la habitación. Kaoru cerró sus ojos y luchó con la urgencia de patear y gritar. De la experiencia sabía que nunca hacía un bien, que ellos siempre obtenían lo que querían. Luchaba con ella misma, aferrada desesperadamente a la dignidad que le había quedado. Los guardias la arrastraron al centro de la habitación y luego la presionaron al piso. Sólo por un momento, sus lastimadas muñecas sintieron el frío contacto del aire mientras desataban sus manos. Pero al siguiente, sintió como si sus hombros hubiesen sido torcidos de sus lugares mientras los guardias aseguraban sus muñecas al piso. Kaoru fijó sus ojos en el piso mientras los hombres, a quienes se rehusó mirar, comenzaban a colocar cableados de succión en sus sienes y espalda. Cuando terminaron, fue dejada arrodillada en el centro de la blanca habitación, sus manos atadas a cada lado por gruesas correas de cuero. Las puertas se cerraron y las luces fluorescentes se encendieron. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

"Listos?"

Vagamente, ella registró la voz del científico jefe y supo que estaba hablándoles a sus colegas y no a ella. Sabía que estaba revisando la calidad de las lecturas en el monitor y revisando la escritura en otra pantalla. Escuchó las voces de los otros y se preparó.

"Estamos listos, creo."

"Me pregunto cuánta resistencia pondrá?"

"Quién sabe?"

Aunque Kaoru estaba esperándolo, el shock eléctrico que pasó a través de los cables y en su carne aún la hicieron tambalear de dolor. Cuando terminó el primer choque, cayó hacia adelante, jadeando y temblando. Apretando sus dientes, se preparó para el próximo.

"Ninguna imagen todavía."

"Rayos, es obstinada."

"Dale otra ronda, entonces. No puede durar."

Su boca se abrió en un silencioso grito mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás, la extraña corriente la atravesaba como una llama viva. Se retorció con dolor, cada músculo contrayéndose en agonizante dolor. Luego, tan rápido como comenzó, terminó y colapsó otra vez. Aunque su visión estaba borrosa con dolor, mordió su labio hasta que sangró, saboreando el horrible sabor metálico en su lengua. No cedería, se decía, no los dejaría ver.

"Uno más largo lo hará."

"Podría matarla?"

"No, sólo estén listos para cortar la corriente cuando lo diga."

Kaoru ahora estaba respirando con dificultad, su pecho subiendo y cayendo con adolorido esfuerzo. "No," respiró ella, "Por favor, no." Pero la corriente aún llegó, llenando sus venas con fuego y haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera con dolor.

"No!" Ahora gritaba fuerte, y no le importó.

"Estamos comenzando a obtener una imagen."

"Bien. Alístense para cortar esa corriente."

Kaoru abrió sus ojos, buscando el infinito techo blanco. Podía _sentirlo _pulsando en el borde de su consciente, llameando en respuesta a la electricidad quemando su cuerpo.

"No", suplicó ella, "Por favor, no."

Y luego, su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos inmediatamente desenfocados.

"Corten el poder!" rugió el científico.

Y aunque la corriente eléctrica fue cortada, Kaoru aún se estremecía como si estuviera poseída. Pero sus ojos no estaban viendo más el techo. Las voces a su alrededor, vagas.

_Sangre, tanta sangre__**.**_

"Quién es ese?" preguntó un doctor, mirando la indistinta imagen en el monitor.

"No sé," respondió el científico, "Sólo asegúrense de grabar todo esto."

_El brillo de su acero cortaba la sangre como un rayo de luz. Estaba lloviendo sangre._

Kaoru se sacudió, lágrimas brotaban de sus amplios y opacos ojos. Perdóname, una voz calmada susurró en su mente.

_ÉL hizo llover sangre_.

Los científicos, todos reunidos en la pequeña pantalla, vieron lo que Kaoru vio. Vio al hombre levantarse de los frescos pozos de sangre y limpiar la sangre que bajaba por sus mejillas como lágrimas con el revés de su manga. Lo vio sacudir la espesa sangre en su espada.

_Sangre_.

Y observaron al hombre de cabello llameante emerger de la espesa neblina, sus ojos un furioso ámbar.

El cuerpo de Kaoru de repente convulsionó violentamente, sus extremidades se estrangularon contra los amarres de cuero que la ataban al piso. "No," gritó ella, "No!"

"Rápido," ordenó el científico, "Denle uno rápido!"

Ante el pulso de energía eléctrica, cayó hacia adelante violentamente, su cabello escondiendo sus humedecidas mejillas. Sus recuerdos ahora brotaban por ella, filtrándose a través de los cables y mostrándose a sus enemigos en una pequeña pantalla de video. Kaoru sabía que no se detendrían hasta que supieran todo. Cayó hacia adelante, no peleando más contra la corriente. Era como si fuera un guijarro en una remachadora, las violentas aguas del río la bañaban.

Un viejo y conocido tono subió a la superficie de su torturado consciente. Sus secos y partidos labios comenzaron a moverse, formando las palabras lentamente.

_Si el océano colinda,_

_Si la luna cruza el sol,_

_Desperdicio mi aliento_

_Sin un nombre y sin nadie_

Cálidas y ardientes lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas mientras se suspendía entre la blanca habitación y las nubladas visiones de sus recuerdos. Las incorpóreas voces de sus torturadores se desvanecieron en sus oídos.

"Necesitamos ver el rostro del empleador de ese hombre."

"No lo conocemos ya?"

"Tokugawa-san quiere pruebas. Nosotros también necesitamos la localización de su base de operaciones."

"Acabar con la pequeña revolución será fácil, después de eso."

Kaoru se jorobó sobre sus rodillas, sus antebrazos tensos mientras tiraban contra las ataduras que la sostenían. Así, la usarían para exponer a Kenshin y a los otros. Pero le importaba? Les debía alguna lealtad?

"Quién es _ese_?" Una voz alcanzó sus oídos, "Y por qué seguimos viéndolo?"

Kaoru levantó la mirada bruscamente, sus ojos azules oscurecidos mientras luchaba con enfocarse en el recuerdo que estaban extrayendo de su mente. A través de una espesa niebla vio el interior del apartamento de su captor y en el centro, estaba su captor mismo.

"Debe ser Battousai." El comentario fue un susurro de temeroso asombro.

Aunque no era un hombre alto, estaba en una pose imponente - su mentón no estaba elevada con arrogancia, pero puesta con determinación y sus hombros cuadrados. Una mano descansaba casualmente en la empuñadura de una de las espadas que colgaban en su cadera. Su llameante cabello estaba recogido alto y caía por la espalda de su abrigo.

Kaoru ahogó un sollozo mientras su corazón se contraía. Le importaba que todo por lo que había trabajado su captor cayera en pedazos? Que toda la sangre que había derramado hubiese sido en vano? Miraba anhelante su rígida forma, aún cuando sus recuerdos estuvieran cambiando de nuevo, moviéndose para revelar más de los secretos de Choshu. Inclinando su cabeza, Kaoru dejó que las palabras de una canción, lo cual era instintivo como respirar, salieran de sus labios.

_El silencio del sonido_

_Y el color de la noche_

_Y el sonido de los pensamientos_

_Y la idea de la luz_

Inhalando profundamente, fijó su rostro determinadamente. No los dejaría ganar de esta forma.

Los ojos de los científicos se movieron simultáneamente de la pantalla a la habitación cuando un aterrador y agudo grito eructó de su sujeto. La cabeza de la chica fue lanzada hacia atrás, su boca abierta en un grito.

"La corriente está encendida?" demandó el científico jefe.

Los otros hombres sacudieron sus cabezas anonadados. De repente, las luces titilaron. Girando ojos sorprendidos hacia la habitación más allá del vidrio, vieron el cuerpo de la joven arquearse mientras su grito se intensificaba.

"Qué demonios…"

Un brillo, más brillante que el inhumado resplandor de las lámparas fluorescentes, parecía irradiar de su piel. Su cuerpo se estremeció y un intangible pulso de energía explotó.

"Rápido!" gritó el científico, saltando para retirar cables de sus enchufes, "Desconecten todo!"

Su sala de observación explotó en chispas mientras los cables se desconectaban de monitores y pantallas.

"Corten la energía!" gritó alguien.

Las habitaciones quedaron oscuras. Y luego, de repente, todo estaba en silencio.

------

Cuando abrieron las puertas al pobremente iluminado estudio de Katsura, dos figuras ya estaban esperando: una tan alta y delgada como la otra era alta y robusta.

"Tú," espetó Kenshin, hundiéndose en un pose de batalla, su mano automáticamente fue por su espada a su costado.

Aoshi permanecía estoicamente tranquilo al otro lado de la habitación, sus labios severos y sus ojos brillando con desconfianza.

"No habrá nada de eso, estúpido." Dijo una majestuosa voz del hombre al lado de Aoshi.

Aunque no se enderezó, los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron sorprendidos. "Maestro?" casi se ahoga.

Hiko Seijuro avanzó. "Quién creíste que era, idiota?" Suspiró exasperado. "Enderézate, tonto. No habrá pelea."

Los ojos ámbar de Kenshin se movieron para mirar a Aoshi. "Por qué estás con él?" Demandó salvajemente.

Hiko tocó las puntas de sus dedos en su sien, suspirando cansado. "Aoshi Shinomori trabaja para mi," elucidó, "Igual que Megumi Takani."

"Qué?" la demanda de Kenshin fue un siseo de incredulidad.

"Hiko es mi amigo y aliado," dijo Katsura tranquilamente, girándose para encarar a Kenshin, "Nuestras dos organizaciones han sido colaboradoras durante el último año."

"Quieres decirme," siseó Kenshin entre dientes mientras se enderezaba, "que me hiciste secuestrar a Kaoru de tus propios hombres?"

"Sí," vino la simple respuesta.

"Por qué?" preguntó Kenshin incrédulo, su voz elevada.

"Eso es algo que también me gustaría entender," declaró Aoshi, su plana voz llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Cállate!" le espetó Kenshin bruscamente al otro guerrero. "Y tú, _maestro_," resopló amargamente, "Pensé que te oponías a usar tu fuerza por esta causa. Como recuerdo, me desheredaste por eso."

Hiko se encogió y dijo crípticamente, "Katsura y yo tenemos un trato."

"Qué _trato_?" Kenshin estaba temblando con rabia.

"No es tu asunto," respondió Katsura por Hiko, "Ahora ven." Él cruzó la habitación para detenerse cerca de su buró de caoba.

Hiko observó la respiración de su antiguo estudiante salir en cortos jadeos, sus músculos tensos y temblando de rabia. Estaba pisando el límite y Hiko lo sabía.

"Ven!" le ordenó Katsura a su asesino, reuniendo a los otros hombres alrededor de su escritorio.

"Soy tu _perro_?" siseó Kenshin peligrosamente, sus ardientes ojos rajas de rabia.

Los labios de Hiko se apretaron mientras veía la locura en esos ojos. Sus propias pupilas se movían aprehensivas del impasivo rostro de Katsura a los enojados rasgos de Kenshin y viceversa.

Katsura consideró a su empleado contemplativo por un momento antes de responder. "Sí," respondió, su voz fría, "Sí, Battousai, eres mi perro. Digo mata y matas por mí. Digo ven y vienes. Digo quédate y te quedas. No olvides, tú aceptaste ese rol."

Yahiko, casi escondido en las sombras de la habitación, observaba con terror mientras Kenshin temblaba con rabia, su rostro escondido tras sus largos mechones rojos. Y de repente, el rostro del asesino se blanqueó y quedó perfectamente tranquilo, como si la rabia hubiese sido drenada de su cuerpo. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus rasgos eran duros y tensos, sus labios una delgada línea y sus ojos delgadas rajas de furia contenida. Caminó hacia sus maestros, sus pasos inalterados y sus músculos hinchados como si fueran apretados por fuertes cables. Yahiko luchó con la urgencia de temblar con temor. Este Kenshin, frío e inhumano, definitivamente era más aterrorizante.

"Entonces cuáles son tus órdenes?" preguntó Battousai, su tono bajo y malhumorado.

"Mis órdenes son simples," anunció Katsura tranquilamente, "Shinomori recuperará a Kamiya-san."

"Me rehúso a trabajar con él," articuló Battousai suavemente, nivelando una amenazadora mirada con Aoshi.

"No tendrás que hacerlo," reveló Katsura, "Porque irá solo. Tú continuarás con los asesinatos que te asigné."

Para su crédito, las duras líneas de los rasgos de Aoshi no se movieron en una victoriosa sonrisa. En vez, la expresión de Aoshi permaneció neutral mientras encontraba la dura mirada de Kenshin.

"Tú me la entregaste," le recordó Battousai a Katsura, un borde siniestro delineaba su tono casual.

"Y ahora te la estoy quitando," pronunció Katsura.

"Ya veo." La perforadora mirada del asesino se centró en Aoshi. "Si sale con un rasguño," su voz era leve pero la amenaza era innegable, "Te cazaré."

El alto hombre asintió casi imperceptivo. "Nada le pasará," respondió calmado, "De eso estoy seguro."

Battousai se giró hacia su maestro. "Puedo retirarme?"

Katsura asintió.

"Y el niño?" preguntó tranquilo.

"Hiko se lo llevará a Megumi," respondió Katsura.

"Muy bien." Kenshin inclinó su cabeza hacia Hiko. "Maestro." Su antiguo maestro resopló y desvió la mirada. "Shinomori," dijo Kenshin, "Te deseo éxito." Girándose, salió del pequeño grupo de hombres y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Una pequeña figura salió de las sombras mientras pasaba.

"Kenshin?" aventuró Yahiko tímidamente.

Kenshin se detuvo, sus ojos cayeron hacia el chico. Miró al niño, sus ojos como cuchillos en intensidad. Yahiko tragó nervioso.

"Cuídate," dijo él, su voz saliendo en apenas un susurro.

Battousai frunció sus ojos y asintió cortamente. Luego, con pasos rápidos y ligeros, dejó la habitación. Mientras esperaba por el elevador, pescó un pequeño sobre negro de su bolsillo.

Necesitaba matar algo.

------

El científico retiró sus gafas y frotó sus ojos con el revés de su manga. Suspiró, supervisando el desastre. Cuando la luz había sido restaurada, su sala de observación yacía en ruinas - cables rotos y unos cuantos monitores quemados. Cuando habían retirado el videocasete del monitor grabando los recuerdos de la chica, habían encontrado ser una mezcla de cinta plástica y magnética.

Se giró hacia la blanca habitación donde guardias atendían con cautela a la joven inconsciente. Los hombres estaban retirando con cuidado los electrodos y las correas de cuero mientras, de alguna forma, se habían fusionado a su piel. Su bata blanca colgaba de su pequeño cuerpo y sudor brillaba en su piel. Los guardias levantaron a la chica, doblando cada brazo sobre uno de sus hombros. Era sacada de la habitación de la misma forma como fue traída - excepto que esta vez, su cabeza rodaba a un lado y sus pies se arrastraban por las frías baldosas.

El entrecejo del científico se arrugó en un frunce. Qué había hecho la chica? Parecía como si hubiese canalizado energía a través de los cables.

Pero eso no era posible.

O sí? Los labios del científico se elevaron en una sonrisa. Las posibilidades parecían infinitas mientras las hipótesis corrían por su mente.

-----

"Un informante me ha contactado," les explicó Katsura a Hiko y Aoshi, "Y me ha dicho de los tipos de experimentos que el Bakufu es capaz de realizar en Kamiya-san."

Ante esta declaración, los rasgos de Aoshi se endurecieron. "Qué tipo de experimentos?"

"Canalizar electricidad por su cuerpo," dijo el hombre sombrío, "Son capaces de forzar sus recuerdos en representaciones visuales las cuales luego capturan en video."

"Cruel," murmuró Aoshi suavemente.

"Y peligroso para nosotros también - si son capaces de entender lo que ven," continuó Katsura, "Es imperativo que recuperes a Kamiya-san inmediatamente. Hoy."

"No fallaré," juró el ninja.

"Velocidad," indicó Katsura, "Es de suma importancia. Mata a quien se interponga en tu camino pero no más que eso. Himura-san despachará a los otros una vez que ella esté a salvo."

"Y a dónde debo llevarla?"

"De regreso al Centro Médico Takani, supongo." Suspiró Katsura. "Sí, ese sería el mejor lugar." Miró a Aoshi. "Vete. Ahora."

Con no más que un corto movimiento de cabeza, Aoshi se fue, saliendo por la puerta.

"Ciertamente logras sacar lo mejor en las personas, Kogoro," declaró Hiko secamente.

"Esta situación escasamente llama por sarcasmo, viejo amigo," Katsura le reprochó al hombre, "Podríamos perder todo."

"Enloquecerá."

"Te refieres a tu antiguo estudiante?" clarificó Katsura, "Podría sin duda. Pero es la única forma."

------

Battousai niveló una terrible mirada al hombre acobardado contra la pared. Cuerpos retorcidos y mutilados llenaban el callejón alrededor.

"Entrego justicia divina." Las palabras dejaron los labios del asesino como un respiro.

El ágil cuerpo de Battousai atravesó rápidamente la oscuridad. Antes de que el hombre pudiera pronunciar otro grito de terror, los delgados dedos del asesino estaban envueltos alrededor de su garganta, empujándolo en la pared. Ojos dorados fríos y despiadados examinaban por un momento el contorsionado rostro del blanco. Casi resopla decepcionado cuando sólo vio pánico en los ojos marrones del hombre. El tonto no poseía nada de la fuerza que _ella _había exhibido cuando había venido por ella esa primera vez. Sin titubear, retractó la mano que estaba estrangulando la tráquea de la víctima y brutalmente pasó el filo de su espada por la garganta del hombre. Battousai observaba impasivo mientras el cuello del hombre se abría mientras se hundía contra la pared. Con desatada precisión, el asesino sacudió la sangre de su hoja y enfundó la espada. Se giró para dejar el ensangrentado callejón.

No se molestó en limpiar la sangre que salpicó sus mejillas.

------

Kaoru yacía abrazada en un rincón de la oscura habitación, temblando de frío. No le había sido permitida una ventana. Sus ojos se movían ciegamente por el oscuro armario de habitación. La única luz que podía discernir eran las blancas líneas que marcaba la silueta de la puerta. Tragó dolorosamente, aferrándose a la luz y empujándose más en la fría pared. Sudor frío goteaba en su ya húmeda frente mientras trataba de estirar sus piernas. Kaoru se detuvo abruptamente, conteniendo un grito de angustia. Sus miembros inferiores aún estaban adormecidos y moverlos enviaba la sensación de puyas y agujas por sus piernas. Conteniendo las lágrimas, Kaoru frotó sus sudorosas palmas sobre la piel de sus pantorrillas y muslos, tratando desesperadamente de calentarlas.

Un repentino golpe contra la puerta de su celda hizo a Kaoru regresar sus ojos a la leve silueta de la puerta. Vio dos destellos plateados a cada lado de la puerta y luego el rectángulo cayó, estrellando el piso ante ella. Kaoru entrecerró sus ojos ante una figura de pie en el resplandor.

"Kenshin?" No se atrevió a elevar su voz sobre un susurro.

"No." La alta figura se detuvo en el brillo de su estéril prisión.

"Aoshi-san." Kaoru trató de detener la decepción de su voz mientras su corazón se hundía.

"No hay mucho tiempo, Kaoru-san," dijo él, su voz calmada y tranquila, "Ven." Le extendió una mano.

Kaoru asintió y se inclinó para levantarse. Pero sus piernas protestaron dolorosamente y dejó escapar un estrangulado grito, cayendo de nuevo.

"Lo siento, Aoshi-san," murmuró Kaoru.

"No dejes que te mortifique," respondió suavemente, tratando de disminuir la rabia que subió a su garganta al ver su condición, "Has sufrido mucho hoy."

Aoshi se agachó ante la débil mujer, sus oscuros ojos azules valorando sus heridas. Ella hizo una leve mueca mientras levantaba sus brazos cuidadosamente, llevándolos hacia arriba. El hombre pareció más silencioso mientras examinaba la viva piel y las marcas rojas que rodeaban sus delicadas muñecas.

"Aoshi-san," comenzó Kaoru insegura.

"Kaoru-san," interrumpió gentilmente, "Puedo ver que _es_ muy doloroso. Por favor, no intentes convencerme de lo contrario." Sacó un pequeño recipiente de su abrigo, y rápidamente comenzó a aplicar un frío bálsamo en su tersa piel. "De Megumi," explicó tranquilamente. "Ahora," anunció en un murmuro, "Voy a cargarte."

Kaoru cerró sus manos alrededor de su cuello y Aoshi deslizó un brazo bajo sus rodillas y uno tras su espalda. Mientras la levantaba, los músculos de Kaoru gritaron en protesta pero mordió su labio y apretó sus ojos, presionando su rostro en su cuello.

Los calculadores ojos de Aoshi se giraron de golpe hacia la entrada cuando escuchó gritos acercándose rápidamente. Miró a la chica en sus brazos. "Perdóname, Kaoru," susurró, "Pero debo correr."

En silencio, Aoshi se disparó por la puerta y al corredor. Sin mirar atrás al guardia que sabía lo había visto, se dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana.

"No los dejen huir!"

"No le disparen a la chica!"

Los guardias se detuvieron para apuntar con sus pistolas. Balas atravesaban el aire pero Aoshi las esquivó todas, agachándose y saltando con habilidad. De repente aceleró y, con un gran salto, se precipitó hacia la enorme ventana. Kaoru y Aoshi atravesaron el vidrio y esquivó y rodó por el techo, Kaoru acunada en sus brazos. Sin detenerse para sacudir los vidrios de su abrigo, Aoshi partió otra vez, saltando desde el techo y aterrizando en el concreto. Ignorando el sonido de pasos corriendo desde arriba, corrió rápidamente hacia la motocicleta que yacía esperando en la acera. Pasó una pierna sobre el asiento y cambió la posición de Kaoru mientras encendía el motor. Con su rostro serio, Aoshi giró la motocicleta y aceleró, desapareciendo rápidamente en las oscuras calles de Kyoto.

------

Battousai observaba inexpresivo mientras su oponente luchaba por ponerse de pie, su brazo colgaba límpido a su costado. Debía estar roto, dedujo despreocupado. El asesino sostenía su larga espada por su funda, estudiando el pálido rostro de su víctima.

Battousai sólo vio terror en los ojos del hombre, atemorizado en sus torpes movimientos. Frunció sus ojos. Ninguno de ellos eran iguales a _ella_. Y todos morían igual.

"Justicia divina," murmuró mientras desenfundaba lentamente su cruel espada.

Se abalanzó y su espada se blandió en un destellante arco de acero. El cuerpo del hombre se dobló, su cabeza rodó a unos pies.

------

Kaoru se sentó de repente, jadeando y escaneando sus alrededores.

"Kaoru-chan?"

La mirada de Kaoru se giró hacia el origen de la voz. Sus glaseados ojos lentamente asimilaron a la alta y delgada forma de una hermosa mujer.

"Megumi-san?" Su propia voz crujió y salió como no más que es rasposo susurro.

"Sí," dijo la mujer consoladora, "Ahora estás a salvo. Aoshi te trajo hace un par de noches."

"Un par?"

Megumi asintió, llegando para sentarse en el borde de la cama. "Has estado inconsciente durante los últimos dos días."

"Oh." Kaoru cruzó sus manos en su regazo y las estudió. "Entonces, estoy en el Centro Médico Takani."

"Sí." Megumi buscó el gacho rostro de su paciente y amiga. "Puedo traerte algo?"

"No," respondió Kaoru tranquilamente, "Estoy bien."

"Sí?" Megumi se inclinó, levantando gentilmente el mentón de Kaoru para buscar sus insondables ojos azules.

Las comisuras de los labios de Kaoru se elevaron en una sincera sonrisa. "Sólo es extraño."

"Qué?"

Kaoru extendió su brazo por la habitación. "Todo," respondió ella, su voz baja, "Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar con él que-"

"Por favor, no me digas que estás hablando de Battousai," interrumpió Megumi.

"No lo llames así." El tono de Kaoru era fuerte.

"Ese es su nombre."

"No su nombre real," protestó la joven, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No me digas," Megumi estudió a su paciente incrédula, "Que has-"

Su conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente por una voz desde la puerta.

"Bueno, miren quién regreso!" Exclamó Hiko, "Así que el ninja no lo arruinó después de todo."

"Hiko!" chilló Megumi, "Por qué estás gritando en la habitación de mi paciente?"

Él se encogió y entró, su fornida forma oscurecía la vista del corredor. "Escuché que conociste a mi estúpido pupilo."

Kaoru lo consideró curiosamente. "Tu pupilo?"

"Quieres decir que no te habló sobre mi?" Hiko fingió una dolida expresión.

"Oh," dijo Kaoru de repente, "No puedes ser el maestro del que Kenshin estaba hablando, verdad?"

"El mismo."

Ella frunció. "Pero dijo que no se hablaban más."

"No."

"Bueno," preguntó Kaoru curiosa, "Por qué no?"

"Porque," respondió Hiko gruñón, "La técnica que le enseñé no está destinada a ser una técnica asesina."

Ladeando su cabeza, Kaoru consideró al hombre pensativa. "Entonces por qué estás involucrado con los negocios de Katsura?"

"Porque, niña tonta," respondió Hiko, ignorando el bufido de Megumi, "Aún tengo un poco de fe en ese idiota." Pausó y luego añadió, "Aunque no haya hecho absolutamente nada para merecerlo."

"Ya veo." Kaoru desvió la vista, su rostro pensativo.

"De cualquier forma," dijo Hiko fuertemente, "Katsura te visitará mañana."

"Katsura?" preguntó Kaoru de repente, "Por qué?"

"Cómo voy a saberlo?"

Kaoru giró sus ojos y sopló sus mechones. "Tú," preguntó lentamente, "sabes por qué Aoshi y no Kenshin fue enviado?"

"Kaoru!" exclamó Megumi.

"No en realidad," dijo Hiko, dándose la vuelta, "Pero está enloqueciéndolo."

"Quién?"

Hiko le lanzó una mirada sobre su ancho hombro. "Quién crees?"

------

Katsura levantó la mirada de su escritorio. En frente de él estaba Kenshin, su expresión oscura.

"Sí, Himura-san?"

"Terminé," dijo cortamente.

"Terminaste qué?" inquirió Katsura.

Kenshin lanzó el sobre negro sobre el escritorio de Katsura. "La lista de nombres que me diste. Todos han sido dispuestos."

Katsura miró incrédulo el paquete. "Todos? En sólo dos días?"

Una cruel sonrisa, que envió escalofríos por la espina de Katsura, apareció en la dura expresión de Kenshin. "Vamos a decir que he tenido un poco de tiempo libre últimamente."

"Ya veo," dijo Katsura con un frunce. Sacó otro sobre negro de un cajón y alcanzó sobre el escritorio para alcanzárselo a su asesino. "Entonces supongo que puedes comenzar con estos nombres."

Kenshin tomó el sobre negro de la mano de Katsura. "Comenzaré esta noche," dijo él, su voz calmada y desprendida.

"Como desees."

"Una cosa más," habló Kenshin, su tono medido, "Está a salvo?"

"Ella?"

La expresión en los ojos de Battousai se oscurecieron. "Sabes quién es."

Katsura levantó una mano despedidamente. "Sí, Kamiya-san está a salvo."

"Bien." Sin otra mirada, Kenshin se giró y marchó del estudio de Katsura.

Katsura miraba la forma en retirada. Presionó un botón en su teléfono.

"Sí, Katsura-san?" La voz de su secretaria salió de la bocina.

"Llámame un taxi," ordenó, "Rápido."

------

"Kaoru-san."

"Aoshi!" Kaoru sonrió, su rostro iluminado, mientras su guardaespaldas entraba en su habitación.

"Tienes un visitante."

"Quién es?" preguntó Kaoru, esperanza florecía en su estómago.

Aoshi frunció ante la excitación en su voz. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta, permitiéndole pasar a su visita.

"Soy yo, Kamiya-san."

La sonrisa inmediatamente se desplomó de su expresión. "Oh," dijo ella, desviando la mirada, "Buenas tardes, Katsura-san."

"Buenas tardes," devolvió el saludo, "Me alegra ver que estás bien."

"Estoy bien," dijo amargamente.

"Tengo un propuesta para ti," continuó Katsura, ignorando el descaro en su tono.

"No estoy interesada," respondió Kaoru inmediatamente, "En lo más mínimo."

"Aún si," murmuró Katsura, "Involucra a Battousai?"

Kaoru se giró para mirarlo, ojos duros. "No lo llames así," siseó enojada.

Katsura sonrió suavemente. "Escucharás?"

"No!" espetó ella.

"Muy bien," dijo él, haciendo como si se girara, "Entonces supongo que Himura-san tendrá que matar a todos en su lista."

"Espera." Los ojos azules de Kaoru encontraron los suyos. "Qué quieres decir?"

"Escucharás?"

"Bien," Kaoru suspiró, mirando al techo, "Cuál es tu propuesta?"

Katsura sacó una doblada hoja de papel de su bolsillo. "Esta es la lista de personas que Himura-san fue a asesinar. Tú y Shinomori-san seguirán a esas personas, y tomarás sus recuerdos, además de remover cualquier razón para matarlos." Él sonrió, aunque su expresión no exudaba calidez. "Considéralo una carrera. Comienza desde abajo, él desde arriba. Entre más personas alcances, menos personas tiene que matar."

"Y qué me detiene de hacerlos todos - mantener un paso adelante para que no tenga que matar a nadie?" preguntó Kaoru dudosa.

"Querida," respondió Katsura tranquilamente, "Hay reglas para mi oferta. Una es seguir el orden de los nombres. Otra es prometerme que no huirás con Himura si te lo encuentras en tu misión. Desobedécelas y retractaré mi generosidad."

Los labios de Kaoru se apretaron con rabia. "Todo es un juego para ti, verdad?"

"No, es mucho más," dijo el hombre, mirándola arrepentido, "Pero la realidad con frecuencia se juega como un juego. Y juego para ganar."

Kaoru bajó la mirada, inhalando profundamente. "Bien," aceptó finalmente, "Lo haré. Pero," levantó la mirada. "No por ti. Lo haré por su bien."

Katsura sonrió pobremente. "Eso es lo que esperaba."

------

Battousai se desplazaba por la oscuridad, la próxima víctima de la justicia divina ya estaba en su mente aún si la sangre de sus víctimas más recientes aún estuviera brotando de órganos moribundos.

Había dejado el laboratorio apenas minutos antes, dejando media docena de cuerpos mutilados a su partida. A diferencia de sus muertes anteriores, se había quedado un momento, admirando la habitación y sus aparatos. Sus ojos ámbar no habían perdido las correas de cuero en el centro de la blanca habitación o los archivos con _su _nombre escrito sobre todos ellos. Entre la sangre y lo grotesco, había luchado por controlar su laboriosa respiración mientras la rabia hervía en sus entrañas. Este era el lugar donde había sido encerrada. Esta era la evidencia de su sufrimiento.

La rabia lo atravesó, lo consumía y demandaba retribución. No era suficiente que los hubiese matado a todos; deseaba regresarlos de la muerte y matarlos otra vez, y otra vez. Por primera vez, Battousai no sintió nada sino la primitiva necesidad de matar y mutilar.

Fue con esta lujuria de sangre corriendo por sus venas que salió para buscar su próximo blanco.

------

Estaba lloviendo y, aunque completamente mojados, el par hacía su recorrido a través de las enlodadas calles. El cuerpo de Kaoru se tambaleaba cansadamente, apoyándose pesadamente contra el brazo de Aoshi.

"Kaoru-san," sugirió Aoshi tranquilamente, "Tal vez debamos regresar al Centro Médico Takani."

"No," respondió la joven entre dientes, "Debo terminarlos hoy."

"Ya has salvado las vidas de seis hombres," murmuró él gentilmente, "No es suficiente?"

"No," dijo ella, un ataque de tos la asaltó, "No, no es suficiente. Necesito continuar hasta que no haya más a quien salvar."

Aoshi pausó en sus pasos, frunciendo. "Quieres verlo."

Kaoru no respondió. En vez se tambaleó hacia adelante. "Debe estar saliendo de ese edificio," murmuró para sí.

"Hay poca probabilidad de que lo alcancemos," llamó Aoshi desde donde lo había dejado atrás.

"Puedes apurarte un poco, Aoshi?"

"Kaoru-san," dijo Aoshi a través de la lluvia, "No regresarás con él aún si lo encontramos."

Kaoru se detuvo, soltando un suspiro. Se giró, su húmedo cabello se aplastaba a su rostro y su ropa se aferraba a su piel incómodamente. La expresión en sus ojos azules era afligida. "Aoshi," dijo ella tranquilamente, su rostro temblaba con inminentes sollozos, "No crees que lo sé?"

La quijada de Aoshi se tensó. "Lo elegiste la última vez. Querías estar con él."

Kaoru sonrió apesadumbrada. "Nunca es sobre lo que quiero, Aoshi," clarificó ella, un tono amargo se incrementaba en su voz, "Nunca. Mantengo mi palabra, eso es todo."

"Estás implicando que no quieres estar con él?" Los ojos de su guardaespaldas eran provocadores.

"Podemos no tener esta conversación en este momento?" Medio gritó, medio sollozó Kaoru, "Qué importa lo que quiero? Como tú, sólo hago lo que me dicen."

Aoshi observó sus temblorosos rasgos inexpresivamente antes de correr para unírsele. La encaró por un momento, sus fríos ojos exploraban los suyos.

"Una pelea de amantes en la lluvia? Qué romántico."

Kaoru se giró para mirar el origen del malicioso comentario.

"Es él," dijo Aoshi desde atrás, por lo bajo, "El próximo blanco. Estás lista?"

Kaoru asintió rápidamente. En el siguiente latido, Aoshi se había lanzado. Con movimientos casi imperceptibles para el ojo, agarró el brazo del hombre y lo retorció para ser sometido de rodillas. En un rápido destello de acero, Aoshi tuvo su corta espada presionada en la yugular del hombre.

"Muévete," susurró él, "Y cortarás su propia garganta."

Los ojos del hombre se desviaron frenéticos hacia él. "Qué quieres? Te daré todo." Apenas notó a la delgada mujer acercándose a través de la lluvia, ojos azules tristes. Finalmente la vio y ella cayó de rodillas ante él.

"No te lastimará," dijo ella con una suave sonrisa.

Extendiendo dos de sus delgados dedos, los tocó en el centro de su frente. Inmediatamente, el hombre se desplomó en el agarre de Aoshi. Aoshi levantó la mirada para ver a Kaoru echarse hacia atrás como conmocionada, su entrecejo marcado con dolor. Dejando al hombre caer con un splash, se precipitó para atrapar a Kaoru, acomodándola en su abrazo. Retiró un húmedo mechón de cabello que se aplastaba en su rostro. Preocupación marcó su entrecejo mientras estudiaba su rostro.

Después de unos momentos, los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron. Tembló involuntariamente. "Era un hombre malo," murmuró ella, levantándose. Aoshi la puso de pie, un brazo aún sobre sus ligeros hombros.

"Bueno," declaró ella determinada, mientras sacudía el exceso de agua de su ropa, "Quién es el siguiente?"

Su pregunta fue encontrada con el golpeteo de la lluvia en el concreto. Ella frunció, mirando el rostro de Aoshi.

"Aoshi?" inquirió tentativamente.

Él no dio respuesta. En vez sus músculos faciales eran tensos y sus fríos ojos estaban fijos en algo tras ella. El frunce de Kaoru se profundizó. Se giró para inspeccionar lo que sea que hubiese captado su congelada atención. "Qué es-"

La pregunta murió en labios de Kaoru. Su garganta se secó y luchó por inhalar un laborioso respiro. Ahí, a no más de cincuenta pies de ella, estaba un hombre con rasgos tan distintivos que no podría ser confundido por nadie más. Con cabello que brillaba rojo en la lluvia y ojos que brillaban dorados en la penumbra, mostraba una imponente figura. Su abrigo negro colgaba pesadamente con agua y Kaoru fácilmente podía ver la empuñadura de la espada que descansaba en su cadera. Y, notó tristemente, que no era sólo agua lo que humedecía sus prendas. Aún a través de la lluvia, Kaoru pudo ver la diluida sangre goteando de los bordes de su abrigo.

"Kenshin." El nombre salió de sus labios.

La fiera mirada de Battousai pasó de Kaoru a su guardián. Sin una palabra, se hundió en una pose de batalla, su mano retiró el impermeable que cubría la empuñadura de su espada. Con un audible snap, retiró la empuñadura de la funda. Aoshi, su mirada glacial enfocada en Battousai, sólo apretó su agarre en Kaoru. Los rasgos de Battousai se contorsionaron en una enfurecida mueca.

"No," respiró Kaoru. Con un fuerte respiro, se zafó del protector agarre de Aoshi, tambaleándose hacia la agresiva forma de Battousai. Vio sus músculos tensarse como los de un gato, esperando por el momento cuando estuviera lo lejos suficiente para que pudiera atacar. Desde atrás, escuchó el sonido de las espadas de Aoshi siendo desenfundadas. Llegó a un alto. Por largo rato, lo estudió a través de la lluvia: el enojado trabajo de su quijada mientras esperaba a que se moviera. Kaoru tragó nerviosa.

"Kenshin?" su voz era calmada, expectante.

"Muévete," siseó él furioso.

Kaoru inhaló un largo y agonizante respiro. Su comportamiento había cambiado, se había tornado aún peor de lo que había sido desde el comienzo. Ya podía oler la sangre que permanecía en él. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente. El labio de Battousai se curvó furiosamente. Sus ojos suplicantes, Kaoru le extendió sus brazos. Sus respiros se tornaron ahogados sollozos mientras observaba sus perturbados ojos moverse de ella hacia Aoshi y viceversa. Rezando por que Aoshi no atacara, Kaoru llamó de nuevo a Battousai con sus brazos abiertos. Luego, lentamente se relajó y enderezó, su mano dejaba la empuñadura de su espada. Kenshin dio unos titubeantes pasos hacia ella.

Fue suficiente para Kaoru. Corrió hacia él, deteniéndose sólo cuando estaban a pulgadas. Él alcanzó por ella, su mano retiró los goteantes mechones de su rostro. Presionando sus labios en su callosa palma, Kaoru ignoró la urgencia de vomitar ante el repentino hedor de sangre que exudaba. Cuando miró su rostro, vio sus ojos brillar con una húmeda película parecida a las lágrimas. Entonces, la humedad se acumuló en las esquinas de sus ojos y se derramaron por sus endurecidas mejillas. Casi sonriendo, Kaoru extendió sus manos para tomar su rostro, acercándolo y dejó que sus brazos cayeran a su alrededor. Kaoru presionó su frente en la suya, trazando la cicatriz en su mejilla con las puntas de su dedos y curvando su brazo libre alrededor de su cuello. Mientras Kaoru presionaba sus labios en los suyos, Kenshin cerró sus brazos a su alrededor, halándola fuertemente hacia su cuerpo. Hambrientamente, él profundizó el beso, su boca moviéndose desesperados sobre los suyos.

"Por qué estás aquí?" jadeó él, separando levemente sus labios de los suyos.

Kaoru alejó su cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. "Estoy aquí," dijo ella entrelazando más sus brazos a su alrededor, "Para detenerte de matar."

"Qué?" Battousai se enderezó, sus manos deslizándose por sus brazos.

"Katsura me dijo," explicó ella, encontrando su concentrada mirada, "que podría tomar los recuerdos de tus blancos. Cuando todos los blancos estén muertos o no tengan memoria, puedes dejar de matar."

"Eso significa," preguntó él sin compromiso, "que ahora regresarás conmigo?"

Kaoru tragó nerviosa y desvió la mirada. Los dedos de Battousai se apretaron alrededor de sus brazos.

"Asumo que quieres decir que no regresarás conmigo." Su voz se tornó implacable. "Por qué no?"

"Hice una promesa," respondió Kaoru, encontrando su agresiva mirada.

Las manos de Battousai cayeron de sus brazos. "Supongo que planeas irte con él, no conmigo." Su voz y expresión se tornó de piedra.

"Perdóname," susurró Kaoru, sus ojos llenos con lágrimas.

Él retrocedió de su mano extendida, considerándola frígidamente. Sus perforadores ojos ámbar examinaban su derrumbada expresión. "Ahora quién es la marioneta, Kaoru?" Preguntó él amargamente, alejándose más de su tembloroso cuerpo. Dirigiéndole una última mirada, Battousai se giró y desapareció en la lluvia.

Kaoru no luchó contra los sollozos que contrajeron su pecho mientras observaba a Kenshin desvanecerse de vista bajo la intensa caída de la lluvia. Echando hacia atrás su cabeza, lloró al cielo. Y de repente, no distinguió sus lágrimas de la lluvia que la bañaba.

------

Tan pronto como el mojado par entró al Centro Médico, Megumi estuvo sobre ellos, llevándolos a los vestidores y dándoles ropa seca. Cuando la masa finalmente había sido dejada atrás, Megumi había empacado a Kaoru en capas de cobijas con instrucciones de relajarse con una taza de chocolate caliente. Murmurando sobre ninjas tontos arrastrando adolescentes en la lluvia, Megumi se había retirado para encontrar una buena película para ver. Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus mimos. Pero tan pronto como estuvo sola, sus pensamientos se desviaron a su encuentro con Kenshin y su expresión se tornó melancólica.

"Lloras tanto por él?"

"Aoshi!" exclamó Kaoru, asustada de sus pensamientos, "No te escuché entrar."

"Nadie lo hace," respondió. Un raro intento de humor de su estoico guardián.

Aoshi se sentó en el sofá a su lado, sus codos descansaban en sus rodillas. Un confortante silencio cayó sobre ellos. Kaoru era familiar con su intensa quietud.

"Lo amas?" preguntó Aoshi abruptamente.

"Qué?" Sorprendida por su atrevimiento, Kaoru se giró para mirar.

"Lo amas?" repitió él, su voz un octavo más bajo.

"Amor?" Kaoru se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Amor es una palabra terriblemente fuerte."

"Tus acciones también parecían terriblemente fuertes," declaró Aoshi fríamente. Un breve silencio se instaló cuando Kaoru no respondió. "Tengo curiosidad," comenzó Aoshi de nuevo, su voz regular y continua, "Por qué lo elegiste, aquella vez en el techo de la escuela?"

Kaoru tragó. "Le hice una promesa a Katsura de que no lo dejaría."

"Eso es todo?" preguntó Aoshi escéptico.

"No quería que lo mataras," añadió Kaoru tranquilamente, "Lo habrías matado."

"Sí," aceptó Aoshi, "Pero qué pasa con eso?"

"No es una mala persona," respondió Kaoru defensiva.

"Es Battousai," comentó su alto guardaespaldas, "Un asesino que ha matado a cientos. Eres muy generosa, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru titubeó antes de responder. "Cuidó de mi," dijo lentamente, "Y fue amable conmigo."

"Eso justifica sus crímenes?"

"Sus motivos eran puros."

"Eso justifica el asesinar?"

Kaoru tragó con dificultad. "No lo sé." Sintió cálidas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. "Todo lo que sé es que quiero que esté a salvo y," ahogó ella mientras seguían más lágrimas, "Quiero estar cerca de él."

Aoshi se giró hacia ella, secando sus lágrimas con su pulgar. "Entonces, por qué aún estás aquí?" Preguntó él, su voz ligeramente reprochante.

Kaoru saltó ante el hombre quien estaba observándola con una seriedad que nunca había visto antes en sus inexpresivos ojos.

"Estás diciendo-" comenzó ella.

"Estoy diciendo," interrumpió tranquilamente, "Que tu trabajo para Katsura ya ha sido completado así que este juego terminó. Las reglas no aplican ahora, verdad?"

"Aoshi!" susurró Kaoru, "Pero tú-"

"Estoy aquí para cuidarte, protegerte," habló apáticamente, "Pero para mi, tu felicidad también es algo para ser protegido."

Kaoru hizo a un lado el protocolo y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Gracias."

"No malinterpretes," le recordó Aoshi, "Esto no significa que lo apruebo. Pero vi que Battousai no tenía intenciones de lastimarte."

"No lo llames así!" protestó Kaoru juguetona.

"Y entiende que si falla en protegerte, lo mataré."

"Gracias, papá," rió Kaoru, separándose y frotando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Entonces," dijo Aoshi, poniéndose de pie, "Te llevaré a su edificio."

------

Sus dedos estaban cerrados alrededor de la cintura de Aoshi mientras atravesaban las oscuras calles en su motocicleta. Kaoru apenas podía respirar con el nudo de excitación creciendo en su estómago. Nunca en su vida la lluvia se había sentido tan bien.

Aún cuando desmontó la moto y se paró en la acera en frente de su edificio, apenas sintió el rocío. Apenas registró a Aoshi tocando su mejilla en despedida y acelerar en su moto. Inhaló profundamente, su sonrisa iluminó su brillante rostro. Atravesando las puertas, corrió hacia la escalera.

Kaoru corrió, regresó a quien amaba.

------

Fin del capítulo 22, continuará!


	23. Sueños caídos

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimers:** Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

**Capítulo 23: Sueños caídos**

------

------

_Filtrado a través de los océanos de lágrimas_

_Levantado de las cenizas del dolor_

_Por favor ayúdame a reunir_

_Los pedazos rotos de mi corazón_

------

Mientras el elevador ascendía, Kaoru movió su peso de un pie al otro impacientemente. Miró sus pies y rotó sus pies nerviosamente. Finalmente, escuchó las pesadas puertas metálicas abrirse. Inhalando, dio un fuerte paso en el corredor - sólo para detenerse cuando ubicó a Takasugi desplomado contra la pared opuesta. Su corazón saltó en su garganta mientras se congelaba como un ciervo atrapado en los faros.

"Y," dijo Takasugi perezoso, empujándose de la pared, "Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche y bloquear las puertas del elevador?"

Kaoru rápidamente se adentró en el corredor. Escuchó las puertas cerrarse tras ella. Tragándose su ansiedad, se enderezó. "Quiero ir al apartamento de Kenshin," anunció en voz fuerte.

Los labios de Takasugi se levantaron en una seca sonrisa. "Bueno, seguro no querrías ir a mi apartamento, verdad?"

Kaoru resopló, y miró por el corredor hacia la familiar puerta de cedro. Takasugi, sus puños se metieron en los bolsillos de sus jeans, dio grandes zancadas.

"Escucha, señorita," dijo él, la sonrisa ida, "Estás segura que quieres entrar ahí?"

Kaoru levantó su mentón. "Qué crees?"

Él se encogió, "Himura ha estado muy susceptible últimamente." Pausó para rascar su mentón con una uña. "Realmente susceptible, de hecho, atemorizantemente susceptible."

"No me importa." Kaoru se giró y comenzó a caminar resuelta hacia el apartamento de Kenshin.

"Sólo un minuto, dulzura," Takasugi la detuvo con un tenso agarre en su brazo, "Es un hombre peligroso."

Kaoru zafó su mano de su brazo, y encontró sus ojos con una furiosa mirada. "Lo sé. Lo he visto, si no lo has olvidado."

"Quiero decir, realmente es peligroso ahora," repitió él, reconectando su mano en su brazo, "Tenso como una banda de goma muy estirada. Sólo un poco más y estalla!" Chasqueó sus dedos fuertemente. "Así!"

Kaoru desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente. Cuando habló, su voz era calmada. "Eso es por qué tengo que verlo."

La mano de Takasugi cayó. "Eres una maldita loca." Exhalando fuertemente, buscó algo en su bolsillo trasero y lo sostuvo para que Kaoru lo viera. "Ves esto?" Sacudió la llave para que oscilara en frente de su nariz. "Este es mi pequeño obsequio de cumpleaños para ti por adelantado."

Kaoru arrebató las sonoras llaves de sus dedos y las examinó en su palma abierta. "Obsequio de cumpleaños? No sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños. Y para qué son?"

Takasugi suspiró dramáticamente. "Para ser alguien tan linda, no eres muy brillante. Qué llaves te daría como obsequio? Y para tu información, cualquier obsequio de cumpleaños que recibas que no sea en tu cumpleaños es un obsequio por adelantado."

Kaoru levantó la mirada, frunciendo sus ojos. "Y qué si mi cumpleaños fue ayer?"

"Entonces mi obsequio de cumpleaños está 364 días temprano." Dijo él con un rápido movimiento de hombro. "No estás olvidando la pregunta más importante? Como, qué abren esas llaves?"

"Adivinaré," dijo ella, apretando firmemente las llaves en su mano. "El apartamento de Kenshin?"

"Bingo." Él la miró. "Pero recuerda: banda de goma." De nuevo chasqueó sus dedos para ilustrar el actual estado de Kenshin.

Kaoru asintió, girándose para apresurarse a la puerta de Kenshin. "Gracias, anciano," llamó sobre su hombro.

Mientras se aproximaba a la pesada puerta de madera, sus pasos se desaceleraban. Kaoru colocó una mano en la puerta, estudiando su superficie tranquilamente. Mantenía las llaves fuertemente en una mano, cuidadosa de no dejarlas chocar entre ellas. Miró a su derecha y a su izquierda rápidamente, notando que Takasugi ya había desaparecido y que nadie más estaba en el corredor. Cuidadosamente, y un poco tímida, se inclinó para presionar su oído en la puerta. Cerrando sus ojos, escuchó.

Unos momentos después se retiró. La puerta podría haber sido completamente a prueba de ruido por todo lo que sabía; no había sido capaz de discernir un simple sonido. Su estómago se revolvió levemente pero levantó las llaves y, tan tranquilamente como pudo, las insertó en la cerradura. Apretando sus dientes y preparándose para cualquier respuesta, giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Se abrió hacia adentro con no más que una corriente de aire.

Kaoru miraba, boquiabierta, la vista que la saludó. El apartamento de Kenshin estaba en caos. Aunque todos los muebles estaban donde habían estado cuando se fue, vidrio roto cubrían en piso y agujeros y cráteres marcaban las paredes alguna vez prístinas. Parpadeando su shock, Kaoru caminó alrededor de trozos de vidrio para entrar en el área social. Girándose sobre sus talones, gentilmente cerró la puerta, esperando hacer tan poco ruido como fuera posible. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Kaoru se giró para enfrentar de nuevo el apartamento. Se congeló inmediatamente, clavada en el lugar por una mirada ámbar.

Kenshin permanecía, como estatua, al otro lado del salón, una mirada amenazadora pintaba su rostro. Sus dedos estaba curvados en apretados puños a sus costados y sus labios estaban presionados en una furiosa línea. Kaoru trató de no tragar fuertemente mientras lo miraba. Dedujo que había terminado de bañarse, mientras su rojo cabello caía en húmedos mechones sobre su desnuda espalda y una toalla colgada sobre sus hombros. Kaoru inhaló inestable mientras daba un cauteloso paso adelante. Ninguno de sus músculos se contrajo en respuesta; él simplemente miraba. Dio otro paso, repitiendo interiormente que no debía temerle a este hombre. Y luego otro. Y otro, hasta que estuvo simplemente a un pie de su intimidante presencia.

Él bajó su mentón levemente para mirarla fieramente y Kaoru tentativamente levantó su palma abierta, alcanzando con sus dedos para acariciar su tensa mejilla. Sin advertencia, Kenshin tomó su muñeca y le dio la vuelta, retorciendo su brazo dolorosamente tras su espalda. Kaoru gritó mientras era obligada a doblarse de la presión que Kenshin estaba aplicando contra su brazo. Los dedos de su otra mano se cerraron rudamente alrededor de su cuello y haló, forzando a Kaoru arquearse hacia atrás con otro grito de dolor.

"Por qué estás aquí?" Siseó en su oído.

"Vine a verte," dijo Kaoru.

Sus dedos empujaron en la delicada carne de su garganta. "Mientes."

"No!" Su voz era ahogada.

"Por qué te enviaron?" Demandó él, sus dientes rozaban su oído.

"No lo hicieron!" Kaoru comenzó a protestar, "Yo-"

Su respuesta fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando Kenshin mordió su oreja fuertemente. Cuando gimoteó, pasó su lengua lentamente sobre las marcas rojas dejadas por sus dientes. "La verdad, Kaoru."

"La verdad es," comenzó Kaoru, sus ojos quemando con lágrimas, "Aoshi me llevó. Él-"

De nuevo su respuesta fue interrumpida abruptamente. Esta vez, el agarre de Kenshin se había apretado sin piedad mientras ponía más presión en su retorcido brazo. "Aoshi…" respiró enfurecido.

"Kenshin," lloró Kaoru, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. "Estás _lastimándome_!"

Como si ella hubiese quemado su piel, Kenshin la liberó de repente y cayó al piso. Respirando temblorosa, Kaoru se levantó de rodillas. Él la observó con ojos calculadores mientras comenzaba a rodearla con pasos mesurados.

"Por qué estás aquí?"

"Vine para verte," dijo Kaoru de nuevo.

"Mentirosa."

"No miento!" Gritó Kaoru enojada, levantó su rostro manchado de lágrimas para mirarlo mientras se paseaba a su alrededor, "Vine para estar contigo."

"Por qué?"

"No quieres estar conmigo?" Sus nudillos se blanquearon con frustración. "No querías que regresara?"

"No si estás aquí para ser su instrumento contra mi." Los labios de Kenshin se elevaron en un odioso resoplo.

"Su instrumento?" Exclamó Kaoru incrédula, "Quién es su instrumento? Sólo yo?"

Con un animalístico gruñido, Kenshin se lanzó y agarró el frente de su camisa, halándola violentamente hasta que estuvieron nariz a nariz. "Hipócrita," espetó él, "Ahora crees que está bien ser usada así. Solías estar tan opuesta a sus métodos - ahora mírate, _eres_ su instrumento, un sucio e hipócrita instrumento."

"No pude evitarlo!" Dijo Kaoru indefensa, "No vi alguna otra forma!"

"Qué te hace eso ahora, Kaoru? No eres diferente del resto de ellos!"

Ahora estaba gritando en su cara y Kaoru cerró sus ojos contra las acusaciones. "No había otra forma. Tenía que cooperar." Su labio temblaba. "Pero regresé, no?"

"Y?" La pregunta era tan plana, tan vacía de emoción que los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de golpe. Agarró el frente de su camisa, olvidando que ya él le había hecho lo mismo.

"Y?" Su voz escaló en volumen. "Y? Lo hice todo por ti, Kenshin. Por ti! Entonces qué vas a hacer? Echarme por regresar a ti?"

Kenshin se separó de ella, poniéndose de pie. "Vete a la cama." Se giró, precipitándose hacia a poltrona.

"Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru, levantándose de su posición.

"Vete a la cama," repitió mientras se hundía en la silla de cuero y cerraba sus ojos.

Kaoru se le acercó de nuevo, rodeando con cuidado el vidrio roto. Mientras se acercaba, sus músculos faciales se tensaron pero no la reconoció. Con un suspiro, se hundió en el piso a su lado, apoyando su cabeza contra su rodilla.

"Ve a dormir en la _cama_." Ordenó él, su voz apretada.

"Quiero quedarme contigo."

"No te quiero aquí."

Kaoru rodeó un brazo alrededor de su pantorrilla y presionó su rostro en su muslo. "No me hagas dejarte," suplicó suavemente, su voz amortiguada por sus jeans. Kenshin se levantó abruptamente, zafando su agarre al alejarse rápidamente.

"Te dije ir a la cama."

Kaoru también se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. "No sin ti," dijo ella determinada.

"Dije-"

"No puedes obligarme," interrumpió ella.

"No puedo?" Él atrapó su muñeca en un hiriente agarre.

"No lo harías," respondió ella calmada y confiadamente, "Te conozco, Kenshin. Esto no es lo que quieres. No me lastimarías de verdad."

El rostro de Kenshin se tornó rígido mientras levantaba una mano. Mientras el revés de su mano se dirigía hacia su rostro, Kaoru hizo una mueca y cerró sus ojos, preparándose para el impacto. Pero nunca llegó. Mientras abría sus ojos, sólo sintió el frío de su palma contra su mejilla.

"Deberías saberlo mejor que ponerme a prueba," dijo Kenshin tranquilamente mientras levantaba su rostro para encontrar sus ojos.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se formó sobre la expresión de Kaoru mientras tomaba gentilmente su mano de su rostro. Lo llevó hacia la habitación y se permitió ser entrado en la oscura habitación. Sin una palabra, retiró las cobijas y se estiró sobre el colchón, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza. En silencio, Kaoru cerró la puerta y se giró hacia la cama. Aunque el rostro de Kenshin estaba girado hacia el techo, sentía sus doradas pupilas observándola desde el rabillo de su ojo. Sin titubear, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, una prenda a la vez, hasta que estuvo desnuda. Gateó en la cama a su lado, halando las cobijas sobre ambos. Kaoru deslizó un brazo bajo su cabeza y, con el otro, lo acercó más. Cubriendo su cicatrizada mejilla en su palma, plantó un suave beso en su sien. Con un satisfecho suspiro, se relajó en el colchón y rodeó sus extremidades desnudas alrededor de las suyas.

"Maté a los hombres en el laboratorio donde estuviste detenida." Kenshin habló las palabras fríamente. Cuando no respondió, continuó. "Corté las gargantas de los guardias. Luego decapité a todos los científicos." Pausó, como si esperara. "Excepto a uno - el científico jefe. Primero corté su pie derecho. Y luego el izquierdo. Y luego su pierna derecha en la rodilla."

"Kenshin," interrumpió Kaoru tranquilamente. "No quiero escucharlo."

"Pero quiero decirte cómo lo maté."

Ella levantó su cabeza del colchón y se niveló sobre él, presionando su frente en la suya. Él podía sentir sus cálidas lágrimas cayendo en su rostro, deslizándose del puente de su nariz hacia sus mejillas. "Pero por qué?" preguntó ella.

"Porque lo hice por ti."

Ella sacudió su cabeza violentamente. "No," protestó, "Nunca quiero que mates por mi."

"Entonces," su voz se endureció, "lo hice por ti."

Él sintió el flujo de lágrimas acelerarse en su rostro. "No digas eso."

"Pero es verdad." Su tono era frío. "Quería hacerles algo peor por lo que te hicieron."

"Kenshin," susurró ella, rodando su cuerpo hasta cubrir completamente el suyo, "Por favor no-"

"No qué? Matar?" Rió él sardónico. "Eso no es posible."

"No-"

"Vas a decirme no disfrutarlo?" Kenshin se levantó sobre sus codos, forzándola a alejar su rostro. Se sentó, ahorcajándolo. "Quieres que odie matar?"

"Pensé que lo hacías."

"Tal vez sí. Pero últimamente," sus ojos se fruncieron, "Últimamente no lo he odiado tanto como solía hacerlo. De hecho, cuando estuve destajando a esos cerdos que te tomaron, realmente-"

"No quiero escucharlo!" Kaoru alcanzó para cubrir sus oídos.

Kenshin se sentó y bajó sus manos, lejos de su cabeza. "Pero debes hacerlo." Encontró sus incrédulos ojos azules en la oscuridad. "Aún podrías decir que quieres quedarte conmigo? Kaoru, puedes amar al monstruo en el que me he vuelto?"

Se miraron mutuamente en la penumbra de la habitación. Kenshin lentamente liberó sus manos y ella las llevó a su pecho. Después de estudiar su silueta por unos momentos, Kenshin comenzó a levantarse de la cama. Fue detenido por dos delicadas manos descendiendo en sus hombros.

"Te amaré, Kenshin, todo de ti."

"Puedes-"

"Sí," dijo resueltamente, deslizando sus palmas para enmarcar su rostro. Kaoru se recostó en él, presionando su pecho contra el suyo. Mientras sus labios tocaban los suyos, se acostaron en la cama. Él envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, halando su cuerpo desnudo en un ardiente abrazo. Ella levantó su rostro del suyo por un instante, sus ojos trazaban amorosamente sus rasgos. Él hundió sus dedos en su cabello, retorciéndolos en los largos mechones negros. Se estudiaron mutuamente en silencio.

"Cómo entraste en el apartamento?"

Su repentina pregunta sorprendió a Kaoru y respondió sin pausa. "Takasugi me dio un juego de llaves."

"Ese entrometido-"

Kaoru rió entonces, una carcajada despreocupada. "Me alegra que lo hiciera. De lo contrario, podría no haber sido capaz de entrar. Probablemente no hubieses abierto la puerta para mi."

"Por qué te molestaste en venir?"

"Porque," respondió con una sonrisa, "Sé lo que quieres."

"Si recuerdo correctamente, fue muy claro que no quería verte."

"Sí," dijo Kaoru mientras se inclinaba por un beso, "Sólo que no lo sabías todavía."

------

Cuando Kaoru finalmente comenzó a moverse, la luz del sol ya estaba atravesando las abiertas cortinas de la ventana. Rodó, estirando su brazo con un suspiro. De repente se sentó, sus ojos buscaban a Kenshin. No estaba más a su lado. Kaoru se deslizó de la cama y alcanzó por la ropa que había descartado a los pies de la cama. Salió de la habitación, aún poniéndose la ropa. El apartamento estaba en silencio. Miró hacia la chimenea y notó que las espadas no estaban en el manto. Kaoru suspiró.

Se detuvo en el comedor donde el desayuno estaba servido para ella. Con una sonrisa, se sentó y tomó sus palitos. Cuando miró su plato, sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa. Un papel pulcramente plegado yacía en su plato. Lo tomó y abrió. En su precisa caligrafía, Kenshin había escrito dos oraciones en el centro del papel.

_Regresaré esta tarde. No dejes el apartamento._

Kaoru depositó la nota a un lado de su plato y procedió a desayunar.

Mientras Kaoru estaba comiendo, Kenshin estaba sentándose para un te con Katsura en la Casa de Te Ichiriki. Mientras se arrodillaba, sacaba sus dos espadas de su cinturón y las depositó en el piso.

"Escuché que Kamiya-san ha regresado a ti."

La fría mirada de Kenshin permaneció nivelada. "Sí."

"Aparentemente," continuó Katsura, un dedo trazaba el borde de su taza de te, "Aoshi-san la ayudó."

"Sí?" La voz del asesino era tan inexpresiva como siempre.

Katsura consideró con cuidado la impasiva expresión de su empleado más efectivo. Sus labios estaban dispuestos en una apretada línea y sus ojos, aunque ni enojado ni complacido, estaban fruncidos pensativamente. Una sombra de una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Katsura. Sabía que Kenshin estaba pensando sobre lo que ordenaría referente a la chica. Eligió dejarlo pensar.

"Nuestros planes están casi completos." Katsura pausó para tomar te. "Sólo dos asignaciones quedan para ti. Espéralas esta noche."

El entrecejo de Kenshin subió levemente. "Solo dos?"

"Los otros también han estado trabajando para eliminar a nuestros compañeros. Choshu está casi listo para el ojo público."

"Y Tokugawa? Ishigawa?"

"Mientras hablamos, esos dos están siendo asignados a uno de nuestros asesinos. En dos días, el grupo Bakufu estará sin líderes. Entonces, conquistaremos. Pasará rápidamente," dijo Katsura, extendiendo sus manos sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa.

"Quién se está ocupando de Ishigawa?" Las palabras de Kenshin eran precisas y fuertes.

"Por qué?"

"Me gustaría ser quien lo hiciera."

Los ojos de Katsura se fruncieron ante el fiero hombre sentado tan calmadamente frente a él. "Te gustaría esa asignación?"

Un corto asentimiento fue su respuesta.

"Nunca antes has requerido una asignación."

"Quiero esta." Los labios de Kenshin subieron en una atemorizante sonrisa y sus ojos dorados se iluminaron con lujuria de sangre apenas contenida.

Katsura se echó hacia atrás levemente, sorprendido. "Esto podría tener algo que ver con Kamiya-san?" preguntó él.

"Por supuesto."

Katsura sacudió su cabeza. "Tu petición está negada. Sólo vas a completar dos asignaciones más."

"Muy bien."

"Esa es toda la información que tengo para ti hoy," le dijo Katsura a Kenshin, "Espera instrucciones. Puedes irte."

Katsura observó pensativo mientras su asesino jefe se levantaba lentamente y alcanzaba por sus espadas, colocándolas seguramente en su cintura. Kenshin movió los pliegues de su abrigo sobre las empuñaduras antes de ofrecer una rápida y tensa reverencia. Sin una palabra, se giró y salió de la casa de te. Katsura frunció ante su te, contemplando los cambios recientes de Kenshin. Siempre había sido un homicida - pero uno tranquilo, casi apologético. Y aunque permanecía frío en disposición, recientemente se había vuelto más ansioso para matar, incluso entusiasta. Detrás del rostro indiferente, dos ojos ardientes hablaban de la lujuria que estaba desarrollando por la cacería.

Katsura exhaló. Verdaderamente habían creado un monstruo.

------

Kaoru escaneó el apartamento con una sonrisa triunfante, sus manos en sus caderas. Una escoba y un plumero yacían contra la pared tras ella. El pulido piso de madera brillaba y todos los rastros de vidrio roto se habían recogido. Rotando sus hombros, Kaoru levantó una pequeña bolsa negra de basura llena de vidrios y desechos y la llevó hacia la puerta. La bajó con un suspiro y se giró para mirar hacia el reloj de la pared. La una en punto de la tarde.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia una pequeña bolsa llena con ropa negra, la ropa de Kenshin. Sus propias prendas descansaban sobre el montón. Arrugó su nariz en disgusto; el olor de la sangre era fuerte desde el otro lado del salón. Cuadrando sus hombros, arrastró la bolsa hacia la puerta. Kaoru de nuevo miró el reloj y decidió que tenía tiempo. Abrió la puerta y, sosteniéndola abierta con su pie, levantó la bolsa en ambas manos y tomó la bolsa de basura con una mano. Mientras salía al corredor, la pesada puerta se cerró tras ella.

El viaje en elevador pareció mucho más largo cuando estaba tratando de aferrarse a algo pesado, musitó para sí. Las puertas se abrieron para ella en el primer piso y salió. Con una fuerte exhalación de aire, soltó la bolsa. Se tomó un momento para estirar su espalda y luego comenzó a arrastrar la bolsa de basura por las puertas. Se detuvo en la luz del sol y entrecerró sus ojos para encontrar una caneca de basura. Ubicando una cerca de la esquina del edificio, levantó la bolsa sobre su hombro. Cuando alcanzó la caneca, tiró la bolsa adentro. Sacudiendo sus manos, regresó al lobby del edificio.

Un hombre, sentado en una banca en el parque al otro lado de la calle, se asomó por el periódico que pretendía leer para observar a la joven de cabello oscuro levantar de nuevo su bolsa de ropa y presionar el botón al sótano del elevador. La observó tararear mientras esperaba. Cuando llegó, entró y se giró. Él apenas captó un vistazo de su rostro finamente cincelado y sus distintivos ojos azules cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Pero una mirada fue suficiente. El hombre rápidamente descartó su periódico y se levantó, subió sus pantalones y palpó el arma que estaba cargada en su cinturón.

Él la encontró en el cuarto de lavandería, metiendo prendas en la lavadora. Era dolorosamente inconsciente de su presencia y sólo se giró cuando aclaró su garganta. Cuando le ofreció una sonrisa, ella sonrió tímida y luego regresó a colocar detergente en la máquina. Fue sólo cuando proclamó fuertemente su nombre completo que se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo con ojos amplios y atemorizados. La pequeña mujer se defendió valientemente de sus ataques con patadas y bloqueos, pero podía ver el pánico en sus ojos azules. Sonrió cuando fue obligada en un rincón, jadeando y sudando, sus manos aún levantadas en defensa. Fue entonces que eligió sacar el arma y moverla en su cara. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio sus ojos abrirse con terror, hermoso terror azul.

"Quítate tu camisa."

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco. Rió, doblándose y sujetando su estómago. La sintió moverse antes de verla. Reconoció su último intento de alejarse, cargada con adrenalina. Su ataque fue obvio, y fácilmente rechazó su patada con su brazo. Luego alcanzó y la agarró por el brazo, girándola en su pecho. Su miedo olía delicioso.

"No te muevas, dulzura."

Con un casual movimiento de su muñeca, sacó un cuchillo que sostuvo contra su garganta. Ella agarró su brazo, pero fue inútil. Él rió y, con su otra mano, presionó el cañón del arma en su sien.

"No fue tan difícil encontrarte, después de todo."

Su respiración era errática, y él inhaló de nuevo, deleitándose del aroma de su sudor y miedo. Y luego, de repente, el peso de su joven pecho se tensó. El hombre ladeó su cabeza, examinando su rostro y ojos pensativo.

"Ah," dijo él con una amplia sonrisa, sin levantar aún la mirada, "Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías." Él siguió el camino de los ojos de la mujer para ver una ensombrecida figura entrar en el cuarto de lavandería. Lamió sus labios mientras halagaba al hombre, y casi ríe fuerte mientras asimilaba el llameante cabello, la glacial mirada ámbar, el largo abrigo negro y la leve silueta de las espadas debajo.

"Battousai," dijo él, sonriendo y redirigiendo el cañón del arma para apuntarle, "Qué maravillosos instintos tienes!"

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero sus ojos hablaban volúmenes. Sin una palabra, se agachó en una pose de batalla, su mano fue a la empuñadura de su larga espada.

"Sin juegos, Battousai?" la voz del hombre se elevó a un estruendo. "No es de extrañar que te llamen el asesino vivo más eficiente! Qué honor es este!"

"Estás loco!" La mujer tosió en su agarre, forcejeando contra su agarre.

"Ya, ya, caramelo," dijo él, trazando su quijada con la punta de su lengua, "No hables."

Inmediatamente, el hombre sonrió y rechazó el sorpresivo ataque de Battousai con el cañón de su arma, saltando a un lado y arrastrando a Kaoru con él. El pelirrojo se hundió en una jorobada posición, sus ojos asesinos.

"No es maravilloso tener un arma que pueda repeler el acero?" rió él. "Ten cuidado, Battousai, no querrías que accidentalmente le cortara su garganta." Sonrió demente y movió la espada por el cuello de Kaoru, dejando una fina línea roja por el costado de su cuello. Battousai observaba mientras pequeños puntos rojos emergían de la línea, creciendo en tamaño y cayendo en hilillos rojos por su cuello. Su atacante sonrió mientras ella gimoteaba levemente. "Hermosa joven," dijo él, presionando su espada en un punto diferente, "Muestra un rostro tan maravilloso cuando tiene miedo."

Él observó las cejas de Battousai caer bajas mientras fruncía sus ojos. Sacó la funda de su cinturón y guardó la larga espada. Entonces se giró y descendió en una pose de espada tradicional.

"Qué excitante!" exclamó el hombre, liberando a la chica y empujándola en la pared tras él, "Estás listo para pelear conmigo seriamente!" Él giró la empuñadura de su espada en sus dedos y enfundó su arma. Corrió hacia Battousai, su daga bajando en un rápido golpe. La larga espada de Battousai destelló en un rápido arco pero la detuvo con el cañón de su arma. Hizo a un lado la espada y se precipitó, golpeando horizontalmente con su espada. Battousai sacó su segunda espada y la hoja de la daga se hundió en la empuñadura de la corta espada. Battousai zafó la mano del hombre de la daga y, cayendo en cuclillas, barrió sus pies bajo él. Con una carcajada, el hombre salió del paso de la espada corta.

"Bien hecho!" gritó feliz, "Bien hecho sin duda."

Battousai no respondió. En vez, sacó la daga del enemigo de la empuñadura de su espada y la clavó en la pared. Se empotró en el yeso. Sostuvo la espada más corta en frente de él y levantó la otra, más larga tras él.

"Enojado, Battousai?" Riendo, comenzó a dispararle al otro hombre.

Battousai se giró y precipitó, evitando las balas. El chorro de metal terminó abruptamente mientras comenzaba una serie de golpes contra el intruso. El hombre los rechazaba con éxito con su arma y esquivaba con frenética velocidad. Luego, Battousai colocó su pie contra la rodilla de su oponente y lo empujó, cruzando sus brazos mientras volaba. Cuando aterrizó, sus espadas se blandieron en un brillante destello de acero. Battousai se levantó, su expresión vacía.

El hombre cayó en sus codos, y observó mientras sus piernas se alejaban de su cuerpo. Miró tras él sólo para ver muñones ensangrentados donde sus piernas deberían haber estado. Se giró y, levantando sus ojos, vio una retorcida sonrisa en la cara de Battousai. Levantó su brazo para disparar, pero encontró que Battousai no estaba más en frente de él. Más sorprendente, su brazo no estaba más pegado a su cuerpo; yacía a un pie, su sangre esparcida por el piso de concreto. Levantó sus ojos para mirar las piernas desnudas de la joven, las cuales estaban salpicadas de su sangre. A través de la niebla de dolor, él sonrió y miró su horrorizado rostro. Sus encantadores ojos azules estaban brillantes con lágrimas y miedo.

"Oh mi belleza," le dijo dulcemente a la joven mujer, "Tu miedo es tan hermoso pero dime: ahora, de qué tienes miedo?"

"Kenshin!" Gritó ella inútilmente mientras Battousai se precipitaba, enterrando su espada en la espalda del hombre. Aún mientras sacaba la espada, su otra espada se blandió, decapitando al intruso. Con un brusco movimiento de las muñecas, la sangre voló de sus espadas. Las re-enfundó y las sostuvo en una mano mientras Kaoru colapsaba de rodillas y cubría su rostro. En frente de ella, un hombre yacía en pedazos ensangrentados y otro de pie, observándola fríamente. Escuchó sus pasos acercarse. En silencio, la tomó por la muñeca y la levantó. Sin un vistazo al desastre humano esparcido sobre el concreto, la sacó forzadamente del cuarto. Apenas registró entrar al elevador o al apartamento, aún cuando casi estaba estrujando su muñeca en su agarre.

Al entrar al apartamento, la lanzó en dirección de la cocineta y se giró para cerrar la puerta, retirando su abrigo y dejándolo caer al piso. Ella se tambaleó y se apoyó en la barra. Se enderezó y comenzó a frotar sus brazos, aún perturbada. Enmudecido, Kenshin marchó hacia ella, tomó la hoja de papel de la mesa. La empujó enojado en la barra y sostuvo el papel en frente de su cara.

"Lee!" Gritó él.

Ella lo miró.

"Apúrate y léeme esto!" La mano de Kenshin se disparó, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su nuca. "Ahora," su voz cayó a un susurro, "Estoy muy enojado."

Los ojos de Kaoru se movieron sobre la hoja. "Regresaré esta tarde," leyó en voz alta, logrando tanta estabilidad vocal como pudo, "No dejes el apartamento."

"Bien," dijo Kenshin, tirando la hoja sobre su hombro, "Obviamente no hay nada de malo con tus habilidades de lectura, entonces por qué saliste?" Su pregunta se tornó un grito.

Kaoru miró a un lado. "Quería lavar y sacar la basura."

El puño de Kenshin bajó tan duro sobre el mesón tras ella que los vasos en el lavaplatos temblaron. "Por algo tan estúpido, pusiste tu vida en peligro?"

"No sabía-"

"No sabías?" Él giró su rostro hacia el suyo. "No pensaste, eso es. Pudiste haber sido asesinada!" Su agarre en su mentón se apretó. "Las cosas que te habrían hecho!"

Sus ojos destellaron desafianza. Colocando sus manos en su pecho, empujó, aunque él no se movió. "No es como nada que no hubiesen hecho antes!"

La expresión de Kenshin se oscureció. "Ese es el punto aquí, Kaoru?" Su voz era severa.

"Cuál es, entonces?" Espetó ella. En su mente, sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero aún no podía sacar la imagen del cadáver de su mente.

"No lo sabes?"

"Lo mataste!" Lanzó las palabras que se habían cargado en su garganta.

"Por supuesto que lo maté," respondió incrédulo, "Debí haberlo dejado ir?"

"Pero," dijo ella, su voz ahogada por los recuerdos, "Lo mataste tan brutalmente…" su voz se desvaneció y bajó la mirada.

"Eso es lo que _hago_," respondió fríamente. "Pensé que lo sabías."

"Pero lo disfrutaste." La afirmación fue melancólica.

Kenshin tomó su rostro en sus callosas manos y levantó sus ojos para encontrar los suyos. "Dijiste que podrías amar al monstruo. Aún puedes decirlo, sinceramente?" Después de que Kaoru logró un débil movimiento de cabeza, la mirada de Kenshin se endureció sobre la suya y su voz se tornó frígida. "Por qué me desobedeciste? Te di la expresa instrucción-"

"Lo siento," interrumpió Kaoru tranquilamente, su rostro cayendo. "Lo siento. No estaba pensando."

"No puedo protegerte si-"

"Lo sé," dijo ella, alcanzando para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, "Lo siento."

"Kaoru, tú-" él continuó reprimiéndola, su tono automáticamente más gentil.

"Sí." Presionó su rostro en su cuello. "Haré lo que digas de ahora en adelante, lo prometo."

Kenshin suspiró mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de ella y alcanzaba un paño limpio con el otro. Con cuidado, lo presionó en la herida en su cuello. "Duele?"

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza. Kenshin tiró el paño en el lavaplatos y la haló fuertemente contra su pecho. Presionó su mejilla contra la cima de su cabeza e inhaló profundamente.

"Tuve miedo." Las palabras eran suaves y, aunque hablaba sin entonación, Kaoru sintió el temblor en su pecho. Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y Kenshin la miró. Enmudecida, plantó un tierno beso en su mentón. Él respondió al tomar su rostro entre sus manos e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Kaoru respondió al hambriento beso, pasando sus dedos por su rojo cabello. Kenshin depositó sus manos alrededor de sus muslos y haló una pierna alrededor de su cadera. Ella sintió la ruda superficie de sus dedos subir, bajo su camisa para descansar en su caja torácica. Separándose del beso, jadeó por aire y rápidamente se sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza. Él se agachó para dejar besos abiertos contra su clavícula mientras alcanzaba por detrás para desabrochar el broche de su brassier. Una inesperada risita lo hizo retractarse.

"Se desabrocha al frente," explicó ella, sonriendo mientras abría el gancho entre sus senos y retiraba la prenda. Sus cejas se elevaron. Ella rió nerviosamente y se sonrojó mientras deslizaba sus manos para cubrir sus senos en sus manos. "Tal vez debamos…?" Ella dejó la pregunta sin terminar mientras él comenzaba a trazar círculos alrededor de sus pezones con sus pulgares. Sus manos dejaron su pecho y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su largo cabello.

"Estás nerviosa?" Su pregunta era gentil.

"No lo están todos antes de… tú sabes?"

"Antes de qué?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru se infló, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Antes de qué, Kaoru?"

Él se encontró con un tenso silencio y una molesta mirada. "Sabes qué," dijo apretadamente.

"Has sido forzada a tener sexo," dijo tranquilamente, besando el puente de su nariz e ignorando su repentina rigidez, "Pero nunca has hecho el amor." Ella le frunció, su lenguaje corporal defensivo. Él entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y gentilmente la llevó con ambas manos hacia la habitación. "Déjame mostrarte," dijo él, "Lo maravilloso que puede ser."

------

Sorpresivamente, Kaoru despertó antes que Kenshin. Girando su cuello hacia la ventana, vio que casi estaba oscuro afuera. Se desenredó de sus extremidades y con cuidado rodó de la cama. Agarró la bata que colgaba de un gancho tras la puerta y se aventuró al área social. Definitivamente estaba más frío afuera de la habitación y apretó más la bata a su alrededor. Caminó hacia la puerta y levantó el abrigo que Kenshin había descartado antes. Exhalando suavemente, colgó el abrigo y se giró hacia la cocina.

Sin embargo, cuando dio un paso, su pie pisó algo. Bajó la mirada y se detuvo para recoger un pequeño sobre.

Una asignación de asesinato.

Ella frunció, rabia arrugó su entrecejo. Frunciendo sus labios, arrugó el sobre en su palma y lo deslizó en el bolsillo de la bata. Desde la otra habitación, escuchó crujir el colchón. Decidió regresar al abrazo de Kenshin antes de que decidiera levantarse.

------

El timbre del teléfono sacó a Kenshin de su sueño. Abriendo sus ojos, se encontró con la vista de los delicados rasgos faciales de Kaoru, relajada mientras dormía. Se tomó un momento para presionar un beso en su frente antes de rodar para tomar la bocina de su base.

"Sí," gruñó él en el teléfono.

"Himura, recibiste tu asignación?"

"Que asignación?" Kenshin se sentó, frotando su mente.

"Envié a Takasugi para deslizarla bajo tu puerta. Asegúrate de ocuparte de eso esta noche."

"Sí, señor."

Reluctante, Kenshin se desenredó de los brazos de Kaoru y dejó la cama. Frunció ante la plana bata que yacía medio abierta a su alrededor. Había tenido frío? Subió el edredón y lo fijó alrededor de su cuerpo. Salió a la sala y buscó por el piso alrededor de la puerta. Ningún sobre negro a la vista. Levantando sus ojos, escaneó la mesa de te, la barra y la mesa del comedor. Ningún sobre.

Regresó a la habitación. "Kaoru?" Ella gruñó y se giró hacia el otro lado. "Kaoru," repitió él, su voz severa, "Dónde está el sobre?" Él observó mientras el ascenso y descenso de su pecho se tornaba irregular. "Sé que estás despierta. Dónde está el sobre?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando," respondió ella obstinada, aferrando los extremos del edredón en su mentón.

"Kaoru," advirtió él, "Necesito el sobre."

"No lo necesitas."

Con un hábil movimiento de su brazo, Kenshin retiró el edredón de la cama, dejando expuesta a Kaoru. Ella se curvó, envolviendo fuertemente los bordes de la bata alrededor de su torso.

"No tienes que ir!" Estaba peleando con las lágrimas, podía decir.

"Iré." Extendió su mano. "El sobre."

Apretando sus dientes, ella se sentó y lo miró, sus nudillos blancos. "No te lo daré."

Kenshin se inclinó y colocó su mano en su cintura. "Tendré que quitártelo." Cuando ella no hizo movimiento para quejarse de su requerimiento, él la llevó hacia su lado de la cama. Luchó, alejando sus manos violentamente. Finalmente, él plantó sus manos en su hombro y la empujó fuertemente en el colchón.

"Dónde está?"

"Por favor, Kenshin," suplicó ella, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de la bata, "No mates más."

"Eso no lo decide ninguno de nosotros," dijo él calmadamente, "Mataré a quienquiera que me diga hacerlo - ese fue el juramento que hice."

"Es un estúpido juramento," dijo ella amargamente, llevando un puño cerrado a su estómago.

Sus ojos cayeron en sus ojos. En un latido, tenía su muñeca en una seudo-llave. Ignorando sus silenciosas lágrimas, él abrió sus dedos y sacó el arrugado sobre negro de su palma. "Aprecio tu preocupación por mi," dijo él, soltando su mano, "Pero haré mi trabajo." Kenshin se precipitó de la habitación y Kaoru lo escuchó pausar en el manto para recoger sus espadas. El corto sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue el único adiós que recibió. Su rostro se derritió en lágrimas mientras se levantaba y daba pasos pausados en la sala.

------

"Genji," anunció Battousai mientras se le acercaba en el callejón detrás de la Casa de Te Sakura, "Nada personal, pero voy a tomar tu vida."

El otro asesino Choshu se giró para mirar a su antiguo colega. "Nada personal? Mi trasero, Battousai. No puedes esperar cruzar espadas conmigo. Has querido mi cabeza desde que toqué a esa chica tuya."

Kenshin se encogió y sacó la espada larga de su funda. "Como sea. Personal o no, morirás esta noche por mi espada."

El rostro de Genji se iluminó en una sonrisa anticipatoria. "Yo no contaría con eso." Él sacó una espada casi idéntica de su costado. "Quién hubiese pensado-" Su idea fue interrumpida corta mientras era forzado a bloquear el primer ataque de Kenshin. Metal rechinó mientras se separaban. "Que los dos mejores asesinos de Choshu serían enfrentados mutuamente," continuó mientras se rodeaban. "Pensarías que el anciano mostraría un poco más de gratitud a sus empleados."

Genji gruñó mientras rechazaba una serie de ataques de Battousai. "Por qué siempre hablas sin sentido?" Siseó Kenshin, precipitándose agresivamente.

"Oh," él pausó para bloquear, "Sólo quería dejarte saber que están matándolos a todos." Se giró en orden de evitar ser impactado y luego continuó. "Shishio está muerto, quemado vivo fue lo que escuché." Los dos hombres se separaron. "Ahora estamos peleando. Pero me pregunto," dijo Genji, mirando el largo de su espada mientras la apuntaba hacia su oponente, "Quién será asignado para ti."

"Hablas demasiado!" Battousai se abalanzó. Genji blandió su espada, pero el asesino más pequeño ya estaba dentro de sus defensas. Battousai rechazó el golpe y atacó. La mitad superior del cráneo de Genji cayó hacia atrás y el hombre cayó al suelo. Mojado en sangre, Battousai se levantó y alejó.

------

Kaoru se levantó cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del apartamento. Kenshin le dio una larga y mesurada mirada antes de girarse para cerrar la puerta tras él. Cuando se giró para ir al baño, ella ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia él. Observó, con ojos encapirotados, mientras Kaoru calmadamente retiraba el abrigo de sus hombros y lo colgaba. Sin decir una palabra, colocó sus manos en las empuñaduras de sus espadas y comenzó a retirarlas de su cinturón. De repente, sus manos cubrieron las suyas.

"No estás permitida a tocarlas."

"Por qué no?" Lo desafió ella, encontrando su fría mirada.

Él retiró sus dedos de las espadas. "Son una carga que sólo yo estoy permitido a soportar."

Obstinadamente, ella tomó las espadas y se las quitó. "Idiota," lo regañó, "Al minuto que me dejaste aquí, también lo hiciste mi carga."

"No puedes ver a alguien morir."

"Y?" Ella aferró las espadas en su pecho y alcanzó para delinear su ceja con la punta de un dedo. "Eso no significa que no pueda ayudarte a soportarlo."

"Qué puedes hacer?" preguntó él, avanzando, "Lavar mi alma por mi?"

Kaoru sonrió maliciosa y caminó hacia la chimenea donde levantó las espadas y las depositó en sus perchas. "Sólo tú tienes el poder para perdonarte." Se giró para encararlo. "Sólo puedo estar contigo mientras tanto."

Kenshin le frunció y se dirigió hacia el baño. Una vez ahí, abrió el agua caliente y la ducha a full fuerza. Descartando sus ensangrentadas prendas en el piso, entró en la ducha, cerrando la puerta enojado. Se giró bajo el agua, dejándola quemar su piel. Había matado a un camarada.

Se giró para ver por el empañado vidrio de la puerta cuando Kaoru entró al baño. Mirando su forma a través de la puerta, dejó caer la bata de sus hombros y reunirse a sus pies. Tranquilamente abrió la puerta y entró en el humeante cubículo. Kenshin le frunció.

"El agua está muy caliente para ti."

"Puedo soportarlo," respondió suavemente, mientras sacaba una botella de champú de un estante. Después de aplicar la espesa crema en su palma, alcanzó para hundir sus manos en su cabello.

Él detuvo sus muñecas. "Qué haces?"

"Lavándote," respondió simplemente. "Estás desperdiciando champú."

Bajando la mirada, vio la crema deslizándose por su brazo. Él la soltó. Inclinando su cabeza, le permitió masajear su cuero cabelludo y llevar el champú hasta espuma en su espeso cabello. Kaoru dio un paso más cerca y ladeó su cabeza hacia el chorro de agua caliente, retirando la restante espuma de sus húmedos mechones. Sus ojos se cerraron.

"Acondicionador?" Él la escuchó preguntar suavemente.

"No te molestes."

Mientras alcanzaba por la barra de jabón, ella se presionó más a él. Sus manos trabajaban en suaves y rítmicos círculos, enjabonando su cuerpo amorosamente. Comenzó en sus hombros e hizo su recorrido hacia abajo, sin perder una pulgada de piel. Luego, se deslizó alrededor y repitió el proceso con su espalda, esta vez, aplicando más presión en su carne mientras esparcía el jabón sobre su cuerpo. La cabeza de Kenshin rodó hacia atrás mientras aflojaba sus músculos. Cuando sus manos terminaron de masajear sus pantorrillas, se giró para mirarla.

"El agua está muy caliente?"

Ella sonrió. "Estoy así de roja?" Él le arrugó una ceja. "Bueno," admitió ella mientras se levantaba, "Creo que me siento como una langosta."

Él alcanzó a su alrededor para ajustar el agua a una temperatura más confortante. Ella acarició uno de sus hombros, como si retirara espuma de él. Kenshin rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la haló hacia él, dejando que el agua los bañara a ambos. Cautelosamente, él la llevó hacia la pared de baldosa de la ducha. Ella le sonrió y tiró de un perdido mechón de cabello rojo que había caído sobre su rostro. La besó entonces, un largo y lánguido beso donde sus lenguas se movían contra la otra lentamente. Aún así, cuando retiró sus labios, Kaoru estaba sin aliento. Colocando sus manos en sus hombros, le dio la vuelta lentamente para que encarara la pared. Inclinándose en ella, plantó un antebrazo en la pared en frente de ella y el otro musculoso brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura, angulando sus caderas hacia él. Mientras la penetraba, ella presionó sus dientes en su antebrazo, amortiguando sus gemidos. Le hizo el amor desesperadamente, aferrándose a su cuerpo con toda su fuerza y besando la unión entre su cuello y hombro sin reserva.

Cuando terminaron, él giró su cuerpo. Poniéndose de rodillas en la ducha, presionó su rostro en su estómago y aferró su cuerpo al suyo tan fuertemente como pudo. Kaoru lo miró afectuosa y pasó sus dedos por su húmedo cabello, consolándolo en silencio. Aparte de los latidos de su corazón contra sus muslos, podía sentirlo llorando en su piel.

Se dirigieron directamente a la habitación tan pronto como estuvieron secos y envueltos en batas. Kenshin pausó en la puerta. Un sobre negro descansaba a sus pies. Su asignación final. Se agachó para recogerlo y miró sobre su hombro para ver si Kaoru estaba mirando. No lo estaba; se había girado momentáneamente para mirar el apagado fuego. Él deslizó la tarjeta negra de su envoltura de papel y leyó la información. Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron. Sólo había un simple nombre en la tarjeta - sin apellido, sin dirección, sin hora. Pero sabía exactamente quién era el blanco y dónde estaría el blanco. Mordió su labio lo duro suficiente para sacarse sangre y arrugó la tarjeta negra en su palma. Su asignación final.

Un nombre más.

Un simple movimiento de su espada.

Una persona más tenía que morir por su mano.

Medio se giró para observar a Kaoru recoger su cabello suelto detrás de una oreja y sonreír para sí mientras lo miraba. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la aterradora expresión que vio en su rostro. Sus ojos cayeron hacia su puño fuertemente cerrado y luego al sobre negro que yacía descartado a sus pies.

"Traerías mi espada por mi?" Se escuchó preguntarle, "Sólo hay una persona más que me queda por matar."

Ella asintió y fue a tomar sus espadas al otro lado del salón.

"Las dos?" Su pregunta era inocente.

"No. Una será suficiente." Era su voz hablando? Se preguntó. Cómo había logrado no ahogarse en las palabras?

Ella regresaba hacia él, su larga espada acunada en sus brazos. Un último asesinato, pensó él. Pero era la única persona en el mundo a quien quería proteger, la única persona que no había deseado lastimar. Cerró sus ojos por un momento pero el nombre en la tarjeta negra estaba estampado en su memoria.

_Kaoru_.

------

Fin del capítulo 23, continuará!

**Próximo capítulo (y final):** En Pedazos


	24. En Pedazos

**EN PEDAZOS**

(_Broken Pieces_)

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimers:** Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

**Capítulo 24: En pedazos**

------

------

_No debo ser quien sobreviva a esto._

_Mi vida es una breve excusa._

_Una tendencia pasante._

_Una desaparecida abominación_

------

"Traerías mi espada por mi?" Se escuchó preguntarle, "Sólo hay una persona más que me queda por matar."

Ella asintió y fue a tomar sus espadas al otro lado del salón.

"Las dos?" Su pregunta era inocente.

"No. Una será suficiente." Era su voz hablando? Se preguntó. Cómo había logrado no ahogarse en las palabras?

Ella regresaba hacia él, su larga espada acunada en sus brazos. Un último asesinato, pensó él. Pero era la única persona en el mundo a quien quería proteger, la única persona que no había deseado lastimar. Cerró sus ojos por un momento pero el nombre en la tarjeta negra estaba estampado en su memoria.

_Kaoru_.

Vagamente recordó las últimas palabras de Genji. Quién será asignado para él? Quién matará al asesino más peligroso en Kyoto? Por qué, el asesino mismo, por supuesto. Katsura había sabido que Kenshin había planeado tomar su propia vida en el caso de que fuera forzado a robarle la de Kaoru? Habían orquestado este plan sólo para ese propósito?

Él podía sentir su presencia deteniéndose ante él. Abriendo sus ojos, podía verla mirando inquisidora su rostro.

"Este es el último, verdad Kenshin?" preguntó ella esperanzada.

"Sí. Es el último." Las palabras cayendo de sus labios eran piedras sin tono, goteando amenazadoras en sus oídos. Sabía que confiaba en él. Ella levantó la espada hacia él. El maldito objeto descansaba inocentemente en sus abiertas palmas, burlándose. _No podrías protegerla conmigo, _la espada parecía cantarle, _La matarás conmigo_. Qué terrible ser tan fuerte y aún tan incapaz de proteger a la que amaba. Tomó la espada por la funda.

"Kenshin?"

Él la arrastró hacia su pecho, envolviendo sus fuertes (pero no lo fuertes suficiente para salvarla) brazos alrededor de la joven mujer, hundiendo su rostro en su húmedo cabello. "Te amo." Su confesión apenas fue un murmullo pero ella lo escuchó. La alejó de él y la mantuvo a la distancia de los brazos. Fue una confesión que sintió haber hecho muy, muy tarde. Pero nada que pudiera decir lo arreglaría. Ella moriría por su mano y él pasaría una eternidad disculpándose por eso.

Parpadeó mientras notaba que ella también estaba estudiándolo. Su rostro se había tornado blanco.

"Tu última asignación," habló ella cautelosa, "Soy yo, verdad?"

Sus palabras lo sorprendió. No había esperado que fuera tan rápida. Pero entonces, sonrió tristemente, ella era todo y alguien para él. No respondió con palabras; en vez, la alejó bruscamente de él. Ella cayó al piso, aún mirándolo. Sabía que el mudo dolor en sus ojos reflejaban los suyos. Pero dejó atrás sus sentimientos, y desenfundó la larga espada, tirando la funda. Dio un paso, la punta de la espada rechinaba contra la madera.

Kaoru lo miró, sus tranquilos ojos azules encontraron los suyos. Una melancólica sonrisa adornaba su pálido rostro mientras levantaba la espada en preparación para un rápido y decapitador golpe.

"Kenshin," su voz era pequeña, como si temiera ser cortada en cualquier segundo, "Recuerdas?" Ella levantó la mirada para ver su mente y músculos luchando mutuamente. "Así es como nos conocimos." Sonrió de nuevo. Respirando profundamente, se puso de pie, manteniendo sus ojos a nivel con los suyos.

"No mucho." Habló tranquilamente, sus palabras lo ahorcaban. "De lo que recuerdo, nos conocimos cuando me lanzaste una silla."

"Lo hice, no?" Sonrió ella levemente. "Pero en realidad, nos conocimos antes de eso. De lo que _yo_ recuerdo, me dijiste prepararme para mi muerte y luego trataste de matarme." Cuando Kenshin hizo una mueca, ella rió tranquilamente y añadió, "Por qué no me lo estás diciendo ahora?"

"Kaoru Kamiya," Kenshin se tragó su sufrimiento y habló en un dolido susurro, "Prepárate para encontrar tu muerte."

Kaoru exhaló, sus ojos se cerraron contra el río de lágrimas que se construían. Sus labios temblaban levemente y luego se sonó, abriendo sus ojos y dejando que las lágrimas brotaran lentamente. Logró una débil sonrisa final.

"No estuve luchando entonces, verdad?" Ella vio sus músculos tensarse. "Y no ahora."

Una corriente de aire fue el único aviso que recibió. A pesar de sí misma, cerró sus ojos e hizo una mueca. Pero en vez de acero ardiente cortando la carne de su cuello, sólo sintió el frío contacto de metal contra el costado de su expuesto cuello. Kaoru abrió sus ojos.

"Kenshin," dijo ella, "Ese es el lado equivocado de la espada con el cual matarme."

El frío contacto dejó su cuello. "Sin duda," respondió Kenshin, sus ojos descendían por el largo del afilado borde de su espada. Él suspiró. "Si tan sólo nuestras batallas pudieran pelearse con espadas planas."

"Pensaría que las espadas planas lo harían más dolorosas," hipó Kaoru suavemente, ladeó su cabeza. "Vas a matarme, o no?"

Kenshin levantó su mentón con la punta de su extendida espada. "Quieres que te mate?"

"Esa," dijo ella, "Es una pregunta muy estúpida."

Él le dio a su mejilla un pequeño golpe con la plancha de la espada. "Bueno, exactamente no estás ofreciendo una buena pelea. No como la última vez que fui enviado a matarte."

Su voz era áspera de repente. "Kenshin, querido, te he visto matar." Luego su rostro y tono se suavizó. "Me doy cuenta que cualquier resistencia de mi parte sería muy inefectiva."

"Qué extraño," comentó él en un murmullo, "Que estemos discutiendo tan cándidamente tu asesinato." Su voz que quebró. "No _quiero_ matarte. Habría pasado cada día del resto de mi vida contigo."

"Eso es imposible ahora?" Él escuchó la esperanza en su voz y estaba determinado a destruirla antes de que lo infectara.

"No," él no bajó su espada mientras hablaba, "No si esta noche es la última noche de _ambas_ de nuestras vidas."

"Oh Kenshin." Kaoru sacudió su cabeza vehemente. "Eso es lo último que quiero escuchar."

"Qué quieres escuchar?"

"Nada que pudieras decir sinceramente."

_Si el significado está perdido,_

_Somos como aves sin rumbo_

_Moviéndonos de jaula en jaula_

_Nunca seré libre._

Él presionó sus labios. "No tomará mucho tiempo." Ella asintió y él se echó hacia atrás en preparación para un golpe. Con un ensordecedor grito, empujó, luchando por apuntar a su corazón. Sudor brotó en su entrecejo mientras completaba el movimiento.

"Fallaste." Habló ella. "Esto está comenzando a alterar mis nervios."

Kenshin se levantó, jadeando a su lado, la espada descansaba en su hombro. Se separó, enfundando su espada. "Es muy difícil de hacer, matarte."

"Debería esperarlo!" Kaoru frunció y respondió descaradamente. "Estaría un poco enfadada si lo hicieras muy fácilmente."

"Bueno, entonces deja de quejarte, mujer."

"Mira," Kaoru estaba regresando a su cáustica forma conversacional, "Me encantaría ayudarte a encontrar una forma más fácil para matarme, pero realmente no está en mis mejores intereses!"

"Crees que lo está en los míos?"

"Bueno, vas a hacerlo, no?"

"No tengo elección!"

"Ah sí, de nuevo la discusión de la elección. Sabes," remarcó ella mordaz, "Culpas demasiado a Katsura."

"Es mi obligación. _Tengo _que hacerlo." Él estaba mirándola enojado. La rabia era mejor que la pena.

"Está bien. Y lo dijiste, ni yo puedo interponerme en el camino de tu deber." Ella mordió su labio antes de pronunciar las próximas palabras. "Así que termina ya con esto y deja de hacerme esperar por algo que es imposible!"

Pasándola, Kenshin se precipitó hacia el lado opuesto del salón y tomó la espada corta de su estante. Regresó rápidamente a ella y empujó la corta espada en su pecho. "Al menos defiéndete!" Gritó él.

Ella lo miró incrédula. "Contra ti?"

"Vamos," dijo él, desenfundando de nuevo la larga espada, "Estoy dándote una oportunidad para pelear."

"Mi trasero! Sólo quieres matarme sin tener que mirarme realmente." Ella plantó una mano en su cadera. "Y qué si no me defiendo?"

Kaoru gritó de repente mientras se encontraba bloqueando la descubierta espada de Kenshin con la espada corta enfundada en sus manos. Ella lo empujó, y apuntó para golpear su hombro con su enfundada espada. Él la rechazó fácilmente y se giró para golpearla en su sección media. Kaoru fue capaz de predecir su movimiento y saltó hacia atrás unos pies, levantando la espada en frente de ella. Kenshin se enderezó.

"No podrás defenderte si la mantienes en su funda." El tono de Kenshin era plano. Al menos estaba peleando. Se habría decepcionado si su golpe fingido la hubiese cortado en realidad.

"Bien." Ella blandió de nuevo la espada y comenzó a sacarla de la funda. "Te mostraré lo que mi padre me enseñó." Rápidamente liberó la espada. Kaoru frunció sus ojos y levantó la espada hacia él, sosteniendo la funda tras ella.

Con un grito, se precipitó hacia él, moviendo la espada y su funda en forma decididamente mortal. Kenshin bloqueó fácilmente la lluvia de ataques, entrando y saliendo de su rango con gracia sin esfuerzo. Saltaron y se giraron, danzando por el apartamento ante el estrépito del acero. Pero mientras el pecho de Kaoru se llenaba con cansancio, Kenshin apenas parecía respirar mientras la esquivaba.

"No te perdonaré si juegas conmigo!" Gritó su blanco, sus movimientos más dementes.

_Enójate_. Él vio sus ojos arder mientras llameaba su temperamento - su maravilloso y adorable temperamento. Una sonrisa casi se esboza en sus labios. _Piensa sólo en pelear_. Observaba mientras ella le ordenaba a su cuerpo girar y moverse de forma difícil. Siempre había sido determinada. _Olvídate de morir_.

Esta era la forma de morir - cuando alguien no tenía ideas de muerte. _No esperes por la muerte_.

_Estoy abrumado por la tristeza_

_La sangre, como lluvia, inunda mi mente._

_La soledad de nuestros sufrimientos_

_Es el único amigo que conoceremos_

Kenshin se acercaba y alejaba de sus ataques como si fuera tan simple como respirar. Ella se tornaba más frustrada a cada segundo, disponiendo a sus extremidades moverse más rápido y a golpear más duro. Él elogió en silencio su persistencia y esperó pacientemente por el momento correcto - el momento donde pudiera dar el golpe menos doloroso. Se maldijo, por primera vez arrepintiéndose de su inmensurable fuerza y habilidad. Observando su movimiento, supo que era más habilidosa que la mayoría pero nunca sería tan buena como él.

Pero siempre era hermosa.

Entonces lo vio; el momento donde podría golpear y moriría instantáneamente. No sabría que había perdido; estaba tan involucrada en la batalla. Su garganta se atascó mientras avanzaba, su brazo tenso para entregar el golpe fatal. El tiempo se detuvo, burlándose de él.

Kenshin siempre había asumido que sólo veías tu vida destellar ante tus ojos cuando estabas a punto de morir. Ahora, estaba viendo la suya.

Recordó la primera vez que había tratado de matarla, la forma en que había saltado de las escaleras en un último esfuerzo por escapar de su espada. Recordó el enfermante crujido de huesos mientras colapsaba. Recordó estar curioso e insensible. Recordó la sedosa calidad de su cabello cuando había echado hacia atrás su cabeza y amenazaba atravesar su espada por su garganta. Escuchó su grito desesperado. Entonces, tampoco había sentido nada. Recordó su rostro, iluminado por la chimenea mientras lo encaraba en la oscuridad, extrayendo palabras de él como nadie lo había hecho antes. Había sido cruel, lo admitía. Siempre había sido brusco. Se arrepentía.

En un breve segundo, los recuerdos y sentimientos lo recorrieron mientras reunía fuerza.

"_Mi vida no le pertenece a nadie sino a mi." _Le había dicho una vez. _"Es pavor, no miedo. Conoces la diferencia?" _No la conocía, recordó. "_Algún día lo sabrás._" Hoy era ese día, lo reconoció.

Miedo. Lo sentía ahora en sus entrañas, ardiendo dolorosamente. Temía perderla.

Pavor era un lento dolor en su pecho. No quería lastimarla.

Y entonces, mientras se forzaba a abrir sus ojos y su espada se esgrimía, el tiempo se aceleró. Aún así, lo captó: el repentino respiro que ella exhaló, la soltura de sus dedos en la empuñadura de la espada, el cerrado de sus ojos mientras esperaba a que la matara. Había estado esperando. Se detuvo de repente, la punta de la espada a milímetros de su pecho.

"Viste," susurró él.

Ella abrió sus ojos. "Si hubieses estado peleando conmigo en serio," dijo ella, "Habría estado muerta tiempo atrás. No se requiere ser un genio para saber que sólo estabas tratando de prepararme."

"Pero entonces, por qué lo seguiste?"

"Habría sido más fácil para ambos. Por qué no sólo me matas?"

Él calló de rodillas, la larga espada retumbó en el piso. "No puedo hacerlo. No puedo matarte." Él sintió el frío del acero presionado contra su cuello. Sin molestarse en levantar la mirada, habló. "Ese es el lado equivocado con el cual matarme, Kaoru."

"Estás en lo cierto." Ella no levantó el borde de su piel. "Pero no creo que las espadas sean el único medio para matar. Creo que las espadas pueden ser usadas para proteger a quienes amas."

Él le quitó la espada corta de su mano y la haló en un fiero abrazo. "Pero eso es imposible, tonta. Las espadas son hechas para matar."

"La tuya no pudo matarme," dijo ella gentilmente en su pecho.

"Esa espada, querida," dijo él, aunque aún estaba estrechándola para sí, "Ha matado incontables hombres."

"Pero no a quien amas," susurró ella, "Ni a quien querías proteger."

"Cómo puedo protegerte? Me ha sido ordenado matarte. Y si no lo hago, Katsura enviará a alguien más. Qué inútil fuerza," dijo Kenshin amargamente, "Cuál era el punto de toda esta matanza, si no puedo proteger a quien amo?"

"Por un mejor Kyoto-"

"No me digas esa basura," comenzó Kenshin rudamente.

"Fuiste tú quien dijo esa basura en primer lugar," señaló Kaoru, saliendo de su abrazo.

"Es egoísta de mi, entonces," preguntó Kenshin, sus ojos ámbar atormentados, "pedir que continúes viviendo cuando no he perdonado a ninguno? Soy hipócrita por querer vivir contigo?"

"Es un poco egoísta," respondió Kaoru, depositando sus dedos contra sus mejillas, "Pero te hace humano, más que nada."

"Qué debo hacer?" Él miró su rostro, sus perturbados ojos suplicantes.

"No eres una máquina." Sus dedos trazaban el contorno de su rostro. "_Tú_ decides. Tu vida está en tus manos." Ella cerró sus ojos y plantó un suave beso en su frente.

La muñeca de Kaoru de repente fue atrapada en su agarre de hierro y él se levantó rápidamente, llevándola con él. Asustada, miró su rostro. Su fiera expresión la atemorizaban y excitaban. Un fuego había sido encendido en los cálidos y dorados ojos de Kenshin y la intensidad en su mirada era exhilarante.

"Te protegeré," anunció él con calmada autoridad.

"Pero-"

"Esta es mi decisión," interrumpió él, rozando sus dedos sobre sus labios, "Protegeré tu felicidad hasta el minuto que me quiten mi vida."

"Katsura-"

"Él no me necesita más. Todos lo que necesitaron asesinar están muertos," pausó, "Excepto por ti. Y no lo dejaré tocarte."

"Kenshin-"

"Ven," la interrumpió, llevándola hacia la habitación, "Tenemos que irnos rápido. Sin duda, Katsura también ha previsto esta posibilidad."

"Pero a dónde iremos?" Preguntó Kaoru mientras observaba a Kenshin llenar una bolsa con ropa.

"A escondernos." Él deslizó una bolsa de tela sobre ambas espadas y cerró las correas.

"Pero dónde?"

"Kyoto es una ciudad grande. Conozco muchos lugares donde podemos escondernos." Él cerró el cierre de la bolsa y se giró para mirarla. "Pero no son exactamente lugares de primera clase. Aún estás dispuesta a ir conmigo?"

Kaoru asintió determinada. "Iré a donde tú vayas."

Kenshin sonrió.

"Quería escucharte decir eso," dijo él, halándola en un afectuoso abrazo. "Ahora," le dijo él, tomando su mano y guiándola hacia la ventana de la habitación, "Recuerdas cuando te dije no intentar escapar por la ventana a menos que fueras suicida?"

"Sí."

"Era una mentira." Con un gruñido, subió la ventana y se inclinó por la ventana.

Kaoru escuchó un metálico clic. Se asomó sobre su hombro a tiempo para ver un oxidado enrejado caer de la pared de ladrillo. Kenshin entró en la habitación y colgó las espadas y la bolsa de ropa en su hombro. "Lista?"

Kaoru asintió.

"Vamos, entonces." Kenshin tomó su pequeña mano en la suya y gentilmente la sacó por la ventana y bajó los escalones metálicos, los cuales crujían y gruñían bajo su peso combinado.

Kaoru tembló mientras obligaba a sus pies a moverse de escalón a escalón y le ordenó a sus ojos no mirar entre el metal hacia el concreto muy, muy abajo. Sintió los dedos de Kenshin apretarse alrededor de los suyos y sintió la urgencia recorriéndolo mientras la halaba gentilmente, urgiéndola a apurarse. Calmándose, apresuró su descenso y fue recompensada cuando Kenshin le lanzó una confiada sonrisa sobre su hombro. Ella exhaló, maniobrando ante el repentino cambio de Kenshin. Sólo un momento atrás, había estado estrellando espadas con un asesino de sangre fría. Ahora, dicho asesino estaba guiándola tiernamente por un conjunto de crujientes escaleras por su seguridad.

"Kenshin," llamó ella tranquilamente justo cuando sus pies finalmente encontraron el pavimento, "Estás seguro?"

Sin aviso, se encontró en un abrazo quiebra-huesos. "No quiero perderte." Sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por su cabello. "Déjame ser egoísta."

Kaoru sonrió. "Sólo me aseguraba. Vamos a llevar tu auto?"

"No." Kenshin se separó. "No sé quién o qué está esperándonos en el parqueadero. Nos vamos caminando."

"Caminando? A dónde?"

Kenshin sonrió ante su confundida mirada. "Por ese callejón." Señaló él. "Luego a la izquierda en la esquina y derecho hacia el motel a dos cuadras. El cercano al río." Comenzó a caminar.

"No es realmente cerca de donde estamos ahora?" preguntó Kaoru, deslizándose para seguirle el ritmo a su paso acelerado.

"Exactamente. Esperarían que huyéramos lejos y no lo haremos."

"No supondrían que estamos cerca porque no llevaste el auto?"

"Katsura sabe que no arriesgaría llevar el auto. Tiene un sistema GPS - el vehículo puede ser rastreado. Probablemente asumiría que tomaríamos el tren - a donde pudiéramos perdernos en la multitud. Pero lo haremos más tarde - después de que hayan buscado en todas las estaciones de tren. Por ahora, nos esconderemos tranquilamente."

Kaoru se encogió. "Tal vez nos deje en paz. Después de todo, le agradabas - creo."

Kenshin frunció y no respondió, sabiendo muy bien que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Katsura los alcanzara. Y luego, sabía, que llovería sangre.

_Viviendo como un extraño entre otros,_

_Mi mente me atrapa en una danza de miseria_

_Bailo la música de la miseria_

_La miseria escribirá mis memorias._

------

"Dejaron el apartamento, señor." Reportó Takasugi en su celular. "Pero no se llevaron el auto."

"No creo que lo hiciesen." Katsura permanecía en su oficina, encarando los ventanales. "Qué se llevaron?"

"No mucho." La voz de Takasugi era gruñona y Katsura podía escucharlo lanzar cosas por el vacío apartamento. "Sólo un poco de ropa, creo, y las espadas, por supuesto. Nada de valor real."

Katsura sonrió en la bocina. "Crees que debo dejarlos ir, verdad?"

"No es mi asunto realmente."

"Que hable tu mente, Shinsaku."

Takasugi retiró el teléfono de su oído por un momento y maldijo en voz alta. "Ella sólo es una niña, Kogoro," dijo enojado en el teléfono.

"Supongo."

"Supones? Qué demonios estás pensando?"

"Tienes razón," dijo Katsura despedidamente, "No es tu asunto. Pero sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"Siempre lo haces, huh." Takasugi suspiró.

"No es como si te hubieses involucrado sentimentalmente."

"Aw, vamos." Takasugi rió amargamente, "Si el Sr. Asesino de Sangre Fría cayó por ella, por qué yo no?"

"Sin duda."

"Entonces, cuáles son tus órdenes?"

"Envía unos hombres a buscar en las estaciones de tren."

"Crees que está huyendo?"

"No," Katsura sonrió, colocando las puntas de sus dedos en el frío vidrio de la ventana, "Pero quiero que crea que creo que está huyendo."

------

Kenshin permanecía en la alta fila de casilleros, una mano sosteniendo abierta la puerta de un casillero. Desde atrás de la puerta, ojos ámbar observaban el área. Tal vez había tres de los espías de Katsura en la estación de tren. Casi resopla. Podrían ser más obvios? Se exponían como pulgares hinchados, recostados en pilares y callados en medio del eterno bullicio.

Así que, Katsura había enviado hombres para buscar en las estaciones de tren. Kenshin alcanzó para palpar el negro casco de motocicleta que ocultaba sus distintivos mechones rojos y cerró el casillero. Entró en el lobby de la estación de tren, bajando el visor de su casco. Sonrió mientras pasaba justo en frente de un espía, saliendo de la estación.

Cuando se detuvo en la pequeña habitación de motel, casco bajo su brazo, encontró a Kaoru sentada rígida en el borde de la cama doble, esperando tensamente su regreso. Cerró la puerta y sonrió. Ella frunció sus labios.

"No sonrías así! Estaba preocupada." Ella saltó a sus pies, marchando con un dedo listo para pinchar su pecho. "Qué te hace pensar que puedes dejarme mientras duermo y no regresar hasta el mediodía!" Ella trataba muy duro de romper su esternón con su dedo índice.

Kenshin estalló en plácidas carcajadas y soltó su casco, tomando su rostro en sus manos y plantando un beso en su frente. Kaoru guardó silencio, completamente paralizada por su comportamiento no característico.

"Estás riendo!" Exclamó ella incrédula.

"Sí," respondió Kenshin, dándole vueltas en sus brazos, "Y planeo hacer mucho más de eso."

"Qué pasó?" preguntó Kaoru sin aliento.

Kenshin la llevó a la cama. "Katsura envió hombres para vigilar las estaciones de tren."

"Fuiste sin-"

Él presionó un dedo en sus labios. "Por supuesto que fui sin ti. Ahora, probablemente se darán por vencidos de buscar en las estaciones de tren en un par de días. Entonces, tomaremos el tren a Tokio. Y," Sonrió ampliamente, "De Tokio, tomaremos un bus fuera de la ciudad, encontraremos un pueblo pequeño y comenzaremos una nueva vida."

Kenshin observaba mientras Kaoru le parpadeaba, lágrimas lentamente caían de sus ojos. "Una nueva vida?"

Él se apoyó en un codo y alcanzó para secar una lágrima que había bajado por su mejilla. "Una nueva vida," repitió confiado, "Donde nadie sabe quién es Battousai. Donde nadie jamás haya escuchado de una habilidad para tomar recuerdos. Donde podamos ser personas normales."

"Siempre he querido trabajar en una librería," dijo Kaoru, sonriendo tímidamente, "Todos esos libros."

"Lo que quieras."

"Tú qué quieres?" preguntó ella.

"Poner mis espadas en un perchero en un rincón, y dejarlas ser decoraciones inútiles. Tener muchos y muchos hijos pelirrojos y," sonrió de nuevo, "Casarme con una jovencita llamada Kaoru y darle la vida ordinaria que siempre quiso."

Para su deleite, él observó mientras una feliz sonrisa se extendió sobre los rasgos de su amada, desvaneciendo el sufrimiento de sus años.

------

Ellos dejaron el motel una tarde soleada de domingo, cargando sólo una pequeña bolsa. Kenshin llevaba a Kaoru por el codo, guiándola por los oscuros callejones que los conduciría hacia la estación de tren. Ambos estaban callados, cada uno atesorando el sueño de una nueva vida.

Abruptamente, Kenshin se detuvo y su agarre en el brazo de Kaoru se tornó doloroso.

"Kenshin," susurró Kaoru urgentemente, "Qué pasa?"

Kenshin la miró, su mirada severa. "Quédate aquí y espera," le ordenó, "Y no me desobedezcas." Al próximo segundo, se había ido de su presencia. Kaoru se estremeció. Luego escuchó sonidos que conocía muy bien. Colocó sus manos sobre sus oídos y se estremeció.

En unos minutos, Kenshin regresó. Sin una palabra, la tomó por la mano y la llevó por la esquina. Kaoru no necesitó mirar para saber que el callejón estaba pintado en sangre. Pero miró de todas formas.

Varios cuerpos cubrían el suelo, bañados en sangre. Ojos la miraban desde la carnicería. Hizo una mueca, registrando vagamente que Kenshin estaba halándola.

"No mires, Kaoru." Su brusca voz la sacudió de su trance.

"Cómo lo supieron?"

Kenshin no bajó la mirada pero pudo ver su quijada tensarse. "No lo sé."

De repente, ella se encontró siendo empujada contra la pared. La familiar mano de Kenshin estaba fija firmemente en su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

"No abras tus ojos, Kaoru," lo escuchó decir. Y luego se fue.

_Incluso cuando me pongo de pie_

_Me siento caer_

_Caigo sin cesar_

_En los espacios del pecado_

Aún cuando escuchó los gritos de la batalla, no abrió sus ojos. En vez, se refugió en sí misma, cubriendo inútilmente sus oídos contra el sonido de Kenshin matando más hombres. Cuando terminó, lo dejó alzarla y cargarla lejos de otro callejón manchado de sangre. La bajó cuando los cuerpos estuvieron fuera de vista.

"Lo siento." Dijo él, tomando de nuevo su mano.

"No puedes evitarlo." Su voz era plana.

Antes de que pudieran continuar caminando, Kaoru otra vez se encontró presionada contra una pared. "No mires." Lo escuchó decirle.

Esta vez, Kaoru retiró la mano. "Miraré!" Le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos e ignorando los gritos de los hombres aproximándose. "Te miraré."

Kenshin le frunció e hizo como si colocara su mano sobre sus ojos.

"No!" Kaoru agarró su mano. "Te miraré."

_Aún aquí me quedo_

_Tocado por manos similares_

Kenshin se alejó, sus ojos incrédulos. Pero, cuando los hombres estuvieron insoportablemente cerca, se giró. Con practicada precisión, se agachó y retiró el delgado material de su abrigo, revelando un par de espadas a su lado. Kaoru observó mientras el hombre que amaba sacaba la espada larga de su funda y la esgrimía con la gracia de un ciervo. Aunque le tomó menos de un minuto, le pareció una eternidad a Kaoru. Observó mientras su espada, tan rápida como un borroso arco de acero, destajaba a los hombres en pedazos ante sus ojos. Cuando terminó, vio un delgado rastro de la sangre de alguien más bajar por su sien. Y en sus ojos ámbar, vio la mezcla de arrepentimiento y lujuria por la sangre.

_Similares en pensamiento, corazón y deber_

_Similares en la muerte_

Pero ella fue hacia él y continuaron. Cuando soltó su muñeca por cuarta vez y se agachó, su mano en la empuñadura de la espada, lo supo.

"No." Su voz era estrangulada mientras colocaba ambas de sus pequeñas mano sobre las suyas. Él la miró, sus ojos midiendo lo suyos. "Por favor, no más." Suplicaba con él. El frunce de Kenshin se profundizó. Por un momento, ambos fueron estatuas. Luego, se enderezó y colocó su abrigo sobre las espadas.

"Gracias," respiró ella agradecida.

Kenshin no sonrió. En vez, envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y echó a trotar, llevándola. Esquivaban de esquina en esquina, bordeando callejones donde hombres esperaban para emboscarlos. En su mente, Kenshin maldijo, sabiendo que Katsura sabía que podía detectar fácilmente la presencia de los otros. Eso significaba una cosa: él y Kaoru estaban siendo conducidos. Y cuando se metieron en una calle ciega para evitar otro grupo de hombres, supo que su tiempo se había terminado.

"Himura, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tomaría."

Instintivamente, Kenshin retrocedió, empujado a una jadeante Kaoru tras él. "Katsura-san," gruñó el asesino.

"Sabías que no te dejaría ir así de fácil, verdad?" Detrás de Katsura, permanecía un contingente de hombres fuertemente armados, todas sus armas automáticas apuntadas hacia Kenshin y Kaoru. Katsura levantó una mano y Kenshin escuchó otro grupo acercarse tras ellos, bloqueando el escape. "Ahora, cómo huirás?"

"Puedo matarlos fácilmente." La voz de Kenshin se había tornado calmada y mortal.

"Sí, pero antes de que puedas, la bala de alguien habría terminado con la vida de esa joven."

Kenshin se hundió en una posición de batalla, sus ojos fieros. Katsura pareció inmune.

"Eres un monstruo, Himura. Un monstruo que creé."

Otra figura emergió desde las filas de soldados. "Nunca debí haberte permitido irte."

"Maestro," demandó Kenshin furioso, "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo que es necesario," dijo Hiko, su voz hueca.

"Tú…" Las palabras lo evadieron en su furia y se preparó para lanzarse en un ataque.

"Ella no quiere que mates a esos hombres y tú cumples sus deseos, verdad?" La pregunta de Katsura detuvo en seco a Kenshin.

"Tú planeaste esto," acusó Kenshin, aunque lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

"Yo planeo todo." Katsura avanzó, sus ojos moviéndose de Kenshin a Kaoru. "No la mataste. Ella es tu única asignación inconclusa."

"Y?"

"Y," respondió Katsura calmado, "Prueba que eres capaz de ser humano, a pesar de tus crímenes. Si la hubieses matado, felizmente te habríamos permitido matarte. Sin embargo, no mataste a Kamiya. Pero aún, eres un monstruo, no apto para un nuevo Kyoto."

"No planeamos quedarnos en Kyoto," ofreció Kaoru, su voz esperanzada.

"Aún así," dijo Hiko arrepentido, "Sería plagado por la culpa, incapaz de ser verdaderamente feliz. Nunca verá el nuevo Kyoto con ojos despejados por la culpa."

"Soy feliz," resopló Kenshin, "Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Puedo olvidarlo!"

"Lo crees?" Katsura se dirigió a Kaoru, "Realmente crees que será capaz de vivir una vida normal sin la espada?"

Kaoru titubeó, sus ojos cayeron al lugar en la cadera de Kenshin donde sabía se escondían los instrumentos de muerte. Kenshin se giró para encararla, su expresión salvaje y desesperada.

"No los escuches." La sacudió por los hombros. "Viviremos una vida normal, feliz y completamente ordinaria con diez hijos y un jardín de vegetales en el patio!"

"Podremos?" Kaoru lo observó temblar con rabia. "Podrías olvidar?"

"Podría," interrumpió Katsura, "Si lo ayudaras."

Kenshin se giró para enfrentar a su antiguo mentor. "Me rehúso. Me rehúso a olvidar!" Su voz se elevó mientras gritaba.

"Kamiya," dijo Katsura, ignorando a Kenshin, "Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que incluso la gente como Battousai tenía derecho a la felicidad y al bienestar?"

"Sí," respondió ella lentamente, "En la Casa de Te Sakura."

"Quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de darle felicidad y bienestar sin culpa."

"No lo escuches," advirtió Kenshin, su voz demente, "No puedo tener felicidad sin ti."

"Pero," Kaoru tocó la cicatriz en su mejilla, "No podrías? Si no sabes quién era? Si no me recordaras?"

"Kaoru," Su agarre en ella se apretó, "No después de todo esto. Por favor."

"Kamiya." De nuevo, interrumpió Katsura. "Me temo que sólo tienes dos opciones. Una: que tomes su recuerdo de todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando como asesino para mi - eso infortunadamente te incluiría. O, dos: lo matamos ahora, lo destruimos justo en frente de tus ojos."

"Cómo lo matarás?"

"Simple, en realidad."

Kaoru se giró para ver a Hiko suspendido tras ella. Antes de que Kenshin pudiera reaccionar, el único otro maestro de la técnica de espada de velocidad divina había empujado a Kaoru. "Si se mueve," una espada fue colocada contra su cuello, "Te mataré. Si no eliges tomar su recuerdo, Katsura lo matará."

"Qué dilema, no crees?" preguntó Katsura, su voz engañosamente complacida. "Ahora, cuál es tu decisión?"

"Un ultimátum," resopló Kenshin amargamente, "El instrumento del débil y el cobarde." Juró profusamente, temblando con furia apenas contenida.

"E incluso el más fuerte cae en ello." Dijo Katsura, mirando a su antiguo asesino. "Ahora, no te muevas," advirtió mientras varios hombres avanzaban y obligaban a Kenshin al suelo, "O verás a Hiko cortarle la garganta a Kamiya."

"Cómo pudiste?" Kenshin acusó a su antiguo maestro mientras se permitía ser contenido por los soldados de Katsura. "Cómo pudiste?"

"Es la única forma de salvarte." Hiko habló tristemente, pero no removió la espada del cuello de Kaoru.

"Entonces, Kamiya," presionó Katsura, "Tu decisión."

_Atreviéndome a alcanzar otro,_

_Caigo en el miedo_

_Aunque marcados y destrozados,_

_Nos aferramos a la esperanza._

"Suéltame," le dijo tranquilamente Kaoru a Hiko, quien aflojó su agarre. Ella se soltó y avanzó. Kenshin la observó acercarse, pavor se reunió en su estómago.

"Kenshin," dijo ella, arrodillándose en frente de él, sus movimientos rígidos.

La respiración de Kenshin se aceleró mientras comenzaba a entender sus intenciones. Se echó hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de ella. Mientras los hombres luchaban por contenerlo, Kaoru se acercó hasta que estuvo arrodillada entre sus separadas rodillas.

"Mi Kenshin," susurró tiernamente, "Te amo."

"No," protestó desesperado, extremidades tensándose mientras envolvía sus delgados brazos alrededor de su torso, "Por favor, Kaoru, no."

"Dime que me amas." Ella se inclinó y tomó su rostro en sus manos.

Él sacudió su cabeza obstinado. Kaoru sonrió anhelante y tomó sus labios en un profundo beso. Cuando se separó, ambos de sus rostros estaban manchados con lágrimas. "Por favor," repitió ella, "Dime que me amas."

"Te amo." Lo dijo lenta y temerosamente. "Por favor, deja que me maten."

Frescas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. "Te amo demasiado para eso," respondió ella, casi ahogándose en las palabras, "Pero gracias por todo." Mientras Kenshin comenzaba a sacudir su cabeza salvajemente, ella bajó su rostro hacia el suyo. "Necesitaba escucharte decirlo una vez más."

"No, no te olvidaré. Me rehúso," le gruñó, intentando borrar frenéticamente el miedo de sus ojos y reemplazarlo con rabia.

Ella sonrió, triste. "Deseo que pudieras." Por lo que sabía era la última vez, lo besó, trazando sus dedos sobre sus rasgos. Y luego, mientras se destrozaba su corazón, presionó la punta de sus dedos en su frente y se separó.

"Kaoru," susurró él, su voz desvaneciéndose de ella. Trató de sonreírle.

Él luchó por permanecer consciente, mirándola. Observó sus ojos oscurecerse, se observó borrarse de su memoria.

No estaba muriendo, pero la luz en sus ojos se estaba desvaneciendo. Kaoru se aferró desesperadamente a su camisa mientras se tornaba un peso muerto en sus brazos. Justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, una mirada de confusión pasó sobre su rostro como una nube. Kaoru lo bajó gentilmente al suelo y presionó su rostro en su pecho. De alguna forma, el simple acto de respirar se había vuelto insoportablemente difícil.

"Está hecho."

Ante el sonido de esa fría y racional voz, Kaoru se sentó, secando sus lágrimas con el revés de su manga. Sí, estaba hecho. Pero la perdonaría, dada la oportunidad? Ni los estudiantes que se levantarán en la nueva era serían capaces de juzgar sus acciones. Sus historias, al igual que sus nombres, desaparecerían.

Lo que pasó después de eso, Kaoru apenas pudo recordar. Vagamente recordó luchar por sostener el límpido cuerpo de Kenshin. Pero perdió, por supuesto. Lo último que recordaba era observar mientras Kenshin era cargado lejos. Luego, también hubo oscuridad para ella.

------

_La esperanza, como un viento efímero,_

_Mueve nuestros corazones como hojas._

Kaoru despertó en un conocido lugar. Aunque sus mejillas quemaban de llorar, se sentó con una sonrisa. Estaba cubierta en las sábanas de Kenshin en la cama de Kenshin en la habitación de Kenshin.

Tal vez había sido un sueño.

Pero mientras la mañana avanzaba, supo que estaba sola. Las cerraduras habían sido cambiadas en la puerta y una llave nueva descansaba en la mesa del comedor, diciendo que el apartamento ahora le pertenecía a ella. Katsura había firmado la nota en su precisa caligrafía. Corrió al corredor, sólo para enfrentarse con los vecinos. Una anciana le había sonreído amablemente y tomó su mano, expresando sus condolencias ante la reciente pérdida de su esposo. Ante su perpleja expresión, la amable vecina había chasqueado su lengua y explicado que el dueño del edificio le había contado todo sobre el accidente. Kaoru, completamente perdida, se había permitido ser llevaba a su nuevo apartamento por una taza de te caliente.

Había leído la nota de Katsura una y otra vez, buscando pistas del escondite de Kenshin. No había ninguna.

Ese sería el último contacto que tendría con el ilustroso líder de la organización Choshu, ahora el grupo gobernante en Kyoto.

Kaoru continuó con su vida como si atravesara un sueño. Se fue en la mañana para el trabajo. De alguna forma, de repente tuvo un trabajo en una librería. Devoraba libros como si fuera comida. Luego regresaba al apartamento para comer y dormir, soñando con un hombre pelirrojo, bañado en sangre.

Un día, colapsó en frente de su silla, dejando caer su cabeza en el asiento, sollozó hasta quedar débil y agotada. Y aún, no regresó ese día. Ni el siguiente. Aún cuando esperaba, tampoco regresó el mes siguiente.

Pero al mes después de ese, un paquete sin marcar llegó a su puerta. En él estaban las espadas de Kenshin y su ropa ensangrentada. Kaoru colocó las espadas en la percha sobre la chimenea y retrocedió. Ahora, sólo eran decoración. Las miró por largo rato, y no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

_Caemos hacia el momento cuando_

_Todos nuestros temores y sueños colindan._

Kaoru había comenzado a dar paseos regulares por la ciudad, observando mientras nuevos negocios se expandían, no más golpeados por pandillas y el crimen. Era una brillante tarde de domingo como cualquier otra en la que se encontraba pasando el patio de su antigua escuela, la Secundaria Fugiya. Se detuvo en seco y se pellizcó para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Ahí, sentado en una banca encarando la escuela y lejos de ella, estaba una figura tan conocida que su corazón dolió.

Un hombre, no de negro sino en el uniforme azul de un policía de Kyoto, estaba sentado doblando un periódico en su rodilla. Sus manos trabajaban lenta y cuidadosamente, pero podía ver la fuerza en la forma que sellaba los dobleces en el papel. Su cabello, aunque recogido bajo, en su nuca, era del color del fuego, brillaba como oro fundido en el sol. Sin saberlo, Kaoru avanzaba, su aliento atascado en su garganta.

Mientras se acercaba, escuchó la voz que amaba oír, "Aquí tienes, Ayame. Una grulla!"

Una niña, a quien Kaoru no había notado antes, rió y tomó la grulla de papel del policía, su rostro eructó en una sonrisa.

"Yo también quiero uno, Ken-nii!"

"Ah!" El policía rió, alborotando el cabello de la otra niña, "La próxima vez, Suzume. Tu madre está esperando."

Las niñas rieron y sus carcajadas eran como el murmullo de un concurrido riachuelo. El policía también rió, despidiéndose mientras las niñas corrían hacia su madre.

"Te gustan los niños?" Kaoru se encontró hablando aún cuando sentía como si su garganta estuviera seca.

"Ah!" El policía se giró para encararla, "Sí!"

Ante la vista de su rostro, las rodillas de Kaoru casi ceden. "Me alegra escucharlo." Dio un paso más. "Vienes aquí con frecuencia?" Preguntó, su respiración hueca y aprehensiva.

"Sí." Él sonrió de nuevo y la cicatriz marcando sus delicados rasgos se movió. "Este lugar se siente familiar."

"Por qué?" Kaoru se acercó, su corazón latía a un ritmo imposible contra sus costillas.

Los gentiles ojos lavanda del policía se arrugaron en pensamiento. "No lo sé," dijo, indicando que debería sentarse a su lado en la banca, "Pero cuando me siento aquí, siento como si esperara por alguien. Alguien que conocí antes."

Kaoru se sentó a su lado, su atención enfocada intensamente en su rostro. "Soy Kaoru," dijo cuidadosa, inclinándose levemente, "Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Soy Kenshin."

Kaoru sintió una ola de emoción bañarla y contuvo sus lágrimas. Sus dedos se cerraron en la tela de su falda y miró sus manos, sus ojos trazaban cada línea y cicatriz.

"Nos conocemos?" La voz era calmada y pensativa.

Kaoru levantó la mirada para encontrar al hombre estudiándola fijamente. "No en realidad."

"Luces familiar." Él entrecerró sus ojos ante la brillante luz del sol y rió feliz. "Tal vez nos conocimos en una vida pasada?"

"Sí." Kaoru parpadeó el ardor en sus ojos. "Sí, una vida pasada." También sonrió.

Él tocó su mano y ella cerró sus ojos. Los conocidos callos en las puntas de sus dedos fueron más tranquilizadores que cualquier bálsamo.

_Filtrado a través de océanos de lágrimas_

_Me levanto de las cenizas de la pena_

"Sabes," dijo él, pasando un dedo por su mano, "Me desperté en la cama de un hospital hace un mes. Un político me dijo que había tenido éxito en mi meta de mejorar a Kyoto y que comenzaría mi carrera como policía." Pausó. "Recuerdo llegando a Kyoto - me dijo que había llegado hace más de diez años como un chico - pero no recuerdo nada de esos años." Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras continuaba. "El político que estuvo ahí cuando desperté, creo que su nombre era Katsura, dijo que mientras había estado tratando de ayudar, fui víctima de un crimen terrible." Él se giró para mirar a la joven. Sus ojos azules lo observaban intensamente mientras escuchaba. Él sonrió. "Lo siento. No sé por qué estoy contándote todo esto. Sólo siento que puedo confiar en ti, que tal vez te conozco." Ante esto, vio su expresión saltar de repente con esperanza. "Tal vez," dijo él sonriendo, "Puedas ayudarme a recordar."

Sus labios subieron lentamente. "Tus recuerdos pasados?"

"Sí." Kenshin asintió entusiasmado.

Para su sorpresa, Kaoru se inclinó y presionó sus dedos en su mejilla, trazando las líneas de una cicatriz que no recordaba recibir. Ella sonrió, sus ojos llenos con lágrimas que, por alguna razón, anhelaba secar. "El pasado no importa más," le dijo ella y le creyó, "Sólo tenemos el futuro."

"Estás segura que no nos conocemos?" Sin notarlo, él había tomado su rostro en su mano.

"No todavía." Su sonrisa iluminó su mundo. "Pero lo haremos."

_Y por favor ayúdame a reunir_

_Lo pedazos de mi corazón._

------

Fin.

------

**Esperen la secuela: Complétame**.

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!! Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto por este último capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta interesante historia de Linay y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus mensajitos, son maravillosos. También aprovecho para informarles que efectivamente este fic cuenta con una secuela que lamentablemente quedó inconclusa por parte de su autora original. Igualmente cuenta con su traducción al español gracias a Kero-chan64, en su perfil lo pueden encontrar... En lo particular, es una lástima que no haya sido terminado, como una lectora más deseaba conocer el final de esta historia. En fin... de nuevo muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos brindaron y la paciencia por la demora de terminar de subir esta traducción. Cuídense mucho!!!


End file.
